I Need To Think On It
by HawkReyer
Summary: Something is bothering Gambit to the point that he has insomnia, but what is it? After getting over that, other things happen that cause him to doubt his own abilities and to think twice about things he normally wouldn't. No arch followed. Other X-Men & filler OC students make appearances. ATTENTION - A warning will be posted before a chapter with mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

It was just past four in the morning and the room was still. The drapes were drawn over the window, making it completely dark, except for the glow of the alarm clock against the wall and ceiling. Crickets could be heard, faintly, outside but seemed to be getting louder and louder as they joined the others chorus. The room was cold. Only the sound of deep, calm breathing could be heard and that breathing was coming from Rogue, who was fast asleep.

Gambit inwardly sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep the past several nights, due to his active brain. He was tired, but his mind refused to shut off. Since this happened, he had turned to the only thing that would tire him out enough for a nap. Running.

Sitting up, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the dresser where he took out a pair of sweat pants and slid them on. Tying his shoes on his feet, he walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Reaching inside, he quietly took the iPod Shuffle and clipped it on his waistband. He paused when he heard a deep breath and movement, but looked to see Rogue was simply rolling over on her left side, facing him.

He could see her face from the green glow of the alarm clock's digital screen. Smiling, he put the ear buds in his ears before he headed out of the room and made his way to the back of the mansion. When he made it outside, he took in a breath of the warm air. He could smell the grass and hear the crickets even more so than before. With that last thought, he turned the iPod on and started to run.

Rogue's taste in music was much different from his, but he wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics. The beat was keeping him going as he let his mind drift off and think about the things that had been eating at him.

Looking up at the sky, he could see thousands of stars winking at him as he continued to run. The large trees blocked his view every now and again and a few clouds made their way across the sky. It was a beautiful night.

Gambit wasn't sure how long he had run. It was probably fifteen after when he started and he had cycled through about seven songs, so it had to be close to five now. Stopping, he walked around for a few moments to catch his breath before he started to make his way back. Another seven or so songs passed and he turned the iPod off as he stepped onto the patio. Taking the ear buds out, he walked inside and locked the door behind him as he worked on catching his breath. His sweat made the chill that much more intense. After rehydrating himself, he made his way back upstairs to the bedroom. He needed a shower and try to catch a few winks before their day began.

As he quietly opened the door and took the iPod off of his waist band, he noticed the drapes had been pulled back. "Where'd you run off to?" He heard Rogue ask quietly.

He could see her sitting in bed with her knees up under the covers, hugging them. Smiling, he walked over and placed her iPod on the nightstand before turning to her.

"Jus' needed to run." He answered her question as he walked over to the dresser. "Got a lot on m' mind. Can't sleep."

As he grabbed some clean clothes, he heard Rogue get out of bed and make her way over to him. "What ya thinkin' about?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him but suddenly pulling away due to his sweat-soaked body.

Gambit chuckled as he turned around to face her. "Li'l bit o' everyt'in'." He said. "Mos'ly you."

"Ah see." Rogue said, taking a step closer and running her hands through his sweaty hair. "How about we get ya cleaned up?"

Without letting him answer, Rogue took his hand and lead him into the bathroom where she turned the light on before she started up the shower. Turning to face him, Rogue walked up and untied his sweat pants before she slid out of her nightgown. She slowly made her way into the shower.

He smiled when she disappeared behind the curtain. Stripping from his pants, he stepped inside the shower where he was immediately met with a kiss. Instinctively, he placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her close. She pulled away and smiled as she reached for the shampoo. Lathering it in her hands, she proceeded to wash his hair before she moved to the conditioner. Gambit knew that this was just an innocent shower and that Rogue wasn't looking for any hot, steamy sex. At least, not now.

When she had finished with the body wash, she positioned him under the shower head and watched as it all slid down. Her smile was so warm and loving that he couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

Leaning in, he kissed her forehead before he turned the water off. "I'm tired." He said, opening the curtain.

Grabbing the towel, he held it open for Rogue as she stepped out on to the bath mat. Wrapping it around her, Gambit moved in and hugged her. He felt her shiver from the stagnant cool air of the bedroom. It was making him cold, but he didn't mind it after he had been so hot from running. Breaking the hug, Rogue opened the towel and wrapped Gambit in it as she led him over to the bed.

"Try'n get some rest, sugah." Rogue said, turning the sheets down for him.

Sliding under the sheets, Gambit propped himself up on his right elbow. "You gonna join me?" He asked, watching Rogue for a moment.

"Ah can if ya want me to." She said.

"I do." He said, pulling the sheets down.

As she dropped the towel, he watched her climb in. Moving in close, Gambit wrapped his left arm around her and lied his head down, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt fingers lightly combing through his hair. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Rogue before he closed his eyes, once again. His mind suddenly cleared and sleep washed him up and took him away.

He suddenly opened his eyes and closed them quickly, due to the blinding sunlight that filled the room. Trying again, he saw Rogue was leaning against her hand, propped up on her left side watching him with a smile.

He stayed where he was and smiled back. "What time is it?" He asked, seeing her look over his shoulder.

"About ten" She said, softly, reaching out and placing her hand on the side of his face. "Ya slept hard, hun."

Her thumbs played over the apples of his cheeks for a moment before he propped himself up and moved in closer to her. "Guess I needed it." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

A knock on the door broke their moment. He saw Rogue shake her head and roll her eyes.

"They've been by four times now." She said.

"What do dey care?" He asked, kissing her neck.

Rogue giggled as she pushed him away, softly. "We really should get up." She said, getting out of the bed.

He noticed she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "No fair. Y' got dressed." He said, seeing her smile back at him.

"Ah got cold." She said, opening the top drawer of the dresser and pulling some clothes out for the both of them. "And ya certainly weren't gonna do anything about that."

"Well, I could've." Gambit said, suggestively, getting out of bed and walking over to take the clothes from her. "Still could."

"Nuh uh." Rogue said, putting her finger up and wagging it in front of his face. "Ya had ya chance. It's time ta get this day started. Ah'm way behind as it is."

"No one said y' had to stay wit' me." He said, getting dressed.

"Ah know." She said, watching him. "But ah wanted to."

"Glad y' did." He said, slipping his shirt on.

"Hurry up, ah'm hungry and ah'm sure everyone's done eattin'." She said, trying to light a fire underneath him.

When he finally got dressed, they headed out and towards the kitchen. Making their way down the stairs, Rogue slid her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. He glanced at her and saw that she was smiling slightly, so he gave her hand a light squeeze. Her bright eyes found his and she smiled wider.

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw several of the students at the table and some eating at the bar. Storm was pouring herself some coffee when she looked up at them as they entered. She smiled before placing the coffee pot back on the burner.

"It is good to see you decided to get out of bed today." Storm said, stirring in some crème.

Gambit broke away from Rogue's hand and made his way to the cupboard, beside Storm, where he grabbed a mug. He reached for the coffee pot and noticed it was empty.

"Harsh." He said, seeing Storm smile.

"You should have gotten up earlier." She said, making her way toward the door that lead to the patio.

Shrugging, Gambit started up another pot and grabbed an apple as he waited for it to brew. He sat and watched Rogue as she got herself some breakfast and hopped up on a stool at the bar beside one of the younger students. The boy looked at her and she winked at him, making him smile as he finished his cereal.

When the coffee had finished, Gambit poured himself a cup and turned to Rogue, gesturing if she wanted some coffee. She shook her head, so he took a sip. He savored the rich, bold taste before swallowing and taking another sip.

Pausing for his next sip, Gambit watched Rogue comb the young boy's hair. It had been a mess from sleeping and she tried to tame it with her fingers. He thought about her doing that to him earlier this morning after their shower.

"Anybody home?" Gambit heard Bobby ask as he added a shove with his elbow.

"Jus' t'inkin'." Gambit said, taking another sip.

"I've seen you running at strange times, man." He said. "That's not normal, even for you."

"Can't sleep." He said, looking at Bobby. "Got a bit o' insomnia."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Bobby asked.

"What does it matter?" Gambit asked. "No one ever asked 'bout my problems before. Why start now?"

It was obvious he was annoyed with Iceman interrogating him. "Whoa, alright." Bobby said, putting his hands up. "Someone put on their cranky pants this morning, huh?"

Rogue chuckled as she winked at Gambit who took another sip of coffee. When Bobby excused himself from the kitchen, Rogue got up and went beside Gambit. She kept a smile on her face and she lightly bumped him with her right hip.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You can tell me."

Gambit stayed quiet, looking down at his coffee. "Nothin' life threatinin'. Jus' life changin'." He said, looking at Rogue.

Rogue put her hand up as in defense. "Alright. Ah won't pry." She said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "See you later, sugah."

Gambit looked at the boy Rogue had sat beside. He smiled at Gambit and he couldn't help but smile back. The boy had just discovered his mutant abilities and had accidentally killed his parents. They had taken him in, along with his six-year-old sister. They were good kids.

"Wha'ch you got planned today?" Gambit asked the boy as he hopped up on the counter.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know." He said, looking down at his cereal. "I'm suppose to be training. Again."

"No, no, no." Gambit said, shaking his head. "It's Saturday. Kids should be playin'. I'm goin' to have a chat wit' someone 'about dis."

The boy chuckled as he finished his last bite. Hopping off the bar stool, he put his bowl in the sink and headed out of the kitchen. Hopping off the counter, Gambit noticed the dishes piled up. Heading over to the fridge, he looked for the name of the student in charge of dishes for that day.

"Lazy kids." He said quietly as he heard giggling coming in from outside.

Turning, he saw the girl sitting with some friends on the bench outside. They stood and headed inside the kitchen, still giggling at something. When they saw Gambit, they stopped and smiled as they greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. LeBeau." They said.

"G'mornin' girls." He said, placing his hands on his hips as they started to walk off. "Hey, where you goin'?"

They stopped and the girl knew he was talking to her. "I promise to get them done." She said.

"Well, you can get dem done now." He said with a smile, motioning for her to come over to him. "Get it over wit' now an' you won't have to do a boat-load later."

"Please, Mr. LeBeau, let me skip it this morning." She plead.

Gambit kept smiling at her attempts to charm him. "Girl, you can't charm de charmer. Now hop to it."

The girl rolled her eyes and said bye to her friends as she headed over and started on the dishes. "This is so unfair." She said, mumbling to herself.

"We got rules 'round here an' you know 'em." He said, grabbing another apple.

The girl looked over her shoulder and sighed. "I know." She said, scrubbing a plate of dried eggs and syrup.

"You know," Gambit said, walking up beside her. "Your attempt to charm me was adorable. Almost went for it out o' pity."

The girl blushed. "Well, I can try can't I?" She asked, smiling at him.

When she finally finished the dishes and cleaned the counters, Gambit gave her the okay to go on with her Saturday. He chuckled as he turned and headed for the pool, but was intercepted by Jean.

"Gambit, I need you to come with me." She said, in a serious manner as they made their way down the hall. "I need your help with a mission."

"Let me go get my gear an'-"

"You don't need to change. We have to play the part of civilians." Jean said, interrupting him.

Gambit knew something was up, but he played along. He was feeling playful.

Following her into the garage, they got into one of their large vans and headed out on this 'mission'.

"So, where we really goin'?" Gambit asked.

Jean looked at him and smiled. "You're the lucky one to come with me to sock up our pantry." She said.

Chuckling, Gambit shook his head. "Well, could be worse t'ings." He said as they made their way on to the highway.

When they reached the store, they got out and headed inside. Gambit made sure to keep his sunglasses on as they made their way down the aisles. He stayed quite as he gathered the items from the list and placed them into the cart he was pushing.

"I sense something bothering you." Jean said.

"You know you shouldn' be pryin'." Gambit said, looking at her.

"I usually can't, but you're an open book today." Jean said. "Don't worry, I've kept my boundaries. I respect your privacy, but there's something seriously troubling you."

"I knew I wasn' jus' picked at random to go on dis shoppin' trip." Gambit said, turning to Jean. "It's nothin'."

Jean smiled, warmly. "Rogue mentioned it to me in the hallway. Your insomnia." She said. "She's worried about you."

"Well, ain' nothin' wrong. I'm fine." Gambit said, shrugging. "Ain' to need to be worryin' 'bout me."

"What a bullshit lie." Jean said, catching him off guard and making him laugh.

"Wha's dat be comin' out yo mouth?" He asked, making her laugh as well. "Anyway, it's 'bout Rogue."

Jean got serious and listened. "What about her? Are you two calling it quits?" She asked.

He could see the concern in her face and voice and smiled. "No, nothin' like dat." He said, shaking his head. "We had it rough for a while, you know dat."

"Mm hmm." Jean said, nodding. "Go on."

"Well, we managed to work it all out and over dat time, we've gotten closer. Like, more close." He said, turning the shopping cart down the next aisle. "We understan' each ot'er now. An', I don' know..."

"Yes." Jean said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Gambit asked.

Her smile spread from ear to ear. "I just saw what was bothering you. You _wanted_ me to see it." She said, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Turning, Gambit reached for the items on the list and placed them in the cart. Jean smiled, seeing he was caught off guard and a little embarrassed. It was so unlike him.

"Don't worry, Remy." Jean said. "I won't bring it up."

He knew she was his friend, even though he treated them all like crap in the past. He needed to start treating her like a friend. All of them.

"T'anks." He said, flashing her a smile.

"There's that smile we've come to love." Jean said, taking a look at her list. "Okay, cereal aisle."

"Kids don' need to be eatin' dis crap." Gambit said, seeing Jean look back at him.

"I don't get the sugar-loaded stuff. They have plenty of physical activities in their academics to keep them fit and in shape." She said, reaching for the first box. "Besides, we don't want to deprive them of some sort of childhood."

"True." Gambit said, following her down the aisle and helping.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue had spent the good part of her morning tidying up study rooms. She had come across one too many that hadn't been attended to yesterday evening. The trash was full in most of the rooms and the chairs weren't pushed in.

"Ah swear." She muttered to herself as she straightened the room up. "There ain't any respect for this school."

Sighing, yet again, she made her way out into the hall and toward the kitchen. Looking at the watch on her wrist, Jean and Remy had been gone for over an hour and a half and should be back any minute. She decided she'd grab a quick bite to eat before going swimming to cool off from the summer heat.

Walking passed one of the many classrooms, she felt a hand on her wrist. Taking her by surprise, she was pulled into the classroom and toward the desk. Hearing the door shut, she turned around to see Gambit standing there.

"Remy, my god, ya scared me." She said, smiling, placing her hand on her chest to catch her breath.

"Sorry chère." He said, walking up and kissing her.

Rogue couldn't help but let him kiss her. His lips were addicting and tasted so good. She suddenly felt her bra come unclasped. Pulling away, Rogue placed her hands on her breasts to keep them in place.

"What tha hell are ya doing?" She asked, seeing that smirk on his face.

"Oh, come on. Jus' wanna have a li'l fun." He said.

"In a classroom?" She asked, feeling him place his hands on her hips.

"No one'll find us here." Gambit said, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"That's not tha point." Rogue said turning around. "There are children here, Remy. Now, put it back together."

"You no fun." He said, reaching under her shirt and clasping her bra back together.

Rogue felt his hands wander to her stomach before they trailed up to her breasts. "Remy." She said, quietly. "We can't. Not here."

"Den let's go to our room." He said, softly, adding kisses to her neck.

Pulling away, Rogue turned to face him. "As much as ah want to, and ah want to _so_ badly, ah've got patrol this weekend." She said, suddenly smiling at his forced sad face. "We got plenty of time for that later tonight, sugah."

"Gonna hold y' to it." He said as they walked out of the classroom.

"Ah was actually on my way to tha pool. It's where tha majority of tha kids are today. Care to join me?" She asked taking his arm.

"You in a bikini? Absolutely." He said, getting her to giggle.

"Ya perv." She said, walking into the kitchen. "Let me grab somethin' to snack on and we can go change."

"You can snack on me." Gambit said, flashing his seductive grin at her.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at him as she opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. When they got upstairs, they changed and quickly headed back down and into the pool area. There were over a dozen of the students jumping in and having fun. Rogue smiled at the sight as she sat on one of the open lounge chairs and ate her yogurt. She was about to say something to Gambit, but noticed he wasn't beside her. Shrugging, she went back to watching the kids play.

Gambit had split off from following Rogue when he noticed two of the young boy students staring at her. He quietly stood behind them with his fists on his hips.

"God, Anna is so hot." One of the boys said.

"I know." The other said. "Look at her. Perfect body. Damn!"

"If only I were older. I'd like to strip her down and-"

"I hope you ain' talkin' about yo' teacher like dat." Gambit said, making the two boys jump.

"Holy shit!" The first one said, grabbing his chest.

"Watch yo' mouth." He said, glaring at them. "I don' wanna hear you say anyt'in' else about Anna Marie, or any one, in dat way."

"Y-yes, sir." They complied.

"B'sides," He said, making a fist. "I get a li'l jealous when people be lookin' at her."

He let his powers crackle to life and made the boys eyes widen. He couldn't help but laugh as he slapped them on the shoulders.

"Jus' messin' wit' you." He said, kneeling down. "But seriously. You don' need to be talkin' 'bout women like dat. Especially yo' teachers."

"Yes, sir." They said as Gambit stood.

"Have a nice day." He said, making his way over to Rogue.

Rogue sucked on the spoon as Gambit sat on the end of the lounge chair. "What was that about?" She asked.

Shaking his head and smiling, he leaned back on his hands and turned to face her. "Jus' horny boys talkin'." He said.

"Ah can only imagine." She said, seeing him chuckle.

"Yeah, well de be talkin' 'bout you." He said.

Rogue paused and looked at the boys who suddenly looked away. "What did they say?" She asked.

Gambit shook his head. "Didn' let it get to dat." He said. "But, chère, when you walk around in dat, de boys be lookin'. You know I be lookin'."

"Puberty." Rogue said, standing up. "Ah'm gonna go get a cover."

"Good idea." Gambit said, watching her walk off.

When he couldn't see her any longer, Gambit turned his attention to the filled pool. All of older teens were at the deep end and the younger ones at the shallow end. It was just like high school.

"Cannon ball!"

His attention was turned to the diving board where one of the larger students was jumping in. A huge splash occurred, causing the older teen girls to scream when they got wet. The boy got out and laughed as he walked around the pool.

"Nice one, Johnny!" A student called out.

Gambit smiled at the students having fun. It was good to see them laughing. They had studied hard for their finals and deserved a break.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, Gambit smiled. "Hey, Ro." He said moving over so she could sit down.

"You seem in better spirits." Ororo said, smiling at her friend.

"Everyone be noticin' dat." He said, nodding his head. "I'm fine."

"Good." Ororo said smoothing her towel out behind her.

"I was hopin' I could have a word wit' you, later on." Gambit said, quietly to her. "I need advice."

Storm smiled. "Of course, my friend." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Any time. My door is always open."

"T'anks." He said, seeing Rogue return wearing a long tank top that went to her knees.

"How's this?" She asked, posing for them.

"Not very flatterin', no?" He said, seeing Rogue cross her arms over her chest.

"Not suppose to be." She said, walking over and sitting behind Gambit on the lounge chair. "What'd ah miss?"

"Nothin'." Gambit said, looking around. "These kids be too good."

"Oh, we have a few rough riders." Rogue said, pointing to three boys at the deep end. "Those boys there. Ya gotta wach 'em."

Ororo laughed. "They are certainly a hand full." She said. "What encounter did you have?"

Rogue shook her head. "They destroyed tha furniture in their rooms. Ah was right below them when it happened. Kind of a 'mine is bigger than yours' type argument."

Gambit found himself laughing. For some reason that struck him as hilarious. It was probably the lack of sleep or the amount of stress or both, but that had made his day.

He wiped his eyes and saw Rogue smiling warmly at him. "Sorry." He said.

"No need to apologize." Rogue said, leaning over and kissing the back of his neck. "It's good to see ya laughin'."

"Indeed it is." Ororo said, smiling at her friends.

"Stop it!"

They all looked over to see the three boys picking on the older teen girls. "Don't do that! Stop it!"

Rogue quickly flew over and grabbed the three of them by the shirts, lifting them up off the ground. Gambit noticed she said something to them before violently putting them down. She gestured for them to go before she walked back over to Gambit and Ororo.

"Good night!" Rogue said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning on her right leg. "Those boys are really testing me."

"Dey jus' boys, chère." Gambit said, motioning for her to sit down.

She sighed before she sat down beside him. "Ah hate patrol." Rogue said. "Means ah have to stay up later than ah usually do."

"I'll stay up wit' you." Gambit said.

"Ah'm not sure if that'll be an asset or a distraction." Rogue said, smiling at him as she looked at his lips.

"I'll b'have." He said, smiling back as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You can save that for later." Storm said, placing her hand on their shoulders.

"Ah'm sorry, Storm. You're right. Ah'm suppose to be watching these monkeys." Rogue said, making them all chuckle as they continued to watch the students and relax out in the sun.

After an hour more, everyone began to leave and go inside. It was just past noon and some of the kids were getting snacks. Gambit was opening some fruit snacks for the six-year-old when Jean walked in. She made eye contact with him and he smiled at her as he handed the fruit snacks to the little girl.

Having a child here so young was a breath of fresh air. The girl was adorable and Gambit had found that the students were much more pleasant when she was around. He wanted to take her everywhere. While she ate her snack, he noticed the girl was falling asleep. Smiling, he picked her up and walked her to her room where he lied her down on her bed.

"My fruit snacks!" She whined as he took them away.

"Dey be right here when you wake up." He said, placing them on the nightstand before pushing the hair from her forehead.

The girl didn't argue as she quickly fell asleep. Gambit smiled as he stood and headed toward the door only to see Storm smiling at him.

"She likes you." She said, watching him close the door quietly. "She senses your gentle spirit."

"Is dat wha' you call it?" He asked as they made their way down the hall. "Might as well tell you wha's up. I been havin' a bit o' insomnia lately."

"What is troubling you?" Ororo asked, the concern in her voice was genuine.

"I been seriously t'inkin', Stormy. 'Bout me an' Anna." He said, stopping as he felt her hand on his forearm.

"Remy, are you-?" Ororo asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Wha' you t'ink I be doing?" He asked, smiling.

Ororo took her hand from his arm. "I am sorry. Please, continue." She said.

"We be getting' serious. 'Specially t'ese last few months." He said, looking at his long time friend. "I jus' be a li'l confused, so I decide to t'ink on it an' look where dat got me. Insomnia."

"Perhaps Hank has something to help with that." She suggested.

"Perhaps." He said. "But I jus' need to make up my mind an' I know you know what I be talkin' 'bout. It's jus' hard for me to say."

Ororo hugged him. "You will decide. Do not worry." She said, smiling at him. "I am here if you need me."

"I know. An' t'anks." He said as he walked off the opposite direction.

The rest of the day drug on. When it was dinner time, Gambit made his way into the kitchen to see what the women were cooking up.

Walking in, he saw Ororo peeling potatoes and Jean was stirring something on the stove while other of the older girls chopped up various veggies.

"It be smellin' good in here." He said with a smile as he made his way to the stove. "Wha' you be cookin'?"

"Chicken and dumplings." Jean said.

"Hot soup on a hot night." Gambit said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Makes sense."

Looking over, he saw the girl in charge of the dishes helping chop up veggies. She was working on chopping carrots when he walked over.

"You be keepin' up wit' de dishes?" He asked with a smile.

The girl smiled uncontrollably. "Yes, sir." She said.

"Good." He said, leaning against her chair. "I don' wanna be havin' to punish you fo' somet'in' like dat."

"You can punish me anytime." The girl said, blushing.

"Wow." Gambit said. "You hear dis girl?"

"Yes I did." Jean said. "It doesn't help that you egg them on."

Chuckling, Gambit pushed off of her chair and walked over to the bar where Storm had started to dice the potatoes. "It gets dem goin'." He said, looking back at the girls. "In more ways den one."

Jean chuckled. "Please stop. Having them at this age is already a challenge. We don't need sexual tension in the mix." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, it already be in de mix 'round here." He said. "I see how dem boys be lookin' at de girls today at de pool."

"That's why I need you to set an example, Remy." Jean said, taking a spoon and tasting the soup before turning to Storm. "Needs something. A little more pepper maybe?"

Storm tasted the soup. "I believe once we add the vegetables, it will be better." She said.

"Feel free t' ask me for my cookin' advice." Gambit said, looking at Jean.

"We don't want to kill the students." Jean said with a playful smile.

Gambit put his hands at his heart. "Ouch. Dat hurt Gambit, chère."

Jean shook her head as she went back to stirring. "Are you girls finished with the veggies?" She asked, looking over at them.

"Yes, ma'am." They answered as they brought it over in a large bowl.

"Thank you." Jean said, looking back at Gambit. "If you wanna help, then you can pour these in as I stir."

Gambit shrugged as he took the bowl from the girls, brushing hands with the one who had dish duty that day. "T'ank you." He said, slowly dumping them into the pot.

Ororo had started on the dough to drop into the soup as the other girls got the table ready for dinner. After a few more moments, dinner was ready and the students were called into the dinning room. They didn't always have a meal ready for the students, but on final exam days, Thanksgiving and Christmas, Jean made sure something was prepared for them.

The dinner went well. Everyone behaved, as they were expected to, and put their dishes away in the dish washer. The girl on dish duty was thankful that they had done that, but still had pots and pans to clean, as well as the counters. The girl went over right after she was finished and began to clean them. Kitty stayed and helped her clean up as every left the dinning room.

Rogue stretched her arms over her head. "Well, ah guess ah gotta make sure everyone respects curfew." She said.

"Want me to help you?" Gambit asked. "I promise I be good. No distractions."

"Don't slow me down, swamp rat." Rogue said as she headed off to the basketball courts.

"I like it when you feisty, chère." He said, following right behind her.

They went out onto the basketball courts to see eight students standing around talking. "Alright, if ya ain't playin', get inside. Curfew's in an hour." Rogue called out.

The students didn't protest as they made their way inside, slowly. Gambit watched as Rogue walked out on to the court and winked at him.

"Be right back." She said as she took off into the air for an aerial view of the grounds.

It took her an hour to round-up all the students and get them inside before setting the alarm for the doors. "Alright, everyone's inside." Kitty said, nodding at Rogue. "Night, guys!"

"G'night!" Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now we play tha waiting game until eleven."

"How 'bout we go sit down." Gambit said, taking her hand and leading her into the entertainment room.

They sat down on the leather couch and Rogue nodded. "This is pretty much right underneath tha students." She said. "We'll hear 'em if they try anything."

"Sure will." Gambit said, leaning back into the couch before looking at Rogue. "So, when you wanna hit de sheets?"

Rogue smirked. "What happened ta 'no distractions'?" She asked as she watched him put his arm around her.

"Jus' an innocent question, chère." He said, looking at her lips.

"Well, it's barely nine o'clock." Rogue said. "Those teens stay up late. Especially on tha weekends."

"So, eleven?" Gambit asked.

"Ah'd say so." Rogue said, as she watched him lean in and kiss her.

Gambit felt her give in to him and soon she was running her fingers through his hair. When he grabbed her upper thigh and tired to pull her into his lap, Rogue pulled away.

"Not here. Definitely not here." She said, fixing her hair. "Tha kids."

"Kids ain' suppose to be up, anyhow." Gambit said, nestling his lips between her neck and shoulder. "Come on, chère. It be fun."

His voice in her ear was driving her wild and him adding kisses to her neck and jawline weren't helping. "Remy." She said, softly.

He kept on, moving his kisses to her ear before trailing them back down to her neck. "Wha' you say?" He asked, on the brink of a whisper. "You ready fo' me?"

Rogue got herself under control and snapped out of her trance. "Dammit." She said, standing up and trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled at the sight of her trying to get herself under control. "What?" He asked, watching her fix her hair.

"Ya know damn well what." She said. "Ah can't believe ah let myself fall into ya little trap."

"Wha' trap, chère?" He asked, crossing his right leg over his left.

"Don't feed me that hog slop." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "And wipe that smirk off ya face before ah do it for ya."

"I'd love dat." He said, still smiling.

The anger on her face, made him smile all the more as she walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "I hate you." She said, planting a kiss on his lips.

Sitting back down, their lips never parted as Rogue straddled his lap. Her fingers ran through his hair and his did the same. His kisses trailed down her neck to her chest before finding her lips again.

"Whoa!" Gambit said as Rogue pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist.

She shut him up with a kiss as she reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. "Excuse me." A female voice said.

They broke their kiss and Rogue looked up behind the couch. "Kitty!" She said, getting off Gambit and stood, fixing her clothes and hair.

"You're suppose to be keeping an eye on the students, not Gambit." Kitty said, chuckling.

"Ah, thought ya were in bed." Rogue said.

"Clearly. I needed to grab some water." Kitty said as she saw Gambit poke his head up. "Hi."

"Hey." Gambit said, nonchalantly as he stood and buckled his belt.

"Wow." Kitty said, turning towards the staircase. "Goodnight you two."

After she had disappeared upstairs, Rogue turned to Gambit. "Eleven o'clock." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

Gambit lied there with is left arm behind his head and his right arm around Rogue, who cuddled close to him. She had fallen asleep around one and it was now after four. He looked at the sky from the window and thought about running, but he knew that if he tried to get up, he would wake Rogue. She was too close for even _him_ to slip away from.

Not that he minded. He loved being close to her and last night was great, considering they hadn't made love in a while. He thought that a little physical activity would put him to sleep, but he was wrong. He was still wide awake.

He let out a sigh and felt Rogue jerk her head up. "Remy?" She asked.

There was an urgency in her voice. "Yeah?" He asked, hugging her with his right arm before rubbing her back.

Lying her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat. "Ah thought ya left." She said quietly and sleepily.

"Non." He answered, still rubbing her back. "I be right here."

"Have ya been awake all this time?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"Oui." He said quietly. "I be havin' anot'er sleepless night."

They were quiet for a while and he thought she had gone back to sleep before she lifted herself up and straddled his waist. "Maybe ah can help." She said, leaning down and kissing him passionately.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he lifted her slightly to break the kiss. "Mon bel amant." He whispered, running his fingers slowly through her hair, before he sat up and met her lips.

The kiss heated up and it wasn't long before they were at it again. Rogue had taken the lead, but after her first climax their roles changed. She was taken to cloud nine as he made love to her, making her moan his name. He smiled down at her, adding kisses, as he continued to please her.

Her hands came up his back and he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades. He acknowledged the pain with a light grunt as he kept on. She was close. He could feel it.

Moving faster, he felt her hands slide down to his upper arms. He was taken back when she grabbed them just a little too hard, but it wasn't long before she was panting and released her hands, letting them slide down. She had reached her second climax and she was high on the feeling.

Taking her right hand in his left, he intertwined their fingers and smiled looking down at her beautiful, sweat-glistening face. "Te le sembler belle." He whispered as he kissed her again.

He could taste the sweat on her as he kissed her again and again. She moaned under his kiss and he released her mouth, knowing she wanted to say something.

"Remy..." She was breathless. "Please... Ah want you."

He smiled, knowing what she meant. Letting go of her hand, he placed his left hand on the headboard and his right beside her head as he began to move faster. Rogue reached up, placing her hand on the side of his face as he rocked her body.

Hearing her moan was sending him over the edge. Closing his eyes, he let himself go, wanting to share the high with her. Trying to catch his breath, he lied his head down on her chest and felt her run her fingers through his sweaty hair. He smiled, hearing her let out a soft, satisfied moan.

Pulling himself up, he kissed her again. "Je t'aime." He said, seeing she knew what it meant.

She kissed him back as he lied his head back down on her chest, listening to her heart beat try to calm down. After several moments, their breathing was back to normal and he glanced at the clock. It was a quarter until six. Feeling himself doze off, he closed his eyes.

It felt like only moments later when he opened his eyes and noticed the light was obscured by his hair. His abs burned as he sat up and raked his hair back with his fingers. Looking to his left, he saw the clock read two twenty-three.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the bed and stood, feeling his muscles protest having to work. He looked at the clothes scattered on the floor and smiled as he made his way to the dresser and got dressed. After combing through his hair, he made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

When he walked in, he saw Jubilee talking with Kitty at the bar. They looked at him and chuckled.

"Wow, you look like you had a rough night." Kitty said.

Gambit smiled. "Not rough. Amazin'." He said, opening the cupboard and getting a glass.

Turning to the faucet, he poured himself a full glass of water and drank it all in one breath. Setting the glass down, he felt someone behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hank.

"You missed your appointment this morning." He said, leaning closer to Gambit and sniffing. "I now know why."

"Sorry." Gambit said, smiling. "Some t'ings be more important den seein' you, doc."

"I understand." Hank said with a chuckle. "Well, we'll just have to reschedule for later this evening, if that's alright."

"Sure, I be dere." Gambit said, filling the glass to the top again before he drank it down.

"Then I'll see you at seven?" Hank asked, seeing Gambit slightly nod as he drank his water.

Hank chuckled again as he walked off to his lab. Setting the glass down, Gambit caught his breath and looked at Jubilee and Kitty, noticing them watching him.

"There ya are." He heard Rogue say.

Looking to his left, he saw her enter from outside. Walking up to him, she kissed him softly several times.

"How'd ya sleep?" She asked, playing with is hair.

"Not too bad." He smiled down at her.

"Good." She said, kissing him again. "Ah thought that'd help ya sleep."

"Keep it to yourselves, please." Jubilee said.

Rogue winked, taking Gambit's hand. "Come on." She said as they walked outside and into the garden. "How're ya arms?"

Gambit chuckled. "Dey be fine. No bruises." He said. "It's m' back I be worried about."

"Ya back?" Rogue asked confused.

"You don' remember?" He asked, smiling as he turned around and lifted his shirt up. "I got marks, no?"

Rogue reached out and touched the inflamed marks on his shoulder blades. "Ah don't remember doin' that, Remy." She said. "Ah'm sorry."

"It's alright, chère. Dey don' hurt no more." He said, pulling his shirt down and continued to walk with her.

"Remy, what did ya say to me earlier?" She asked, looking up at him.

Gambit pouted in thought. "Don' know. I say a lot o' t'ings. Wha' it sound like?" He asked.

"Like... To leh... somethin' bell." She said. "Ah know ah just ruined it, but it was somethin' like that. It was beautiful."

"Ah." Gambit smiled as he stopped and turned to her. "Te le sembler belle."

"Yeah." Rogue said. "What's that mean?"

"It mean, you look beautiful." He said, seeing her blush and chuckle as she shook her head. "Don' know why you be blushin', chère. It be de trut'."

"Ah don't always feel beautiful." She said, watching him take her hands.

"You always be beautiful t' me, mon amour." He said.

"Damn you and ya French." Rogue chuckled. "Ya turn me on every second of tha day."

Gambit laughed. "Den I be doin' right." He said as they walked back after circling the grounds.

When they walked inside, Logan was leaning against the counter. He looked in their direction and took a swig of his soda.

"Ah'll be right back. Left my water bottle outside." Rogue said winking at Gambit as she took off.

"You reek of sex, Cajun." Logan said.

"Jealous, homme?" Gambit asked, teasing.

"Of you? Yeah." He said, turning to him. "Right."

"Li'l bit o' dry spell?" Gambit prodded. "Dat be a shame."

"It'd be a _real_ shame for Rogue to come back to find her lover's pretty face smashed against this counter." Logan threatened.

Gambit chuckled. "I'd love t' see you try." He said, seeing Logan straighten up.

"Oh, get over yourselves." Jubilee said as she walked between them and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "You're both bad asses, okay?"

Gambit and Logan looked at each other and smirked, seeing she wasn't afraid of them and their threats toward the other. This was pretty normal.

"It's always the same with you two." She said, shutting the fridge and walking out, seeing Rogue enter. "There's a storm brewing in there. Watch out."

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked. "What happened now?"

Gambit smiled. "Wolverine jus' bein' his pleasant self, chère." He said.

"Ah can't leave you two alone for one minute." Rogue said, grabbing Gambit's sleeve. "Come on, sugah. Before he blows his top."

They walked into the entertainment room and Rogue motioned for him to sit on the couch. "Where you goin'?" Gambit asked.

"Ah've gotta make my rounds. Don't ya go anywhere." She said, blowing him a kiss before she left the room.

Gambit looked to his right. "Hey, Kurt." He said, getting his attention.

"Guten Tag." He smiled at Gambit. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful." Gambit said. "Wha' about you?"

"Mir gut, my friend." Kurt said.

"So, you an' Kitty." Gambit said. "You toget'er a lot t'ese days, no?"

"We tok from time to time." Kurt said.

"Look like somet'in' more." Gambit said, leaning forward. "Along de line o' lovers."

"We are nossing more zen friends." Kurt said. "You shouldn't say such zings."

"A'right." Gambit said. "Fo'get I asked."

They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt spoke up. "But I do wish we were." He said. "We will never be like you and Rogue. We cannot."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because." Kurt said. "It is wrong to have relations outside of marriage."

"So, I be sinnin'?" Gambit asked, playfully.

"I speak of myself." Kurt said. "I cannot judge ze actions of ozers, only my own."

Gambit smiled at him. "If Rogue an' I get married, will dat help?" He asked.

"Like I said, I cannot judge ze actions of ozers. It is not my place." He said, smiling. "Are you sinking of asking her?"

"It be an example." Gambit said, putting his hand up. "Don' be t'inkin' too much into it, mon ami."

"My apologies, mein freund. We were on ze subject and I sought, perhaps, you would ask Anna-"

"Ask me what?" Rogue asked, walking in.

"Oh, nossing." Kurt said as he went back to reading.

"We jus' talkin'." Gambit said.

"Ah see." Rogue said, sitting beside Gambit. "Ya sure got real quiet when ah walked in."

"Guy talk." Gambit said.

"Ja." Kurt said, nodding.

"Whatever ya say." Rogue said.

Gambit stood and put his hand out for her to take. "Let's get out o' here." He said.

"Ah'm on patrol, remember?" Rogue said. "Can't be goin' too far off."

"T'ose kids be fine, chère." He said, seeing her reach out and take his hand.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"I need a shower." He said, pulling her close. "An' I want you t' join me."

Rogue looked at Kurt. "Nightcrawler, would you-"

"I'll watch ze kids." He said, smiling. "Go."

"Thanks." She said as they headed up to their room.

As they got undressed, Gambit put his hand up. "Jus' so you know, dis be a shower. Not'in' else. You wore poor Remy out." He said, seeing her laugh.

"That was my plan." Rogue said as she turned the water on.

They made sure to make it quick, since Rogue was on patrol. They got dressed and head downstairs where they heard a commotion in the entertainment room.

Putting her wet hair up in a bun, Rogue sighed. "Doesn't sound like Kurt could handle them." She said as they walked through the hall. "Ah knew ah shouldn't have left."

"Be still, chère." Gambit said. "It be alright. You worry too much."

Rogue sighed as they entered the room and saw the students were having a Pictionary battle with each other. Kurt had been keeping score and smiled when he noticed the two of them. Making their way to the opposite side of the room, they shared a leather chair that was facing the crowd of students.

"Well, this is perfect." Rogue said, sitting across Gambit's lap and draping her right arm behind his neck.

"Didn't t'ink anyone actually played dat game." Gambit said, feeling her hand rub the back of his neck.

"Of course." She said, looking at him. "Ah've played it, once or twice."

"Not me." He said, watching one of the younger students draw a dog and someone running from it.

"Not even once?" She asked, hearing the students try to guess what it was.

"Nope." He said.

"Well, we'll have to change that." She said, looking back at him.

"I'm good." He said, looking into her eyes. "Only games I be playin' are de ones in de bedroom."

Rogue laughed. "Horny bastard." She said, quietly.

Gambit laughed as he kissed her. "Guys, please. Get a room!" One of the students joked, making them break their kiss.

"Y'all just play ya game." Rogue said, shewing them, as some of them laughed. "What are y'all, seven years old? We ain't hurtin' anybody."

The kids went back to playing the game. The students played three more rounds before they had finished and it was time for dinner. Some of them ate and some went straight for the pool and basketball courts.

Glancing at the clock on the stove, Gambit sighed. "Well, I be off to see Hank." He said, pushing off the counter.

"See ya later." Rogue said, turning her attention back to the students outside.

Whistling, Gambit put his hands in his pockets as he made his way down to Beast's lab. When he arrived, he knocked on the door frame. Hank looked up and smiled, taking his glasses off, as he walked toward Gambit.

"Right on time." Hank said, gesturing him to sit on the bench. "Please have a seat."

Hopping up on the bench, Gambit watched as Hank grabbed several syringes and test tubes. "Blood work dis time?" He asked, seeing him nod.

"That is correct, my friend." Hank said, turning around and walking up to him.

"I ain' sleepin' around, if dat wha' you be sayin'." Gambit said, watching him take a fresh needle out of its package.

"I would hope not." Hank said, placing the needle on the syringe. "But that isn't what I'm looking for. I'm looking more for-."

"Jus' take de blood." Gambit smiled as he put his right arm out. "You know I don' care."

Hank stuck the needle in the largest of the veins and drew a sample. Placing the cotton ball on his arm, he let Gambit take over as he placed the blood in the test tube and closed it. After marking it, he placed it in cabinet and turned to Gambit.

"All done." He said. "You were very well behaved. Would you like a lollipop?"

"Yes I would." Gambit joked back, hopping off the counter. "See ya. Hank."

Whistling the same tune as before, he realized it was one of the songs on Rogue's iPod. He smiled, still whistling, as he headed to their room. After his eventful night and morning, he felt as if he could sleep for a week.

Walking in, he closed the door and got undressed before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. Turning the lamp out, he lied on his right side and tried to let his mind go blank. He did, but only for a short while before his brain started up.

Gambit clenched his fists. "Merde." He quietly cursed as he rolled on his back. "Wha's wrong wit' me?"

He glanced at the clock every hour until Rogue showed up from her shift ending, which meant it was eleven thirty. He kept quiet, as she got ready for bed and slid carefully beside him on his right. Gambit felt her move closer and place her hand on his torso.

He could say something, but he didn't want to worry her. She needed her sleep. The insomnia would pass. It had to. He started thinking he should have told Hank about it. There might have been some pills or a shot he could've given him to help him sleep. Something.

"Goodnight, Remy." Rogue whispered, lifting her hand and running it down the left side of his face. "Ah know you're awake, sugah."

Gambit rolled on his right side, facing her. "My mind be going a hundred miles an' hour." He said, feeling her hand return to the side of his face. "Don' know wha's wrong wit' me."

"There's nothing wrong with ya, hun." She said, softly. "Ya just goin' through something."

"Well, I don' like it." He said, placing his hand on hers. "I feel like I be on de edge o' insanity."

"You sleepin' in this morning didn't help any?" She asked. "Ya slept for, like, eight hours."

"Didn' do not'in'." He said, letting his hand slide down her arm to her shoulder. "I felt even worse when I woke up den when I don' get no sleep at all."

"Did ya talk to Hank?" She asked, feeling him rub her bare skin lightly with his fingers.

"No."

"Talk to him tomorrow." She said, letting her hand drop a bit closer to his mouth. "Promise me ya will."

He stayed silent as her thumb softly traced his bottom lip.

"Remy-"

"I promise." He said, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips before he draped her arm over him and pulled her close.


	4. Chapter 4

Another sleepless night had haunted Gambit and he had got up and ran through the estate grounds before returning and heading to the gym. He was extremely frustrated and tired and stressed and decided to take that anger out on a very unfortunate punching bag.

Grunt after grunt, Gambit punched and kicked the bag as fast as he could. He wanted to tire himself out. He didn't even care if he passed out right here. He just needed sleep.

"Dammit!" He growled as he let his powers crackle to life.

As his fist made impact with the bag, it caused it to charge before it flew off and a boom shook the ground Gambit stood on. Huffing and panting, he knew someone would be down here to see what was going on. They would be on high alert.

Waving the smokey powder in the air away, he went over and sat down on a bench where he put his head in his hands. He was mentally drained from all the thinking his mind had done over the past week. He was physically drained from the lack of sleep, because of his mind.

"Arrêter." He said quietly, shutting his eyes. "Please, stop."

The powder from the bag was beginning to irritate his sinuses. His nose began to burn and his throat started to itch. Standing, he walked out of the gym and headed down the hall.

Imputing the code to the alarm system, he place his hand on the doorknob and turned it. "Gambit?" He turned to see Jean standing at the end of the hall.

She walked closer to him and he lowered his head. "Sorry 'bout de gym." He said, knowing she would've passed it on her way to him. "I take care o' dat."

"I don't care about the gym, Remy." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I care about your well-being. Let me help you."

Gambit stepped back when she put her hand up. "No 'ffense, but I don' like people in m' head."

"I'm not going to pry your mind." She said. "I'm going to calm it."

He shook his head. "No." He said, opening the door and walking outside.

He knew she was only trying to help, but he didn't like the telepathic or telekinetic kind of mutants. They always dug up things he didn't want unburied and that had always caused more problems.

After walking for several minutes, he saw dawn had arrived. Rubbing his face vigorously, he turned and headed back to the mansion. Walking inside, he looked to his right to see mop buckets and brooms outside the gym. He made his way over and looked inside to see several senior staff members cleaning the mess he had made.

"I clean dis up." He said, grabbing a broom.

They paused and looked at each other before they looked at Gambit.

"Go on." He said. "I made dis mess, I clean it up."

After a few moments of offering help, they finally left it for Gambit to clean up. He just wanted more physical activity to wear himself out.

It took about two hours, but he finally swept everything up and wiped the equipment down. Gathering the trash bag, he threw it over his right shoulder and headed to the back where they kept the garbage. Tossing it in the compactor, he dusted his hands off before he headed to the pool house.

He wasn't feeling in the mood to deal with anyone. He was still frustrated beyond his own belief as he headed toward his old solitude. He just wanted to be away from everyone. He needed quiet and with school back in session for their finals week, he hoped he'd get just that.

Opening the door, he looked at everything before walking over and plopping down on the bed. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the sides of his head, lightly squeezing, as he tried to force his mind to go blank. It wasn't working. His mind was still racing.

A few short moments later, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Maybe he needed to see Hank. He'd have to know of something that could help. Standing, Gambit decided to head inside to see Beast, as promised.

When he reached the lab, he lightly rapped on the door frame. "Knock, knock." He said, seeing Beast look behind him.

He smiled. "I was just analyzing your blood work." Hank said, noticing Gambit's appearance. "Is something the matter, my friend?"

"Everyt'in' be de matter, homme." He said, walking slowly toward Beast.

"What's wrong?" He asked, motioning for Gambit to come closer.

He did and Hank took his right arm, looking at the place where he drew blood. "I can't sleep." He said. "Been up all night. I got insomnia."

Hank smiled. "Being up one night isn't grounds for diagnosing insomnia." He said, seeing Gambit shake his head.

"I have dis problem all week. Haven' slept since Monday." Gambit said, seeing Beast's brow drop in thought. "Well, I sleep yesterday, but dat did no good. Felt almost like a hang over."

"Interesting." He said, turning and grabbing the blood pressure machine and wheeling it over. "Are you having dilemmas? Thinking about things can cause stress and worrying about them, constantly, can cause this."

Gambit shook his head. "Ain' not'in' dat should be causin' dis." He said, placing his arm in the ring and watching Hank hit the start button.

As the cuff tightened around Gambit's arm, he realized his heart was beating faster than normal. When the machine beeped, the cuff deflated and he took his arm out.

"Your blood pressure is a little on the high side." Hank said, writing it down on a piece of random paper. "Tell me what you've thought about."

"You a t'erapist now, Beast?" He asked, smiling playfully.

"I'm a friend." He said, placing his hand on Gambit's shoulder.

–

Rogue grabbed the test sheets and headed to the room where she filling in for Ororo. She never thought of herself as a teacher, by any means, but she was willing to help these young people any way she could. For so long she had lived with the worst ability and now she could control it. She wanted to give the students hope and to let them know that being a mutant wasn't always a bad thing.

When she entered her room, she hardly noticed that some of the students were already there. "G'morning." She said, walking over to the desk. "Ah'm filling in for Ms. Munroe while she's away."

"Is it true that Mr. LeBeau blew up the gym?" A teenage boy asked.

Setting the papers down on the desk, she looked at the boy and shrugged. "Ah've only heard rumors, too." She said, taking a seat.

"How can you not know?" He asked, sitting down in his seat. "You guys are living together."

"Just because we share a room doesn't mean ah know where he is twenty-four seven." Rogue said. "Now enough. Class is startin' in a bit."

When everyone was in the room, Rogue closed the door and explained that she would be filling in for Storm while she was away. After passing the papers out, she returned and took a seat behind the desk.

"Ah don't wanna hear any talkin', alright?" She said. "Take ya time. It isn't a race."

She watched as the students went to work on their exam paper. Some of them seemed to know the answers right away and were zipping along on the test, others were struggling and wracking their brain trying to remember what they had learned. Storm was a great teacher. She didn't understand how these students couldn't learn anything from her.

Sitting back in the chair, Rogue crossed her right leg over her left and folded her arms across her lap. Her mind wondered off as she looked out the window. It was a beautiful day and she was so glad she could enjoy it after this class. She'd try to convince Gambit to hit the town with her. That is, if she could find him. Rogue started to wonder if Remy had really blew up the gym this morning. If so, why? Was it about his insomnia?

The first student finished their test twenty minutes later and turned it in. After her, more students finished and when the end of the class was over, the remaining students turned their papers in.

"How do ya think ya did?" Rogue asked, straightening the papers and placing them in the folder Storm had given her.

She heard more 'meh' answers than good and it made her smile. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was three minutes until class ended.

"Y'all can go ahead and go on." She said, seeing them stand and gather their things. "Good luck."

The students left, except for one girl, who came up to Rogue. "Anna?" The girl asked.

Rogue could see she was embarrassed about something. "What is it, hun?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you." The girl asked.

"Of course, sugah." She said. "Ah'm all ears."

–

"Everything is normal." Hank said, smiling at Gambit. "You're blood sugars are excellent and your cholesterol is just perfect. I wouldn't worry about anything. All of this will blow over in time."

"Dat be de problem. I gotta wait fo' it." Gambit said, sighing. "Well, maybe I kill over in de next few days. I sleep den."

Beast laughed. "Bad news is, you won't." He said, placing his hand on Gambit's left shoulder. "Just try to stick to a schedule."

"Okay." Gambit said as he gave Beast a wave. "T'anks fo' everyt'in', Hank."

"Of course." Hank said as Gambit walked out of his lab.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gambit headed down the hall where the classrooms were. It was completely silent. He loved it.

Continuing to walk, he looked up at the ceiling as he walked by an open classroom to his left and right. "Hey." He stopped and looked to his left to see Rogue. "Ah was just about to come look for ya."

Gambit smiled as he looked her over. "You be lookin' mighty fine today." He said, turning and entering the room. "Why you in Ro's classroom?"

"Ah was filling in for her." She said, facing him. "She had something to do with Wolverine and Iceman."

With Rogue using their code names, Gambit knew they were on a mission. He nodded as she reached out and took his right arm, turning him to the door and walking out.

"Ah've gotta head into town for some things. You wanna join me?" She asked.

"Don' know if I be up fo' dat." He said.

"It's a beautiful day out." She said, looking up at him. "Come on. Ah'll make it worth ya while."

Gambit stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Wha' dat suppose to mean, chère?" He was intrigued.

Rogue smiled, playfully, as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her index finger. "Ya have to come along to find out." She said, pulling away and walking toward the staircase.

Gambit took two leaping steps to catch up to her. "When we leavin'?" He asked, seeing her smile.

"Just gotta grab my purse." She said. "How about ya go get the car started."

"Anyt'in' fo' you." He said, heading off toward the garage.

After starting up the convertible, he put the top down and waited for Rogue to arrive. Once she did, they headed toward town.

"Ah've gotta pick some things up at the convenience store." She said, reaching over and taking his hand.

"I be followin' you." He said, lifting her hand and kissing it. "Wha' kind o' t'ings you be buyin'?"

"Just personal items." Rogue said, seeing him nod.

"No more fun for a week?" Gambit asked, looking at her. "Dat time o' de month?"

Rogue chuckled. "It ain't time for that, sugah." She said. "Not yet."

"Good." He said, flashing her a seductive smile.

Pulling into the convenience store, Rogue told him that she'd be right back. He kept the car running as she went inside and returned five minutes later with a small plastic bag. He could see a water bottle, but there was a small box in there as well. He couldn't tell what it was, due to the bag being colored dark gray. He didn't bother to ask as they went by and stopped for ice cream.

After ordering and getting their cup of ice cream, they went and sat down at a booth that sat two. Reaching out, Rogue traced a circle on the back of his hand with her middle finger.

"Ah heard ya blew the gym up this morning." She said, seeing him chuckle.

"Not de whole gym." He said, watching her finger. "Just a punchin' bag."

"Well, the kids were saying the gym." Rogue said. "Ya know now kids are."

"Sure do." He said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Are ya alright?" Rogue asked. "Did that have to do with the insomnia?"

She could see his eyes glance up at her from underneath his shades. "Didn' sleep at all last night." He said, feeling her hand clench his.

"Tell me what's bothering ya, hun." She said. "It can't be anything ah don't already know about ya."

"Dis be somet'in' new." He said. "Somet'in' dat just happened."

"What is it?" Rogue asked. "Remy, you can tell me anything."

"I know dat." He said, flipping his hand over and holding her hand in his. "Dis just be somet'in' I gotta deal wit'. Ain' nobody can help Remy with dis, but me."

Rogue's face went serious. "Are ya...dying?" She asked.

Gambit dipped his brows in offense. "No, chère." He said. "It ain' not'in' like dat."

He smiled when he saw her put her hand on her chest. "Thank the lord." She said.

Looking around the ice cream shop, Gambit looked over the brim of his sun glasses. "Let's get outta here." He said, seeing her nod.

Grabbing the cup, they left and got back in the car to head back to the mansion. They finished the ice cream on the way and after parking the car, Rogue got out and threw the cup away in the trash that was by the door.

Gambit smiled, seeing she left the things she bought sitting on the middle compartment. Grabbing the bag, he stood up and shut the car door before glancing down inside the bag. There was definitely a water bottle but there was also something else very alarming.

"Uh, chère?" Gambit asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked, turning around.

"Remy don' always jump to conclusions." He said with wide eyes as he held up the pregnancy test. "But, you got somet'in' to say to me?"

Rogue laughed as she walked over and took the box out of his hand and placed it back in the bag. "Ah'm not pregnant." She said, still laughing. "My god, Remy, ya face was priceless."

Gambit forced himself to chuckle. "You got Remy worked up." He said watching her wipe her eyes before she walked closer to him.

"You're adorable." She said, kissing him before walking inside. "It's not for me."

"Den who be pregnant?" He asked as they walked upstairs to their room.

Rogue kept quiet until the shut the door. "A girl in Ororo's class, Abby." She saw Gambit raise an eyebrow. "She wanted to talk to me after class. Her and Neil have been hooking up. Ah'm not sure how or when, but they've hooked up about four times and now Abby's 'late'."

"Wow." Gambit said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah." Rogue said, taking the box out and looking down at it. "Ah told her to tell me tha results, whether positive or negative."

"She tell Neil?" Gambit asked.

Rogue shook her head. "She's too afraid. Ah practically had to coax it outta her." She said, looking at him. "Ah feel sorry for her."

Gambit shrugged as he stood and stepped closer to her. "Dat be de consequences." He said. "You play wit' fire, you gonna get burned."

"That's a little harsh." Rogue said, looking up at him.

"Well, how you t'ink babies be made?" He asked.

"Touché" Rogue said, seeing Gambit smile.

"Yo' accent made dat de most precious t'ing I ever hear." He said, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

Rogue smiled. "Even though ah ruined it?" She asked.

"You not ruin it." He said, watching her tie the bag up.

"Ah'm gonna deliver this right quick. Where are ya gonna be? Ah'm not finished with ya for today." She said, winking at him.

"Remy be right here." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Alright. Ah'll be right back." Rogue said, disappearing out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for Rogue to return, Gambit began to toss objects in the air and catch them as he lied down on the bed. Judging by the length of time she was gone, Abby probably wanted her to stay for the results. Sitting up, he reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. Grabbing a deck of cards, he set himself up for a game of solitaire on the bed.

He quickly went through several games before Rogue walked in. "Dere you are." He said, smiling, as he gathered all the cards and placed them on the nightstand. "So, we havin' a baby?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, thank god." She said. "But, ah gave her a stern talkin' to. We obviously aren't doing a very good job of watching the students."

Gambit leaned back on his arms. "I watch dem." He said. "Ain' sleepin' no how."

Rogue sat down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Did ya talk to Hank?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"Yep." He said, sitting up. "He say I gotta stick to a schedule."

"And ya wanna be watching the kids all night?" Rogue asked. "Ah don't think that's the kind of schedule he means."

"It's somet'in'." He said, looking at her. "Dis blow over in time."

He saw her mouth open to say something, but she held back. Placing his left hand on the side of her face, he let his thumb lightly stroke her cheekbone as he gave her a warm smile.

"Don' worry 'bout me." He said, softly. "Dere be ot'er t'ings more important to stress over."

"Ya health isn't important?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I be fine, chère. Ask Hank." He said, keeping that smile on his face. "Clean bill o' healt'."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Alright. Ah trust whatever ya say." She said, standing and grabbing him by the hands, pulling him to stand with her. "Ah was thinking of going to the pool and actually getting in this time. We might have it all to ourselves."

Gambit shook his head. "I'll pass dis time, chère." He said.

"Aw." She pouted. "Ah don't wanna go down by myself."

"Who said you be goin' by y'self?" He asked. "I go down dere with' you, but I ain' swimmin'."

"Fine." Rogue said as she slowly stripped from her shirt and tossed it to him.

Gambit looked down at it before he met her seductive gaze. "You givin' Remy a show?" He asked, tossing the shirt behind him on the bed.

Rogue smiled as she peeled her jeans off, tossing them at him again. She then turned her back to him and unclasped her bra, this time, letting it fall to the floor. When she turned around, she had her arms covering her chest as she walked over to the dresser. Gambit got up and walked over, standing behind her as she took her bikini top out of the drawer. Taking it from her, he put it over her head and helped her tie it in the back before he added a few kisses to her bare neck. Rogue smiled and reacted to the kisses as they hit the ticklish spot on her neck. Gambit stopped before he grabbed hold of the top band of her thong and began to slowly slide if off her body. Rogue let out a pleasurable sigh as she felt him add kisses from her neck down to the small of her back.

Reaching back and running her fingers through his hair, she turned and looked at him. "God, Remy." She said, watching him stand and softly touch his lips to hers.

Breaking the kiss, Gambit smirked. "No need to go to de pool to get wet." He whispered, grabbing her hips and pressing himself against her.

Rogue smiled and leaned her head back against his chest. "You're so addicting." She said, pulling away from him and grabbing the bottom to her bikini and sliding it on. "Like a drug."

He watched her put her hair up before she grabbed her wrap, wrapping it around her. "Seems you ain' dependent yet, chère." He said, looking at her lust-swollen lips.

She took his hand and they walked down to the pool. There wasn't anyone in it and it was nice and quiet.

"Perfect." Rogue said, taking the wrap off and tossing it on a lounge chair behind her. "It's such a beautiful day. Ya sure ya don't wanna get in?"

"I be sure." Gambit said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You have fun."

"Oh, ah will." Rogue said, quickly grabbing Gambit and throwing him into the deep end of the pool.

Breaking the surface of the water, Gambit took in a breath as he swung his hair out of his face. He saw Rogue laughing as she made her way down the steps and into the pool. Swimming over, he climbed out of the pool and looked down at his clothes.

"Wet jeans be de worst." He said, shaking his legs. "An' socks."

"Ya told me to have fun, sugah." Rogue teased.

"So I did." Gambit said, slipping his shoes and socks off.

Taking his shirt off, he wrung as much water out as he could before dropping it by his shoes. When he finished, he dove in and came up in front of Rogue. She smiled as she cupped his face.

"Are ya mad at me?" She asked.

"Can' be mad at you." He said, running his hands up her back. "Never."

"Don't know about that, hun." She said, resting her forehead on his. "Ah've done some things to ya—"

"So have I." He cut her off. "But we ain' livin' in de past no more. We lef' dat behind us, chère. Movin' on, 'member?"

"Still." She said, looking into his unique eyes. "Ah hope you know ah love ya."

Gambit smiled. "Oh, I do." He said, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Wouldn' put up wit' me if you didn'."

"True." She said, kissing him.

Breaking the kiss, Gambit licked his lips. "So, de music on your shuffle-"

"Speakin' of that." Rogue said. "Ah don't remember ever givin' ya permission to use it."

"It be easier to ask fo' forgivness dan permission, mon amour." He smirked, seeing she liked that answer.

"What about my shuffle?" She asked.

"You got some interestin' tunes, no?" He saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Don't like my taste in music?" She asked, playing with his hair.

He shrugged. "Don' know if I be callin' it 'taste', chère." He smiled when she playfully shoved him away.

"Jerk." She smiled.

He chuckled as he noticed some students coming out. "We got company." He said, jutting his chin toward the back door of the mansion.

"Damn." Rogue said, turning back to Gambit and shrugged.

It was a group of seven of the older girls. They were hesitant at first to get in the pool, but Rogue assured them it was alright and they needed to just have fun.

Gambit made his way to the shallow end and relaxed on the steps, putting his arms back on the edge of the pool. He watched the girls talk amongst themselves and giggle as they glanced at him from time to time.

Raising an eyebrow, he watched as Rogue turned to him and headed his way. She took a seat beside him and re-did her hair.

"You miss a spot." Gambit said, taking her hair and putting it up for her.

"Thanks." She said, turning and kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he glanced over to see the girls watching them.

"We give you a show if dat's wha' you want." Gambit said to them.

"Remy." Rogue said, lightly elbowing his stomach.

"Well, dey be watchin' us since dey got here." He said.

Rogue shook her head. "They've been watching _you_, sugah." She said, smiling. "Teenage girls. Need ah say more?"

"C'est bien ma veine." He said under his breath as he stood up and got out.

"Where ya going, hun?" Rogue asked.

"I jus' be sittin' here." He said, walking over and relaxing back on the lounge chair.

Taking Rogue's towel, he draped it over himself and lied his head back against the chair. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep right here in the beautiful, warm sun, but he knew he wouldn't. Lifting his head, he watched Rogue as the girls called her over and began to talk to her.

"C'est quoi ça?" He asked himself as he saw Rogue join in with the giggling.

The girls seemed rather comfortable around her. There was something about Rogue that the students felt they could be themselves. She was pretty laid back and it didn't help she was gorgeous.

"Too lazy to go get your trunks on?" His attention was turned to his right, seeing Jubilee blocking the sun with her left hand.

He smiled, playfully. "Spur o' de moment dip." He said as he watched her set her things down and get in the pool.

After a few more minutes, Gambit stood up and draped the towel over the back of the lounge chair to let it dry. Walking over to the deep end, where everyone was, he knelt down and gathered his shirt, socks and shoes.

"Are ya leaving?" He heard Rogue ask.

He looked at her and smiled, standing with his wet clothes. "Don' wanna get too prune-y." He said, winking at her as he walked off and headed toward the door.

Rogue watched him before she turned her attention back to the girls. "Wait a minute, what's on his back?" One of the girls asked. "Are those scratches?"

"Yeah." Rogue said, smiling. "Couldn't help m'self."

"Damn." Another girl said as they all laughed.

"You guys are worse than teenagers." Jubilee said, joining in.

Rogue's smile was still on her face. "Well, considering' all we've been through, can ya blame us?" She asked.

"It must've been a great shag." One of the girls said, making the others look at Rogue.

Rogue laughed. "And ya think ah'm gonna give ya gals any details? Ya dreamin'." She said, seeing the slight disappointment on their faces. "But, it _was_ amazing. It always is."

–

Walking into the laundry room, Gambit opened the dryer and threw his wet clothes in. Closing the door, he stripped from his jeans and underwear and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he started the machine up.

Heading out, he ran into Logan and smiled. "Bonjour, mon ami."

"Go fuck yourself, gumbo." He said, walking past him and into the laundry room.

"Well, dat be no fun." He said, turning around and facing Logan. "You more cranky dan usual, no? Dry spell catchin' up?"

Logan was quiet as he glared at Gambit from over his left shoulder. "How's about you go put some clothes on. We don't need a naked man running around this place." He said.

"Dey be dryin'." Gambit said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You got more upstairs, Romeo." Logan said, starting up a load in the washer.

"I like t'ose jeans an' dat shirt an' t'ose socks an'-"

"Jesus." Logan muttered as he closed the washer lid and pushed past Gambit.

Gambit couldn't help but smile. There was nothing more enjoyable than bantering with Wolverine. Heading out of the laundry room, he went upstairs to put some dry clothes on. Grabbing the deck of cards he had been playing with earlier, he stuffed them in his front right pocket and headed back outside to where the women were now playing water volley ball.

Sitting down on a lounge chair, he set up a game of solitaire and started to play, only finding himself glancing up at the girls in their swimsuits and them playing volley ball. "Dis be a long game." He said, going back to his cards.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls weren't keeping score, and it took Gambit a while to realize that with being distracted by all the bikinis and his game of solitaire that he had been working on since arriving at the pool. He sat there, straddling the lounge chair with his cards in front of him. He was holding the deck in his right hand and had one in his left ready to play, but he didn't. His full attention was on the volley ball game.

"Don't look at them like that, man! They're underage." Bobby came from behind and shoved Gambit's right shoulder, causing him to drop the cards all over his game.

"Quoi ce bordel?" Gambit asked, looking down at his ruined game.

"My bad." Bobby said. "I didn't know you were playing a card game... While watching these underage girls play volley ball in their bikinis."

"My girl be out dere, too. Remy don' rock de cradle." Gambit said, gathering the cards. "Petit con."

"I really didn't see the cards." Bobby said, sitting in the lounge chair beside him.

"Yeah." Gambit said, shuffling them in his hand before he set up another game.

"Is that the only game you play?" Bobby asked, untying his shoes. "It's all I've ever seen you play."

"Is dere any ot'er?" He smiled at Bobby.

"Well, yeah." Bobby said. "How about poker?"

"Need more dan one to play dat, homme." Gambit said, playing several cards in a row.

"Duh." Bobby said. "Don't you and Logan play?"

"Non. We use to, but it ain' allowed no more." Gambit said with a smile. "Shame. I could teach dese kids a t'ing or two."

"You teach them a thing or two about gambling. Nice." Bobby said. "That's real wholesome."

Bobby stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. "Could teach dem a lot worse t'ings." He said, seeing Bobby look back at him.

"And that, my friend, is a scary thought." He said, walking to the edge of the pool. "Hey, girls, got room for one more?"

"Yeah, you can be with us." Jubilee said, waving him over to her and Rogue.

Gambit played a few more cards before he watched them play more volley ball. The three were dominating the seven girls, but they were having fun. After fifteen more minutes of playing, they called it quits. The seven girls got out and started to sunbathe while Jubilee and Bobby stayed in.

Placing the last card, Rogue came over and grabbed her towel. "Done." Gambit said, looking up at her. "Have fun?"

"Ah did." She said, drying her body off before she wrapped the towel around her. "Ya should've joined us."

Gambit smiled. "Maybe next time." He said standing, placing the deck in his pocket. "Jus' not feelin' it."

Rogue smiled warmly up at him. "Alright." She said, taking his hand and walking into the kitchen. "All that playing wore me out. I need something ta eat."

She shot Gambit a glance, expecting him to make a sexual comment. "Quoi?" He asked, innocently, knowing she was waiting for it.

"Ah know what ya thinkin'." She said, opening the fridge and grabbing a pack of strawberries.

"You dirty girl." He said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah'm dirty?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Oui. Dirty." He said as he pushed off the counter and walked up behind her and leaned close to her left ear. "I like it."

Rogue smiled, turning to look at him. "Help me cut up these strawberries and ah'll show ya dirty." She said, seeing the smile on his face approve.

She leaned in and kissed him as someone entered the kitchen. "Please, this is one of the main areas of the mansion. Be respectable." It was Ororo.

Pulling away, Gambit leaned against the counter, again. "Jus' an innocent kiss, Ro." He said, looking at her. "How was dis morning?"

Reaching for the pitcher of water on the counter, Storm poured herself a glass. "It was hectic, but it went rather well." She said, looking at Rogue. "How was your morning? Did the students behave?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah. They all did their tests. Stayed quiet." She said. "Nothing eventful."

"I'm am glad to hear that." Storm said, taking a sip of water.

"They're good kids." Rogue said, turning to Gambit who had grabbed a knife and started to cut up the strawberries with her.

"They are." Storm said, watching them for a few seconds before she sighed. "Well, have a good evening."

"Bye, hun." Rogue said, turning her attention back to the strawberries.

She smiled when Gambit nudged her with his right hip. She did the same with her left and saw his straight face crack in to a smile.

"Decided to help me, ah see." She said, placing the cut strawberries into a small bowl.

"Jus' needed a li'l motivation." He said, placing the ones he cut in the bowl as well. "How many we doin'?"

Rogue looked at the bowl. "That's probably enough." She said, grabbing a paper towel and wiping her hands off. "It's just a snack to tie me over until supper."

"Supper." He chuckled.

"What's wrong with supper?" She asked, placing the knife in the dishwasher after rinsing it off. "Do ya prefer dinner?"

"Ain' not'in' wrong with supper, an' I don' prefer not'in'." He said, doing the same with the knife he used. "I jus' love to hear your voice."

"Even when ah'm yellin' at ya?" She asked, taking the bowl in her right hand.

"Oui, but more so when you be moanin' my name." He said, seeing her shake her head with a blushing grin on her face. "Don' be 'barrassed 'bout it. It make Remy feel good to know he be hittin' all de right spots."

"Ya have no idea how ya make me feel." Rogue said as they made it into the dinning room and sat down beside each other.

"Oh, I t'ink I do, mon amour." He said, looking at her lips before he looked into her eyes.

Rogue looked down at the bowl and took a strawberry, popping it into her mouth. Lifting his hand, he guided her face to look at him as he kissed her. After a second or two, Rogue pulled away and placed her hand on her mouth as she watched Gambit chew the strawberry she had just put in.

"Remy, ya know ah hate it when ya do that." She said. "That's gross."

"Vraiment? Really, chère." He asked, smiling playfully. "We be swappin' body fluids on a regular basis and stealin' food from yo' mouth be gross?"

"Did ya really have to make it _that_ graphic?" She asked, taking another strawberry and putting it in her mouth.

"Is wha' it is." He said, taking one and holding it up to her lips. "Bite?"

Rogue put her left index finger up while she worked on the piece of fruit she was already eating. When she was done, she leaned in and let him pop it in her mouth. Taking his hand, she kept it at her mouth and sucked the juice from his fingers.

"Remy be t'inkin' naughty t'ings." He said quietly, watching her suck lightly on his fingertips.

"What else is new?" She teased, taking a strawberry and putting it up to his mouth.

Gambit smiled as he let her toss it in his mouth. "I be t'inkin' we take dis bowl upstairs an' you eat de strawberries off o' me." He said, still in that quiet tone. "Den, I eat dem off o' you."

"Scandalous." Rogue said, snacking on more pieces of the fruit.

"You be plantin' dese t'oughts in my head, chère." He said, watching her lips.

Rogue stood up. "Grab that bowl, sugah. Ah need ta change." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he followed her up to their room.

After changing into some clothes, they lied on the bed and finished off the strawberries. Taking the bowl, Gambit reached over and placed it on the nightstand before he leaned down and nibbled on Rogue's ear. She smiled as his nibbles turned into kisses. His lips pressed against hers and his hand came up to caress her thigh. She let out a moan as his hand slid up and began to knead her breast.

Rogue broke the kiss and sat up. "Wha's wrong, chère?" Gambit asked, sitting up with her.

"Ah feel like a hypocrite." She said, looking at him. "There ah was this morning tellin' Abby that she shouldn't be sleepin' with Neil and here we are."

"Dis ain' even de same t'ing." Gambit said, placing his hand on right shoulder.

Rogue smiled, putting her hand on his. "Ah just feel like we need to be settin' the example." She said. "Ah'm not sayin' we have to go cold turkey." She blushed. "Ah can't even _imagine_ not havin' ya touch me like ya do."

"An' I can' imagine not bein' _able_ to touch you, chère." He said, leaning in and kissing her. "Already been t'rough dat hell."

"Remy, ah don't wanna take these moments for granted." Rogue said. "I cherish our time together."

"Me too." He said, seeing her smile.

Rogue lied down and motioned for him to join her. He did and nestled his mouth between her neck and shoulder. After a while, Gambit knew she was asleep. He inwardly sighed, wishing he could fall asleep with her. He decided he would stay with her until she woke up.

Judging by the light in the room, an hour or so passed before Rogue took in a deep breath. She looked behind her as Gambit hugged her. Relaxing, she reached back and touched his face.

"I be here." He said. "Wasn' gonna go no where."

"Good." She said. "Did ya get a nap in?"

"Non." He said. "Wide awake."

"Ah'm sorry." She said, shifting and turning over to face him.

"Ain' yo' fault." He said, watching her green eyes look back at him as he stroked her hair.

They lied there for a good while, just staring at each other, before Rogue sat up. "We need to be more productive." She said, looking down at him. "We've been in this bed more the past two days."

"Wha's wrong wit' dat?" He asked, reaching out and running his fingertips slowly up and down her forearm.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Absolutely nothin', sugah." She said as she straddled his waist.

Gambit watched as she took his hands and pinned them back behind his head. She leaned down and kissed him, still holding his hands. Breaking the kiss, she released his hands and got off of him before she climbed off the bed.

"Ah'm gonna hit the gym." She said, walking over and taking her sports bra out. "Need something ta do."

"You can do me, chère." Gambit said, making her laugh as he watched her change.

"What would ah do without ya?" She asked walking over and kissing him before grabbing her iPod shuffle.

"Well, le's see." He said, sitting up and thinking about it. "Only t'ing I got is you wouldn' be getting' laid."

Rogue nodded. "Then ah'm glad ah do have ya." She said winking at him and clipping the shuffle to the band of her running shorts.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I appreciate the kind words thus far.  
This couple has been my favorite for 21 years (The Animated Series in '92 got me into X-Men and the comics).  
Things are gonna start to get interesting. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue had invited Gambit to the gym, but he declined, saying he was going to go make dinner. Rogue made her way to the gym and walked in to see Logan lifting weights. He looked over and her and acknowledged her with a nod.

"Hey, kid." He said, changing to his right arm.

Rogue smiled at him. "Howdy." She said, walking over to the treadmill.

"Your lap dog didn't follow?" Logan asked.

She chuckled. "Not this time." She said starting up the treadmill. "He went to tha kitchen to make dinner."

Logan let out a grunt as he set the weight down. "Where he needs to be." He said.

Still smiling, Rogue shook her head as she placed the left ear bud in her ear and started to jog. "He can do a lot of things, sugah." She said.

"Yeah, and they all involve food or sex." Logan said, standing and taking a sip of his water.

"Two important things." She said, focusing on her breathing.

"He's ruined you, Rogue." Logan said.

"How's that?" She asked, still focusing. "And be careful what ya say."

Logan walked up and leaned his right arm against the handle of the treadmill. "You deserve better. He's got a past that involves a _lot_ of women, darlin'." He said, watching her stop the machine and look at him. "He ain't the faithful kind."

"Ah know all about his past, Logan." She said, taking the ear bud out. "Ah also know you have no idea what we talk about when we're alone. We've had some very intimate and open conversations. Ah've told him things about me you don't even know."

"Just don't wanna see you gettin' hurt." He said, looking at her. "Again."

"Logan," She said, giving him a warm smile. "Ah appreciate ya caring about me, but ya not my dad and ah'm a grown woman. Let me make my own choices and decisions."

"Okay." He said walking over and grabbing his water. "Just wonderin' why you two aren't married yet, if he's so wonderful."

Rogue watched as he walked out. She stared at the door before she rolled her eyes and put both ear buds in. Pressing play, she started up the treadmill and started to jog again. Wolverine was protective. He was a good friend, but sometimes he overstepped his boundaries and this was one of those times. But she couldn't help but wonder why Gambit hadn't asked her to marry him yet.

_'Ah'm being silly.'_ She thought to herself as she focused again on her breathing. _'Why should we get married? Ain't a reason to. We're happy the way we are.'_

But when it came down to it, she wanted to. Marriage was the ultimate step in showing someone that they loved them. Vowing to be with one person and staying strong, holding the other up no matter what life threw at them.

"God dammit, Logan." Rogue said, stopping the machine and hopping off, regulating her breathing.

–

"You stir dis here, petit." Gambit said to the little girl, picking her up and sitting her on the counter. "Don' stop 'til Remy say."

The little girl smiled as he walked over and grabbed several spices from the spice rack. He skipped the cyan pepper, knowing that probably wouldn't be a hit. Turning back to the girl, he smiled at her as he walked up.

"Okay, now we add de spices." He said, popping the tops and measuring the spices in the palm of his hand before dumping it in the bowl. "Keep stirrin'. You be helpin' a lot."

The girl kept stirring as he added spice after spice. Reaching for the three eggs he had set out, he felt that they were at room temperature. Cracking them, he plopped them in the bowl and discarded the shells in the disposal before washing his hands.

"My arm is hurting." The girl said, slowly stirring the whisk.

Gambit chuckled. "You can stop now." He said, seeing her set the whisk against the edge of the bowl and grab her arm with her left hand. "Here." He took her right arm and lightly massaged it. "How's dat?"

"It still hurts." She said, watching him.

"I know." He said, quickly planting three kisses on her arm. "Dere. How's dat?"

The girl giggled. "Better." She said, smiling up at him.

"Good." He said, taking the bowl she had just stirred and whisked it a bit more before walking over to the stove. "Nice job wit' de stirrin'. Magnifique."

The girl kept the smile on her face as she watched him pour the mixture into the cupcake pan. "Are you making cupcakes?" The girl asked.

He smiled at her comment. "Non. Dis be somet'in' special." He said, winking at her. "You gonna like dis. I promise."

Pouring the last bit of badder into the cupcake pan, Gambit watched as Logan walked in. Setting the bowl in the sink, Gambit took the girl and placed her on the floor.

"T'ese gotta bake now. Go on an' I call you when dey done." He said, smiling as she nodded and ran off.

Gambit turned and cleaned up the pans and utensils he used. "You're good with kids." Logan said, walking over and opening the fridge.

"T'anks." He said.

"You and Rogue thinkin' about havin' one?" He asked.

Gambit smiled and shook his head. "Don' t'ink you all be prepared for my kids." He said. "Dey be li'l hellions."

Logan smirked. "You're probably right." He said, pulling a soda out and popping the top with one of his claws. "Although, I'm sure Rogue would keep 'em in line. She'd be a great mother."

"Oui. She'd be an _amazin_' mother." He said, looking at Logan. "I be honored if she bore my children."

Taking a swig of soda, Logan turned to him. "You two gonna get married?" He asked, seeing that question changed the Cajun's demeanor.

"Why de interest all of a sudden?" He asked, setting the dishes down in the sink and looking up at Logan.

"Just don't fuck with her emotions, Gambit." Logan said, sternly. "I don't want to see her hurtin' ever again."

"An' you be t'inkin' I do?" He asked. "Anna mean a lot to me. Every day, I feel like I don't deserve-"

"Damn right you don't." Logan said glaring at him.

Gambit glared back. "Don' 'member askin' you for yo' opinion, mon ami." He said, placing his right hand on his waist while he leaned against the counter with his left.

"I swear-"

"Den you do what?" He asked.

"Just watch your step." Logan said, leaving the kitchen with that threat.

Gambit clenched his teeth as he looked down at the dishes. "Salaud." He said, taking the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

When he finished, he leaned against his hands on the counter and looked down at the floor. "Is everything alright?" He looked up to see Jean.

He forced a smile. "Jus' waitin' on t'ese to bake." He said, looking at the oven.

Jean smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to lie to me." She said walking over to him. "I saw Logan leave and he ignored me on my way in. What did he say to you?"

Gambit sarcastically chuckled. "Ot'er den de fact he say I no good for Anna, not'in'. It be true, t'ough. I feel like I ain' good enough fo' her." He said, feeling Jean put her hand on his right arm.

"You know that's not true." Jean said, reassuring him. "Watching you two over the past several years has been a roller coaster of emotions and I know it's been even harder on the two of you. One moment you can touch the next you can't. You've stuck around through all the hardship. Not many would have done that. I'd say, you deserve her."

He stayed quiet as she went on.

"When I saw what was bothering you the other day, I couldn't wait for you to open up to others. But, you haven't yet. Is there a reason?" She asked.

"You gotta know where I be comin' from." He said, looking at Jean. "It's always been a touchy t'ing fo' me."

"I do understand, but don't be afraid." She said. "Go with your instincts, because they're right this time."

–

Rogue let out a heavy breath as she headed out of the gym and into the kitchen to get some water. Walking in, she saw Gambit plating up something that smelt amazing and he had a little helper sitting on the counter beside him.

"Smells good." She said, seeing him look in her direction.

He smiled at her as she made her way over to them. "How was de workout?" He asked, plating up a few more of his special dinner.

"Good." She said, smiling at the little girl who watched Gambit intently. "Ya got a captive audience, hun."

"Mm hmm." Gambit said, smiling at the little girl. "She be a fantastic li'l chef."

"Well, maybe she could cook us up a special dinner sometime." Rogue said, winking at the child.

The child smiled, shyly, back. "I just stirred." She said.

"But dat be most important, petit." Gambit said, patting her knee. "You help Remy tons."

Rogue smiled at his interaction with the girl. "Ah'm ready to try some." She said, leaning in and sniffing. "It's smells really good."

"Den wash up." He said, taking the little girl and walking her over to the sink.

They all washed their hands before they took the food into the dinning room and sat down at the end of the table. The girl loved the dish as did Rogue and they ate all twelve of them.

"You girls be hungry, no?" Gambit smiled, taking their plates and walking into the kitchen.

"That was really good!" The little girl said with a smile.

"Told you y'd like it." He said, taking a napkin and wiping her mouth before she ran off.

"She's adorable." Rogue said, watching Gambit smile.

"Oui." He said, looking at Rogue. "Well, let me clean dis up."

Hopping up on the counter, Rogue watched him as he rinsed the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher. He flicked water at her before drying his hands and walking over to her. Standing between her knees, Gambit leaned in, smiling. Rogue met him half way and kissed him. Placing his hands on her thighs, he ran them up her sides before cupping her face.

She pulled away, kissing his forehead before she smiled at him. "Are ya sure ya wanna stay up?" She asked him. "Ya can try and sleep again."

Running his hands down her back and to her rear, he pulled her off the counter and held her against him. "I be fine." He said, kissing her once more before he put her down. "Already made up my mind."

"Well, ah don't know if ah'll be able ta sleep without ya." She said, resting her arms over his shoulders as she played with his hair in the back. "It's gets pretty cold in our room."

"I can wait 'til you fall asleep before I leave." He said, looking into her eyes. "You always be top priority."

"What a gentlemen." Rogue smiled as she kissed him softly and sweetly.

"Oooh!" Three students walked into the kitchen, causing a scene.

They pulled away and Rogue shook her head with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Ya kids are ridiculous." She said.

"We're just playing with you." They said, rummaging through the fridge.

"Something smells delicious. What is that? _Where_ is that?" A guy asked, looking in the oven.

"Missed out." Gambit said. "We jus' finished it."

"Aw." The guy whined. "I'm starving."

"Den make somet'in'." Gambit said.

"I don't know how to cook." The guy said.

"It ain' hard." Gambit said, smiling. "If you know how to read, den you be alright."

"But." The guy paused. "Can you make me something?"

"I ain' yo' dad." Gambit said.

"You're considered a guardian." He said.

"Non, I didn't adopt no body." Gambit smirked. "Nice try t'hough."

"Damn." The guy said, then closed his mouth.

"Watch it, sugah." Rogue said, pointing at him.

"Sorry." He said, putting his hands up.

Rogue walked over to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. She watched two of the girl students walk over to Gambit and tuck their hair behind their ears, showing their faces off more.

"Mr. LeBeau?" One of the girls asked.

"Mm hmm?" Gambit answered, watching their body language and noticed they were trying their best to be sexy.

"Can you show us how to make what you just made? It smells really amazing." She said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and watched as Gambit played along, laying on his charm. "You girls be dangerous." He said. "But, I bes' be goin'. Got some t'ings to take care of before de sun goes down."

"Aw." One girl said, reaching out and grabbing Gambit's right arm. "Please?"

The other girl reached out and took his left. "Please, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Double teamin' me. Dat ain' fair." He said, smiling at them. "Tell you wha', you tell Remy wha' you wanna eat an' I get you set up."

"You're going to make _them_ something?" The guy asked. "That's not fair."

"Dey be prettier dan you." Gambit said. "An' who said I be makin' dem anyt'in'. Don' none o' you kids listen?"

Rogue smiled as they told him what they wanted.

"Okay. Now, get t'ose smart phones o' your's out an' have at it." He said.

They looked at each other before the guy pulled his phone out and looked up recipes. Gambit slipped away from them and took Rogue's hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

"Throw 'em into it." Rogue said, looking up at him. "Ah like it."

"Survival o' de fittest." Gambit said as he was lead to the elevator. "Where we goin'?"

"Ah'm feeling frisky." Rogue said with a seductive grin as they walked inside the elevator. "How about a go in the danger room?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gambit smiled. "I ain' gonna hold back." He said.

"Ah don't want ya to." Rogue said as she pressed the button to close the elevator doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Gambit said he wasn't going to hold back, but he lied. There were many opportunities he could've gotten in great hits, but he didn't. Coming down to his last card, he saved it for the right moment to arrive. His shirt was soaked through with sweat and his jeans were sweaty to his knees. His hair was plastered to his head and his eyes burned with the sweat that strayed down his forehead. He was burning up from the stagnant air of the spar.

"Ya slowin' down, sugah." Rogue said, landing in front of him. "Ya getting tired?"

Gambit bent over and placed his hands on his knees and looked at the ground. He waited until he could see her shoes in his vision before he threw the card at the ground, throwing her off her feet. Jumping away from the blast, Gambit landed on his feet, in a crouch position, and looked to see Rogue getting up slowly.

"You slowin' down, chère." He teased back. "You gettin' tired?"

Rogue smiled. "Cheater." She said, getting up.

"Watch it, I t'row more at you." He said, placing his hand in his pocket.

"Aren't there fifty-two cards in a deck?" Rogue asked, walking closer to him.

"Yeah." He said, reaching in his pocket further.

"Ah know how ta count." She said, flying into him and pushing him against the wall.

Gambit slammed into it hard and shook his head, trying to get his barrings. "Oui, but dere be somet'in' you fo'get." He said, seeing her cock her head and raise an eyebrow.

"And what's that?" She asked, watching him stand up and reach into his back right pocket.

"De filler cards of a new pack." He smiled, throwing them at her.

Rogue was able to dodge one, but was hit in the bare shoulder, throwing her back with an explosion. Hitting the ground hard, she was motionless for a second before she got to her hands and knees. Looking up at Gambit, she saw the smirk she had grown to love, plastered on his face.

"That was a dirty move, Cajun." She said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Dat be how I play." He smiled, innocently.

Getting to her feet, Gambit noticed she was wobbly. He raised an eyebrow as she fell back down to her knees. She was obviously in some serious pain.

Pushing his hair out of his face, he walked over to her and knelt down. "Anna, you a'right?" He asked, looking at her bloodied shoulder.

"Never better, sugah." Rogue said, grabbing him by the shirt.

Quickly grabbing her hands, he held on tight and pulled her off balance, causing her to fall on him. Landing harder than he'd expected, Gambit shut his eyes when the wind was knocked out of him. Rogue lied there for a moment, breathing heavily before she pushed herself up and looked down at him.

He let out a few coughs before looking up at her. "Ya alright?" Rogue chuckled, wiping hair from his face.

"Yeah, I be fine." Gambit said, closing his eyes in pain and grunting. "You wanna move yo' knee, chère?"

Rogue looked down to see her left knee was jammed into his groin. "Oh! Sorry, sugah." She said, getting off of him and watched as he rolled on to his hands and knees.

Gambit leaned against his left hand as his right went straight for his groin. "Been a while since I be hit t'ere, no?" He said threw clenched teeth, taking a few more moments before getting to his feet, slowly, his hand still cupping his crotch.

Rogue felt bad as he hunched over, placing his left hand on his knee, letting out painful pants. "Ya gonna make it, hun?" She asked, walking over and placing her hand on his back as she squat to look at his face.

His eyes were shut tight. "Jus' give me a moment." He said. "Merde..."

Rogue stood up and smiled nervously. It was the only thing she could do. She didn't know what that feeling was like. Only thing that came close, with women, was getting hit in the breast. And that hurt like a son of a gun.

"Mon dieu." Gambit said, finally standing up straight, still holding himself. "Jesus, Rogue."

She smiled at his use of her code name as she stepped closer and and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Can ya walk?" She asked.

Gambit chuckled. "O' course." He said. "Jus' don' make fun of de _way_ I be walkin'."

She laughed as they made it out of the room and into the elevator. Gambit leaned against the wall as they went up. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, noticing him still holding himself.

"Ya might wanna let it breathe." She said, lightly chuckling.

Gambit smiled. "Non, I be good like dis." He said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

She smiled at him. "That was fun." She said, seeing him look at her and smile back.

He nodded as the elevator stopped and the door opened. They walked out and passed a few students, who wondered what in the world had happened, as they headed upstairs to their room. Walking inside, Gambit walked over to the bed and sat down.

Looking at Rogue he smiled, stripping from his shirt and throwing it in the direction of the hamper, but missing completely. She chuckled at how much he didn't care and walked over and sitting beside him as he kicked his shoes off. She did the same and pushed both pairs under the bed. Gambit stood and took his jeans off before sitting down and lying back on the bed.

Rogue leaned against her elbow. "Do I need ta massage it?" She asked playfully.

Gambit smiled. "If I wasn' so sensitive in dat area right now, I'd like dat." He said, rubbing his face before he sat up. "I be fine. It feelin' better."

"Good." Rogue said, sitting up and kissing his shoulder. "Ah feel really bad."

Shaking his head, Gambit turned to her and smiled. "Don'." He said as he watched her stand.

"Well," She said, stretching her arms over her head. "It's almost eight."

"We been sparin' for t'ree hours?" Gambit asked, looking at the clock.

Rogue smiled at him as she walked over and straddled his lap. "Wasn't it invigoratin'?" She asked.

"Remy don' t'ink you sittin' dere be a good idea." He said. "Don' need any blood rushin' down dere for a while."

She laughed as she got off of him and stripped from her sports bra and shorts. "Ah'm showerin'. Ya can join me if ya want." She said, walking into the bathroom.

"I wait." He said, hearing the water start up. "Jus' leave some hot water fo' me."

"Can't promise ya that, sugah." She called back, making him smile.

Lying back, Gambit waited for fifteen minutes before Rogue emerged wearing a towel. "It's 'bout time." He said, standing and walking past her.

"Oh please." She said with a smile as she got ready for bed.

After Gambit's quick shower they relaxed on the bed. He sat at Rogue's feet and began to massage them, one at a time.

"When are ya gonna leave?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Whenever you fall asleep." He said, moving up her legs and massaging her calves.

"That might be any minute if ya keep this up." She said, resting her head against the headboard and closing her eyes.

He moved up to her thighs and watched her open her eyes slowly. She was getting tired. Finishing up her right leg, he moved to her left. He kneaded it softly, but stopped after he saw her close her eyes and not open them for several moments.

Getting off the bed, he picked her legs up and pulled the covers down before he draped them over her. Brushing her hair back, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking over to the closet. Pulling the hanging clothes forward, Gambit opened a drawer and pulled out his gear. He put his black suit on and slipped his boots on his feet, before grabbing a couple decks of cards and placing them in the pockets of his duster. Turning the light out, he quietly exited the room and headed downstairs.

He walked into the entertainment room and saw four students watching TV. "What's wrong?" One of them asked. "Are we on lock down?"

"Is something going on?" A girl asked.

"Relax." He said. "I jus' be hangin' out."

"Why are you dressed in your field suit?"

"Didn' know I had to have permission." Gambit said, leaning against the back of the couch.

The students stayed quiet as they finished their drama show. Watching the last of it, Gambit was confused as to why they liked the show. Probably the actors, because the story was horrible from what he saw.

Pushing off the couch, he walked out of the entertainment room and down to Jean's office. Knocking on the door frame, he walked in as she looked up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Non." He said, walking over and looking out the window. "I'm gonna walk de grounds tonight. Whoever be on, tell dem to clock out early."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I be sure." He said, turning and smiling at her. "I do a better job o' it anyhow."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll let them know." She said as he headed out and down the hall.

Checking the gym, he found several students in there working out. Rounding them up, they left and headed for their rooms. Making his way to the kitchen, he turned out the light when he didn't find anyone.

After forty-five minutes, he was able to get everyone upstairs and in their rooms. Making sure the alarm was on, Gambit head back into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Hopping up on the counter, he sat in the dark and listened.

Watching the clock for three hours, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Smiling, he hopped off the counter and, nonchalantly, made his way into a dark corner of the kitchen. He saw a group of four of the older boys make their way to the alarm system at the back door. Gambit watched as one punched the code in and opened the door, making their way to the pool house.

"Et c'est quoi?" He asked, quietly, to himself as he followed behind them.

The boys had a pillowcase full of something and they each were holding water bottles. Nothing but trouble was what these kids were up to. As they made their way inside the pool house, Gambit heard a click of the lock. Smiling, he made his way to the back and kept in the shadows as he quietly made his way inside. Coming from the kitchen, he kept behind the wall as he watched the boys, move the table underneath the ceiling fan's light and dump cards out on the tabletop along with bags of chips and pretzels.

"Alright." The boy that spoke looked familiar to Gambit. "Let's get this started."

The boy that spoke gathered the cards and shuffled them, rather sloppily, before passing them out. They were playing poker. Gambit smiled when he saw them put money on the table for their bets. They would get so busted if they got caught, but luckily for them, Gambit was in the mood to play with them.

"Playin' poker, huh?" Gambit asked, making them all jump in their seats.

"Holy!" One guy said.

"We are _so_ busted." Another said.

"Jus' wanna play." Gambit smiled as he casually pulled up a chair. "Deal me in. If I win, yo' li'l operation get shut down and you face de consequences." He said, gathering the cards from everyone and shuffling them properly. "If one o' you win, den dis doesn' get mentioned to no one. Deal?"

The boys were slient.

"In ot'er words, I be givin' you de chance to walk away." He said, finishing shuffling the deck and placing it in front of him. "So? Wha's it gonna be?"

"I'm out." One guy said.

"Hell yeah, me too." Another said.

"Yeah." The third dropped out.

"Neil, drop out." The boys tried to get him to change his mind. "Cards are his specialty. Don't be stupid."

Gambit kept the smile on his face as he stared at Neil. This was the kid that had been banging Abby and didn't give a shit about the outcome.

"Well?" Gambit asked, looking at Neil. "We playin' or are you headin' back inside?"

Neil looked into Gambit's eyes and swallowed hard.

"I'd listen to yo' friends, Neil." Gambit said. "Dey be smart, no?"

"Alright, fine." Neil said, standing up. "We'll go."

They reached for their money and cards, but Gambit stopped them. "Dis here me mine. I won." He said, seeing their faces contort in disbelief. "Now, go on back inside."

The boys headed out but Gambit stopped Neil on the way out of the pool house. "What?" He asked, looking at Gambit.

"Rumor has it you be sleepin' wit' Abby." He said, seeing Neil's eyes widen. "True or false?"

"What does that have to do with-"

Gambit grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the wall. "True of false?" He asked, taking a card out of his pocket.

"Okay, true!" Neil said. "She's hot, who wouldn't bang her?"

Gambit glared at Neil, making his attitude change. "Dis be a school, not a brothel. T'ese girls be yo' family, boy." He said, putting the card up to Neil's face. "Treat dem wit' respect ot'erwise, dere be a storm comin' and I ain' talkin' 'bout Ororo."

Neil was clearly terrified of him charging the card any second.

"You tell yo' friends to meet at seven o'clock in Jean Grey's office." He said, releasing Neil's collar. "Go."

Neil ran out of the pool house and Gambit chuckled. Pocketing the card, he walked over and put the money, food and the deck in the pillowcase. Opening the water bottles, he smelt beer.

"T'ese boys be playin' hard." He said, putting the bottles in the pillowcase and heading back inside to make sure the boys went to their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night was uneventful and when the first rays of sun shown through the windows, Gambit made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Walking inside, he saw that Rogue hadn't changed positions since she fell asleep last night.

Stripping from his duster, Gambit walked over and sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Reaching over with his left hand, he placed it on Rogue's forehead and stroked it with his thumb.

He saw her open her eyes and take in a deep breath, before realizing he was sitting beside her. She looked up at him and smiled as he shifted on the bed and lied down beside her. Rogue turned to face him and winced at the stiffness in her neck.

"Here." Gambit said, sitting up, motioning for her to do the same, so she did.

Kicking his boots off, he climbed on the bed behind her and began to massage her neck and shoulders. "How was last night?" She asked, dipping her head down.

"Fun." He said, taking her hair and draping it over her left shoulder before continuing. "Went out. Got drunk. Had lots o' sex with beautiful women."

Rogue laughed as he continued his neck and shoulder massage. "What did ya _really_ do?" She asked.

"Caught some boys gamblin' in de pool house." He said.

"Really, now?" She asked.

"Dey smugglin' in beer." He said, stopping her massage when she lifted her head and looked back at him.

"Ah can only imagine how you interrupted them." She said dipping her head back down.

"I asked to play. Made dem an offer, which dey wisely declined." He said. "Dey meetin' me in Jean's office at seven."

"Sounds like ya had a good time." She said, lifting her head up.

"Scarin' kids, oh yeah. It be fun." He said, watching her turn around and face him. "One of dem be Neil."

"Really, now?" She asked, a smirk forming on her face. "And ah'm sure ya had some choice words for him?"

"To sum it up, chère, I told him to stop." He said, shrugging. "Dere may have been a t'reat involved."

Rogue shook her head as she got up and walked over to the dresser. "Well, ah'm glad it was resolved peacefully. They could've retaliated and took you on." She said, pulling some yoga pants out and slipping them on.

Gambit chuckled as he watched her get dressed. "Dey can try, but dey ain' got no strategy." He said. "I mop de floor wit' dem."

She couldn't help but smile at his confidence. "One day, some of these kids will take you on. Then you'll have ta make some tough choices." She said, watching him stand and cross his arms over his chest.

"De tough choice be who to take out _first_." He said.

"Ya ridiculous, hun." She said.

Looking over his body, Rogue took all of him in as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his chest, she smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"How's ya _region_?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "It be fine." He said.

"Good." Rogue said, tracing the outside of his face with her fingers. "Ah'm thinkin' ah may need it later."

"Jus' say when." He said as he pulled away and slipped his boots and duster back on. "Well, I bes' be gettin' to Jean's office. Au revoir."

"Bye." She said as he headed out of the room and down stairs.

He had stashed the boys' pillowcase and retrieved it as he made his way down the main hallway. He saw the four boys standing outside as he approached.

"Bonjour." Gambit said, smiling, the pillowcase draped over his shoulder.

The four boys were quiet. Three of them were terrified beyond belief as to what was going to happen to them, but Neil showed no interest.

"What's going on?" Jean asked as she walked up to her office.

"Le's head inside and dey tell you everyt'in'." Gambit said, motioning them to follow Jean inside her office.

Once inside, Jean sat down at her desk and watched the boys as they stood in front. Gambit walked up and dropped the pillowcase on her desk before walking over and leaning against the wall behind her.

"What's this?" Jean asked, opening it.

The boys were silent. "Go on, speak up." Gambit said.

"It's a deck of cards, money and some snacks." One of the boys said.

"An' wha's in de water bottles?" Gambit asked, pushing off the wall and walking up beside Jean, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Beer." Another boy said.

Jean looked to her left at Gambit, who looked back at her. "And where did this take place?" She asked.

"The pool house." Neil said. "We go there three nights a week and gamble."

"And how long has this been going on?" Jean asked, going through the pillowcase.

"Four months." One of the boys said.

Jean looked at Gambit. "How did you find them?" She asked.

"Like I be tellin' my secrets." He said, walking over and taking the money out. "Dis here be some serious cash. Seven hundred t'irty-five dollars, to be exact."

"You know gambling is not allowed here." Jean said, looking at the four boys. "And, unfortunately, you have to face the consequences."

She paused before she sighed.

"You'll all be suspended, on site, the entire summer." Jean said. "No pool. No video games. No recreational activities of any kind. You'll be subject to scholastic studies."

"Yes ma'am." He three boys said.

"Whatever." Neil said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"I'll call you four in here later this afternoon." Jean said. "Now go on."

When they left, Jean looked at Gambit. "You be too easy on dem, chère." He said, dropping his hands to his sides. "I expected more."

"And what did you expect?" She asked.

"Tie cinder blocks to deir feet and t'row dem in de lake." Gambit said. "_Wit'_ deir hands tied behind deir backs."

Jean chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey, dey won' be tryin' you no more." Gambit said as he looked at the contents of the pillowcase strewn over Jean's desk and took the playing the cards, placing them in the breast pocket of his duster.

"I've noticed something this whole time. You're kinetic energy." She said. "Have you...?"

"Maybe." Gambit's smile turned playful as he headed out of Jean's office and into the kitchen where a lot of the students were.

Walking over he stood by Jubilee and grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard. "Where are you headed this morning?" She asked, noticing him dressed in his gear.

"Nowhere." He said, pouring himself a cup. "Yet."

"You know," Jubilee started as she turned to him. "We haven't been out on the field together in a while. Next time we have the chance, let's do it."

"Whatever you say, petit." Gambit said, taking his coffee and walking over to the large window, looking out.

He wondered if he should be drinking coffee instead of trying to get some sleep. He knew it was a long shot, but he still needed to try. Mentally shrugging, he took another sip and turned to face the small table.

"Good morning." Storm said, walking into the kitchen.

Some students greeted her while others kept to themselves. It was the final day of testing, so the nerves were high. Walking over beside Storm, Gambit leaned against the counter and watched her as she took a tea cup out and began to boil water on the stove.

"Mornin'." He said, sipping on his coffee.

Storm smiled. "How was your night?" She asked.

"Meh, pretty borin'." He said. "How you know 'bout dat?"

"Jean." Storm said, taking a tea bag and placing it in her cup.

"Ah, so you be de one on patrol last night." He said, smiling back.

She nodded. "And I am glad I did not have to. I have a busy day ahead of me and needed the early start to bed." She said as the kettle began to whistle.

"Don' know why we do dat." Gambit said. "Dey still get into trouble in de middle of de night."

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, covering her tea cup with the saucer.

Gambit shook his head. "I tell you later." He said.

"Oh my lordie!" Rogue said walking in stretching her arms behind her back. "Ah am exhausted."

Gambit smiled as he watched her walk over to the pantry and take out a box of cereal. "Sleep wrong?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue shook her head and smiled. "Had a go downstairs in tha danger room yesterday." She said, winking at Gambit.

Jubilee looked at Gambit and saw him smiling. "Gross. Now I don't wanna touch anything down there." She said.

"Get ya mind outta the gutter." Rogue said as she poured milk into her bowl. "We were sparrin'."

"Who won?" Jubilee asked.

"Anna." Gambit said. "Like she always do."

"Ya went easy on me, hun." She said, taking a bite as she walked with her bowl over to the bar and hopped on a stool.

"Only 'cause I don' wanna ruin yo' beauty." He said, leaning against the bar in front of Rogue.

"Ya only interested in my beauty?" She teased.

"Dat." Gambit said, smiling seductively. "An' some ot'er t'ings."

"Guys, please." Jubilee said. "You need to keep it 'PG' for the students."

Rogue winked at him before taking another bite. "What's on ya agenda today?" She asked.

"Don' know." He said, standing up straight. "Prob'ly try an' get some sleep."

"Emphasis on _try_." Storm said, seeing Gambit nod.

"Well, ah hope ya do." Rogue said. "No sleep isn't good for anyone."

He didn't say anything as he took another sip of coffee. They were all quiet for a few moments before dishes broke their silence.

"Hey, careful with those!" Jubilee said to the students that dropped their bowls in the sink.

Gambit didn't know how long he was staring off when he felt the tug on his coat. Looking down, he saw the little girl smiling up at him.

"Dere be my li'l chef." He said kneeling down and pushing the hair back away from her face.

Rogue and Storm smiled as the little girl leaned in and whispered in his ear. Rogue propped her chin with her hand as she watched Gambit smile, taking something from the little girl. Standing, he turned to Rogue.

"Sorry, chère." He said, placing a yellow pipe cleaner formed into a ring, on his left ring finger. "But we be married now."

"Congratulations." Rogue said, smiling at the little girl. "Treat him well, sugah."

The little girl smiled and hugged Gambit's legs. "Bye!" She said before running off.

"That girl is _adorable_." Rogue said, looking back at Gambit after watching the little girl run off. "Ah'm glad we took her in. It's good to have a youngster around. Keeps things upbeat and their imaginations are incredible."

"I agree." Jubilee said, looking at Gambit and teased. "So, how many kids you two gonna have?"

"A million." He said, walking over and rinsing his cup out.

"If that were real life, my head would explode. A million kids? Can you imagine?" Jubilee asked. "I can barely handle one!"

"Ah wouldn't mind 'em if they were at that fun age." Rogue said, watching Gambit place his mug in the dishwasher. "They keep ya young and they're sharp as tool."

"An' dey use you for yo' cookin'." Gambit said, making them all smile.

"Who doesn't?" Jubilee asked, making Gambit crack a half smile.

"Right." Rogue said. "Same with women. Once they find out their man can cook, it's over. He's in tha kitchen and she's tha one relaxin'."

"Is that true in your case, Gambit?" Jubilee asked.

"Mm hmm." He nodded. "Who made dinner last night?"

Rogue pointed at Gambit. "That guy and it was amazing." She said.

"Brownie points." Jubilee said, getting up and rinsing her bowl out in the sink.

He smiled, glancing at Rogue, who stared back before she drank the milk out of her bowl and got up to wash it. "Leave it. I got dis." He said.

"Nah, just go on up and try to get some rest." Rogue said, placing her hand on his back. "Ya been up _way_ too long."

"If you insist." Gambit said, walking past her. "Later Jubilee."

"Bye." She called out as he left the kitchen.

Heading upstairs, he took his duster off before entering the bedroom. Shutting the door, he kicked his boots off before getting undressed and sliding into the bed. He felt as if he could sleep, but he would see if his body, and mind, would give in.


	10. Chapter 10

The ceiling started to get pretty boring after two hours of lying there. That cup of coffee probably should have waited until later on. Sighing, Gambit got out of bed and walked over to the window. Looking out, he saw some of the students were finally finished with their tests and had gone out to the pool and the basketball courts.

He glanced at the clock. "Ten forty." He said, quietly to himself as he walked over and got dressed.

Walking out, he headed into the entertainment room to see two students playing pool and three others watching TV. The students playing pool noticed him and greeted him, inviting him to play. He declined as he headed down the hall. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going, but he just decided to wander aimlessly.

Heading into the kitchen, he walked over and opened the fridge. Looking through it, he decided on a juice box before he headed outside to walk the grounds. He was greeted by a few more students at the pool as he headed past them and out into the garden. Shaking the juice box, he took the straw out of its wrapper and stabbed the tiny foil circle. Stuffing the straw wrapper in his pocket, he continued to head past the garden and out to where he had been running.

"Where you off to, Gumbo?" Gambit stopped to see Wolverine to his right sitting under a tree.

"Jus' takin' a walk. It be a beautiful day, no?" He said, turning toward Logan and walking up to him. "Why you out here?"

"Like you said, it's a beautiful day." Logan said, noticing Gambit's drink of choice. "Reminiscing about your childhood?"

Gambit looked down at the juice box and smiled. "So I like grape juice. Secret's out." He said.

Wolverine smiled as he stood up. "How's about we head to the danger room? I'm itchin' to get a real fight in." He suggested.

"I be busy." Gambit said, taking a sip of juice.

"Doin' what?" Logan asked.

Gambit smiled. "Drinkin' my juice." He said, placing his left hand the pocket of his sweat pants. "I come find you when I'm done, eh?"

Sitting back down, Wolverine nodded. "Don't keep me waiting too long. I'm tired of sitting on my ass." He said.

"Den go take a walk." Gambit said as he walked off and out further into the estate grounds.

Logan seemed to be in better spirits today than when he had talked to him yesterday. Whatever it was, Gambit was glad it was gone. Perhaps he would take him up on that bout later.

Coming up to a large tree, Gambit climbed up as high as he could and leaned back on a large branch. Sipping his juice, he looked out and down on the grounds surrounding him. It was quiet. He was far enough away from the students that he only heard the tree leaves rustling and the birds chirping.

"Don' remember de last time I climb a tree." He said to himself as he finished off his juice and crumpled the box.

Sitting there, he felt a breeze lightly dance through the leaves and his hair. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before leaning his head back. This was the quiet he was looking for. Feeling his body succumb to sleep, he cleared his mind in hopes of finally getting some rest.

"Hey, Cajun!" Wolverine called from the bottom of the tree.

Gambit lightly grunted in anger as he opened his eyes and looked down to see Logan standing at the base with his fists on his hips.

"Looks like your done with your juice." He said, motioning for him to come down. "Let's go."

"I said I come find _you_." Gambit said, taking the juice box in his right hand.

"I think you're trying to postpone the ass whoopin' I'm gonna give you." Logan said, smirking smugly.

"If dat wha' you t'ink, you are clearly mistaken, monsieur." He said, charging up the juice box and throwing it down at Logan.

The explosion rocked the tree and it started to tilt it the right. Crouching on the tree limb, Gambit jumped off and ran down the tree's trunk as it felt to the ground. Jumping off, he looked around for Logan.

"Cute trick." Logan said, coming up from behind. "But what are you gonna do now? You didn't bring your cards with you."

Gambit turned and smiled. "Don' need 'em." He said, diving for a tree branch and charging it up in one swift move.

Wolverine took cover as the five foot bomb exploded beside him. "That all you got?" He asked, popping up and letting his claws loose.

While Logan was taking cover, Gambit picked up several surrounding branches and broke them into pieces. He was stuffing them into his pockets when Wolverine came at him.

"How 'bout dis!" Gambit said, charging up three four-inch branch pieces and throwing them in Logan's direction.

They smashed into Wolverine's chest and knocked him back several feet. While still in the air, Gambit headed back toward the mansion.

"Where you going?" Wolverine called out as he ran to catch up. "You getting' scared?"

Gambit stopped and turned around to face him. "Non. I jus' be needin' a few more t'ings to play wit'." He said, picking up several rocks and throwing them at him, fully charged.

Kneeling down, Gambit emptied the pieces of branches from his pockets and gathered several good sized rocks, stuffing them in his sweats. When he had his pockets full, he took a rock and charged it just in time as Wolverine jumped for him. Throwing it at him, he realized too late that he would get knocked back by the explosion. When the rock made contact with Logan the force of the blast knocked them in opposite directions.

Getting to his feet, Gambit noticed his shirt was ruined. "I happen to like dis shirt." He said, seeing Wolverine run at him again. "So, you want a li'l more?"

"Always!" Wolverine said as he leaped for Gambit.

–

Rogue could've sworn she heard explosions and when she looked outside, the smoke from the surrounding woods was proof enough. "What in tha world?" She asked herself as she ran out the back and by the pool.

"What's going on?" The students in the pool asked.

"Y'all head on inside!" She commanded as she took to the air and headed toward the smoke. "Well, let's see who's come to play."

Flying as fast as she could, she heard three more large booms. The last one, she could feel in her chest. Coming up on the most recent smoke, she dropped in and landed in a large fifteen foot crater.

"What tha hell?" She asked, hearing another explosion to her right.

Taking off, she headed in the direction of where she heard it, dodging trees and limbs as she heard one more explosion before she came up on Logan.

"Wolverine? What tha hell is goin' on?" She asked, landing in front of him.

She noticed his clothes where ripped and burnt to shreds. "Just havin' a little fun with your boyfriend." He said, pointing behind her.

Turning around, she saw Gambit's clothes were in the same shape. "Well, ya two need ta knock it off! Ya making us think we're being under attack. All tha kids are scared outta their skin." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's just head back and act like adults, please."

"Sure." Logan said, retracting his claws and heading toward the mansion.

Rogue turned to Gambit and saw his appearance. "Ya alright, hun?" He looked so exhausted.

"I be fine, chère. Don' worry 'bout me." He said, walking up and taking her hand before heading toward the mansion.

When they were in sight of the mansion, they saw Storm and Jean waiting for them. "What where you doing?" Jean asked.

"We felt like a little landscaping." Logan said, walking past them.

Gambit smiled at his answer as Jean glared at him. "Well, you put everyone here on high alert. The students are terrified." She said.

"Wolverine jus' be lookin' for some fun, no?" Gambit said, smiling at Jean.

"Blowing up the estate grounds shouldn't be apart of _fun_." She said, sternly at Logan before turning to Gambit. "I know you're having a hard time right now, but please set an example. You're a staff member."

Gambit felt angry at her lecturing him, but he didn't let it show. "You right. I'm sorry, Jean." He said, seeing her accept that apology since she couldn't get inside his head any more.

Turning, Jean headed back inside and some students came out to see what was going on. Rogue lightly pushed Gambit into heading for the back door that lead to the kitchen.

"Ya might wanna try and pull those britches up, sugah. Ya backside is showin'." Rogue said.

Gambit tugged the pants up as he headed inside, getting stares from the students as he headed upstairs with Rogue. She noticed he didn't have any smart remark back to her. Instead, he went into their room and straight into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Ya alright?" Rogue asked as she walked over to the door and listened. "Remy?" There was no response as she heard the shower start up.

As much as she wanted to stay and talk to him, she knew he needed to be alone, so she left and headed downstairs. Students were still jittery from the explosions, but they were going back to their normal routines as best as they could. Heading into the entertainment room, she sat down on the couch and watched some students play pool.

–

Stepping into the shower, Gambit let the warm water wash off the dirt that was caked on from his bout with Logan. Taking some body wash, he washed the grime off before washing his hair. He was tired of being around people. He was tired of noise. He just wanted to sleep.

Shutting the water off, he listened and realized Rogue had left. Stepping out, he dried off before opening the door to the still, quiet, cool bedroom. Feeling wide awake, he got dressed and headed downstairs for something to eat.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kurt and Kitty at the table laughing at something Jubilee was showing them on her phone. "That's hilarious." Kitty said, wiping her eyes.

"I told you." Jubilee said, doing the same.

"And how did you find zis?" Kurt asked.

"Just on the internet." Jubilee said, finally noticing Gambit. "Those were some explosions a while ago."

Gambit sighed. "I ain' in de mood to talk right now, petit." He said, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk.

Setting it on the counter, he walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal. Reaching for a bowl, he poured the cereal and milk before returning both items to their designated homes. Picking up the bowl, he leaned against the counter and ate. He noticed the three at the table were quietly talking amongst themselves and looking at him. It started to piss him off.

Taking another bite, he left the kitchen and headed down to Storm's classroom. Walking inside, he found it was empty, but most importantly it was quiet. It was just what he wanted.

Hopping up on the desk, he finished his cereal before placing the bowl beside him on the desk. He closed his eyes and thought about many things, but mostly about the things that had been keeping him from sleeping. He thought he had made up his mind, but he still couldn't sleep.

"Everything alright?" He looked up to see Rogue at the door.

"Meh." He said. "I feel agitated."

Walking over to him, Rogue hopped up on the desk beside him and put her hand on his back. "Like, short tempered?"

"I need sleep." He said, rubbing his face roughly.

"Yeah ya do." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet before Gambit hopped off the desk and turned to her. "Le's go out tonight. You an' me." He said, taking her hands.

"And where will ya be takin' me?" She asked, seeing his playful side emerge.

"You pick de place an' de time an' we go." He said.

"A date? Ah like tha sound of that." She said, hopping off and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't know if ah should be goin' on dates with a married man."

He smiled at her joke. "Wouldn' be de first time, no?" He said.

Rogue's smile turned warm. "Let me think on it and ah'll get back to ya." She said, kissing his cheek before she walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

Rogue took her sweet time with giving Gambit an answer on dinner. It wasn't until six that evening that she came to him with her decision. She found him outside sitting on the steps of the mansion.

"There you are." Rogue said, sitting down beside him.

Gambit smiled. "You decide yet?" He asked, placing his hand on her thigh.

Rogue leaned back on her hands. "Ah'm cravin' a burger." She said. "A cheeseburger with all tha fixin's."

"Sounds good." Gambit said as he stood, turning to her and offering to help her stand. "Le's go."

"Let me go change." Rogue said, looking him up and down. "Ah wouldn't mind it if you tried ta look nice for me."

"Whatever de woman wants." Gambit said as they walked inside and headed upstairs to change.

They headed out and soon made their way to the local steakhouse. Heading inside, they waited for a table for fifteen minutes before they were seated at a booth at the far end of the restaurant. Their waiter came up shortly after.

"Can I get you two started off with some drinks?" He asked, placing menus in front of them.

"Ah'd just like some water, please." Rogue said, looking at Gambit.

Glancing over the drinks menu, he looked up at the waiter. "I take a dark beer. Any kind." He said with a smile. "I trust it be de best I ever taste, no?"

"Absolutely." The waiter said, walking off to get their drinks.

"He didn't even card ya." Rogue said with a smile.

"Dey never do." He said, winking at her as he took a look at the menu. "So, you be wantin' a cheeseburger wit' all de fixin's."

"Mm hmm." Rogue said as she looked down at the menu. "Ah've been craving a huge piece of juicy meat."

Gambit looked at her and smiled playfully. "I could say somet'in', but I won'." He said, seeing her realize what he meant.

She smiled. "Ah guess ah need ta watch my mouth." She said as she looked over the menu.

After the waiter came back, they ordered their food and the order was then taken back to the chef. Leaning in against his elbows, Gambit looked at Rogue and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"We need ta do this more often." She said, seeing him nod.

"I always up fo' it." He said. "Bein' alone wit' you, chère, be de highlight o' my day."

Rogue leaned in and reached over, placing her hand on his forearm. "Remy, ah know ah been askin' over and over, but ah need ta know if ya alright." She said. "Can't help but worry about ya."

Gambit sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "I be fine, girl." He said annoyed. "Why you always gotta be askin' me dat?"

"Well, maybe 'cause ya haven't slept normally in, ah don't know, a week?" She said. "Hun, that can really take a toll on ya body and mind. Ah just wanna make sure ya alright."

Gambit closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself, before opening them and looking into her eyes. "Jus' give me a li'l more time." He said. "I be ready to talk to you 'bout all dis. I jus' need to t'ink on it. Jus' a li'l longer."

Rogue nodded. "Alright." She said. "Ah won't bring it up again."

Taking a sip of the beer, Gambit's brow dipped. "Dégoûtant." He said, setting it back down.

"Ah take it, it ain't good?" Rogue asked, reaching over and taking the glass and sniffing it.

"Taste like shit." Gambit said, watching her take a sip and setting it back down.

"Oh my word." She said, putting her hand to her mouth. "That's awful. Tastes like someone scooped up a glass of tha Mississippi."

"An' dat be comin' from a girl who don' normally drink." Gambit said, making them both laugh.

Their waiter returned with their burgers and Gambit decided he would have water. The waiter apologized about the beer and quickly brought over a glass of water.

"I pay fo' de beer, since you had to pour it up." Gambit said, looking up at the waiter. "Don' want you to be gettin' no lip from yo' boss."

"No, no. It's quite alright, sir." The waiter said, scratching out the beer on their ticket. "Please, enjoy your dinner."

"Ah'm gonna have to bring ya with me when ah go shoppin' for clothes." Rogue said smiling.

"Maybe we get a good deal on lingerie." He said, making her chuckle. "Wort' a shot."

The rest of the evening went well. They talked about their day, since they didn't see each other much after Rogue had found him and Wolverine battling on the grounds of the estate. They came up on the subject of the danger room and their conversation went back to yesterday.

"How's yo' shoulder?" Gambit asked. "Got hit pretty good."

Rogue put her hand on her shoulder. "Ah'm not gonna lie, it's tender." She said. "But it's nothin' ah can't handle, sugah."

They went quiet for a moment and Gambit noticed her watching something behind him. Turning, he saw a couple with their infant son. The mother was feeding him baby food and taking bites between feeding him.

"Got t'eir hands full, eh?" He asked, looking back at Rogue.

She smiled tenderly. "Mm hmm." She said, resting her chin against the back of her hand.

"You like kids, chère?" He asked, seeing her eyes focus on him.

"Sure." She said, still smiling. "Ah mean, ah work at a school. Most certainly hope ah like kids. Do you?"

Reaching across the table, Gambit lightly stroked her forearm. "O' course I do." He said, smiling at her. "Can' wait to have some o' my own." He said, watching her look down at his fingers that caressed her skin.

"Anything else for you two tonight?" The waiter asked, disturbing their moment.

"Non, I t'ink we be fine for de night." Gambit said, taking his wallet out and handing him a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep de change, mon ami."

"T-thank you, sir!" The waiter said as they got up and headed out of the steakhouse.

"Well, that was nice of ya." Rogue said, taking his arm as they walked to the car.

"Sometimes I feel generous." He said smiling. "Don' happen often."

Opening the door for Rogue, she got inside the car before he went around and got in the driver's seat. Before he could place the key in the ignition, Rogue grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted several moments and Gambit realized they hadn't shared a kiss like that all day.

Breaking the kiss, Rogue put her lips to his ear. "Hurry home, now. Ah'm in desperate need of dessert." She said seductively.

Smiling, Gambit turned the engine on and revved the engine before heading out of the parking lot. The drive home seemed to take forever and Rogue couldn't keep her hands of him.

"You might wanna keep yo' hands to yo' self, chère. Might make me drive off de road." He said, taking her hand from his upper thigh.

Rogue giggled. "Ah'm just getting ya ready, hun." She said, kissing his neck.

"Oh, dere be no need to get me ready." He said, feeling her kiss his ear. "Remy _always_ ready."

When they pulled into the garage, they quickly got out and headed inside. Walking down the hall, Rogue kept kissing on his neck and jaw as they made their way to their room. Getting up the stairs, Gambit opened the door and pulled her inside before closing it and leaning back against it. Rogue moved in and kissed him passionately, pressing herself against him. His hands wandered through her hair and down her back to her rear where he picked her up and took her over to the bed, tossing her on her back.

She smiled as she watched him climb on the bed and straddle her. Taking her hands in his, he interlocked his fingers with hers as he held her hands back against the mattress while he kissed her. He let his kisses trail from her lips to her jaw, down to her chest. He felt her hands break free of his hold and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

Gambit continued to kiss her as his hand reached down and lifted her skirt. Rogue let out a moan as his fingers slipped between her legs and began to massage her. She continued to moan under his kisses as she tore at his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could. He chuckled when she stopped under the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"Let me help you." He said, taking his shirt off and tossing it behind him.

Rogue sat up and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him into her for another passionate kiss. Leaning further into her, he lied her back and pressed himself against her, making her moan again.

She broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. "Remy..." She moaned as his kisses trailed to her neck.

Sitting up on his knees, he pulled Rogue up and reached down, taking her blouse and pulling it up over her head. She sat there and watched as he moved in and littered her neck with kisses as he unclasped her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms.

Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him down on her as he kissed her chest and the valley between her breasts. Running her fingers through his hair again, Rogue closed her eyes as she felt him gently knead her right breast, his thumb dancing over her nipple.

Taking his head in her hands, she forced him to look up at her. "Tell me wha' you want." He spoke softly, kissing her lips.

"Ya know what ah want." She said, reaching down and unbuckling his belt.

He smirked as he felt her working on his button. Getting off the bed, he stood and kicked his shoes off and took his socks off before stripping from his pants. Climbing back up on the bed, Rogue grabbed him and slammed him back on the mattress. The smirk was still on his face as he watched her strip from her skirt and straddle him. Placing his hands on her thighs, he watched her move and grind against him as she reached up and grabbed her breasts.

Sitting up, Gambit wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulders as she continued her movement against him.

Grabbing his face, she made him look up at her. "Ah want ya _so_ bad." She moaned, rolling her head back. "God, Remy..."

Leaning forward, he lied her on her back and slid her thong off before he removed his own boxer briefs and straddled her on his hands and knees. Looking into her passion filled eyes, he leaned in and kissed her as he reached down and guided himself inside her.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanna say thanks again for the reviews. Your kind words, and overall interest, fuel me to continue on with this story. More deliciousness soon to come!


	12. Chapter 12

Gambit didn't sleep at all, but he didn't mind. He actually needed to finalize a few things in his head and the absolute quiet had helped him. When the first rays of sunlight shown through their window, Gambit smiled as he propped himself on his left side. His movement caused Rogue to roll on her left and cuddle her pillow as she still slept.

Moving closer to her, he pressed his body against the back of hers and draped his right arm over her torso. Placing his hand on her stomach, he lightly moved it up her side and down her arm before backtracking.

Finally stirring, Rogue smiled feeling him against her. "G'mornin'." She said, softly, closing her eyes as she felt his touch.

"Hi." Gambit said, kissing her shoulder.

Reaching back with her right arm, she placed her hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. "Ah'm exhausted." She said, closing her eyes again. "You're some lover."

Gambit chuckled as he kissed her shoulder again. "Long as you happy wit' my performance." He said, seeing her nod.

"Ya damn right ah'm happy with it." She said, rolling over to face him. "Ah can't get enough of ya."

He continued to smile as she leaned in and kissed him, pushing him to lie on his back. She smiled at him and touched her nose to his before she kissed his forehead and rested her head on his chest.

"Dat's all you got fo' me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Like ah said, ah'm exhausted." She said, tracing his clavicle with her left middle finger.

"Me too." He said, placing his right hand on her head. "But I still didn' get no sleep last night."

Rogue sighed. "Ah wish there was somethin' ah could do for ya, hun." She said, lifting her head and looking at him.

"I 'ppreciate de sentiment." He said, rolling over and getting out of bed.

Rogue propped herself up on her right elbow and looked over his body as he walked over to the dresser. "Where ya goin'?" She asked.

"Gonna go run." He said, turning to her and smiling. "May I please borrow yo' iPod?"

Rogue smirked. "Now, see how easy that was ta ask before takin' somethin' that doesn't belong ta ya?" She said.

"You tellin' dat to a professional t'ief." Gambit said, slipping some black sweats on.

"Former." Rogue said. "Ya ain't doin' that no more."

"How you know I ain'?" He playfully smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed and put his running shoes on.

"Ah don't, but ah trust ya ta be doin' tha right thing." She said, sitting up and hugging him from behind and kissing his left shoulder.

Reaching up, he softly rubbed her arms before standing and walking around to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, he took out her iPod and clipped it on the band of his sweats.

"I be back in a hour." He said, watching her get out of bed.

"Ah'm gonna walk down with ya." She said, getting dressed in some yoga pants and a loose fitting top. "Need me some coffee this mornin'."

He smiled as he waited for her to slip her flip-flops on before they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "I shall return." Gambit said, placing the ear buds in his ears and heading out the door after waving to Ororo and Jean.

Rogue smiled at Storm and Jean. "Mornin', gals. Y'all are up mighty early." She said, running her fingers through her hair to give it volume before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table across from Storm.

"We could say the same." Storm said with a smile.

Jean smiled. "Must've been some night. It's written all over your face and body language." She said, taking a sip of her juice.

Leaning her chin against her hand, Rogue closed her eyes slowly and smiled. "Ah'm exhausted." She said, looking out the glass doors.

Storm smiled. "You look as if you could fall back asleep." She said.

"Probably could." Rogue said, sitting up. "Don't wanna waste a beautiful day, though."

"How's Gambit?" Jean asked. "Did he get any sleep last night?"

"Not a wink." She said. "Ah feel bad sleepin' when he can't."

"You need to talk with him." Jean said. "Part of his problem is you."

"Ah'm a problem?" Rogue asked, dipping her brows.

"That was worded wrong." Jean said, looking at Storm.

"Well, ah tried ta ask him last night at dinner." Rogue said, looking down at her coffee. "But he told me he'd tell me everything when he's ready. He just needs ta think on it a little longer and ah respect that. The poor boy was annoyed with me askin', too."

"That's the insomnia." Jean said. "It's likely he'll become short tempered. Don't take it personal, Anna."

"Oh ah ain't." Rogue said. "Ah just worry about his health. Stayin' up all the time, not even trying ta sleep. After a while, he might go insane."

"Highly unlikely." They all turned their attention to Beast. "Excuse my intrusion."

"No worries, Hank." Rogue said. "Have a sit down with us."

"Don't mind if I do." He said, walking over and sitting in the chair beside Storm.

"So Jean, when's your boy suppose to come back?" Rogue asked.

Jean smiled. "Whenever he and the Professor sort things out up North." She said. "Maybe another week?"

"Ah can't imagine not havin' my man for two months." Rogue said, seeing them all smile.

"And this is what I got myself into." Hank said, making them laugh.

–

Running his regular route, Gambit headed back to the mansion through the back door leading into the kitchen. He smiled at the four gathered at the table as he took the ear buds out and turned the iPod off.

"Bonjour." He said, walking over and getting some water. "How we all doin'?"

"You seem in rather good spirits, my friend." Hank said with a smile.

"Well, de mornin' after gettin' laid put you in a good mood, mon ami." He said, walking over and standing behind Rogue, massaging her left shoulder with his left hand.

Rogue blushed as he sat down beside her. "Don't think they wanna be hearin' about that, sugah." She said.

Gambit smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "Dey already hear 'bout it. You ain' de quietest durin' sex, no?" He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek, seeing her blush deepen.

Rogue's eyes went wide as she shoved him off of his chair and on to the floor.

They all laughed as he stood up. "I be playin' wit' you, chère!" He said sitting back down and leaning closer to her, again.

"Don't worry, we can't hear anything." Jean said, watching Gambit try to woo her.

"See?" Gambit said, placing his hand on the side of her face. "Don't ruin dat pretty face wit' anger, petite amie."

Rogue tried to keep a straight face but couldn't when she looked at him.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek once more before standing. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. See you later, mes amis." He said, leaving the kitchen.

"That boy." Rogue said, shaking her head.

"Speaking of, I should've asked him about teaching." Jean said, looking at Rogue. "Do you think he would be interested?"

Rogue shrugged. "What would he be teachin'?" She asked.

"Some of the students have shown an interest in cooking. I thought it would be good for him." She said.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said, watching Jean stand.

"Perhaps I'll run it by him when I see him next." She said before heading over and pouring herself some more orange juice. "I know how much he enjoys it."

"I think that would suit him quite well, though I have a feeling all of the students will be female." Beast said with a smile. "Our friend Gambit seems to attract them quite easily and without trying, I might add."

"Does that bother you?" Storm asked, looking at Rogue.

She shook her head. "Please, girl. Not like he's gonna jump ship for some seventeen year old making googly eyes at him." She chuckled.

"Very true." Hank said as the young six year old came into the kitchen.

"Well, g'morning, sugah." Rogue said as the girl rubbed her eyes. "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah." She said, walking up beside Beast and looking around. "Where's Remy?"

Rogue smiled. "He'll be down in a jiff." She said getting up and putting her hand out. "How 'bout ya show me what ya wanna eat."

The girl took it and they walked over to the pantry. Picking her up, Rogue let her pick out whatever she wanted and she got it ready for her. After making her some strawberry oatmeal, and letting it cool for a bit, the girl set herself up beside Beast at the table.

Sitting back down in her chair, Rogue smiled as she watched the girl eat. "Wow, my stomach be a rumblin'!" Gambit said, walking into the kitchen.

"Remy!" The girl said with a huge smile as she stood up in the chair.

He smiled back. "Dere be my girl." He said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Now go an' sit. Don' want my wife to be fallin'."

"Wife?" Jean asked with a smile.

Gambit held up his left hand. "She give me a ring." He said, showing off is yellow pipe cleaner ring. "Say we married."

"Well, congratulations." Jean said.

"We'll have ta start callin' ya Mrs. LeBeau." Rogue said, winking at the girl.

"Why?" The girl said, looking at Rogue.

"Dat be my last name, petit." Gambit said with a smile.

"But I don't like that last name." She said, making them all chuckle.

"Ouch." Rogue said.

"You break my heart." He said, patting her head before walking over to Rogue and smiling down at her. "You want some breakfast, chère? I make you anyt'in'."

"Thank you for leading me into the next conversation topic." Jean said, turning to Gambit. "I have something to ask of you."

"Oh? An' wha's dat?" He asked, turning to face Jean.

"Some of the students have shown an interest in a cooking class, and-"

"Non." Gambit said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know where dis be goin'."

Jean smiled. "You might actually enjoy it and you could learn a lot about yourself in the process."

"I know plenty 'bout m'self already. Ain' not'in' more to learn." He said. "Teachin' a class be degradin', no? Why not you teach dem?"

"Until the professor gets back, I'm the headmaster. The principal, if you will." She said. "So, I can't be teaching classes and running a school at the same time."

"Come on, Remy." Rogue said standing and taking his left hand. "It might be really fun. What if ah sat in on tha first class, just ta see how it goes?"

"It won't be for another month." Jean said. "Just think about it?"

"Fine." Gambit sighed. "I t'ink 'bout it. But don' be disappointed if I refuse."

"I won't be disappointed, all of the female students will be." Jean said smiling as she walked over and sat back down at the table.

Rogue turned to face Gambit. "Ta answer ya question, yes." She said. "Ah would like breakfast."

"It would be quite un-Southern if you didn't make breakfast for everyone." Beast smiled.

"I ain' from Georgia." Gambit said walking over to the stove. "But if dat means I gotta hear 'bout it all day, den you all be getting' breakfast."

"And what are you making us?" Storm asked.

"Dat be a surprise." He said smiling as he took a bowl out and began to gather ingredients.

The morning was quite enjoyable for them all. They enjoyed their breakfast and after they had finished, they talked for a while amongst themselves. Some students were packing and heading home for a month to visit their parents before coming back, others were just hanging out. The four boys Gambit caught would be starting their summer scholastic assignment later today and would be under tight watch by everyone.

When their conversation died down, Rogue stood and started to clear the table. "Ah got tha dishes, y'all." She said, taking them over and rinsing them off.

Gambit stood and pointed at Storm. "You." He said.

"Yes?" Storm asked, standing.

"I need yo' assistance wit' somet'in'." He said, motioning for her to follow.

She did and they went into the hallway. "What is it, my friend?" She asked.

"We gonna head to town. I gotta pick somet'in' up an' I need you to be comin' wit' me for yo'r opinion." He said, seeing her smile.

"Of course." She said as they got ready to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

"We be back in a few hours." Gambit said as he and Storm announced to the few that were in the kitchen still.

"Where y'all going?" Rogue asked, finishing up the dishes.

"You find out soon, chère." He said winking. "Bye."

"Bye." Rogue said, watching him and Ororo head to the garage before yawning. "Goodness."

"Need a nap already?" Kitty asked walking up and rinsing her coffee mug out.

"Ah might have ta." Rogue said, stretching. "But after ah do some things. They won't get done on their own."

"Ain't that the truth." Kitty said.

"Ah'll catch ya later, hun." Rogue said, heading upstairs to the bedroom.

Walking inside, she picked up their clothes from last night and placed them on the overflowing dirty hamper. Adding a few more of Gambit's socks that were strewn about, she picked up the hamper and took it downstairs to the laundry room. Setting the basket down, she started up a large load and added the detergent before she began to sprinkle the clothes in, being sure to turn everything inside out. She kept the color scheme and waited on another load for all of the lighter clothes.

Sighing, she closed the washer and went back up to return the hamper. Heading into the bathroom, she gave it a quick rub down with cleaner before she mopped the floor. By the time she finished, their clothes should have been completed with the washing cycle. Putting the cleaners and mop away, she headed back downstairs to the laundry room to see the washer had stopped.

Opening the washer, she took out the first few garments and opened the dryer to see someone's clothes still in there. "Seriously?" She asked, grabbing a basket and throwing the clothes in it.

She heard footsteps and saw one of the older girls walking in. "Sorry, those are mine. I forgot about them last night." She said, walking over and helping Rogue take them out.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Rogue said with a smile, helping her finish taking the clothes out of the dryer. "There ya go."

"Thanks." The girl said, shyly, as she headed out of the laundry room.

"That girl is so shy." Rogue said, throwing their clothes into the dryer and starting it.

Heading back into the bedroom, Rogue stripped the bed of the sheets and the pillows of their cases and took it all down to the washer. She threw them in there before she went up to get clean for the day.

–

"What did you have in mind?" Ororo asked as they pulled up to the mall.

Gambit looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Jus' need yo' help decidin'." He said, seeing the mall opened in five minutes.

"Deciding on what?" She asked, seeing him smile at her.

"I be plannin' a li'l getaway." He said looking at the steering wheel. "A romantic getaway. Jus' me an' Anna."

"That sounds wonderful." Ororo said, smiling. "What is the occasion?"

Gambit looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "It be time."

Getting out of the car, they headed inside the mall. Storm followed Gambit to the center before he stopped and turned around to face her.

"You let me know if you be feelin' uncomfortable." He said, thumbing toward a store. "We be goin' in dere."

Storm looked at the store. "A lingerie shop?" She asked, seeing him smile and nod. "Why do you need my assistance here?"

"I need yo' opinion on red or black." He said as they headed into the shop.

"Good morning!" The sales representative said as she walked up to them. "Can I help you find anything?"

"I be lookin' for somet'in' sexy." Gambit smiled. "Could you point me in de right direction?"

"Of course, sir." The woman said, smiling. "What kind of lingerie are you looking for?"

"Lacey." He said, winking back at Storm who shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, here are our selections for the honeymoon collection." The woman said. "Let me know if there's a specific size or color you're looking for."

"Do you even _know_ what size you are looking for?" Storm asked, watching him thumb through the tops.

"Yes I do." Gambit said, pulling a very revealing top out and raising and eyebrow. "Wonder if dis come in black..."

Storm sighed as she thumbed through the racks. "When do you need my opinion?" She asked, seeing him select several matching tops and bottoms.

"Anytime be great." He said, waving for the sales representative.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"I like de red, but what really be great is dis in black. Tell me you can make dat happen." He said, smiling at her.

"Actually, we do have it in black. I'll be right back." She said, walking off.

"You are like a kid in a candy shop." Storm smiled, pulling some things out for herself.

Gambit chuckled seeing her shop for herself. "You feelin' sexy, eh?" He asked, seeing her look at him. "Good. All women should."

"Here you are, sir." The woman returned. "This is the size you had, is that the one you need?"

Gambit looked at the tag and nodded. "It be perfect, petit." He said, turning and looking at more.

"I cannot believe I am helping you pick out lingerie for your girlfriend." Storm said.

"She be yo' friend, too, 'Ro." He said, moving on to another rack and holding up a garment. "Mon dieu..."

Storm smiled and shook her head as he thumbed through more things before going to the last rack. While there, she decided to shop for herself. She couldn't let Gambit have all the fun.

–

Finishing her shower, Rogue headed back down to the laundry room to get the clothes out of the dryer. Grabbing a basket from the top shelf, she placed it below the door of the dryer. Opening the door, she noticed several balls of paper fall out. Sighing, she picked them up and tried to unfold them, noticing they were cards.

"Of course." She said, shaking her head and smiling as she tossed them in the trash behind her.

After taking the clothes out, Rogue switched over the bed sheets before taking the clothes upstairs. She sat the basket down and shrugged, leaving them at the closet. She would fold them later. What she really wanted to do was catch up on her book she had been reading. Getting sidetracked, she had stopped reading it last week.

Grabbing the book off of the nightstand, she headed down to the study. She smiled when she saw her favorite huge, leather chair was open by the window. Walking over, she climbed in and got comfortable before she started to read. She had forgotten how much she loved this book. It was getting to a good part when she had to put it down and now she could finish it.

Rogue was suddenly caught off guard by Kurt showing up beside her. "Goodnight, Kurt!" She said, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "Ya scared the dickens outta me!"

Kurt smiled. "I am sorry." He said hopping up on the couch. "I didn't know anyone would be in here."

"It's alright." Rogue said, opening her book back up and reading where she left off.

Glancing up at Nightcrawler, she saw him take out a small book and thumb through some pages before settling on something to read. She realized it was a Bible and smiled. He hadn't read it in a while, at least that she'd seen.

"Catchin' up?" Rogue asked, winking at him once he looked at her.

"Doch." He answered in German. "I have slipped on my daily studies."

"Don't think the almighty's gonna care if ya miss a few days worth of readin', hun." She said, seeing him smile.

"I surly hope not." He said, going back to reading.

She did the same and after about an hour she finished her book. She couldn't remember the last time she read a good book like that. It had been years, at least, and now she'd have to find another book to read.

Standing, she stretched her body before sighing. "Well, ah'll catch ya later." She smiled, adding a small wave.

Kurt smiled. "Auf Wiedersehen." He said, going back to reading his scriptures.

Heading down to the laundry room, Rogue checked on the sheets. She turned the dryer back on before heading into the kitchen for a snack.

–

"An t'ank you fo' all yo' help." Gambit said, smiling at the sales representative.

"You're welcome. Have a great day." She said as they walked out.

Gambit looked at Storm and smiled. "I got somet'in' fo' Anna, you got somt'in' fo' y'self. Win, win." He said as they headed toward the food court.

Storm smiled. "Except I will not be flaunting this in front of you." She said, making him chuckle as he lead her into their next stop. "A jewelery store?"

Gambit stopped at the entrance. "Security be weak in here, no?" He asked, glancing at the cameras and where the safe was. "Layout be mesquin."

Storm grabbed his arm. "I remember that look, Remy." She said. "You will _not_ rob this store."

"Girl, don' be gettin' so uptight. It jus' be a habit o' mine." Gambit said, placing his hand on hers. "B'sides, robbin' dis place be pitiful, even in de daylight."

Storm took her hand from his arm as they walked up to one of the cases and looked down at the jewelry.

"T'ough, I could rob dis place blind in four minutes tops." He said, looking around the shop again. "Facile."

"Please keep your mind on the task at hand, my friend." Storm said, forcing him to look at the jewelry.

"Je m'excuse." He said. "Ol' habits die hard."

"I understand." Storm said as a man walked up to them from the other side of the case.

"Good morning!" He said with a smile. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Got money in m' pocket an' it's burnin' a hole." Gambit said.

–

Jean had asked Rogue to sit in with the four boys that had been caught in the pool house and keep watch. She sat at the desk and watched them do their assignments, keeping them quiet. Neil had been making comments every now and then, so Rogue had to threaten him nicely, using a little strength, to get the point across. He finally piped down and they had worked, quietly, for an hour and a half.

Yawning, Rogue leaned back in the chair and crossed her right leg over her left. Glancing outside, she smiled. After this was finished, she would be out in the pool relaxing and soaking up some sun, enjoying the beautiful summer weather.

A knock interrupted their quiet and they all watched as Rogue stood up. "Y'all go on back ta work." She said, walking over and looking through the window.

After not seeing anyone, she opened it and stepped out before she jumped when she saw Gambit leaning against the wall to her right.

"Lord." She said smiling. "Ya need ta stop that."

"Wha' you be doin' in dere, chère?" Gambit asked.

"Ah'm babysittin' tha boys ya busted." She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "That Neil is a firecracker."

Gambit smiled as he opened the door and started to walk in, but was stopped and forced back out.

"Hold your horses." Rogue said, closing the door behind her. "These boys don't need ta be seeing ya after ya ruined their night. Plus, ah got everythin' under control. Go on and ah'll come find ya in about thirty minutes."

"I be in de kitchen gettin' a snack." He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Don' keep me waitin' too long."

Turning around, Gambit placed his hands in his pockets and headed for the kitchen. "Hey, Gambit." Bobby said with a smile. "Where've you been? Wolverine's been looking for you. Something about a rematch."

Smiling, Gambit nodded. "Where he be?" He asked, Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Not sure. He's been sniffing this place down like a hunting dog all morning." He said, sipping his water. "It's kinda gross."

"I find him." Gambit said, grabbing an apple from the bowl. "T'anks, Bobby."

Heading down to Jean's office, he knocked on the frame and smiled when she looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked, setting her pen down.

He walked inside and over to the window. "Can you locate Wolverine fo' me? He be needin' to ask me somet'in'."

Jean closed her eyes before opening them. "He's...upstairs in your room." She said, seeing anger grow on his face. "Calm down."

Gambit clenched his jaw. "Salaud." He growled as he headed toward the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said, standing.

"Can' promise dat." He said, leaving and heading upstairs and to the door of the bedroom. "Wha' the hell you be doin' in here?"

Logan turned around and smiled. "Just lookin' for ya, bub." He said, walking over and facing Gambit. "I wanna go finish where we left off."

"Dere ain' no need to be goin' in bedrooms." Gambit said, as he walked inside and ushered Wolverine out.

"Why not? You got somethin' you're hidin'?" He asked, looking up at Gambit.

"Not from you." He said. "But de less people know 'bout it right now, de better. Now you run on and I meet you in de danger room."

"About damn time." He said as he turned and headed toward the elevator, punching the button. "Don't keep me waiting, Cajun. I don't got the patience today."

Gambit smiled as he walked into the room and over to the nightstand. Pulling the drawer out, he saw one pack of cards.

"Dat ain' enough." He said, shutting the drawer and walking over to the dresser.

Opening the top drawer, he pulled out three more boxes and smiled before he changed into his gear and headed down to the danger room.

–

"Alright, y'all can pack it up and go on." Rogue said, standing. "We'll do this again tomorrow."

The boys didn't say a word as they gathered their things and headed upstairs to their rooms. Sighing, Rogue walked out and headed into the kitchen where she found Bobby reading a magazine. He looked up at her and smiled, noticing the confusion on her face.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Just looking for Gambit." She said, walking over and looking into the entertainment room.

"God, everyone's looking for him today." Bobby said, seeing her turn around. "He was in here about a half hour ago, but he went to go find Wolverine. Something about a rematch. I don't know, but Gambit looked pretty happy about that."

"Lord." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Yep." Bobby said, watching her fly out of the kitchen.

Reaching the elevator, Rogue went inside and headed down to the danger room. Approaching, she heard explosions coming from inside.

"Ah swear. Those boys always got somethin' ta prove." She said as she headed up into the control room to oversee their rematch.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of a lame chapter, I know. Stay with me! It'll get better.


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue eventually had to step in and shut down their little rematch when she saw blood on their clothes. "Come on, Rogue." Wolverine grunted. "We're fine."

"Ah'm not worried about someone who can recover quickly." She said.

"The Cajun's fine." Logan said. "If he weren't, he would'a told me."

"Ah highly doubt that." Rogue said, looking at Gambit. "Ya look like ya about ta fall over."

"I be fine." He said, taking another card out. "I havin' too much fun to stop."

Rogue grabbed his hand and took the card away. "Well, ah say ya done." She said, letting go of his hand.

"Party pooper." Logan said as he walked by and out the door of the danger room.

"Remy." Rogue turned to him. "Why don't ya try and rest. Ah just washed the sheets, that might help ya ta-"

"Dat ain' gonna do _not'in'_." He said, sternly, as he turned and headed out of the danger room.

Rogue quickly followed. "What's ya problem?" She asked.

Gambit stopped and sighed, letting out a breath. "I'm sorry." He said hanging his head. "I be so uptight. My eyes be burnin' an' my body be tired."

Walking beside him, Rogue put her hand on his back. "Let's go. Ah think ah know somethin' that'll get ya, at least, a nap."

Heading up to their room, Rogue took his duster and slid it off his shoulders before walking into the bathroom. Starting up the jacuzzi tub, she got the water just right before stopping the drain and adding lavender bubbles before turning back to him.

"When was the last time ya had a relaxing bath?" She asked, walking up and unzipping his suit.

"Don' know." He said, taking his belt off. "Been years."

"This always helps me when ah can't sleep." She said, reaching down and unclasping his leg holsters.

Stepping out of his shoes, he slipped out of his uniform and headed into the bathroom where they finished getting undressed. Rogue got in first before she motioned for him to follow. Climbing in, he sat in front of her and felt her pull him back to lean against her.

"What do ya think?" Rogue asked, cupping some bubbles and rubbing it on his chest.

"Definitely feels good." He said, leaning his head back against her right shoulder.

"Close ya eyes." She said, seeing that he did.

She took the loofah and dunked it in the soapy water before bringing it up and gently raking it over his chest and neck. She repeated this several times before she stopped and kissed his neck. She saw him smile, so she knew he wasn't asleep yet.

Starting back up with the loofah again, she pushed his hair back with her right hand. "How's that?" She asked softly.

His answer was delayed and slow. "Perfect." He said quietly, feeling her hand brush through his hair.

She smiled, continuing her pattern, as she kissed the side of his head. It wasn't long before she heard him breathing deeply. Setting the loofah down, she wrapped her arms around him and held him, adding a kiss to the left side of his head.

Gambit suddenly jerked awake and sat up, startling Rogue. "Woah! Relax!" She said, sitting up and hugging him as she spoke softly. "Relax. Ah got ya."

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Like, twenty seconds." Rogue smiled, pulling him to lie back against her again. "Just relax, hun. Ah'm right here."

Leaning back, again, Gambit rubbed his face before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he released it as he felt her arms wrap around his chest. He could feel himself close to sleep. It was right there.

Cupping some water, Rogue dribbled it on his chest before rubbing it around, softly. She stopped her movement for the fear of him not being able to fall asleep. She heard the same deep breathing shortly after and smiled.

Chuckling to herself, she realized she was pretty helpless and trapped. They would both be pruney in several minutes, but that didn't seem to bother her. Rogue lost track of time after five minutes and closed her eyes. She decided this was as good a time as any to get that nap in that she had been desperately needing since she woke up this morning, but that was interrupted when he jerked awake once more.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he buried his head in his hands, rubbing his face. Rogue sat up and hugged him again, kissing his left shoulder. She smiled lovingly at him as she watched him wipe his eyes.

"Hey." She softly said. "Ya makin' progress. Ya were asleep for over five minutes that time."

He didn't say anything as he kept his head down. She hugged him tighter before resting her head on his back.

"Ah'll stay here as long as ya need." She said, still in that soft tone. "Ah ain't goin' no where unless ya want me to."

He leaned back against her once more and closed his eyes. She smiled as she felt him rest his hand on her left calf, giving it a light squeeze. Glancing at his face, she saw his eyes and nose were red. He was on the brink of tears, but had fought it off. Taking the loofah, Rogue started bringing the bubbles and water over his chest again. That seemed to soothe him, so she kept on.

Leaning closer to his left ear, she kissed it softly. "Ah love you, Remy." She whispered, seeing him smile.

She felt his hand rub her calf. "Love you, too, Anna." He said softly, his eyes still closed.

Hearing him say that in English was special and hearing him say her name meant even more. She continued to smile as she worked the loofah over his chest and neck, listening for that deep breathing to know he was asleep.

After several minutes, Gambit sighed as he sat up. "It ain' no use, chère." He said, raking some stray chunks of hair back out of his face.

Rogue stayed leaning back as she started to use the loofah on his back. "Well, we can at least enjoy tha bath, then." She said, smiling at him. "And if ya feel tired, just go on and lie back."

"Doubt that be happenin'." He said, forcing a smile.

Sitting up, Rogue hugged him. They were quiet before Gambit got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Pulling the stopper, Rogue followed him into the bedroom and sat beside him on the bed. She rest her head on his right shoulder and smiled when she felt him drape his arm around her.

"How 'bout you drain a bit o' my energy?" Gambit asked. "Dat make me sleep."

Rogue sat up straight and looked at him. "Please tell me ya jokin'." She said.

He shrugged. "Part o' me is." He said, looking into her eyes.

"That isn't something ta joke about." She said. "Ah could hurt ya."

"At least I be out cold." He said, leaning back against his arms. "Don' know how much more I can take o' not bein' able to sleep."

Rogue was quiet for a moment. "Jean said part of ya problem was me." She said, seeing him look at her.

"Did she now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Ah know she knows what's goin' on, but it's not her place ta tell me." She said. "Ah need ta hear it from you. Please, Remy. Tell me what's goin' on with ya."

Gambit sighed before he sat forward. "I be plannin' somet'in'." He said, looking at her. "It involves us."

"And?" She asked.

"Dat's all I be tellin' you." He said, his genuine smile returning. "Don' wanna spoil de surprise."

"So, ya insomnia is about plannin' something?" Rogue asked. "That seems a little silly."

"May seem dat way to you, chère." Gambit said, noticing the basket of clothes.

She smiled. "Alright. Ah guess ah can wait 'til ya ready ta come clean." She said, watching him stand and walk over to the clothes in the basket.

"You do my laundry?" He asked, smiling up at her.

"Yeah." She said. "Ah don't mind."

"You practicin' fo' when we get married?" He asked, sorting through the clothes.

"Ah...don't know." She said, feeling her heart race from excitement at the mention of marriage. "Ah guess?"

Gambit chuckled as he walked over to the dresser and put his clothes away before he turned and faced her. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was perfect.

"Last night was good, eh?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"It's always good, sugah." She said, watching him place his hands on either side of her hips and lean in to kiss her.

Running her hands from his forearms up to his shoulders, Rogue pulled him down on her and raked her fingers through his hair.

"Ah want ya again and again." She said, breathless as his kisses trailed down to her chest.

Placing his hand on her towel, he was about to open it when there was a knock on their door. "Damn." Gambit smiled as he got off Rogue and went to answer the door.

He opened it to see Jubilee. When she saw him in the towel she got a little nervous.

"Wow, uh, bad timing?" She asked.

"Jus' spit it out, petit." Gambit said.

Jubilee glanced at Rogue. "Jean needs to see you." She said, stepping back before she walked away.

Gambit let out a light laugh. "Dat girl be funny." He said, turning to see Rogue getting dressed. "You leavin' so soon?"

"Jean needs ta see me. It's gotta be important." She said, getting dressed. "Ah'll be back as soon as possible."

Watching her leave, Gambit decided he'd head down to the gym to try and tire himself out. He knew it would be a waste of effort, but it would give him something to do while he waited for Rogue to return.

After putting on some sweatpants and a tank top, he headed to the kitchen to grab some water before going into the gym. He saw some older students lifting weights and running on the treadmill as he walked inside. Heading over to the bench, on the far side of the room, he sat his water down before he went over and grabbed a weight.

Sitting down, he began to lift it with his right arm. Focusing on breathing, he didn't really keep count of how many he was doing. He was just trying to wear himself out. Switching to his left arm, he did the same before he put the weight back and headed to the weight machine. He worked out his triceps, pulling the band up behind him over his head. He was beginning to sweat and he liked it.

He noticed the male students had stopped working out and had started to watch him. "Wha'?" He asked, smiling, as he walked over and took a sip of water.

"What are you lifting?" One of them asked.

Gambit shrugged. "Don' know. Wha'ever it be set on." He said, seeing them walk over and look at the settings.

"You're lifting one eighty?" They asked.

"Is dat all?" Gambit asked with a smirk as he changed it to two hundred. "Dere. Now I start to feel somet'in'."

The boys watched, and counted, as Gambit started to lift. The girls stopped and watched too as he went past twenty.

"Holy shit." Another boy said as he approached forty.

"How can you do that?"

Gambit stopped at fifty and smiled. "It be all in yo' head. Focus on yo' breathin'." He said getting some more water as one of the boys stepped up to see if he could lift it. "Don' hurt yo'self, boy."

Taking the bar, the guy pulled as hard as he could, struggling with the weight. "Damn!" He said, letting go.

"You lifted it a bit." Another boy said.

Chuckling, Gambit set his water down. "Can' jus' lift dis kinda weight, homme." He said, changing the weight down to fifty pounds. "Gotta work up to it, no? Try dat."

The same guy stepped up and began to lift, but was getting tired after reaching ten. He stopped at thirteen and shook his arms.

"Gotta focus on yo' breathin'." Gambit said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the students all take turns lifting.

One of the girls was able to lift more and lift longer than the rest. Gambit smiled once she finished.

"Dis girl here mop de floor with de lot o' you." He said, winking at her.

"It doesn't help that part of her ability is strength." One of the boys whined.

"I'm not that strong." The girl said. "I can just increase my strength by a bit. I'm not Rogue."

"Rogue lift dis machine wit' her pinky toe. Why you t'ink I do wha' she say?" He joked, making them chuckle.

The students went another round before they let Gambit have his weight back. He lifted another two sets of fifty before he sat down and drank more water. He then started working on his legs. After the third set, Rogue walked in and smiled at everyone working out.

"This place is hoppin' this afternoon." She said, seeing one of the boys stop their cycling and quickly walk over to her.

"Mr. LeBeau said you can lift that machine, is that true?" He asked, seeing her raise an eyebrow.

"Are ya serious?" She asked the boy before glancing at Gambit, seeing him smile and shrug.

"Can you lift it? I wanna see that." The guy said excitedly.

"Ah ain' liftin' no machine." Rogue said. "What have ya been tellin' these kids?"

"Jus' motivational speech." Gambit said as he stood up and switched the weights to one thousand pounds. "How 'bout you entertain us, chère."

The students began to ask her to lift it and she sighed, giving in, as she walked over to the machine. "Just lift it once?" She asked, taking hold of the bar.

"Oui." Gambit said. "T'ese kids wanna see how strong you be."

"Alright." She said, pulling down on the bar and lifting the weight with no problems before setting it back down. "There. Is that all?"

"Let's see how many you can lift." One of the guys said. "We'll count."

Rogue shook her head and chuckled as she began to lift it over and over again. The students were loving it as she reached fifty. Once she got to one hundred, she stopped and changed it back down to a safe weight. The students were excited to see someone lift one thousand pounds. They would be talking about that for several days.

"I knew you were strong, but holy cow!" One of the guys said. "Everything we've heard is true."

"Ah'm sure ya've heard a lot." She said, shaking her hands out. "A thousand pounds, huh?"

"I knew y' could do it." Gambit smiled as he walked up to her. "You be dere favorite now."

Rogue shook her head as she watched him grab his water bottle and offer it to her. She took it and sipped on it before handing it back. Taking his hand, she lead him out of the gym and down the hall.

"What did Jeanie have to say?" Gambit asked, nudging her with his right shoulder.

"Just about tha boys' assignment tomorrow." She said, sighing. "Ah feel like ah'm babysittin'."

Gambit smiled. "I babysit fo' you, chère. Dey already don' like me." He said.

"Oh, ah got their attention today." She said. "That ain't tha problem."

"Den wha' be de problem?" He asked, as they stopped walking.

"Ah'm just complainin'." She said, waving her hand as if shewing a fly. "Don't pay attention ta me."

Gambit smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed it before they started to head down the hall again.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thank you so much for the reviews!  
Don't miss the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The evening was quiet. A gentle rain came through, cooling the air, so several of the students went outside and sat under the porch in chairs and on benches. Walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, Gambit noticed them all outside and walked over to investigate.

He walked out and a few that were in the gym earlier greeted him. "Wha' we all doin' out here?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the rain." A girl said.

"How about you hang out for a bit?" Another girl said.

He thought for a second before he smiled. "I be right back." He said, walking inside and making some popcorn before returning.

He walked over and sat on the end of the bench beside the girl he had made do the dishes Saturday. "How are you?" She asked, tucking hair behind her right ear.

"Can' complain." He said, offering her some popcorn.

She took a handful as one of the students spoke up. "Does it bother you to sit with us?"

Gambit shook his head. "Non. I jus' feel old." He smiled, making them smile as well.

"You're not old." One of the girls said, grinning.

"Ol' enough t' be some of y'alls dad." He said popping popcorn in his mouth.

"Maybe the younger ones." Another girl said. "What are you, like thirty?"

Gambit chuckled.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were thirty-four. _Maybe_ thirty-five." A guy said.

"No way. Twenty-eight." A girl said.

"I like you, petit." Gambit winked at her, making her blush, as he offered them popcorn.

"Good evening." Beast stepped out and smiled as he took his glasses off. "My, it's quite beautiful this evening."

"Gonna join us, Hank?" Gambit asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I am only taking a short break before I get back and complete my analysis on...well you get the picture." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Gambit said, leaning back in the chair. "It's quiet, no?"

"Indeed." Hank said as he placed his arms behind his back. "Well, enjoy your evening. I shall return to my lab."

"Where is everyone?" A student asked. "I haven't seen any of the senior staff since around four."

They looked at Gambit and he shrugged. "If anyt'in' be up, dey let me in on it." He said. "I wouln' be alarmed."

Finishing the popcorn, Gambit stood and headed inside to throw the bag away. While in there, he grabbed a glass of water before walking to the door and letting them know he was going to walk around.

Heading upstairs to the bedroom, he opened the door to see Rogue in her uniform. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" He asked, walking inside.

Rogue grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Hey, hun. Headin' out on that mission with everyone." She said, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Mission?" He asked.

"Weren't ya told?" She asked, grabbing her gloves.

"Non. I wasn'." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, ah thought ya knew." Rogue said, pulling her gloves on. "Jean was callin' everyone into her office this afternoon."

Gambit shook his head as his jaw jut out in anger. "Dis is bullshit!" He said, raising his voice. "I should be goin'! She has no right t' keep me here! I ain' no babysitter!"

"Cool ya jets, sugah." Rogue said, pointing at him. "It wasn't my call. Go blow ya top off at Jean. She's tha one callin' tha shots, right now."

Turning, Gambit left the room and headed down to Jean's office, but found it empty. He then headed down the elevator to the war room. Walking in, he saw Jean watching a monitor with her back to him.

"I knew you'd find me." Jean said.

"Den you better tell me why I ain' goin'." Gambit said, his hands balled into tight fists.

"I need everyone at their best." She said, turning around to face him. "And you aren't."

"I be fine." His voice was raised slightly. "I never feel better."

"You haven't had any kind of normal sleep in over a week. You aren't fit to be out on the field, let alone watching our backs." She said, seeing him shake his head. "I'm doing this for you."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gambit placed his hands on his hips. "All you be doin' is constrictin' me." He said, his voice was getting louder. "Dat's where I belong! Out wit' de ot'ers!"

Jean put her hand up to quiet him. "Please, there's no need to raise your voice. I know how angry you are right now, but-"

"Oh, non." He chuckled angrily. "You don'." He said, taking a card out of his pocket. "Let me show you jus' _how angry_ I be."

"Don't do anything stupid, Gumbo." He heard Wolverine say from behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Wolverine, Iceman, Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Jubilee and Rogue walking into the war room.

"Remy, put tha card down." Rogue said, walking up to him and grabbing hold of his wrist, gently. "Come on, hun. You don't wanna hurt anyone."

Clenching his jaw, he pulled away from Rogue and threw the card to the ground. "Next time, I wanna be told wit' everyone else. Gambit don' like to be in de dark." He said, his voice stern and angry. "You be wrong to do dat, Jean. _Dead_ wrong."

"Remy..." Rogue said, grabbing his wrist, but he pulled away without looking at her.

"An' all y'all be wrong not to let me in on dis." He said to the them. "Fuck you."

Gambit left the war room and Wolverine shook his head. "Cajun needs to watch his mouth." He said, looking at Rogue who was, obviously, hurt by what he said and how he pulled away from her. "Kid, you alright?"

Rogue looked up and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Ah'm fine."

"What just happened?" Kitty asked.

"His temper is part of his insomnia." Jean said.

"Whoa, time out! Gambit's got insomnia?" Jubilee asked. "Since when?"

"He's been sufferin' from it for eight days now." Rogue said, hugging herself.

"That explains his weird running habits." Bobby said.

"And him destroying the gym." Jubilee said.

"Gambit does not mean any harm or hate toward you." Storm said, looking at the team. "He is just frustrated and tired and it is putting him on end. Please do not take what he said to heart."

"I never do." Wolverine said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His outbursts are triggered from lack of sleep." Jean said, shaking her head. "I should have told him about the mission instead of keep it from him. I may have done more harm than good."

"Don't blame yourself, Red." Wolverine said, walking up and placing his hand on Jean's shoulder. "Ain't your fault. He probably would'a gone crazy if he was told same time as us anyway."

"Let's get going." Jean said, as they headed toward the hangar.

Rogue felt someone grab her by the elbow. Looking back, she saw it was Jean.

"I know it was difficult to listen to those things, but just know he's not in his right mind. He doesn't mean any of what he said." She said, seeing her nod. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit this one out?"

"Ah'm fine." Rogue said. "I know it's tha insomnia talkin'. Ah just can't believe he'd say those things about his friends. His family. Even me."

"Hey." Jean said, placing her hand on the side of Rogue's face. "He would _never_ say anything like that to hurt you. It was directed to everyone else. Not you. _Never_ you."

Rogue nodded as she turned and headed toward the hangar.

–

Walking outside from the back door, the students noticed he was pissed. They stayed quiet as he walked past the pool and looked up at the sky, watching the Blackbird take off.

"What's going on?" A girl asked.

He turned around and shook his head as he headed back inside and down the hall toward Beast's lab. Walking in, Hank smiled at him as he walked over to write something down on his clipboard. Gambit sighed as he walked over to a tank of green liquid and tapped on it.

"Please, Gambit." Hank said. "Do not touch anything."

"I need t' talk to you." Gambit said, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Of course, my friend." Hank said, setting his pen down and giving Gambit his full attention. "What is the matter?"

"I need help." Gambit said. "I'm goin' crazy."

Hank chuckled. "I highly doubt that." He said.

"I jus' want somet'in' to knock me out." Gambit said. "I can' take it, Beast. I never be dis tired in my entire life. I'm frustrated an' angry and dis ain' me."

"Giving you a drug will not stop the insomnia." Hank said, picking his clipboard up and writing something down.

"But it make me rest." Gambit said. "Please, Hank. I want my mind t' stop."

"Stopping your mind isn't my department." Hank said. "That is Jean and the professor's."

Seeing Beast scribble on his clipboard pissed Gambit off. "Ce que la baise!" Gambit grabbed the clipboard and charged it before throwing it across the room.

Hank covered his head as debris flew in their direction. "Calm _down_, my friend." He said. "How can I help you if you don't let me?"

"Jus' give me somet'in'! A pill or a shot!" He raised his voice. "Anyt'in'!"

"Calm yourself." Hank said, putting his hands out. "I don't want you suffering from a heart attack."

Gambit paced the room. "If it put me down, den bring it!" He said.

"You don't mean that." He said, watching him intently.

"Give me somet'in'!" Gambit growled, grabbing a table and letting his powers light it up.

Hank dove behind a counter as Gambit threw the desk across the room, letting it explode against the wall. Breathing heavily, and quickly, he grabbed another table. Ready to charge it, he felt a strange feeling. Something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

He suddenly dropped to his knees. His body was weak and he was feeling lightheaded. Falling back, his head hit the ground and his vision blurred. He saw a pair of familiar boots before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

Rogue dropped to her knees. "Ah'm _so_ sorry, Remy." She said, picking him up and placing him on the bench. "Are ya alright, Hank?"

He stood from behind the counter. "Yes." He said, walking over and standing beside Rogue. "Are you?"

Rogue knew what he meant. "Ah'll be fine." She said, looking down at Gambit.

"He wanted sleep and now he has it." Hank said, cleaning off his desk.

"It's not tha kind of sleep anyone wants. Not even him." She said running her fingers through Gambit's hair. "Take care of him, Beast, and let me know when he wakes up."

"Of course." He said as Rogue left the lab.

Making her way down the hall, she stopped and fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N:** Something finally snapped! What happens next? Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue couldn't stay away for long. She was too worried about Gambit's condition to just leave him alone with Beast. She prayed he was only unconscious and not severely hurt like others in the past. Leaning on the edge of the bed, Rogue played with his hair as she stared at his face, hoping to see him open his eyes.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Hank cleaning up the last of the mess Gambit had made. "Ya need any help, Beast?" She asked.

Beast looked at her and smiled. "Many thanks, but no." He said.

"Ah shouldn't have drained his energy." Rogue said, feeling her eyes get hot. "Ah should've just stopped him with my strength."

"You did what you thought was necessary." Beast said, throwing the debris away before walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder, adding a light squeeze. "He will be fine. You only touched him for a brief moment."

"Which is enough." She said, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

Hank pat her shoulder before he headed over to his desk to finish the analysis he was working on hours ago.

Rogue reached up and took Gambit's hand. She kissed it before she placed it on the side of her face as the door to Beast's lab opened.

"We rushed back as soon as we could." Jean said, quickly walking over. "What happened?"

Beast stood. "Our friend, Gambit, came to me asking for a sedative of some sort to make him sleep. I was trying my best to help him, but he suddenly became violent." He said.

"Somethin' snapped inside him, Jean." Rogue said. "I had no choice but ta use my powers. He was gonna hurt Beast. Ah've never seen him so angry. It wasn't like him."

Jean placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. "He's stable and his mind is calm. Perhaps you helped him with that." She said, placing her other hand on Rogue's shoulder. "How long was the contact?"

"Two...maybe three seconds?" Rogue asked, shaking her head. "Ah don't know. It was long enough ta drop him like a sack of potatoes."

"And when did this happen?" Jean asked, looking down at Gambit.

"Right after y'all left." Rogue said, resting her free hand on Gambit's right bicep. "Four hours ago?"

Jean sighed as she looked at Hank. "Are _you_ alright?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"I am unharmed." He said.

"He's gonna hate me." Rogue said. "As soon as he wakes up, he's gonna high tail it outta here."

"You can't possibly believe that." Jean said, kneeling down and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why not? Ah would." She said feeling Jean's hand on her arm.

Jean smiled warmly at Rogue. "Everything will be fine." She said standing and turning to Hank. "Keep me updated on this situation."

"Understood." Hank nodded as Jean left.

"Do ya mind if ah stay here and watch him?" Rogue asked, seeing Beast smile.

"Heavens, no." He said.

"Thanks." Rogue smiled before turning her attention back to Gambit.

Rogue didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up with her head on the edge of the bed. She was still holding Gambit's hand as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to see if there had been any change, but he looked the same.

"Good morning." Beast said with a smile. "Would you like some coffee? Breakfast, perhaps?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm not hungry." She said with a smile. "But thanks."

"Of course." He said leaving his lab.

Turning her attention back to Gambit, she stood and brushed through his hair once more. "Come on." She whispered. "Open ya eyes."

Footsteps turned her attention to the door. "How is he?" Storm asked, walking over and looking down at him.

"Out cold." Rogue said. "No change at all."

Placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder, Storm smiled. "He will be fine. This is not his first encounter with your powers." She said.

"Ah know, but..." She said. "Ah'm afraid I may have drained too much. He hasn't moved a muscle in several hours."

"His need to sleep has possibly taken over." Storm said. "Give it time. He will wake. You should go get some sleep, yourself. I shall watch him."

"Ah already had a nap." Rogue said. "Ah ain't leavin' his side."

"Very well." She said, walking over to Rogue's right. "May I join you, then?"

"Sure." She said, watching Storm pull up a chair.

They were quiet for several minutes. It turned into an hour and then two before Jean came in to check on him. After looking his mind over and making sure he was still stable, she left.

Sitting up straight, Rogue let got of his hand for a moment to stretch her back out. Standing, she placed her hands over her head and stretched before putting them behind her and leaning back. Several cracks were heard before she sat back down.

"He looks peaceful." Storm said with a smile.

Rogue smiled, looking down at him. "Yeah." She said, placing her hand on his forehead.

He suddenly took in a sharp, deep breath and opened his eyes, squinting them as he blinked several times. "Ce que l'enfer?" He weakly asked.

"Remy!" Rogue said, standing and taking his hand.

"Not so loud, chère." He said, closing his eyes in pain. "Head be killin' me."

"How do you feel?" Storm asked.

"I be fantastic." He said, making them smile as he tired to sit up.

"Whoa, just hold ya horses." Rogue said, making him lie back down. "Ah don't think ya should be tryin' ta get up just yet."

"I'm fine." He said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing.

Rogue put her hands out for him to grab as he slowly made his way to the door. Gambit closed his eyes as he reached out and grabbed Rogue's arm.

"De room be spinnin'." He said, placing his hand on the side of his head.

"Ya need to be lyin' down." Rogue said.

"I agree." Storm said

"Jus' gotta get my bearin's." He said, lightly shaking his head as he stood again, feeling the dizziness take over again.

Swaying, Rogue steadied him. "Where could ya _possibly_ be runnin' off to?" She asked.

Gambit smiled. "Gotta hit de bat'room. 'Less y' want me to go right here." He said, seeing her smile as she and Storm helped him to the bathroom in the hall.

They waited outside for a couple of minutes before he came out, running his hand along the wall for support. He told them he needed something to eat, so they took him down the hall and into the kitchen where some of the others were.

"Look who's up." Rogue called out, seeing the others look over and smile.

Walking him over, Gambit plopped down in a chair at the table that Kurt gave up for him. "T'anks, mon ami." Gambit said, closing his eyes before he opened them slowly.

Rogue knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his thigh. "What do ya want ta eat?" She asked.

He slowly shook his head. "Somet'in'." He said.

"We just made biscuits." Kitty said. "How about that?"

"Dat be fine." He said, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes.

"Do you need any help wis anysing?" Kurt asked Kitty, who was plating up four biscuits.

"Can you grab the honey and preserves?" She asked.

"Non." Gambit said slowly waving his hand. "I want gravy. Bacon and eggs."

"Now he's requestin'." Rogue chuckled.

"Alright. Gravy, bacon and eggs it is." Kitty said, taking out the skillet and the frying pan. "How do you want your eggs?"

He didn't answer. "Just scramble 'em." Rogue answered for him.

His head lulled forward and he opened his eyes. Looking around slowly and sluggishly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you want your bacon?" Kitty asked him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Not breathin'." He said, making them laugh. "Dis de treatment I get, you need to drain my energy all de time, chère."

"Don't bet on it." Rogue said, walking over and getting a glass of water before bringing it back to him. "Ah'm sure ya dehydrated."

He took the glass and downed the water before he looked around the kitchen. "Sorry fo' what I said in de war room." He said. "Dat was me reachin' my wits end. Been a hard week fo' me."

"Don't worry about it, man." Bobby said.

"I just hope you can finally get some rest." Kitty said, stirring up some gravy while the bacon sizzled on the pan.

"Me too, petit." He said, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Jean said, walking into the kitchen with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." He said watching her walk over to him. "Jean, I-"

"You don't have to apologize." She said, putting her hand up.

"Alright, order up." Kitty said with a smile as she brought over the plate of biscuits, eggs and bacon.

Taking a fork, Gambit tried a bite of each before looking at Kitty. "Maybe you take my cookin' class, no?" He asked, making them all laugh.

"What a jerk." Kitty said, smiling as she cleaned up the pans she used.

"So, it's official then?" Jean asked, seeing him nod as he stuffed his face full.

"Sure, I teach it." He said, shrugging. "Ain' doin' much o' anyt'in' else, 'sides gettin' in de way."

"Does that mean you're gonna teach the students how to cook roadkill?" Jubilee joked.

"Dat be a talent, petit." He played along. "Not everyone can make roadkill taste like chicken."

"That's so gross." Kitty said.

Gambit chuckled as he took another bite before he looked at Rogue. "Can I get anot'er?" He asked, holding his glass up.

She smiled as she took his glass and filled it back up with water before setting it down in front of him. Some of the team excused themselves as they went to start their day. Three students came in the kitchen and one was the young boy and his little sister. The girl smiled from ear to ear when she saw Gambit and ran over to his side.

Stopping his eating, he hugged her. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Where's your ring?" The girl asked.

He looked at his hand and forced a frown. "T'ink I lost it." He said. "You make me anot'er one, eh?" She nodded and smiled as she sat down beside him at the table.

Rogue smiled at how outgoing the girl was this morning. She was usually quiet and shy, but this morning she was very much an extrovert. It seemed she was finally getting comfortable with everyone.

"You a'ready eat?" Gambit asked the girl, seeing her nod. "Good."

Walking over to the other side of the girl, Rogue took a seat and reached out, combing through the girl's long dirty-blonde hair. It was soft and straight and thick. Watching Gambit finish the last of his breakfast, Rogue got up and took his plate over to the sink where she washed it off and put it in the dishwasher. She saw Gambit stand and stumble before catching himself on the table.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, watching him.

Gambit smiled down at her. "Yeah." He said. "Jus' need to lie down for a bit."

Rogue walked over and put her hand on the small of his back. "Ah'll walk ya up." She said with a smile.

As they made their way to the foot of the stairs, Gambit stopped and closed his eyes. "Give me a second, chère." He said, feeling her wrap her arm around his waist.

Taking in a deep breath they continued upstairs and into their room where he sat down on the bed. "Here, let me get the bed ready for ya." Rogue said, seeing him put his hand up and shake his head.

"I t'ink I need one of yo' bubble bat's." He said, seeing her smile.

"Alright." She said, walking into the bathroom and getting the tub ready.

As it filled, Rogue walked back into the bedroom and helped him get his shirt off and up over his head. Standing, he got his pants off before he felt dizzy and had to sit back down. She smiled at him before she started to get undressed. When they were ready, she helped him into the bathroom and into the tub. He was leaning against her like he had yesterday. Rogue tilted his head back and kissed the side of his face as she began to use the loofah again. His eyes closed as the warm water washed over his chest.

"Ah'm sorry." Rogue said, running her fingers through his hair.

Gambit stayed quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Can' say I like de idea of you usin' yo' powers against me, but I understand why you did." He said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her. "I was a madcap. I pro'bly woulda hurt Hank. Maybe even de kids."

"But ya didn't." She said, looking over his face.

"Because o' you." He said. "If you had gone on dat mission-"

"Hey, it's over. Forget about it." Rogue said, kissing his forehead. "How about ya try and sleep."

He smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the water seep into his skin. It wasn't long before Rogue heard that deep breathing. She stopped with the loofah and wrapped her arms around him gently, as not to wake him, before she leaned her head against his. Rogue had been thinking about what she saw when she touched him. It was the cause of all this stress and the insomnia. It didn't make sense, to her at least. She would talk with him once he woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for the reviews. I was surprised at the surplus of them just in one day! Stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Gambit jolted awake and realized he just kicked someone and he kicked them _hard_. Looking to his right and seeing Rogue sit up, Gambit blinked a few times, finding himself in bed. He was quite confused because he had fallen asleep in the tub, at least he thought he had. It was still day, but the drapes were drawn over the window, making it that much darker in the room.

"Hey, hun." She said softly as she rubbed his upper arm.

Letting out a deep breath, Gambit lied back on the bed and put his hands over his face. He felt Rogue lie down and move in closer to him.

"Ya been sleepin' all day." She said, taming his hair.

"It be de same day?" He asked, quietly.

"Mm hmm." Rogue said, smiling lovingly at him. "Do ya feel rested at all?"

"Don' know." He said, turning his head to look at her. "I be too weak to tell."

Keeping her smile, she placed her hand on the side of his face. "Just keep restin'." She said, looking into his eyes. "Lord knows ya need it."

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Gambit rolled on to his side to face Rogue. "Don' like dis feelin'." He said, placing his hand on hers and smirking. "Don' do dat again. Or else."

She chuckled at his threatening smirk. "Or else, what?" She asked, pulling her hand away and raking his hair back out of his face.

"You find out." He said, seeing her search his eyes for something. "Wha's wrong?"

"When ah used my powers...ah saw what's been botherin' ya." She said, seeing his smirk turn loving. "Why did this cause ya so much stress?"

Combing through her hair, he played with the end of it, wrapping it around his fingers. "Dat only be part of it." He said, looking into her eyes. "Dere's more to it, chère."

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled out of curiosity. "Really, now?" She asked, leaning over and staring down at him. "When's this gonna happen?"

"Whenever I feel better." He said, seeing her glance at his lips.

"Well, get ta feelin' better soon." She said, leaning in centimeters away from his lips. "Ah'm lookin' forward to it. Just tha two of us."

"Dat's de plan." He said, lifting his head and lightly brushing his lips against hers, entertaining her desire to kiss him.

Her smiled faded as she pressed her lips to his. Placing her hand on his chest, she then ran it down his torso, slowly, before cupping his groin.

"Mm." Gambit grunted, gently pulling her away. "You a bad girl."

She got to her knees, leaning over him and smiled before kissing him. Slipping her hand under the covers, she cupped him once again.

He sat up and took her hand. "Don' got de energy fo' dat." He said as she leaned in and kissed him before he pulled her away again. "I know I tell you I always ready, but not after yesterday. Sorry, chère."

Pulling her hands away and setting them on her thighs, she nodded. "Ah understand." She said, watching him lie back down. "Be honest with me, Remy."

He looked up at her. "'Bout what?" He asked.

"Are ya any kind of mad at me for what ah did to ya yesterday?" She asked.

He stared up at her. "Don' t'ink mad be de right word fo' it." He said, leaning on his side to face her. "Annoyed? Maybe dat be better to describe it." He sat up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd have to be crazy to be mad or angry at you, mon amour."

Rogue smiled as she leaned into kiss him, but was distracted by a knock on their door. "Typical." She said, climbing out of bed and grabbing one of Gambit's t-shirts from the laundry basket.

Putting it on, she opened the door to see Hank. "Pardon my intrusion upon your privacy, but I just wanted to check up on Gambit." He said.

"Of course." Rogue said, opening the door for him to enter.

"I'm alive, mon ami." Gambit waved as Beast walked in.

"I hope you've gotten some rest." He said, walking over and putting his medical bag at the foot of the bed.

"Not a lot, but I ain' complainin'." He said, watching Beast take out his portable blood pressure machine.

Smiling, Beast opened the cuff and Gambit put his arm through. "I trust you are fine." He said, pressing start. "But I need to make sure you are recovering well and speedily." Gambit leaned back on his free arm. "Please, stay still."

"Sorry." He said sitting still.

The machine beeped and the cuff deflated. "Blood pressure is on point." Hank said with a smile. "I'd like to see you take it easy for a few days. No exhausting yourself."

"Whatever you say." Gambit said, leaning back on his arms.

Hank took his glasses off. "And by that I mean no physical activity." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I cut de running an' gym out."

"And by _that_, I mean nothing whatsoever. Not even sex." Hank said. "You have to let your body rest."

Gambit lied back and covered his face. "You gonna kill me, doc." He said, making them laugh.

Rogue put her hand on Beast's shoulder. "Ah'll keep him in line." She said, winking at Gambit.

"Dis ain' fair." Gambit said sitting up. "I t'ought sex was t'erapeutic and healing."

Beast chuckled. "It is." He said, taking his medical bag. "But that is for stress relief and other emotional distresses."

"Well, I be stressed and emotionally distraught." Gambit said, making them laugh again.

"I shall check on you again tomorrow. Have a nice night." Hank said, walking to the door.

"You too." Rogue said, shutting it behind him before turning and facing Gambit. "Looks like ah'll need ta keep fully clothed around ya for a few days."

"Dis be de worst orders from de doc I've ever got." He said, sitting up with a smile.

"It's only for a few days." Rogue said, walking over and climbing up on the bed beside him. "Plus, you can catch up on ya sleep."

"Don' even feel tired." He said shrugging.

"Just try and rest, hun." She said. "Ya might fall back to sleep."

"Doubt it." He said, looking around the room. "I'm gonna walk around."

"Beast said not to exhaust ya self." Rogue said, watching him get out of bed.

"I ain' gonna be runnin'." Gambit said, walking over to the laundry basket and getting dressed. "Jus' goin' fo' a walk."

"Do ya feel dizzy?" Rogue asked, getting off the bed and walking over to him as he slipped a black t-shirt on.

"Non." He said, raking his hands through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Do ya want me ta be honest or tell ya what ya wanna hear?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "I take a look in de mirror." He said, walking into the bathroom and fixing his hair before he left the bedroom with Rogue, after she got dressed.

When they reached the stairs, Gambit stopped when he looked down and grabbed the railing. He turned around and blinked a few times before leaning back on the handrail.

"Are ya okay?" Rogue asked.

He nodded before he stood up straight and tried it again. "Jus' a bit dizzy." He said as he started down the stairs before stopping again and closing his eyes.

"Just take ya time." Rogue said, seeing some students pass by below them in the hall.

Looking up at the ceiling, Gambit let out a frustrated breath. "Maudire." He said before shaking his head lightly and trying again.

After making it down the stairs, he leaned against his knees for just a brief moment, letting out another frustrated sigh. Squatting down, he placed his left fingertips on the ground to steady himself as he looked down.

Kneeling beside him, Rogue placed her hand on his back, rubbing it lightly. The motion made him sway every so slightly and he felt the dizziness once more. He pushed her hand away as he stood and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes tight and leaning against his knees.

"O...kay?" She asked, a little taken back, as she watched him.

After a few minutes, he stood up and sighed. "Dere." He said, looking at Rogue, noticing her expression. "You rubbin' my back was makin' me dizzy."

"Oh. Ah guess ah _was_ rockin' ya just a bit." She said as he took her hand.

He smiled at her as they walked toward the kitchen. "Need me somet'in' to drink." He said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Ya probably ought ta drink water, sugah." Rogue said, grabbing a glass for him from the cupboard.

"Now _you_ gonna give me orders? L'enfer." He said, taking the glass from her and pouring water into it.

Rogue smiled as she ran her hand down his arm. "You know it." She said, taking a step closer and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"There's the fowl mouthed Cajun." Wolverine said, walking in.

"Don't start, Logan." Rogue said, stepping between them.

Gambit ran his hand down her hair and stopped it on the small of her back. "Don' worry." He said. "I ain' in de mood for his _connerie_."

Rogue looked at Gambit with a raised eyebrow. "His what?" She asked.

Gambit flashed her a playful grin. "Bullshit, chère." He said, looking back at Logan. "His bullshit."

Rogue cracked a smile as she looked back at Wolverine. "Ah ain't in tha mood either, sugah." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please." Logan said, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda. "I ain't in the mood for either of ya."

They were all quiet as Gambit took a sip of water.

"So, I heard ya got zapped by Rogue." Logan said. "Was that when you were redecorating Hank's lab?"

"Can it, Logan." Rogue said, glaring at him. "Ah don't wanna hear another word outta ya mouth."

"Don' waste yo' breath." Gambit said, taking another sip. "He gonna say wha' he want, when he want."

Two students walked in the kitchen and stopped, hearing the tones in their voices. Gambit noticed them and smiled.

"Come on in." He said, leaning against the counter. "We jus' havin' a discussion."

"Sounds like a heated one." One of the students said as they walked in.

"Jus' playful banter." Gambit said, setting his glass on the counter. "We were jus' leavin'."

Taking Rogue's hand, he lead her outside and into the garden. Walking over to a bench, they sat down and listened to the birds chirp as the sun began to set.

"Sometimes Logan really grinds my gears." Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He all talk, mon amour." Gambit said, scooting closer to her. "Fo'get him."

Rogue sighed. "Ya right. Ah shouldn't let him get ta me like that, but he just knows how to push my buttons." She said.

"I t'ought Remy be de only one who know how to push yo' buttons." He joked, making her smile.

Looking ahead, Rogue saw the little six year old chasing a squirrel up into a tree. "Look over there." She said, watching Gambit as he turned his head and saw her.

"Mon petit." He said with a warm smile.

Rogue smiled at his expression as she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face. "Ya love that little girl like a daughter, huh?'' She asked.

"Oui." Gambit said, watching the girl wave at the squirrel and talk to it.

Leaning in, Rogue couldn't help but kiss his cheek as they sat there and watched the little girl play in the garden before calling her inside once it started to get dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty lame chapter, I know. The next one is quite intense. Don't miss it!


	18. Chapter 18

Glancing at the clock, Gambit saw that it was just past three. He had dozed in and out of sleep, but that was the extent of it. Even after his run in with Rogue's powers, he was surprised that he wasn't out for a week. It didn't make sense.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the bedroom door open. Lying still, he heard shuffling coming toward the bed. Rogue was beside him asleep, so who was this. In one swift move, Gambit sat up and put his hand out in front of him, letting his powers light up and show him who it was snooping around the room.

"Petit?" He asked, letting his powers die down after he saw the little girl. "What be wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." She said as Gambit got out of bed and picked her up.

"You wanna tell Remy 'bout it?" He asked, quietly, as he walked out of the bedroom.

The little girl rubbed her eyes as she hugged his neck. "My brother." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "He blew up and hurt me and everyone else."

"I'm sorry y' dream dat." He said, patting her back with a smile. "Y' brot'er wouldn' hurt you. He loves you."

"But he blew up." She said, the shakiness in her voice suggested she was going to cry. "My princess pajamas were ruined."

Bouncing her lightly in his arms, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Turning the light on, he walked over and grabbed a glass before sitting her on the counter.

"Here." He said, taking the milk out of the fridge and pouring her a glass. "Drink dis while I get you a cookie."

The girl took the glass and took a sip as she watched Gambit walk over and grab some chocolate chip cookies from the pantry. Opening the package, he took one out and gave it to her before patting her leg.

"Dere." He smiled down at her. "It be just a dream, petit. Dey don' mean not'in'."

The girl was quiet before she looked up at him. "Then why do we have them?" She asked.

Gambit shrugged. "Don' know." He said placing his hand on the side of her face, cupping it. "Our minds be a funny t'ing. But dreams ain' real. Dey make believe. All made up from inside here." He tapped lightly on her head.

She smiled before taking another sip of milk. "But why do we dream?" She asked.

"Wish I knew de answer to dat, but I don'." He said, combing through her hair. "You wanna try and go back t' bed? I take you to yo' room."

"I wanna stay with you." She said, setting the glass down and reaching out for him.

Gambit smiled as he took her in his arms. "Alright." He said, setting the glass in the sink before turning the light out and heading upstairs.

Opening the door quietly, Gambit walked over and pulled the covers down a bit for her to get in. When she did, he slid in and lied on his back, feeling her cuddle close to him. He couldn't help but smile at the little girl as he reached over and placed his hand on Rogue's head. They were like a little family and that thought helped him drift off to sleep.

–

Rogue took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She rolled on to her back and her arm lightly hit someone. Looking to her left, she saw the six year old girl cuddled close to Gambit.

"Mornin'." He said quietly with a smile.

"Ah see we've got company." Rogue smiled back.

Gambit propped himself up on his elbow. "She have a nightmare early dis mornin'." He said as he brushed through her hair. "Came into our room."

"Lookin' just for ya." Rogue said, reaching over the girl and running her fingertips up his forearm. "How did ya calm her?"

"Took her down to de kitchen for milk and cookies." He said with a smile as he looked down at the girl. "She told me wha' her dream was. Her brot'er blew up and hurt everyone."

"My word." She said, looking down at the girl. "What six year old dreams of that?"

Gambit lightly shrugged. "One dat knows about her brot'er's mutant power. She was shook up bad." He said, placing his hand on her forehead. "She didn't want to go back into her room wit' her brot'er, so here she be."

Rogue looked at Gambit, her smile fading slightly. "Did ya get any sleep?" She asked, seeing his eyes meet hers.

"Mos'ly dozed." He said, glancing at the girl and watching her sleep before looking back up at Rogue.

"Well, that's somethin'." She said, winking at him. "So, milk and cookies, huh?"

He smiled back at her. "Kids like cookies." He said. "'Specially dis one, here."

"Little Cookie Monster." She said seeing Gambit lightly chuckle.

"Indeed." He said, looking back down at the girl. "Don' wanna wake her."

"Ya don't have ta." Rogue said, slipping out of bed carefully and putting her flip flops on. "Just let her sleep. She knows where she is."

Getting out of bed, Gambit pulled the covers up over the girl and and pat her head once more before he put a shirt on and headed downstairs with Rogue.

"That's exactly what I said." Bobby joked making everyone laugh as they walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"Howdy." Rogue said with a smile as she walked over to the table where everyone was.

"How are you feeling Gambit?" Beast asked, with a smile.

"I feel good." Gambit replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Got a li'l sleep."

"Excellent." Beast said with a smile. "Progress is progress, no matter how little."

"True." Bobby said, watching Gambit walk closer to the table before stopping beside Rogue. "I was thinking about doing some training in the danger room. Anyone wanna join me?"

"I'm game." Jubilee said looking at Gambit. "How about it?"

Gambit shook his head. "I love to, petit, but doc say I gotta take it easy." He said feeling Rogue wrap her arm around his waist.

"No extensive physical activity for at least two days." Hank said, nodding.

"That sucks." Jubilee said.

"Tell me 'bout it." Gambit said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning, all." Jean said, walking into the kitchen.

They all greeted her as she walked over and poured herself some coffee. After doctoring it up with crème and sugar, she joined the rest of the staff at the table. Looking at Gambit, she smiled seeing him to be so well.

"When you feel up to it, we need to discuss that cooking class. We'll talk later, in my office." Jean said as she walked over to the glass door and looked out. "It's another beautiful day."

Taking another sip, Gambit sighed. "Feel like I could sleep fo' days." He said, looking out the window.

"Then go do it." Bobby said, leaning back in the chair.

"If only it were dat simple." He said, looking down into his coffee. "Don' t'ink my sleepin' be fixed overnight. It jus' gettin' regulated now."

"You taking 'catnaps', is a very good sign." Beast said. "Just stick to a schedule, as I told you before, and you'll see results by this weekend."

"Guaranteed or m' money back?" He asked with a grin.

Hank chuckled. "Indeed, sir." He said as he sipped on his orange juice.

"Jeanie." Gambit said, getting her attention. "How's de boy's training comin' along?"

She turned around and looked at him. "We're making progress." She said, walking closer to them. "Though I fear, at any moment, he could lose control. His powers are incredible."

"So, what exactly does he do?" Jubilee asked.

"He's able to create an explosion with his surroundings. He uses the matter's energy, absorbing it, and expel it at an alarming speed." She said. "That's as best as I can describe it."

"So, he's basically a walking bomb." Bobby said, looking up at Gambit. "This is your department, Mr. Fifty-Two."

"Moi?" He asked. "I ain' a bomb. I make dem."

"Why do you ask?" Jean asked, looking at Gambit.

Gambit shook his head, lightly. "Jus' curious." He said, thinking about the little girl's dream.

Rogue placed her hand on the back of his neck and played with his hair. She knew he was worried about the little girl and the dream she had last night.

"Well, time to start the day." Beast said, standing and walking to his room.

"I hear that." Bobby said, doing the same.

They all left and went to go about their business. Gambit and Rogue headed back up to their room to see the girl still asleep. She hadn't moved since they left and they kept quiet as Gambit scooped her up and took her down the hall to her room. When he walked into the room, her brother was gone for his training, so he put her in her bed and tucked her in before heading back to his room. Walking inside and closing the door, he went over and plopped face first down on the bed.

"Gonna try and sleep?" Rogue asked, folding the clothes that were in the laundry basket.

Lifting his head, Gambit looked at her. "Non." He said, propping himself up on his side and moving closer to her at the foot of the bed.

Folding one of his shirts, Rogue glanced back at him. "Ya excited about tha cookin' class?" She asked, feeling him rub his hand up her back.

"Eh." He said crawling closer and resting his head on her thigh. "As of dis moment, I be kickin' m'self for agreein'." He said, looking up at her.

Rogue stopped folding clothes and looked down at him. "You'll enjoy it, sugah. These kids really aren't that bad, once you get ta know 'em." She said, placing her left hand on his head.

"We'll see." He said, closing his eyes. "Don' know where we gonna be cookin'. De kitchen isn' big enough for dis class."

"That can be somethin' ya can discuss with Jean later." She said, placing the t-shirt in a stack. "Maybe they can add on to tha mansion."

Gambit opened his eyes and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "In a mont'?" He asked. "I'd like t' see dat, chère."

"Hey, buildings have been built in a month, in tha past." She said.

"Dat was when people actually _wanted_ to work." He said, watching her fold her running shorts. "Now, dey take t'eir sweet time and drag it out as long as dey can 'cause dey lazy."

"Money isn't an issue." Rogue said, looking down at him. "And people like working hard for money."

"I don'." Gambit said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Well, ya a different breed." She said, standing up quickly, catching him off guard.

Gambit caught himself before he rolled off the bed and on to the floor. "Feisty." He said, watching her put their clothes away in the dresser.

"Ya make me this way, hun." She said, glancing back at him and smiling seeing him look over her backside. "And what are ya staring at?"

He smiled at her before he stood and walked over, hugging her from behind. "La perfection." He said, nibbling on her neck.

Rogue turned around and pulled away from him. "None of that." She said, putting her right index finger up to his lips. "And keep ya hands to ya self. Ya know what Hank said."

"Oui, but he didn' say we couldn' make out." Gambit said, taking hold of her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Makin' out leads ta other things, sugah. We both know that." She said, pulling away again.

"Bah!" He smiled. "I can control m'self."

"Uh huh." Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest. "In a pig's eye."

"I can." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, copying her.

"Ah bet ya can't keep ya hands off of me for a day." She smiled.

"Oh, we bettin' now?" He asked. "Den you on, girl."

"Alright, from now until tomorrow morning, no touching." She said.

Gambit smirked. "Why do I get de feelin' you gonna make dis hard on me?" He asked.

"Ah'm gonna make it a livin' hell for ya." She said, smiling seductively at him.

"Méchant." He said raking his hand through his hair. "You evil."

Rogue winked at him as she went back to putting the clothes away in the dresser. Walking up beside her, Gambit grabbed a new deck of cards out of his sock drawer. Opening the pack, he took the filler, and instruction, cards out and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he set up a game of solitaire and started to play.

"Keepin' ya mind busy?" She asked, seeing him not look up.

"Mm hmm." He said, playing card after card.

She watched for a few minutes as he finished the first game and shuffled the cards before starting another. It was really quite impressive how he was able to finish one game after another so quickly.

"Are ya timin' ya self?" She asked, watching him.

He shook his head. "Jus' in de zone." He said, placing another card. "People t'ink dis game is hard, but it ain'. Y' gotta know what yo' doin."

"Ah've never had the patience for it." Rogue said, walking over and sitting beside him. "Even on tha computer, ah get bored real fast."

"Dere's not'in' like de real t'ing." Gambit said, not looking at her.

Leaning in, Rogue whispered into his ear as huskily as possible. "Ah agree completely." She said, seeing him straighten up.

"Damn, girl." He said, looking at her. "You be distractin' me from my game."

"Ah told ya ah was gonna make this a livin' hell for ya." She said, winking at him.

"If I'm gonna win dis bet, den I gotta get outta here." He said, gathering the cards and getting off the bed. "I be in de entertainment room."

Rogue smiled as he opened the bedroom door. "Alright." She said, watching him leave.

Heading downstairs, he walked into the entertainment room and saw a few kids playing pool. He smiled at them as he walked over to the small table and set up another game. Going through several games, he noticed someone watching him. Looking to his right, he saw one of the girls watching him play.

"Dere a problem, petit?" He asked, seeing her snap out of her trance.

"No, I was just watching how fast you play." She said. "It's pretty amazing."

He smiled and waved her to come closer. "You come watch an' you learn how t' be dis fast." He said, watching her walk over to him. "Now, le's start anot'er."

Gathering the cards, he handed her the deck. Taking the deck, she shuffled them as best as she could before handing them back. Placing the the cards, he set the rest of the deck down and motioned for her to play the first card. Taking the top card, she flipped it over and looked for it's playable spot. After a few more moments, Gambit flipped another card.

"I was looking for-"

"If y' gotta look fo' it, den move on." He said, flipping another card. "Know de cards you play."

The girl flipped the next card and they both reached for it. She chuckled as he let her place the card.

"You're probably dying with how slow I am at this." She said, seeing him shake his head.

"Dis here be a calmin' game." He said, seeing her shake her head.

"This is a game that I could never finish, because of it's complexity and boringness." She said, looking at him. "No offense."

"None taken." He said, smiling at her as she played the next card.

"Gambit?" He looked to see Jean standing in the entrance of the room. "Can I see you in my office please?"

"Principal be callin' me. Wonder what I done." He joked, making the girl smile. "You hold on to dese cards."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

"Oui. I got plenty." He said, heading out of the room with Jean.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" Jean asked, as they walked into her office.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Better dan yesterday, dat fo' sure."

"Good." Jean said taking a paper and handing it to him. "Well, these are the students interested in the cooking class."

Taking the paper, he saw the list of girls. "Twelve, eh?" He asked, glancing at Jean. "We ain' got de room for dis."

"I know." Jean said, taking the paper back. "We'll have to have several classes throughout the day."

"Excusez-Moi." He cut her off. "But when I agreed to dis, dere wasn' classes. Only, _a class_."

"You said it yourself, Gambit." Jean said. "We don't have the room, but I don't want to turn these kids away if they have an interest in it."

"Dey know who's gonna be de teacher?" He asked, seeing Jean shake her head.

"I want true, interested students." She said with a smile. "Of course, once they see that you're the teacher, well all bets are off about their seriousness."

He chuckled and nodded. "When's dis class actually startin'?" He asked, seeing her put the list of students in a folder.

"End of next month." She said, smiling up at him. "So, get your trip over with."

He smiled back. "Plannin' on it." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Is there anything you'll need for this class?" Jean asked. "Equipment?"

Gambit thought for a moment. "Not dat I know of, but I get back to you." He said, seeing her nod.

"Alright, well, that's pretty much all I needed." She said. "If there's anything else you'd like to add, please let me know. I'm all ears. This is _your_ class, by the way."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said, before he headed out of the office and back into the entertainment room.

–

Folding the last of the clothes, Rogue opened the closet to hang a few shirts up. She glanced down and saw several bags she hadn't seen before. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, she moved a few items and noticed they were bags from a lingerie store.

"That horn-dog." She smiled, seeing a darker bag poking out from behind the others.

Pulling the bags forward, she saw a small bag from a jewelery store and her heart started to beat faster.

"Oh my god." She whispered, standing and closing the closet. "This is what that trip is about. He's gonna propose ta me."

She felt her face flush and she suddenly found herself smiling uncontrollably. She placed her hand on her chest and tried to calm herself. It all made sense now why he was so stressed. He wanted this to be perfect. But now she knew about it and she had to act surprised once he proposed.

"Won't have ya act." She said to herself as she grabbed the laundry basket and headed down to the laundry room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you again, to all of you. I hope you're enjoying the chapters!  
Next chapter coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Rogue walked into the entertainment room to see Gambit playing pool with another student. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about what she had found in their closet.

Looking over at her, Gambit smiled. "Dere she is." He said, turning his attention back to the student, who was making their shot. "Where y' been?"

Rogue shrugged. "Just walkin' tha grounds." She said, watching Gambit line up for a shot. "It's gorgeous outside."

"Too bad I can' enjoy it." He said, making his shot.

Standing up straight, he walked over to her and stopped a foot away from her. Rogue remembered their bet and smiled, adding a wink.

"Your shot." The student said, getting his attention.

Turning around, Gambit lined up his shot and carefully aimed. Rogue winked at the student he was playing and lightly knocked the end of his pool sick up as he shot, causing him to scratch. The students giggled as he stood up and turned around.

"In'erference!" He playfully called.

"Thanks for that." The student said as he aimed and made his shot, winning the game.

Rogue winked at the boy before she turned her attention to Gambit. He leaned against the table and set the pool stick against it.

"Cheat." He said, smiling, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya need ta go easy on 'em, sugah." She said walking up and catching herself about to touch his face.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Seems y' can' keep yo' hands off o' _me_." He said.

"You were gonna let me do it, too." She said, seeing him nod.

"Rules be set, mon amour. I ain' gonna remind you 'bout dem." He said.

Putting her weight on her right leg, she placed her hands on her hips and playfully glared at him. "What's going on?" One of the students in the room asked with a smile.

"We got a li'l bet goin' on." Gambit said. "An', right now, it be a tie."

"What kind of bet?" The student Gambit was playing, asked.

Rogue flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Just a silly one ta prove a point ta Mr. Frenchie."

"Tsk, tsk." He said, lightly moving his finger back and forth. "Name callin' ain' nice, chère."

"You've been called worse." She said.

"True." He said, shrugging, as he turned and put the pool stick on the pool table.

"How about another game?" The student asked.

Gambit looked back at the student and shook his head. "I'm done fo' today." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"There he is." They all turned their attention to the entrance of the entertainment room.

The six year old girl was still in her pajamas and was being escorted by Storm. Rubbing her eyes, she let go of Storm's hand and walked over to Gambit, who picked her up.

"Mornin'." He said with a smile, receiving a hug from her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she yawned. "I'm hungry." She said.

Patting her back, Gambit walked into the kitchen. "Wha' you wanna eat?" He asked, sitting her at the table.

"Waffles." She said, sleepily.

"Waffles?" Gambit asked playfully, as he pat her head. "A'right."

Turning toward the stove, he noticed Storm and Rogue had followed them. They were both smiling at his interaction with the girl. He winked at them as he pulled the waffle iron out and the large mixing bowl.

"It seems you know how to make everything." Storm said, folding her arms over her chest.

Gambit shrugged. "Ain' dat hard." He said, plugging the waffle iron in and turning it on. "Mos' recipes be cousins, no? Li'l change here and dere."

"I suppose that is true." Storm said.

They hung around while the waffles were made and they partook of a few extra that had, mysteriously, shown up. Gambit knew that the girls would want some, so he made sure he made more for them.

"Those were mighty delicious." Rogue said, taking a sip of milk.

"And there are some left over." Storm said, grabbing some freezer bags and walking over to the counter. "Perhaps the students would like to eat these."

Gambit looked across the table at Rogue to see she was staring at him with a smile on her face. "Wha'?" He asked, taking a napkin and wiping his face.

She shook her head. "Nothin'." She said. "Ya getting scruffy."

He smiled back as he rubbed the side of his face. "You like?" He asked, seeing her nod.

"Ah like." She said.

"You want me t' grow a beard?" He asked, seeing her face grow disgusted.

"God, no." She said, making him laugh. "Whiskers only. A beard will make ya look older than ya are."

"Prob'ly." He said, still smiling at her.

"Thank you for the waffles." Storm said. "Now, I must attend to my garden."

"Y' welcome, Ro." Gambit said as they watched her leave the kitchen.

"Remy?" The girl asked, getting his attention. "Will you color with me?"

"Of course, petit." He said, placing his hand on the top of her head. "You run an' get dey crayons an' I clear us a spot on de table. Okay?"

"Okay!" She said hopping off the chair and running out of the kitchen.

Standing, Gambit cleared the table of their plates before returning to his seat. Taking his coffee, he downed the last bit as the girl returned with her coloring book and a box of crayons. Setting them on the table, she climbed up in her chair and opened the book.

"You can color this." She said, pointing to a princess pony.

Taking the box of crayons, Gambit glanced up at Rogue. "Don' go tellin' Wolverine 'bout dis, now." He said, seeing her chuckle.

"Ah'm not gonna say a word." She said, resting her chin in her right palm. "Ah find this adorable."

Picking the purple crayon, Gambit started to color the mane. "Dis 'bout de only activity dat's approved by Hank." He joked, glancing at Rogue to see her smiling.

"It's a good activity for ya." She said, watching the little girl start to color the pony on the other page of the book.

"Y' color better dan me, petit, so don' make fun." He said, putting the purple back in the box and grabbing the pink.

The little girl smiled as she continued to work on coloring her pony. After several minutes they both finished. The girl held the book up to Rogue and asked her to pick the best looking pony.

"Well this is a tough one." Rogue said, tapping her chin in thought. "Ah'd say her's is better lookin' than your's, sugah. She actually stayed in tha lines."

The girl beamed with excitement as she set the book down and looked at both ponies.

"Y' wanna know when de last time I color was?" Gambit asked, looking at Rogue.

"When?" She asked.

"No clue." He said with a smile.

Rogue shook her head and rolled her eyes as the little girl tore her page out of the coloring book. "Here. This is for you." She said, giving it to Gambit.

"Oh, wow." He said taking the page and looking at it. "Merci. T'ank you. Would y' like mine?"

The girl shook her head. "No." She said, making them chuckle.

"Ah don' blame ya, hun." Rogue said, winking at Gambit.

"Le' me go get my cross an' y' can finish crucifyin' me outside." He said, making Rogue laugh.

The girl put the crayons back in the box and took the coloring book. Hopping off the chair, she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Glancing down at the pony she colored, Gambit chuckled. She _did_ color better than him.

"Can' say my childhood was full o' time t' color." He said, setting the picture down. "Honestly don' 'member colorin' at all."

"That's sad." Rogue said, making eye contact with him.

"Eh, c'est la vie." He said. "Not gonna lose sleep over it."

Rogue smiled warmly at him. "Is she comin' back?" She asked, looking at the kitchen entrance.

Leaning back in the chair, Gambit shrugged. "Doubt it." He said. "She get distracted easily. Like a squirrel."

Rogue chuckled as she traced the rim of her glass before looking at Gambit. "Ya know," She said, getting his attention. "This whole bet thing was a stupid idea."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Not touchin' ya brings back bad memories." She said.

"Ain' bettin' anyt'in' anyhow." He said, watching her stand and walk over to the sink. "Your call, chère."

Smiling at him, she walked over and placed her left hand on the bottom of his chin. Tilting his head back, she kissed him long and passionately.

"You win, Cajun." She said.

Looking up at her, he smiled. "Dis weekend, we go away, eh?" He asked.

Rogue smiled uncontrollably. "Ah can't wait." She said. "We need some time alone, away from everyone."

"I couldn' agree more, mon précieux." He said, standing and facing her. "Havn' been alone in a while."

"Ah'd say it's been at least a year." She said, stepping closer and placing her hand on his chest.

"Den we overdue." He said, placing his hand on hers. "I run dis by Jean, later."

"Mr. LeBeau?" They looked over to see a student standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at the student.

"Can we get your expertise? We're having a dispute." The student said.

"Ya actually have an expertise on somethin'?" Rogue joked.

Gambit shrugged. "Guess so." He said as they headed into the entertainment room.

They saw four students set up at the table for a game of poker. "We just need you to clarify some things." The student said, taking his seat at the table.

Gambit placed his hands on his hips. "Y'all ain' suppose t' be playin' poker." He said.

"We aren't betting." The girl he had played solitaire with, said. "There's no winnings involved. We just wanna play for fun."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Gambit walked closer. "Wha's de dispute?" He asked.

Rogue took a seat on the arm of the couch and listened as Gambit explained the rules. One of the students pulled an 'I told you so' as he finished. They stuck around and watched a few games before heading outside through the back.

They walked over to one of the lounge chairs and Gambit sat down, reclining back. "Doin' not'in' is killin' me." He said.

"It's for ya own good." Rogue said, pulling a lounge chair beside his and lying down on it as she smiled. "Ya wanna be rested for our trip."

Looking at her, he smiled as he reached over and took her hand. "I be fine when de time comes." He said, seeing her smile get bigger. "You be actin' a little strange today, chère. Everyt'in' a'right?"

"What do ya mean?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being too smiley.

He shook his head. "Not'in'. Fo'get it." He said, lying his head back.

They were quiet for a good while. Several minutes passed before their quiet was interrupted by some students coming outside to swim. They watched the activity grow in the pool and watched as they started to take turns diving. Gambit sat up and looked to his left at Rogue, who looked back and winked.

"You don' have t' stick around wit' me all day." He said, jutting his chin toward the pool. "Go an' have some fun."

"Ah don' mind." She said, reaching over and brushing his hip with her hand.

"We have time to ourselves comin' up. Go have fun." He said, seeing her look at the pool. "Go on."

Rogue smiled as she stood up. "Ah'll be right back then." She said as she disappeared inside to change into her swimsuit.

When she returned, she was invited to be a judge in the students' diving competition. Gambit watched for several minutes as they each took turns diving before they started to get burnt out. They eventually stopped and started talking. After about an hour, the students left and Rogue had the pool to herself. She swam several laps before calling it quits and getting out, wrapping her towel around her.

Walking inside, they saw Kurt. "Beast is looking for you." He said to Gambit, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Hmm." Gambit grunted. "Check up time."

"Ah'll go with ya." Rogue said as they headed to his lab.

Walking in, Gambit relived what he had done a few days ago. He looked around to see it was cleaned up, but the walls where charred and cratered.

"There you are." Hank said with a smile. "Just have a seat and I'll be with you in just a tick."

Walking over to the bench, Gambit hopped up and looked at the char marks on the wall before looking at Rogue. She smiled warmly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

Finishing typing, Beast saved his progress and walked over to them. "Well now, let's check your blood pressure and listen to your lungs." He said, wheeling the machine over.

Placing his arm in the cuff, Gambit watched as Beast pressed the start button and felt the cuff tighten. "Sorry 'bout your lab." He said. "Hadn' apologized yet."

Beast shook his head. "No apology needed. You were undergoing a lot and I had forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of your mutant powers. " He said, reading the machine as it beeped. "Blood pressure is great."

Taking a stethoscope, Beast put the ear pieces in his ears before he placed the end on Gambit's chest. He moved it around before pulling it away.

"If you wouldn't mind lifting the back of your shirt." Hank said.

"Sure." He said, doing so.

Hank placed the end of the stethoscope on his back and listened as Gambit took in several deep breaths. "You seem to be quite well." He said, taking the ear pieces out of his ears.

"Can I be active now?" Gambit asked, pulling his shirt back down.

Beast chuckled. "You know your body." He said, placing the instrument on the side table. "I say you're fit."

"Dieu merci." Gambit said, hopping off the bench and taking Rogue's hand. "T'anks."

"Take care, my friends." Hank waved as they left his lab.

Walking down the hall, Gambit stopped walking. "What's wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"I jus' t'ought o' somet'in'." He said, turning around and heading toward Jean's office.

Rogue followed and walked in with him to see Jean was gone. "What's up?" She asked him.

"T'ought about somet'in' fo' de class." He said, as they left. "You remind me, eh?"

"Sure." Rogue said as they headed back down the hall.

The rest of the day was pretty lazy, though Beast gave the green light for Gambit to do whatever. They had dinner and then headed up to their room where they got ready for bed and sat around, talking about their upcoming trip and how long they should take.

"I was t'inkin' jus' a weekend, but if y' wanna stay longer." He said, seeing her smile.

"Ah'd like ta stay longer." She said. "Ah want us to be alone for a while."

"Den a week." He said as a soft knock made them turn their attention to the door.

Standing, Gambit walked over and opened their door to see the little girl dressed in her Disney princess pajamas.

He smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Wha' can I do fo' you?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I wanna stay with you." She said.

Gambit chuckled as he stood and picked her up. "You need t' sleep in yo' own bed, petit. Dere ain' enough room fo' all t'ree o' us." He said, seeing her face turn sad. "Tell y' wha'. How 'bout I go tuck y' into bed?"

"Okay." She said, hugging his neck.

Patting her back, Gambit left the room and headed toward her and her brother's room. Walking in, he saw the boy climbing into bed. Smiling at him, Gambit walked over and placed the girl in her own bed. Pulling the covers up, he tucked the sheets in around her before patting her leg.

"G'night." He said, smiling at her before he stood up and looked at the boy.

"Good night." The boy said as Gambit headed out, turning the light off, as he headed back toward his room.

When he walked into the room, he saw Rogue had already climbed into bed and was lying down. Turning the light out, Gambit stripped from his shirt and climbed in beside her, moving closer and wrapping his arm around her waist.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

It was around two o'clock and Gambit was having another sleepless night. He would doze every now and again, but never fall asleep. He wondered if this would be normal for him for the rest of his life.

Dozing off again, Gambit was soon wide awake as their room violently shook with a loud boom. "What tha hell?" Rogue asked, sitting up.

Jumping out of bed, Gambit instinctively grabbed a deck of cards and headed out of the bedroom, almost running into Logan.

"You heard that too?" Wolverine asked.

"Who didn'?" He answered, charging up a card for light.

Smoke filled the hallway and it wasn't until they were right up on the door that Gambit's powers dwindled. "Oh no." He said, noticing it was the little girl and her brother's room.

Kicking the pieces of the door in, Gambit was first inside, using his powers to light up his way.

"Petit?" He called out, frantically, as he came up to a pile of debris that had been the bunk beds.

He saw the little girl's arm dangling from beneath the rubble. "My god." Wolverine said as he ran over and helped Gambit clear the mess.

A flashlight was suddenly helping them to see as they picked the last of the large debris off of the girl. The sight was horrific. Her brother had an uncontrollable outburst of power and she had been squished and impaled by the top bunk bed when the blast had happened.

"Oh my god." Rogue said from behind them, holding the flashlight.

Gambit's eyes were wide with shock as he reached out and took the girl's body in his arms, hugging her against his chest. "Dis ain' real." He said, rocking her. "Dis be a dream."

Wolverine put his hand on Gambit's shoulder. "She's gone." He said.

"Non!" Gambit stood, holding the lifeless, bloody, broken body in his arms. "Come on, petit. Wake up. Wake up!"

Rogue felt tears form in her eyes as more people showed up behind her. They were all silent as they looked at their surroundings. She saw the brother in the corner of the room, crying. She quickly went to his side and hugged him.

"I didn't mean to." He sobbed.

Rogue placed her hand on his head and hugged him tight as she saw Jean enter with a look of shock on her face. Looking over, Rogue saw Gambit drop to his knees. He finally realized this wasn't a dream and the girl was gone. Bowing his head, he hugged her as he silently sobbed. Jean took the boy from Rogue and escorted him out of the room as she made her way over to Gambit. Placing her hand on his back, she felt tears stream down her face.

Wolverine turned to the students, and other staff members, and made them go back to their rooms before looking back and seeing Gambit placed the girl's body on the floor in front of him. He took a moment and leaned over her body, bowing his head again. Slowly getting to his feet, he wiped his eyes before he left the room. Rogue hugged herself as she glanced at Logan before she walked out to catch up with Gambit. Looking left and right, she didn't see him. Walking over to the stairs, she looked down over the railing, but there was no sign of him. He had disappeared.

"He's gonna be hurtin' for a while." Wolverine said, looking back at the room as he walked out toward Rogue. "Give him some time."

"He loved that little girl, Logan." Rogue said, wiping her eyes. "Like a daughter."

"I know." He said, placing his hand on Rogue's arm and rubbing it lightly, comforting her.

She suddenly became extremely emotional and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her, rubbing her upper back gently as she broke down and sobbed louder.

"Go on. Let it out, darlin'." He said, softly, placing his hand on the back of her head. "I know."

"Ah can't even begin ta imagine what he's feelin' right now." She said, controlling herself as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I need ta find him."

"Let him come to you." Wolverine said. "We all have our ways of dealin' with stuff like this. Disappearing and being alone is his."

Rogue didn't want to hear that, but she knew it was true. He needed to be alone. As much of a comfort she could be to him, he would want to be alone.

No one went back to sleep. Instead, they all helped clean up the room that had been destroyed. They had taken the girl's body down to the medical wing, just so they could get it out of sight from the other students. Everyone was quiet as the morning went on and the sun rose. They ate breakfast in silence, not one person saying a word. Six hours had passed and there was still no sign of Gambit anywhere.

Rogue saw the picture the little girl had colored and given to him yesterday on the table. Taking it, she took it up to the bedroom and placed it on the mirror of her vanity. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away before she left the room and heading downstairs.

She saw Storm in the hallway and walked up to her, hugging her. "How is he?" Storm asked, pulling away and looking at Rogue.

Shaking her head, Rogue wiped her eyes again. "Ah don't know. He disappeared right after and ah haven't seen him since." She said, hugging herself again. "Ah'm worried about him, Storm. That girl changed him. Brought out more than ah've ever seen in him before."

"I know." Storm said. "Their bond was family-like, indeed."

Sighing, Rogue sniffed. "He probably thinks it's his fault she's gone." She said.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, searching Rogue's face for an answer.

"Night before last, tha little girl came into our room in tha middle of tha night." She said, looking at Storm. "She said she had a nightmare about her brother blowing up and hurting her and everyone else. It was just like this morning, Ororo."

Storm thought for a moment. "Could she have predicted the future?" She asked, seeing Rogue shrug. "At six years of age?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "My god, ah know he's beside himself. Ah wanna be there with him."

Storm smiled as she hugged her friend again. "He will come looking for you." She said. "When he needs comfort, be there for him."

Pulling away, Rogue nodded. "Ah'm plannin' on it." She said, seeing Storm smile warmly at her before she walked off.

Walking everywhere she could think of, Rogue couldn't find Gambit anywhere. He really _wanted_ to be alone. She knew Wolverine could probably help her out, but she also knew he would refuse. She just wanted to hold him.

A gentle rain fell around three in the afternoon, calming the land around the mansion. Some of the students sat outside, in silence, while others sat in the study and entertainment room. Rogue had busied herself with whatever she could find as the tried to kill time. She helped seal up the door to the room that had been destroyed before she went back down to her own room.

Opening the door, she saw Gambit standing at the window looking out. He was still in his pajama bottoms and was soaking wet. He didn't turn to face her. Instead, he kept staring out the window, not saying a word. Shutting the door, Rogue slowly walked over to his left side and stood there with him in silence as she hugged herself.

She noticed him bow his head, so she looked at him to see his eyes were puffy. He looked at her and he bit his bottom lip as it quivered, trying to stop the tears as they started up again. Turning to him, he hugged her tight as his legs gave out. Rogue softly knelt to the ground as he cried into her shoulder.

Staying quiet, she hugged him tight, patting his hair and kissing the top of his head as she rocked him softly. He finally calmed down after several minutes but stayed in her arms. Seeing him like this was difficult for her. He was completely distraught and broken.

He pulled away and sat up on his knees before he looked at Rogue. Reaching up and cupping his face, she wiped the tear streaks from his cheeks with her thumbs as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Don' wanna cry no more, Anna." He whispered. "But I can' help it."

Leaning forward, she hugged him again. "And that's perfectly fine ta do so, hun." She said quietly, feeling him hug her back. "Keepin' all that inside ya is gonna drive ya mad."

"I told her dat dreams weren' real." He said, pulling away and wiping his eyes. "Told her dey don' mean not'in'."

"Hey." Rogue said, placing her hand on his arm. "No one could've predicted this."

"But _she_ did." He said, looking down at the floor. "I should o' warned Jean 'bout de dream she had. Should o' let her stay in our room las' night. At least she'd still be alive."

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she forced him to look at her. "Remy, even if she could foresee tha future, how were we ta know? Mutant powers don't normally show up until about twelve years old and up. She was _six_." She said, seeing him shake his head. "This is a rare case."

"I could o' done _somet'in'_." He said. "Je me déteste."

He wiped his eyes again before he stood up and sat down on the bed. Rogue followed suit and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him. They were quiet once again. Gambit rested his head on her shoulder as she rested her head on his. Lying back, she pulled him down with her and held him close.

"Stay wit' me." He whispered.

Rogue kissed his forehead as she saw tears fall from his eyes again. She raked his hair back out of his face before she hugged him tight and felt him cry into her shoulder. Her heart hurt. She wanted nothing more than to take the pain he was feeling away, but all she could do was just be there and as of right now, that's all he wanted.

–

Opening his eyes, Gambit noticed by the light in the room that it was late morning. His face felt stiff from all the tears he had shed and right now, he felt numb. Sitting up, he noticed Rogue did the same.

"Hey." She said, pushing his hair back.

He didn't say anything as he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. Looking into the mirror, he saw that he looked like shit.

"Ah brought ya some yogurt." Rogue said, walking up to the doorway of the bathroom. "Thought ya might be hungry."

Drying his face, he looked at her and shook his head as he walked back over and lied down. "Ain' hungry." He said, watching her turn the light off in the bathroom before she joined him on the bed.

"Ya need ta eat." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "You didn't eat at all yesterday. Please. Just eat for me."

"Food be de las' t'in' on my mind." He said, placing his hand on hers. "I be hurtin' too much."

"Ah know, lover." She said softly as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "And it pains me ta see ya hurtin'."

He looked into her eyes as he let his hand run down her arm. "How long was I sleepin'?" He asked.

"Well, ya cried y'self ta sleep around three yesterday afternoon." She said, reaching up and playing with his hair. "It's around ten."

He stayed quiet as he placed his hand on the side of her face and continued to look into her eyes.

"Where'd ya run off to yesterday?" Rogue asked.

He sighed. "Can' tell you." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, looking into his eyes for the answer.

"We all need a place we can get away to from time t' time." He said. "Much as I love yo' company, chère, sometimes I need to be alone."

"Ah respect that." She said, smiling lovingly at him. "And ah agree."

For the first time in over twenty-four hours, he smiled at her.

"Remy?" She asked, seeing him raise his eyebrows in answer. "Would ah be actin' selfish if ah told ya that ah _need_ ya?"

"Non." He said leaning over and looking down at her. "'Cause I be wantin' de same t'in', chère. I _need_ you."

She smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her, igniting their passion. Their hands began to, slowly, wonder over the other and through their hair. Straddling her thighs, Gambit lifted her shirt up and kissed the skin that was exposed, eventually getting the shirt off. Sitting up, Rogue kissed his neck before she kissed his clavicle, softly pushing him back and making her way down to his stomach. He watched her as she placed her hand on his groin and began to massage him as she moved up and kissed him again.

Trying to take the lead, Rogue stopped him and gently pushed him back down on the bed as she placed her hands on the waistband of his pajamas and slowly slid them off. He lied there and watched as she got undressed and climbed back up on top of him. Straddling him, she reached down and helped guide him in.

She let out a soft moan as she began to ride him, slowly. Placing his hands on her thighs, Gambit let out a pleasurable sigh as he watched her run her fingers through her hair before slowly moving them down to her breasts. Watching her grind against him was driving him crazy, so he began to slowly lift his hips, matching her rhythm. Rogue gasped at the feeling as she kept on. Placing her right hand on his chest for support, she kept her pace as she felt him go just a bit deeper.

"God..." She moaned, leaning over and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they continued their passionate movements. Sitting up, Gambit felt her lean back in his arms and wrap her legs around him as he started to take over. Looking down into his eyes, Rogue kissed his forehead before she hugged him, resting her head on his right shoulder.

Placing his hands on her waist, he began to pull her into his hips with every grind. Rolling her head back, Gambit leaned over and lied her back on the bed as he littered her neck with soft, loving kisses. Running her fingers through is hair, Rogue moaned as he started his slow thrusts.

Looking, passionately, into his eyes she bit her bottom lip as the pleasure grew for her. His movements were so perfect and hit every right spot, she couldn't help but moan and pant as he continued on. Bending her knees, she felt him enter her a little more roughly causing her to gasp. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled as he kissed her. Rogue gently bit his bottom lip when he began to break the kiss, letting him know she wasn't finished.

"Don't stop..." She breathlessly said, closing her eyes, as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

He knew the signs and he began to move faster. Her moans were driving him wild as he worked on letting her have the first taste of ultimate pleasure. She moaned and panted as she grabbed his right arm and held on to the back of his neck with her other hand.

Rogue's increase in breathing let him know she was getting close as he continued with his pace. Her arms began to tremble as she gasped, holding on to him. He shut his eyes tight as he felt her contract around him, almost sending him over the edge.

She let go of him and fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. "Damn, girl." He said, slowing his thrusts as she caught her breath.

Rogue smiled as she closed her eyes when she felt him quicken his pace. She reached up and ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair once more. Opening her eyes, she looked into his as she bit her bottom lip. Leaning in, he kissed her as he tucked his arms underneath her shoulders, hugging her as he continued his rhythm. He was getting closer and she could see it in his face.

Looking into her eyes, she placed her hand on the side of his face. "Remy..." She whispered, seeing the veins start to bulge on his neck.

Shutting his eyes, he grunted as he released himself, slowing his pace. He looked down at her to see her loving smile before she lifted her head and kissed him. Trying to catch his breath, he lied his head down on her chest and felt her run her fingers through his hair. They lied there until they had regulated their breathing before getting out of bed and showering to prepare for whatever the day held in store for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all the new followers. I hope you enjoy this story and where it will go from here.


	21. Chapter 21

Putting a black t-shirt on, Gambit saw the picture the girl had colored for him hanging on the mirror. He smiled as he took it and looked at it before folding it and placing it in his back pocket. The hair dryer cut off and Rogue came out of the bathroom, combing through her hair with her fingers. She made eye contact with him and smiled, adding a wink as she walked over and finished getting dressed.

"Ya gonna be up for people's condolences, sugah?" She asked, sliding her jeans on.

He nodded, watching her slip her cowboy boots on. "I can handle well wishes." He said as she walked over and took his hand.

They left their room and headed toward the stairs. Gambit paused and looked at the door to the room the little girl had lost her life in. He closed his eyes before he turned and headed down the stairs. He felt Rogue give his hand a squeeze and he looked at her and smiled, letting her know he was fine.

Heading into the kitchen, they saw the whole staff, minus Wolverine. Storm made her way over to them and hugged Gambit, placing her hand on the back of his head.

"I am _so_ very sorry, my dear friend." She said, pulling away and looking up at him.

He smiled, taking her hands before he placed his hand on the side of her face. "T'anks, Ro." He said, letting go of her hand and walking further into the kitchen.

Jubilee and Jean got up and walked over to him, each giving him a hug. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to let me know. I _mean_ that." Jean said, patting his hand. "We're here for you."

He forced a smile as his nose started to burn. The tears were coming and he couldn't stop them.

"Maudire." He said, wiping his eyes, trying not to cry as he felt Rogue put her arm around him.

"It's alright, hun." She whispered.

Clenching his jaw, he fought back the tears and cleared his throat. "Sorry." He said.

"Don't apologize, man." Bobby said.

Turning, Gambit walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup before turning and looking at everyone. He heard someone enter the kitchen and looked to his right to see Logan.

"I don' need none o' yo' shit right now." Gambit said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I just came by to say I'm sorry about what happened." Logan said. "She was a good kid and made us all smile."

Gambit lowered his head before he looked at Wolverine. "T'anks." He said, seeing Logan smile before he walked up and pat his shoulder.

"She will definitely be missed." Nightcrawler said.

Looking at Jean, Gambit let out a sigh. "How's de boy?" He asked.

Jean shook her head. "He's scared out of his mind. Shaken up." She said, looking around the kitchen at each of the X-Men. "I'm sending him to Moira MacTaggert in the morning."

"Why?" Gambit asked.

"Moira has the facilities and equipment for mutants with his power level." Jean said. "I don't _want_ to send him off, but it's for his safety _and_ ours."

"She's right." Rogue said, placing her hand on his back. "She can give him better attention."

"Jus' don' seem right." He said, looking back at Jean. "Him not stayin' in one spot. He don' need t' feel more like a orphan dan he already does."

"I know what you mean, Gambit." Jubilee said. "Going from place to place. It makes you feel unwanted."

"I wish the Professor would come home." Bobby said.

Jean sighed. "So do I, Bobby." She said, looking back at Gambit. "Ororo told me the little girl had a dream about what happened."

Gambit looked at Storm, then glanced at Rogue before looking back at Jean. "Don' wanna talk 'bout dis right now."

"Of course." Jean said, watching him take another sip of coffee. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Turning and pouring another cup, Gambit went out the back door and started to walk the trail he would run. Hearing footsteps run up behind him, he knew it was Rogue.

"Jus' need a moment." He said, walking in the grass, letting the dew soak his jeans and shoes.

She walked beside him and took his arm. "Take as long as ya need." She said, looking up at him. "Ya want me ta leave ya alone?"

He was quiet for a split second before he looked at her. "Non." He said, taking his arm from her and putting it over her shoulder.

They walked for a while before he stopped and took a sip of his coffee. Looking up at the trees, he moved his hand to Rogue's neck and massaged it.

"I t'ink tomorrow we leave." He said, looking at her. "How's dat sound?"

"Are ya sure ya wanna leave after yesterday?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest.

He nodded. "Need to get away." He said. "Now more dan ever. I'll talk wit' Jean. Maybe she'll give us de keys to de cabin she and Scott own, eh?"

Rogue smiled. "Maybe." She said. "Ah mean, it really belongs to the professor. They just keep up with it."

"Y' know what I mean, girl." He said, smiling at her technicalities.

She kept her smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm excited about this trip." She said, picking lent off of his shirt. "Ah can't wait to just lie around with ya all day and not be disturbed."

"Dat's all you wanna do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Well, lyin' around happens after what ah _really_ wanna do." She said, making him chuckle.

"See, you _are_ a dirty girl." He said, taking another sip of coffee. "Perv."

"Oh, like you ain't a perv." She said.

"I'm de biggest perv, chère." He said, making her laugh. "An' y' love it."

"Ah ain't even gonna dispute that." She said, hugging him from the side.

Finishing his coffee, they turned around and headed back to the mansion. Walking inside, a lot of the staff members had left. Kurt, Kitty and Jean were still in the kitchen and watched as Gambit and Rogue walked in.

"I need t' talk t' you." Gambit said, looking at Jean.

She quickly stood. "Of course." She said, motioning him to follow her.

Walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway, Jean gave him her undivided attention.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Non, but it will be." He said, looking at her. "I t'ink me an' Rogue take off tomorrow for dat trip. I need t' get outta here, anyway."

"That's not a bad idea." She said, looking down the hall at two students heading into the entertainment room. "Do you need anything?"

"Jus' de keys to dat cabin." Gambit smiled.

Jean smiled back. "Sure." She said. "I'll get them to you later this evening. Is there anything else you need? Money? Food?"

Shaking his head, Gambit put his hand up to stop her. "We don' need none o' dat. Just de keys. We ain' plannin' on goin' out." He said, seeing her shake her head.

"Just wash the sheets, and _everything else_, before you come back." She said, making him chuckle.

Jean smiled at him as she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a light pat before walking back into the kitchen. He followed and glanced at Kurt and Kitty, noticing Kitty's hand was resting on his forearm. Walking over, he cleaned the coffee mug he had sat in the sink before placing on the drying rack. Kitty got up and walked behind him toward the trash, patting his back along the way before leaving the kitchen.

Turning to look at Nightcrawler, Gambit smiled. "I saw dat." He said.

"Vot do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Gambit shook his head. "Never mind." He said, drying his hands off before leaving and heading upstairs.

He stopped at the top and looked at the sealed door. The events of yesterday played in his mind again. They were vivid images that he wished he could forget. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned and headed down the hall, passing his room.

Coming up on a door, he knocked and waited, not hearing anyone answer. "Gym maybe?" He asked himself as he headed downstairs and toward the next location.

Walking inside, he took a quick glance at the people in the gym before leaving and heading toward the garage. He heard footsteps behind him, so he stopped and glanced over his left shoulder.

"Who are you looking for?" A student asked, coming from the gym.

"Wolverine." Gambit said, turning to face the student. "Do y' know where he is?"

"Oh, no I have no clue." The student said, shrugging. "Sorry."

Gambit smiled. "No worries." He said, turning and continuing on to the garage.

Opening the door, he saw no one was in there and he sighed. He wished he had a bloodhound nose so he could track Logan the way he tracked everyone else when they didn't want to be found.

–

Rogue was excited to be leaving. She hadn't had a vacation in who knows how long and she was even more excited to be spending it alone with Remy. The thought that she would be coming back engaged was making her smile uncontrollably. She caught herself giggling from time to time and looked around the room as she packed her things.

Opening the closet, she glanced down at the bags she had found the other day and smiled. She wanted so badly to see what he picked out for her to wear, and what the ring looked like, but she got herself under control and closed the closet. She would find out sooner or later. She felt like a kid during Christmas time.

Closing the suitcase, she realized she had packed enough clothes for a week. Had they decided on a week? She forgot if that was the official word. Shrugging, she set the suitcase at the foot of the bed on the floor. Worse case was, she'd have to take a few changes of clothes out.

–

"Dere you are." Gambit said, walking into the danger room's control room.

Wolverine looked over his shoulder as he typed up a program. "What's up, Gumbo?" He asked.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Gambit leaned against the door frame. "I need a favor, mon ami." he said, seeing Logan turn around.

"That being?" He asked.

"I need a beer." Gambit said, with a smile.

"A beer?" He glanced at his watch. "It's barely passed noon."

"So?" Gambit asked, standing up straight. "Wha' y' say?"

Wolverine smiled. "I say let's go." He said, saving the program in the danger room's computer and walked out with Gambit. "I know just the place. Little hole-in-the-ground bar up the street."

"Sounds good." Gambit said as he followed Logan to the garage and over to the Jeep.

Hopping inside, they headed out of the estate grounds and down the street to the edge of town. Turning on an unnamed street, Logan pulled the Jeep up to the small bar. Killing the engine, they got out and walked up to the door.

"Weren' kiddin' 'bout dat hole-in-the-ground bar." Gambit said as they walked in.

The bar tender looked up and smiled. "Hey, Logan!" He said.

"Hey, Sam." Logan said, walking up to the bar with Gambit. "I brought a friend. He's had a rough couple of days."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam said. "What'll it be?"

Logan looked at Gambit. "Well?" He asked.

"A dark beer. Las' one I had taste like shit." Gambit said, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Got it." Sam said, looking at Logan. "Usual?"

"Yeah." Logan said, hopping up on the stood next to Gambit.

"Coming right up, boys." Sam said, walking down to the end of the bar.

Gambit looked at Wolverine as he leaned his elbows on the bar, folding his left over his right. "I need t' talk to you." He said.

"Figured." Logan said, taking out a cigar and lighting it up.

Gambit watched as Logan took several drags before blowing the smoke out. "I been doin' so well stayin' away from dat an' here you are pullin' out a smoke." He said with a smile.

"I'm not pressuring you, bub." He said, taking the cigar between his right index and middle finger. "What's on your mind, Cajun?"

Sam returned and placed a glass in front of Gambit and a bottle in front of Logan. "Let me know if you need anything else." He said.

"Thanks, Sam." Logan said, taking the beer and taking a swig.

Gambit picked up the glass and took a sip. "Damn, dat's good." He said, seeing Logan smile.

"So?" Wolverine pushed. "What's up?"

Taking another sip, Gambit set the glass down. "Tomorrow, me an' Rogue be takin' a trip t' get away from all dis. Just be alone." He said, watching Logan take another drag on his cigar.

"And?" He asked. "What's this gotta do with me?"

Gambit smiled. "Jus' wonderin' if you'd let us borrow de Jeep." He said, watching Logan take a swig of beer. "Dis be an important week, mon ami."

"Important huh?" Logan asked, looking him in the eye.

"Oui." Gambit said, taking another sip of beer. "Important."

"Alright." He said, placing the cigar in his mouth. "Just fill her up before bringin' her back."

"You got it." He said with a smile. "T'anks."

"Don't mention it." Logan said, taking the cigar out and taking another swig of beer.

Gambit looked around. "Dis place be quiet, no?" He asked, looking at Sam. "Activity pick up any?"

Sam smiled. "Around seven." He said, placing napkins on the bar. "Until then, it's a ghost town."

Smiling, Gambit nodded. "I like dis place." He said, looking back at Sam. "T'ink y' got a new customer, homme."

"Glad to hear it." Sam said with a smile as he began to arrange glasses. "And your name is?"

"Remy." He said, extending his hand.

Sam shook his hand. "Remy." He said. "Can't promise I'll remember that, but I'll remember those eyes."

Gambit smiled, taking another sip. "He's like me." Logan said.

"Figured as much." Sam said, looking at Gambit. "Mutants are welcome here, so don't feel uneasy about what time to stop by."

"Never do." Gambit said, watching Logan put out his cigar swigging down the last of his beer.

"Can I get another, Sam?" Logan asked, holding the bottle.

"Sure." Sam said, popping the tab and handing it to Logan.

"How y' find dis place, Logan?" Gambit asked.

"By accident." He said, looking at Gambit. "Best accident that's ever happened to me."

Gambit chuckled and nodded as he took his glass and took another sip.

* * *

**A/N:** Turn of events, indeed, with the death of the little girl. Life isn't always sunshine and roses (speaking from experience) and I wanted to show that.  
I'm working on some art to showcase a few of these scenes, as well. Not sure where I'll post them, but when I do I'll post a link on one of the chapter updates.  
Again, thank you for the reviews and kind words. It fuels me on.


	22. Chapter 22

"T'anks fo' de beer, Logan." Gambit said, giving him a friendly smack on the back.

"No problem." Logan replied. "Hope ya don't get a stern talkin' to since ya smell like cigar smoke."

Gambit shrugged. "Eh, I survive." He said, heading off toward the bedroom to get ready for tomorrow.

Walking inside, he saw a suitcase at the foot of the bed. Closing the door and passing the closet, he saw Rogue turn to him and smile.

"Already packed up, hun." She said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah can't wait."

Placing his hands on her waist, he smiled. "Neither can I." He said, pulling away and taking the suitcase. "Le's see wha' y' got packed fo' me."

"Ah didn' pack anything for ya." She said, watching him unzip the suitcase. "Those are all my clothes."

He raised an eyebrow, looking back at her. "You movin' out?" He asked, seeing her roll her eyes. "Only need a few change o' clothes. Don' t'ink we be wearin' much, no?"

Blushing lightly, she smiled walking over to him. "Says you." She said, taking the suitcase and zipping it up.

"Says me?" He asked, standing and facing her, noticing her eyebrows drop. "Wha's wrong?"

Walking up to him, Rogue sniffed his shirt. "Why do ya smell like cigars?" She asked.

"Wolverine." He said, placing his hand on on the side of her face. "Don' worry. I ain' been smokin', chère. Don' smoke t'ose anyway."

"Good." She said, placing the suitcase back down on the floor. "Y'all went out drinking, huh?"

He smiled. "I needed a beer." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Logan be a good drinkin' buddy. Showed me a new little bar dat's great."

Rogue smiled up at him. "Ah can smell it on ya breath." She said. "Go brush ya teeth. Ah ain't kissing that mouth until it's minty fresh."

He chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and did just that. After finishing, he walked out to see Rogue had taken several changes of clothes out. She smiled at him as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"You can take whatever y' want." He said. "I got a few t'ings for y' as well."

"Do ya now?" Rogue asked, looking at him, trying her best to act interested and curious.

"Mm hmm." He said standing and walking over to the closet. "I got dese."

Taking the four lingerie bags from the closet, he turned and smiled at Rogue as he placed them on the bed.

"And what's this?" Rogue asked, opening the first bag and pulling out a black, lacy corset with matching stockings. "My, my." She looked at the bags. "How many did ya get?"

"A few." He smiled seeing her take out the second outfit.

"Did ya even get my size?" She asked checking the tags. "Ah'm impressed, Mr. LeBeau."

"I did my homework, chère." He said, seeing her eyebrow lift at the sight of a skimpy outfit. "Dat be my favorite."

"It's...different." She said, looking up at him. "What did ya get for you ta wear for me?"

He shook his head. "I ain' wearin' nothin'." He said, walking up to her. "An' you gonna be wearin' dese but for a few seconds."

She giggled as he nibbled on her neck. "Sounds good ta me." She said, turning around and kissing him.

Pressing herself against him, she placed her hands on his back and raked them down his shoulder blades. "Mm." He pulled away. "Save dat fo' de trip."

"It's hard keepin' my hands off ya, sugah." She said, seeing him smile.

"I woulda won de bet." He said, walking over and grabbing a gym bag and setting it on the bed.

"Probably." She said, watching him grab a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, some socks and several changes of underwear. "That's all ya bringing?"

He looked at her. "Yeah." He said, folding them and placing them in the bag. "I ain' kiddin' when I say I ain' wearin' nothin'."

"We aren't going out any?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe to de store." He said. "I gonna fix you up some nice meals."

"Per request?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Sure." He said, zipping the bag after he finished placing everything in there. "Wha'ever y' want, mon amour."

"Ah'm gonna gain so much weight." Rogue chuckled, watching him walk over to the closet and taking his duster out.

"Nah." He said, tossing it on the bed. "I make sure dat don' happen."

"Why?" She asked, crossing her hands over her chest. "Ya not gonna love me anymore if ah get fat?"

He smirked at her. "I ain' playin' yo' games, girl." He said. "But if y' must know. Remy love you, no matter how y' look."

"Ah would love ta believe ya." She said.

"You t'ink I'm shallow like dat?" He asked, his smile turning dumfounded.

"Didn't say that." She said, seeing him placed his hands on his hips.

"Sounded like it t' me." He said, tilting his head to the right, slightly. "Sure, I fell fo' y' lookin' like dis, but I got to know de real you."

"Good answer." She said, walking up and placing her hands on his chest.

"Y' like dat?" He asked, placing his hands on her waist. "Jus' pulled it outta my ass."

Rogue laughed and then kissed him. "Ya somethin' else." She said, ruffling his hair before pulling away and turning toward the dresser. "So, do ya think ah need any of my usual undergarments?"

"Up t' you." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Take wha'ever y' want. Dis be only us."

She smiled at him as she opened the dresser and took out a few more things. "Ah just have no idea what ah need, or want, to bring." She said.

"I leave y' to it, eh? Gonna get some air." He said, turning toward the door.

"Ya alright, hun?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Jus' a bit o' sadness over my li'l chef." He said, smiling warmly at her. "I be back in a bit. Need t' clear my head."

She smiled at him. "Alright." She said watching him leave.

Making his way to the front door, he passed several people who were quiet as he walked by. He knew it was because of the little girl and his reaction to it all. It had happened so fast, or at least that's how it seemed to him. One moment she was here, the next she was gone. He knew life was precious and was always taken when you lease expected it, but this little girl was six. It didn't sit well with him.

Heading out the front door, he walked across the grounds. Walking along the wall, he drug his fingertips along the stone, feeling the bumps and crevices, as he made his way to a large tree. Standing at the base, he then sat down and took the folded paper out of his back pocket. Unfolding it, he smiled when he saw the girl's pony she had colored for him.

He ran his fingertips lightly over the page before he leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. The shade of the tree made the summer heat bearable, as did the breeze coming in. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked at the fluffy clouds making their race across the sky.

He heard footsteps behind him, so he glanced over his left shoulder to see Storm walking up to him. Sitting forward, he leaned against his elbows as she took a seat beside him. Staying silent, she placed her hand on his back and rubbed it.

Looking at her he smiled as he looked down at the picture of the pony again. "I miss her, Ro." He said, looking at Storm.

"I know." She said, keeping her hand on his back.

"Feels like a knife in m' chest." He said, looking at the picture again. "Hurts _so_ bad, chère."

Moving closer to him, Storm put her arm around him. She stayed quiet as he placed his hand on her knee before he bowed his head, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

He sighed, wiping his cheek. "Here come t'ose tears." He said, sniffing.

Storm smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with shedding tears, my friend." She said. "It only means you are human and that you have a heart."

Leaning forward he put the picture in his lap before he placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Seems like everyone I love leaves me." He said.

"That is not true." Storm said, leaning forward. "We are still here. And Rogue. She's still here. You should live in the here and now and not think about what the future holds. If you worry about tomorrow, you will miss out on the beauty of today." She wiped the tear that had just fallen after he sat back up. "Be happy with what you have here. You have _so_ much."

He looked at Storm and hugged her. "I _am_ happy wit' wha' I got." He said, feeling her hug him back. "You be de only real friend I can talk to, Ro. Love you, girl."

She pulled away and smiled. "I love you as well." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Let us go inside. I hear you have a trip to get ready for."

He chuckled. "Oui." He said as he stood, putting the picture back in his pocket, before holding his hand out for Storm and helped her up.

"So." Storm said, taking his arm as they made their way across the estate lawn. "Are you going to come back engaged?"

Gambit chuckled and shook his head. "Everybody be t'inkin' dat?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well," She started. "It usually is the only reason for a couple to go away."

"We just takin' some time off." He said as they reached the roundabout driveway.

"Alright." Storm said. "I don't remember the last time you actually took time off."

"Exactement." He said.

"I hope you have a wonderful trip and it goes according to plan." She said as they reached the front door.

"T'anks." He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek before she walked inside.

He hung out front for a moment longer, before he went inside. Shutting the door, he wiped his eyes once more before walking down to Jean's office. Seeing she was typing away at something on her laptop, he knocked on the door frame lightly, getting her attention.

She smiled at him. "Just the man I wanted to see." She said, standing and taking a set of keys off her desk. "Here you are."

"Merci." He said, taking the keys and placing them in his pocket.

"When are you two planning on leaving tomorrow?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "Maybe in de mornin'?" He asked, not too sure himself.

She reached out and pat his shoulder. "It'll be a good trip." She said. "I'm excited for the both of you."

He smiled at her as he watched her return to her desk. "I know I say we don' need no food or money, but I plan on cookin' fo'-"

She put her hand up to stop him. "I already have it worked out." She said, taking an envelope out of her desk drawer and handing it to him. "This belongs to you."

"C'est quoi?" He asked, opening the envelope and seeing the money the boys had been gambling. "I...you..."

"You could do more good with it than those kids." She said. "Plus, you deserve to have a little cash to have fun with."

"Y' sure y' don' wanna invest dis into de school?" He asked. "It be over seven hundred dollars."

"I'm sure." She said. "Now go and get ready."

"I could kiss you, but I settle for a hug." Gambit said, walking over and hugging her. "T'ank you, Jeanie."

"You guys deserve a nice getaway." She said, seeing him blink several times before he wiped his eyes.

"Merde." He said quietly as he felt tears stream down his face. "Sorry. I still emotional after yesterday."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Don't apologize." She said, smiling warmly up at him. "It's always okay, and allowed, in my office."

He chuckled. "I remember dat." He said, sniffing. "I leave you alone now."

"Have a good evening." She said, watching him leave.

Pocketing the envelope in his back pocket, with the girl's picture, he headed up to his bedroom. Walking inside, he saw Rogue turn to him with a smile as he walked over and kissed her passionately, catching her off guard.

Breaking the kiss, Gambit looked into her eyes. "Le's leave right now." He said.

She noticed he had been crying and smiled, lovingly, at him. "Alright." She said as he hugged her tight.

Letting go, he grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his right shoulder as he took his duster and draped it over his left arm. Rogue grabbed her suitcase and smiled at him as they headed out of their room and down the stairs.

"You guys leaving already?" Jubilee asked, heading up the stairs.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

"Can' wait 'til tomorrow." Gambit said, smiling down at Rogue. "Let Jean know, eh?"

"Sure." Jubilee said with a smile. "Have a safe trip."

They walked into the garage and over to Logan's Jeep. They placed their things in the back seat before they got inside. Starting up the engine, Gambit put it in first gear and headed out toward their little secluded cabin on the lake.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick chapter so we can jump into the trip. I know I say this over and over, but thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. Your kind words are what I need and help me when I've had a rough day at work.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

They had made several stops along the way to stretch their legs, taking pictures occasionally to appease Rogue and her need to remember the trip with pictures. When they finally arrived at the cabin, Gambit killed the engine before he turned to Rogue with a smile.

"Finally here." He said, seeing her wrap his duster around her.

She smiled back as she got out of the Jeep and stretched her arms over her head. "Didn't know it would take that long ta get here." She said, closing his jacket around her.

Getting out of the Jeep, he walked to the back and grabbed their bags before heading to the door. Unlocking it, they walked inside and looked around before heading into the bedroom where he sat their things down at the foot of the bed.

"Not bad." Rogue said, making her way into the kitchen, turning the lights on. "Pretty big kitchen, too."

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Gambit as he took his jacket and pealed it off her shoulders. Draping it over his arm, he looked at the kitchen.

"Not bad, indeed." He said. "Gonna grab de cooler and den get right on dinner."

Tossing his duster over the couch, he went outside and grabbed the cooler they had put their purchased groceries in and brought it inside. Rogue smiled at his almost dropping it when he reached the kitchen.

"Ah coulda got that for ya." She said.

"Ain' heavy." He said, pushing it over to the fridge. "Jus' bulky an' awkward."

"Sure it is." Rogue said, walking over and helping him with unpacking it.

"Wha' y' wanna eat?" He asked, placing steaks in the freezer before looking at her.

"Ah don't know." She said leaning against the counter and watching him. "How about ya go on and surprise me while ah take a little nap."

"A nap?" He asked, smiling up at her. "You tired?"

"Yeah." She said walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket and heading into the bedroom.

Lying down on the bed, draping his duster over her, she smiled when she heard clanging of pots and pans, and a few French curse words, as he washed everything before using it. It only seemed like a few seconds after closing her eyes before Gambit was waking her up.

"Time t' eat, mon bel amant." He said, placing his hand on her forehead and pushing her hair back.

Taking in a deep breath, she smiled up at him before she sat up and stretched, adding a yawn. "Goodness." She said, taking his hand he offered and stood. "It smells amazin'."

He wrapped his arm around her as they head into the dining room. "Hope it taste de same." He said, pulling the chair out for her.

Looking down at her plate, she saw the main attraction. "Salmon?" She asked, taking her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"Oui." Gambit said, sitting across from her. "Grilled salmon."

"Can't say ah've had grilled salmon before." She said, taking her fork and knife and cut a piece.

"No?" He asked, watching her take a bite.

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "This is really good." She said, taking another bite. "Wow. Ah think ah wanna take your cookin' class, too."

He chuckled as he started on his own piece of salmon. "Speakin' o' class, y' fo'got to remind me t' tell Jean." He said, seeing her look at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"R'member?" He asked, seeing her lost as she tried to remember. "Ce n'est rien. Fo'get it, chère."

He could see her still thinking as he took a bite. "Oh!" She said, with a smile. "Well, write ya self a note. That way ya won't forget when we get back."

"It's about aprons." He said, seeing her nod.

Rogue suddenly started to snicker. "Should make 'em wear tha little chef hats." She said, seeing him smile as she began to laugh harder.

He smiled at her finding that so funny. "I should." He said, taking another bite before watching her try to get herself under control.

"Ah think ya'd look adorable in one of those." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Den maybe I get dem." He said, watching her take the wine glass and sniff it's contents. "It be wine."

She thought about it before glancing at him and taking a sip. "Mm." She said, taking another sip. "That's not bad."

"Have fait' in my taste, chère." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

She winked at him as she took another bite. "It kinda feels weird bein' all alone." She said, leaning her elbows on the table. "Ah miss the bickerin' of tha students."

"I don'." Gambit said, taking another sip of wine. "I'm gonna enjoy dis week to de fullest."

Smiling, she started on her grilled asparagus. "So am ah, sugah." She said, taking a bite as seductively as she could.

Raising an eyebrow, Gambit smirked. "Can we please get t'rough dis meal? It be really tasty, no?" He said, making her let out a sexy, throaty giggle. "Why you gotta be so damn sexy, eh?"

Rogue stood up and leaned against her left hand on the table and took her wine glass in her right. Taking a sip, she licked her lips and smiled as he watched, his lips pursing together.

"It's gettin' hot in here, huh?" She asked, setting her glass down before walking over to his side and played with his hair. "Got any ideas on how ta help out?"

Gambit smirked. "One." He said, standing and taking her hand.

He lead her to the back of the cabin and out the door where they came up on the lake. Smiling back at her, he took his shirt off and dropped it at his feet before he stepped out of his shoes and took his socks off. Unfastening his pants, he shoved them down and stepped out of them, smiling playfully at Rogue, who seemed to be a little uneasy.

"Wha'?" He asked, walking up to her and bringing her closer to the water. "Don' tell me y' ain' never skinny dipped b'fore."

"In a swimming pool, yeah. Not in a lake." She said, feeling him lift her shirt up. "What if there are alligators?"

Gambit chuckled. "Ain' no gators in here, girl." He said, pulling her shirt over her head. "C'mon."

Stepping out of her boots, she took her socks off before she slid her jeans down her legs. She watched as he stepped out of his boxer briefs, leaving them by his jeans, and jumped in the water. When he came up, he flung his hair out of his face and smiled, waving her to come in. She smiled as she unclasped her bra, dropping it by their clothes, and slid out of her shorts before she ran and jumped in. Coming up for air, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked behind her, but didn't see Gambit. She turned around right as he came up and she jumped before laughing.

"Wha' took y' so long?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh, shut it." She said, kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed them down her neck and to her chest. She sighed as she rolled her head back and enjoyed his kisses. She was practically putty in his arms when he did this.

"Y' cooled off yet?" He asked, whispering into her ear before kissing it.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as he kissed her chest before coming back up to her lips. "Ya makin' me hotter by the second, Cajun." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Ah didn't say stop."

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He said, going back to kissing her neck as his hands wondered down to her rear, cupping it and holding her close.

Her hands came up and went through is hair as he kissed her chest. "What tha hell?" She asked, looking at him. "Did ya just lick me?"

Gambit smiled as he shut her up with a kiss before pulling away and diving under the water, emerging several feet away. Rogue swam out to him and smiled as he tread water for a bit.

"Dat lick gross you out?" He asked.

"No, just wasn't expecting it." She said, moving in closer and placing her hands on his shoulders. "You can lick me all ya want."

He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Le's get outta here an' go inside, eh?" He said, brushing hair out of her face. "I'm ready t' start dis week off wit' a bang."

"Literally." She joked, making him laugh as she started to swim backwards toward the shore.

Getting out of the lake, they gathered their clothes and headed inside. After shutting the door, Gambit dropped his clothes and grabbed Rogue's arm, making her drop her's as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Je te veux." He whispered.

Rogue smiled. "What?" She asked, feeling him press himself into her.

"I say, I want you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Then what are ya waitin' for?" She asked as she jumped and wrapped her legs around him.

Walking her over to the couch, he plopped her down before he climbed on top, kissing her stomach and working his way up to her lips. Rogue suddenly broke the kiss and lightly pushed him up.

"Ce qui est mal?" He asked, looking down at her. "Wha's wrong, chère?"

Placing her hand on his chest, she looked into his eyes. "Maybe we should go shower." She said, seeing him raise an eyebrow. "That water ain' tha cleanest. Ah feel gross."

He smiled, getting off of her and helping her up. "Alright." He said, guiding her into the bedroom and over to the bathroom.

Turning the light on, he walked over to the walk-in shower and looked at the knobs. Turning them on, and finding the right temperature, they stepped inside and continued their lip-locking session. After a few moments, Rogue pulled away and smiled as she reached for the body wash that was sitting on the rack behind her.

"Let's get this over with so tha real fun can begin." She said, squeezing some out into her hand and lathering it up before placing her palms on Gambit's chest.

He smiled as she rubbed the soap into his chest and stomach before moving to his neck, shoulders and arms. Getting more body way, she moved to his back before going to his legs before washing him off under the shower head.

"Y' missed a spot." He said, taking her hand and placing it on his crotch.

She smiled, blushing slightly, as he started to lather the soap on her, getting every inch of her body. Turning her around, he lathered up her back and legs before he pressed himself against her and ran his hands over her torso and chest. As the water washed the soap off, he kissed her neck and shoulder as he pressed his hips into her behind.

Reaching back, she grabbed a fist full of his hair as she let out a sigh. "Someone's excited." She smiled, feeling him kiss her jawline.

Sliding his hand down her chest and torso, he slipped his fingers between her legs, feeling how ready she was for him. "Seems y' excited too." He said, smiling as she turned around to face him.

"Then let's hurry it up." She said, as they washed their hair before shutting the water off and getting out.

After drying off, Rogue took his hand and led him into the bedroom and over to the bed. Sitting down, she climbed back toward the head of the bed and smiled as she watched him crawl up toward her. Grabbing the comforter and sheets, she pulled them down and slid her feet under them as he straddled her on his hands and knees. He kissed her lips over and over as she lifted her legs, wrapping them around him, and pulling him down on her. She wanted him so badly, but he teased her for a while before he pressed himself inside her.

As he moved, he reached up and cupped her breast, propping himself up with his left elbow. Littering her neck with kisses, Rogue couldn't help but pant and moan. The man knew how to move to make her to go crazy.

"God..." She moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

Stopping the kisses, he looked down at her and smiled. "Dat my new nick name?" He asked, seeing her smile and giggle as she leaned her head forward and kissed him.

He kissed her back as he felt her push him up, so he followed her move and rolled on to his back. She took his hands, making his elbows rest on the mattress, and intertwined their fingers. Looking down at him, she started to ride him. Her grip tightened on his hands as she moved a little faster, squeezing a bit more than he had anticipated. Sitting up, he wrapped her arms around his neck as he helped her keep her speed, wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed the right of his neck and shoulder as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, huskily. "Vous vous déplacez parfaitement.." He heard her moan at the sound of his voice.

Pressing her chest against his, she nestled her left cheek against his right, still keeping her rhythm as she felt his hands slide down to her waist. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she stared lustfully into his eyes as she moved faster, kissing his forehead before kissing his lips.

She couldn't help but moan louder as she felt herself getting close. "Remy." She said, looking into his eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Ah'm gonna..."

"Ne vous retenez pas." He whispered, knowing his French would take her over the edge.

Rogue lulled her head back and moaned loudly before she looked into his eyes. Her climax hit her hard and she whimpered as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying desperately to catch her breath between pants and moans.

"Yes." She said breathlessly as she felt him kiss her shoulder before he lied her back to let her rest as he took over.

Placing his right hand at the back of her left knee, he lifted her leg gently as he pressed inside her once again, setting his rhythm slow and steady. "Tu me rends fou." He whispered, keeping his slow pace. "Y' make me crazy."

She smiled and let out a pleasurable sigh before meeting his gaze. "Harder." She moaned, feeling him suddenly comply with her request.

He trailed his kisses from one side of her neck to her clavicle and made his way to the other side of her neck before he kissed her left ear, nibbling on the lobe. Her hands came up and and ran down his back, clawing it before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah want ya." She moaned, breathlessly. "Please, Remy. Come."

Reaching up, he grabbed the rod iron bar of the headboard and moved faster and rougher, watching Rogue's body rock with every thrust. Leaning down, he kissed her passionately and moaned, feeling her bite his bottom lip, like she had done earlier. Bringing her hands up, she gripped his arms as he started to grunt.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly, Rogue pulled herself up and hung on to him as he worked himself up to his end. "Anna..." He moaned, feeling her kiss his jaw under his right ear as he reached his climax.

He placed his right arm around Rogue as he used his left to prop them, slowing this thrusts as he emptied himself, kissing her over and over again, tenderly.

"Remy." She whispered, kissing his chin.

He stopped all movement and lied her back, looking down and smiling lovingly at her before leaning in and kissing her, once again. "Can' get enough o' you, mon amour." He said, breathlessly, kissing her lips before trailing down her neck and chest.

"Can't get enough of ya either, baby." She said, still trying to regulate her breath as she saw his eyes meet hers. "Ah love ya _so_ much."

He kissed her once more. "I love you too." He said, pushing strands of hair off of her forehead.

"Let's stay here." Rogue said, watching him moved beside her and drape his left arm over her torso.

She moved in closer, resting her head on his right arm as she placed her right hand on his left. They were quiet for several moments, just lying there. After finally catching their breath, Rogue rolled on to her left side, pressing herself against the right of his body, and rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she felt him run his hand up her back, softly.

* * *

**A/N:** I love how interested you guys are. Next chapter coming in a day or two. Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

Waking to the smell of coffee, and hearing cabinet doors close, Gambit sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Merde." He said, seeing it was a quarter passed nine.

Climbing out of bed, he walked into the bathroom and cleaned up before he head into the living room. Turning around to place a bowl on the counter, Rogue smiled, seeing him run his fingers through is wild looking hair.

"Mornin' lover." She said, glancing over his body as he walked into the kitchen and over to her.

He kissed her as he walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a mug before pouring some coffee. "Why you dressed, ma chérie?" He asked, turning to her and leaning against the counter.

Rogue smiled. "A girl has ta be modest sometimes." She said, winking at him as she glanced over his body again. "Though, ya makin' it _mighty hard_ to be modest right now."

He smiled back. "I told ya I wasn' gonna wear not'in'." He said, walking over and kissing her neck. "Also wasn' plannin' on sleepin' in dis late. Was gonna make y' breakfast, but y' beat me to it."

"Ah wouldn't call this breakfast, hun." Rogue said, feeling him rest his chin on her right shoulder and his left hand rest on her stomach as she started to cut through the fruit they had bought. "Just cuttin' up some fruit. If ya wanna make somethin' ta eat, please do. I implore ya. Believe me, ya don't want this girl cookin'."

He chuckled, standing up straight and taking another sip of coffee. "I teach y' a few t'ings if y' want." He said, leaning against the counter to her left, reaching up and using his fingers to brush her hair back over her shoulder.

"Only if ya wanna waste ya time." She said.

"I never waste my time dealin' wit' you, chère." He said, seeing her smile before he pushed off the counter and grabbed a frying pan. "Wha'cha wanna eat?"

She stopped cutting and looked up at the ceiling in thought before turning to him. "Crepes." She said.

"Gettin' fancy on me?" He asked, gathering the necessary ingredients before grabbing a large bowl from the cabinet across the kitchen behind him.

Looking around, Rogue rinsed her hands off. "Where tha heck is everything?" She asked.

"Cups, bowls, plates, silverware." Gambit said, pointing to each cabinet and drawer. "Took me a while t' find dem all yesterday."

Rogue nodded as she disappeared from the kitchen before returning with Gambit's duster. "Put this on." She said draping it over his shoulders. "Ya distractin' me and ah'm _really_ hungry."

He smiled, putting his arms through and wrapping it around his body. "Den y' shouldn' have made us skip dinner las' night." He said.

"Oh hush." She said, taking a bowl out of the cabinet and dumping the cut fruit into it. "Like eating was on ya mind tha _whole_ time."

He shrugged. "True." He said, cracking an egg.

Washing her hands, she walked over and picked their clothes up off the floor in front of the back door and took them into the bedroom. Gambit smiled as she returned shortly thereafter.

"What's that smile about?" She asked, walking back into the kitchen.

He shook his head. "Jus' t'inkin'." He said. "Cookin' do dat t' me."

She smiled and watched him pour a bit of the mixture on the frying pan before she grabbed two plates. "Ya really enjoy cookin', huh?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"It be somet'in' dat always relax me." He said, plating up the first crepe. "Wha' kinda fillin' y' want?"

"Whatever's usually made with crepes." She said. "Can't say ah've had them a whole lot in my life."

"Den you be missin' out." He said, plating up another crepe as he started on the filling. "Y' wanna set up de table? Dis be done in a moment."

"Sure." She said doing so.

He wasn't joking when he said it would be done when he did. Pouring up some orange juice and placing the bowl of fruit in the center of the small table, Gambit brought over a plate of several crepes and a bowl of the filling. Fixing up three crepes, he set the plate down in front of Rogue.

"Hope y' like dem." He said, fixing himself some before sitting down.

"Ah'm sure ah will." She said, taking her fork and digging in, taking a bite. "Oh my lord."

He smiled and watched as she closed her eyes and chewed it up. "Good?" He asked, taking a bite.

"That tastes amazin'." She said, taking a sip of orange juice. "Seriously, ah'm gonna get so fat this week."

"We jus' have t' burn all t'ose calories havin' sex." He said, making her laugh.

"Or just swim." She said, seeing him shake his head.

"Non. Sex be more fun." He said, flashing her a flirty smirk as he took another bite.

"Ya such a horny bastard." She said, making him laugh this time.

They ate their breakfast and talked about what they'd like to do, other than sexual activities, for the rest of the week. After coming up with several things, they finished their breakfast and cleaned the table before cleaning their dishes. Getting another cup of coffee, Gambit watched Rogue walk away and into the bedroom. He knew she was going to take a shower. The girl was kind of a germophobe when it came to certain things. He found it cute.

Walking into the living room, he plopped down on the couch and wrapped his duster over himself. There was just enough chill in the air that it was making him nod off. After his hellish week of not sleeping, he welcomed any sleep that wanted to come visit, but holding this scolding coffee wasn't very wise if he decided _to_ fall asleep.

Hearing the bedroom door open, he looked toward the room and his mouth slightly opened as she walked out wearing one of the outfits he had got for her. "Mon dieu." He said softly to himself.

"What do ya think?" She asked, leaning her right arm against the door frame, a light blush across her cheeks.

"I t'ink y' look like un bel ange." He said, standing and walking slowly over to her.

"By tha look on ya face, ah say that's a good thing." She said looking up at him as he stopped a foot away from her.

"A beautiful angel." He translated, reaching up and placing his hand on the side of her face.

Rogue closed her eyes as his thumb lightly caressed her lips. "Ah'm far from an angel, sugah." She said, opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Don' matter none. You be _my_ angel." He said, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Rogue couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and press herself into him. His mouth was magic that turned her whole body to mush. His smell was intoxicating and the touch of his hand on her lower back made her think about last night. She wanted him. Bad.

"Dammit, I want ya right now." She whispered, grabbing fist fulls of his hair as she brushed her lips against his chin.

He smiled, looking into her eyes. "Don' wanna get it all outta our system in one day." He said, taking her left hand from his hair. "Got days t' spend lovin'."

She let her other hand lower as she looked at his lips and then his bare chest. "How can ya be so calm when ah'm dressed like this?" She asked. "Ah put this on, hopin' we'd make love."

Lifting her chin, he made her look at him. "Dis week be more dan jus' makin' love, chère." He said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled when he winked at her, taking another sip of his coffee. "Ah feel foolish." She said, folding her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself.

Setting his mug on the bookshelf, Gambit took her arms and unfolded them. "No need t' feel foolish." He said. "Jus' look at what I'm wearin'."

Rogue smiled, looking down a the open duster, exposing everything. He pulled her in and hugged her, placing his right hand on the back of her head before he pulled away and smiled down at her, kissing her, softly.

"How 'bout y' model dat outfit for me, eh?" He asked, stepping back and sitting on the arm of the couch, closing the coat over his body.

Rogue let out a few nervous chuckles before she turned around slowly, letting him see the outfit. She walked around, putting sass into her hips.

"Magnifique." He said, motioning for her to come closer to him.

He pulled her close and ran his hands down, cupping her bottom as he kissed her exposed shoulders. "Why do ya tease me like this, Remy?" Rogue asked, pulling away.

Standing up and reaching out, he pulled her close again. "If y' want it dat bad, den I give it to you, mon amant." He whispered. "We play by yo' rules today, ça va?"

She closed her eyes as she gently rubbed her forehead against his lips. "Ah want ya ta make love ta me long and slow." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "Make me go to cloud nine over and over until ah pass out from the sheer ecstasy."

"I t'ink I can fulfill dat want." He said, picking her up and tossing her on the couch.

Shrugging his duster off his shoulders, he let it fall to the floor as he climbed up and straddled her body. Running his hands up her legs to her torso, he kissed the valley between her breasts before kissing his way up to her mouth. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed every bit he gave her as he continued on.

–

Sighing contently, Rogue smiled and blinked slowly as she felt Gambit comb through her hair. She wasn't sure how long they had gone at it, but it seemed like an eternity. An _incredible_ eternity.

Lifting her head, she kissed his chest before smiling at him. "Thanks." She said, seeing him smile back at her.

"M' pleasure." He said, resting his hand on her back and closing his eyes. "I t'ink I sleep now."

"Aww." She said, getting up and straddling his waist as she looked down at him.

Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled again. "Wha' be on yo' mind now, girl?" He asked, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Ah wanna cuddle." She said, taking his hands and interlocking their fingers.

"Y' can do dat while I sleep." He said, closing his eyes. "Y' wore me out, chère and after de week I had, I need de rest."

She smiled at his slightly slurred words. "Ya right." She said, lying down on him. "Ah'm bein' selfish."

"Non." He said, slowly putting his arms around her. "Y' ain'. Jus' bein' like y' always... Don' never..."

She raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him. He didn't make any sense, because he had fallen asleep while talking. She silently laughed as she lied her head back down on his chest. She _had_ wore him out.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, again, all! Short chapter, but they'll start getting longer now and more interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

Pushing the logs around and creating bigger flames in the fireplace, Gambit stopped poking as he heard rustling behind him. Closing the iron net over the fireplace, he turned around to see Rogue sitting up, wrapped in his jacket he had draped over her. She looked to be in a daze as she curled her legs up under the jacket and looked at him.

"Was wonderin' when y' were gonna wake up." He said standing and hiking his jeans up as he walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

She looked at him before she leaned her head against his shoulder. "What time is it?" She asked, noticing it was dark out.

Putting his arm around her, he held her close. "Nine forty." He said, feeling her sit up.

"Hell, ah slept all day?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

Smiling at her, he nodded. "Did to." He said, standing. "Y' hungry, chère?"

Rogue sat there for a moment and tried to get a feel for everything. "Ah don't know." She said, hugging the jacket around her tighter. "Ah'm cold."

"C'mon down here." He said, motioning for her to sit by the fireplace. "Warm y' up in no time."

Climbing off the couch, she put the duster on properly and closed it around her as she sat down in front of the fireplace. The heat warmed her icy toes and legs, making her shiver. She hadn't realized how cold she had gotten until she started to thaw.

"Can ya turn the air up?" She asked, watching him disappear into the darkness of the kitchen.

"Air ain' even on." He said, returning with a bowl and a spoon. "Hasn' been on. We up in de mountains."

"It's tha middle of summer. Why's it so dang cold?" She asked as he sat down beside her.

"Ain' dat cold." He smiled as he handed her the bowl. "Soup?"

She took it and let the warmth of the bowl heat her hands before she took a bite. He watched her eat before he leaned back on his hands.

"Veggie soup?" She asked, drinking some of the broth.

"Mm hmm." He said, looking at her face that was lit up by the fireplace.

"It's good." She said, drinking more.

"Glad." He said, still watching her.

They were quiet as she continued to drink the broth. The fireplace crackling and popping was the only sound for several minutes before Rogue set the bowl down in front of her on the floor.

"Warmed me up nicely." She said, tucking her hands inside his jacket sleeves.

"Good." He said, sitting up and placing his hand on her thigh. "Y' ready for bed?"

She shook her head as she scooted over and rested her head on his left shoulder. "Ah just wanna sit here with ya for a bit." She said, feeling him wrap his arm around her.

"A'right." He said, resting his head on hers.

Staring into the fireplace, Rogue sighed. "This cabin is nice." She said, feeling him rub her back lightly. "Ah don't know about tha décor, though."

Gambit chuckled. "Dey in desperate need o' a decorator." He said, rubbing his hand up to her neck and massaging it lightly as he heard her giggle.

"Ah'm surprised we agree on that." She said, looking up at him. "No offense, sugah, but ya taste isn't exactly the best."

"C'était impoli." He said. "Dat was rude."

"Oh please." She said, sitting up and facing him. "Like ya feelings are hurt."

He smiled. "Vrai." He said.

"Remy, as much as ah love hearing ya speak French, ah have no clue as to what tha hell ya sayin'." She said, making him laugh. "Well, it's true."

"It's _vrai_." He said, emphasising the word. "Jus' repeat m' self fo' y' benefit den, chère."

"Good." She said, leaning against him again.

"Y' feisty tonight." He said, putting his arm around her once more.

It was her turn to chuckle. "Ah'm exhausted and ah get cranky when ah'm tired." She said, patting his knee.

"Oh I know y' do." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Le's go to bed, eh? We talk more tomorrow."

"Alright." She said as they got up and head into the bedroom. "Aren't ya gonna put the fire out?"

Gambit shook his head. "It be fine." He said, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding out of them. "An' if it ain', c'est la vie. Least I be dyin' b'side you."

Draping his jacket over the door, she turned and saw his figure faintly from the fireplace's glow. "Don't talk about dyin'." She said. "There's still so much ah wanna do before ah go."

Sitting on the bed, he watched as she walked over and slid under the covers. "Oh? Like what?" He asked, getting in himself and moving closer to her.

"Well," She hesitated, as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Ah'd like ta get married. Have a baby."

"Mm." He said, feeling her draw designs on his chest. "Dat all?"

"Ah'd also like ta know what it's like to have a normal job. One that doesn't require us ta put our lives on tha line." She said.

"Dat sounds borin'." He said, hugging her.

"Well, ah've always wondered what it'd be like. Don't say ya never thought about it, too." She said.

"Den I keep it to m'self." He said, feeling her drape her arm over him.

"Sometimes ya piss me right off, sugah." She said wit a smile, knowing he couldn't see it, so she kissed his chest.

"Y' love it." He said, hugging her again.

–

The movement of Rogue woke Gambit up to see her rolling away from him. Propping himself up on his left elbow, he looked down at her face to see she was still asleep. He smiled before kissing her shoulder and getting out of bed, carefully. Not bothering on putting anything on, he made his way into the kitchen, glancing at the fireplace to see a few embers still smoldering under the ashen logs. Filling the coffee machine with water, he measured out the grounds and turned it on before walking over and playing with the fire. Poking and prodding, the logs broke in half and smothered the embers, extinguishing them immediately.

He head back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, sipping and tasting the bold flavor. He smiled, finding it funny that he had become dependent on coffee first thing in the morning. Pushing off the counter, he head out the back door and stood on the bank of the lake, watching the steam roll over the water. The sun was just coming up and would soon be peeking over the mountains in the distance.

–

Opening her eyes and blinking slowly, Rogue smiled as she rolled on to her back, expecting to see Gambit, but was surprised when he was gone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before climbing out of bed and put a long, loose-fitting shirt on. Making her way into the kitchen, she saw that coffee was made, so she poured herself a cup, adding a bit of crème. Looking out the window over the sink, she quietly chuckled, seeing Gambit standing on the shore of the lake naked.

Heading out the back door, she saw him glance over his shoulder and smile as he held his hand out for her to take. "Jus' in time." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"For what?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"De sunrise." He said, kissing the side of her head.

She watched the steam dance on top of the water and smiled when she felt Gambit slowly rub her arm. "Ah like ya outfit, sugah." She said, smiling as she took another sip of coffee.

"It be one o' a kind." He said. "Designed only fo' me."

"By tha Almighty." She said, patting his torso with her left hand. "Ya have no shame."

He smiled as the sun began to show over the peaks of the mountains in the distance. "Une belle vue." He said, combing through her long hair. "Beautiful view, no?"

"Sure is." She said, taking another sip before she leaned into his side.

They were quiet for several minutes, watching the sun rise, before he broke the silence. "I like it out here, chère." He said, noticing her look up at him out of the corner of his eye. "I fo'get 'bout all de shit we gotta deal wit'. Don' gotta worry 'bout not'in' but our happiness."

"Mm hmm." She agreed, finishing her coffee. "Lord knows we needed this."

"Oui." He said, kissing the top of her head and hugging her. "Everyt'in' be perfect."

When the sun was finally over the mountain tops, Rogue pulled away. "Ah'm gonna grab some fruit, ya want some?" She asked.

"Non." He said, shaking his head as he handed her his coffee mug. "I take more coffee."

"Be right back." She winked as she head inside.

Looking over the lake, again, he saw the steam starting to clear as the sun warmed the air. He felt his own skin start to warm up as he saw everything around him light up with the sun's rays.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he felt a smack on his rear. "L'enfer!" He said, looking to his left and seeing Rogue laugh.

She handed him his coffee mug. "Couldn't resist." She said, rubbing his back. "It's just so perfect, like tha rest of ya."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her before he took another sip of coffee, her hand playing with his hair before she dug into her bowl of fruit.

"So," She started, getting his attention. "When ya gonna make me breakfast in bed?"

He glanced down at her, smirking. "When y' actually _stay_ in bed." He said.

"Is that all it takes?" She asked, stabbing a grape and holding it up to his mouth.

"Mm hmm." He said, sliding it off the fork with his teeth.

"Then tomorrow, ah'm gonna stay in bed." She said, watching him chew. "Ah want pancakes."

He nodded, taking a sip of coffee before turning to her and looking over her face. She noticed, so she looked back.

"What?" She asked, setting the fork down and wiping her face.

He smiled. "Not'in'." He said. "Just admirin' yo' beauty."

"Beauty? Yeah right." She said, fluffing her hair with her left hand. "Ah haven't had a stitch of make-up on since we arrived."

"Don' need no makeup, mon amour." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "Y' radiate wit' natural beauty. Je t'aime tellement."

Rogue smiled, understanding part of what he said. "Ya too kind, LeBeau." She said, stabbing a piece of pineapple and holding it up to his mouth.

Watching him slide it off with his teeth, she stabbed a piece for herself and ate it. They were quiet once more as she fed themselves, finishing the bowl in a few moments. Drinking the rest of his coffee, Gambit placed his hand at his side as his other came up and massaged her neck again.

"Warmin' up." He said, seeing the steam over the lake was almost gone.

"Mm hmm." She said, leaning into him before looking up at him. "How about we move the picnic ta lunch?"

He looked down at her. "Den we better go and get everyt'ing ready." He said, taking her by the arm and turning her toward the cabin.

They walked inside and placed their dishes in the sink before heading into the bedroom. "Ah want ya to wear clothes today, Remy." She said, making him look back at her as he walked into the bathroom.

He smiled and winked as he disappeared into the shower. Making the bed, she noticed that he had left the door open. She smiled and shook her head, knowing he was waiting for her. Stripping from the shirt, she walked in the bathroom and into the shower.

–

"Dis here be a good spot." Gambit said, setting the bag down at a clearing under a tree. "Shade wit' a view."

"Nicely done, lover." Rogue said as she helped him place the blanket on the ground. "How far away do ya think we are from tha cabin?"

Sitting on his knees and spreading the blanket out smoothly, he took the bag and placed it at a corner. "Eight' o' a mile?" He guessed. "Not far."

"Mr. Technicality." She smiled as she sat down beside him and helped him get their lunch out.

"Y' asked." He said, taking the wine glasses and filling them up before handing her one.

"Ah can't help but worry about the cabin. Ya should've locked it." She said, taking the glass and taking a sip.

"Ain' nobody up here but us." He said, taking their meal out. "Don' worry 'bout anyt'in'. Jus' enjoy de picnic."

She smiled at his carefree attitude. "Ya right." She said, taking another sip as he portioned out some food for her. "Ah shouldn't worry."

"Should listen to me more of'en." He glanced up at her as he handed her a plate of food.

"Sometimes, that's a bad idea, sugah." She said, making him smile.

"Sometimes." He repeated, taking a sip of wine.

Taking a bite, Rogue sighed as she looked out over the view of the lake for several minutes. It was a gorgeous day and the wildlife was out and about scavenging for food. She took another sip before Gambit broke the silence.

"You a mountain girl?" He asked, bringing her back.

She shrugged. "Ah like tha mountains." She said, looking down at her plate. "They're beautiful. Not tha cold, though. In that case ah like the beach. You?"

"I prefer de beach." He said, pointing with his finger toward the lake while holding his glass. "But de weather be perfect right now."

"It's beautiful." She said, looking at him and smiling. "Remember our last picnic?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Was a while ago." He said, stabbing a carrot.

"Mm hmm." She said, looking down at her plate again. "It was nice."

They went quiet for about thirty minutes as they enjoyed their lunch. Gambit refilled Rogue's glass before filling his plate again.

"Ah love it when ya wear black." She said, seeing his eyes meet hers as she took a drink.

He smiled, taking a bite. "Love it when y' don' wear not'in'." He said, making her laugh.

"My, my." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Ah'm serious, though."

"So am I, chère." He said, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled away and licked her lips before taking another drink of wine. Gambit watched as she downed her second glass and held it out for him to refill it.

"Need t' slow down." He said, filling it up.

"It's delicious." She said, taking a drink.

He chuckled. "Oui, but y' ain' suppose t' drink it like water." He said, watching her. "Dis ain' de cheapest."

"That's why it's so damn good." She said, taking another drink before she got on her knees and leaned in, kissing him.

They continued to eat and make small talk for another twenty minutes as Rogue continued to gulp down her wine. She smiled at him, giggling, as she got to her knees, again, and kissed him.

He gently pushed her away and smiled. "Y' tipsy, girl?" He asked.

"Probably." She said, holding her glass as she moved in and kissed on his neck.

He chuckled, gently pushing her away again as he took her glass. "I t'ink y' have enough." He said.

"Hey, ah'm an adult." She said, reaching over and taking the glass back. "If ah wanna drink, ah'm gonna drink. Don't make me hurt ya."

Putting his hands up in defense, Gambit nodded. "A'right." He said. "Jus' don' be complainin' t' me when y' feel like shit later on."

She giggled as she took a drink and then another before sitting back down and taking a bite of food. Gambit smiled as he watched her down her third glass of wine. He hadn't even finished his first and the girl was still asking for more.

"Non." He said, closing the bottle and putting it in the bag. "We savin' de rest fo' later."

"Don't be an ass." Rogue said, reaching over him and grabbing the bag.

He grabbed her hand and sat her down. "Chère." He said, making eye contact with her. "Trus' me."

She pouted in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. He went back to eating as he watched her glance at his glass.

"Don' even t'ink 'bout it." He said, seeing her roll her eyes. "Y' actin' like a fillette."

"Ah am not." She replied, seeing him raise his eyebrow. "What do ya care if ah get tipsy or even drunk?"

"Dis be only day two of our trip. Y' get drunk now, y' regret it tomorrow an' day t'ree be wasted takin' care o' yo' hung over ass." He said. "I love you, chère, but takin' care o' a hung over person? Dat ain' no fun."

"Fine." She said taking her plate and filling it up with more food. "Just know, ya ain' getting' _any_ tonight."

Gambit chuckled. "Sure I ain'." He said, playing with her.

Watching her eat in an upset manner, he couldn't help but smile at her stabbing the plate. When she finished, she watched Gambit finish his glass of wine and wipe it clean before placing it back in the bag. Taking her glass, he did the same before cleaning up their plates.

"Le's head back." He said, standing and helping her up.

"Mm." She closed her eyes as she wobbled a bit. "Got up too fast."

He held her hand, making sure she was steady before he folded the blanket up and put it under his arm, slinging the bag over his other. "C'mon." He said, taking her hand again and leading her back to the cabin.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the new follows and favs! Next chapter will be up in a day or two (the normal trend).


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

Hearing a moan, Gambit looked up from his card game spread out on the coffee table and smiled. Getting to his feet, he head into the bedroom and placed his hand on the door frame, seeing Rogue covering her face with her hands.

"Bonjour." He said walking in and over to her side, kneeling down. "How y' feel?"

"Like shit." She said, squinting as she looked at him. "And ah don't wanna hear ya say 'ah told ya so'."

He smiled. "Wasn't gonna say dat." He said, standing before he bent over and kissed her forehead. "I go make t'ose pancakes, eh? Dere's some aspirin on de nightstand when yo' ready fo' it."

Watching her her roll over, she covered her face with the sheets as he left and head into the kitchen to make breakfast. Their day was now ruined with her being hung over. He shouldn't have let her have three more glasses last night durring dinner, but he decided letting her feel like this would make her understand. Maybe it was wrong, but it got the point across. At least, he hoped it did.

Putting the iron skillet on medium heat, he whipped up the pancake badder and started to crank out pancakes. When he finished, he put several slabs of bacon on and crisped them up before turning everything off and plating it up. Taking it into the bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pat her hip.

"Here." He said, watching her roll over and look at him.

"Ah ain' hungry." She said, closing her eyes tight.

"It'll help." He said. "Now c'mon."

Sighing Rogue sat up and placed her right hand on the side of her face as he sat the plate in her lap. She took a bite and then another, soon finishing the plate. Reaching over, she took the aspirin before lying back down and covering her face with her hands.

He watched her for a bit before she took her left hand off and looked at him through a squinted eye. "Ah'm sorry." She said.

Placing his hand on her thigh, he shook his head. "Don' be." He said, smiling warmly at her.

"Mm." She moaned, rolling back over and covering her face. "Ah wanna die!"

He laughed as he pat her hip again before taking the plate into the kitchen. Cleaning up around the cabin, he returned to his card game and decided to check on her later. After fifteen minutes he heard her call his name softly. Getting to his feet, he walked and stood in the doorway, placing his hands in his jeans.

"Can ya make me some tea?" Rogue asked, squinting as she tried to shield the sun with her hand.

Gambit shrugged. "Didn' bring no tea, chère." He said.

"Then some coffee. Ah'll take some coffee, then." She said.

He shook his head. "Wha' y' need is water." He said, leaning against the door frame. "Dis one of t'ose times it be good idea t' listen t' me."

She sighed, adding a whimper, as she lied her hand down and closed her eyes. "Then can ah have more water?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Of course." He said walking over and taking the glass.

Walking into the kitchen and filling it up, he dropped a few ice cubes in before returning to the bedroom. Sitting up, Rogue took the water and drank it down as he stood there and waited for her to finish, seeing if she needed anything else.

When she finished, she sat it down on the nightstand and looked up at him, reaching out and taking his wrist. "Will ya lay with me?" She asked. "Maybe massage my head?"

"Don' know." He shrugged and smiled, pointing over his shoulder. "Got a good card game goin'."

Rogue glared as she took a fist full of his shirt and pulled him toward the bed. "Get your ass in here, Cajun." She said, watching him crawl over and and lie down beside her.

She cuddled close and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair over and over. "How's dat?" He asked, seeing her smile.

"Perfect." She said, resting her and on his torso.

"Do y' feel any better?" He asked, softly.

"Not really." She said. "Still feel like shit. How long is this suppose ta last?"

He smiled. "Maybe all day." He said. "But sometimes dat ain' de case."

"Well, ah hope this is one of those 'ain't tha case'." She said, reaching up and placing her hand on the side of his face. "Ya need ta shave. Ya getting a beard and ah don't like that."

"Didn' bring my shaver." He said.

"Ah have my razor in there." She said. "Feel free ta use it. Also have shavin' cream."

"Don' t'ink I wanna be smellin' like strawberries and mandarin oranges, chère." He said, hearing her chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh. My head." She said, lightly punching his chest.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing her back.

"Anyway, it's either that or razor burn." She said. "Your choice. Ah'll start callin' ya Logan if ya don't."

"Insultant." He said. "Be an insult, girl. He a wooly mammoth."

She laughed again and then let out a painful moan, placing her hand on her head. "Remy, stop it!" She said, trying to stop laughing. "My head!"

"It's true." He said, smiling at the sound of her pitiful whimpers after each laugh.

She finally calmed down and took in a deep breath. "Ah need ta sleep." She said, burring her head in his side and breathing in his scent.

"Den I stay quiet." He said, still combing through her hair.

–

Taking in a deep breath and opening her eyes, Rogue saw that it was dark and she was alone in the bed. Sitting up she heard a voice so she listened more intently. It was humming. Climbing out of bed, she shuffled to the doorway and stopped seeing Gambit playing a card game while the fireplace lit his game.

She smiled, hearing him hum a song that sounded like one on her iPod. Standing there, she listened to him for a bit before she walked in, knowing he would hear her any moment. And he did.

Turning around, he smiled. "Hey." He said, scooting over on the couch. "How y' feelin'?"

Walking over and sitting beside him, she nodded. "Ah feel alive." She said. "A lot better."

"Good." He said, setting the deck down and turning to her. "Y' look better."

She smiled as he cupped her face. "Ah heard ya hummin'." She said, seeing him smile with a slight embarrassment.

"Y' heard dat, huh?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"It wasn't bad at all, sugah. It was nice." She said. "Sounded like one of my favorite songs, too."

He looked at her before looking back at his game. "Catchy tune, no?" He said, patting her knee, seeing her nod.

Glancing at the clock above the fireplace, Rogue sighed seeing it was just past eleven. "Ah'm sorry this day was a waste." She said, leaning back against the couch. "Ah know we had plans."

Turning to her, he took her hands. "Who cares?" He asked, kissing them. "Rat'er make sure y' a'right den worry 'bout plans, mon amour."

She smiled at him as she placed her left hand on the right side of his face and leaned in, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, placing his right hand behind her neck, holding her close as the kiss intensified. Breaking the kiss, he began to kiss her right cheek before going back and kissing her ear before nibbling just below her ear lobe. She let out a satisfied moan as she brought her hands up his chest and into his hair.

Going back to her ear, he whispered into it. "I wanna make love t' you, Anna." He said before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

Rogue smiled as she leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his as she kissed him. Taking her in his arms, he kept the kiss going as he took her into the bedroom and lied her down on the bed. Stripping from their shirts, they went back to their kiss as they finished getting undressed.

Kissing her navel and making his way up to her chest, he detoured to her right breast, letting his tongue play with the nipple before he continued his way up to her neck. "Stop stalling." She said, grabbing his face and kissing him.

He pulled away and chuckled. "Foreplay be important, chère. Y' know dis." He said, reaching down between her legs and pressing his fingers inside. "Can' slide down a water slide when dere's no water."

She giggled as he dove deeper, sending surges of pleasure throughout her body. Closing her eyes, she reached down and grabbed hold of him, making him grunt as she began to massage him.

"Dere y' go." He whispered, kissing her neck as she worked him harder. "Mm. C'est un sentiment incroyable."

Rogue smiled as his breathless statement, knowing he was enjoying it. "Ah think ya ready." She said, looking into his eyes as she took her hand from him. "Ah know ah am."

"I t'ink y' right." He said, guiding himself inside her as he kissed her passionately, moving at the speed she loved so much.

She smiled and moaned at the pleasure as she grabbed his hair, starting his neck kisses. She suddenly got goose bumps over her whole body when she felt him lick her from her chest up to her right ear. It was so erotic and sudden. She loved it.

"Ya fuckin' amazin' Remy..." She moaned.

He stopped and looked down at her, surprised at what she just said. "Wha' did y' jus' say?" He asked, seeing her smile. "I love it."

She giggled, reaching for his lips with hers as he continued his motion, making her back arch. Grabbing his hair again, she then ran her hands down his back, digging her fingernails into his skin.

"Ah!" He grunted, breaking their kiss. "Chère, I only got one back."

Rogue looked into his eyes and smiled. "Sorry, sugah." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah just want ta feel _all_ of ya."

"Patience, girl." He said, kissing her, starting his movement back up again.

–

Lying there until the first rays of sunlight entered their room, Gambit watched Rogue as she slept. They had an incredible long night, but he couldn't sleep after. He was too busy thinking about her and the reason they had come out here. They had been the only two souls within hundreds of miles and he knew that they had grown that much closer, if it were even possible.

Reaching out, he combed through her hair, pushing strands out of her face. Taking in a deep breath, she rolled towards him and placed her hand against his side, as she exhaled the breath she had taken in. He smiled down at her as he placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb lightly caress the apple of her cheek.

She was out like a light and probably would be for several more hours. They were both pretty physical last night and she didn't seem to want to stop. Neither did he. He couldn't get enough of her.

He remembered when they had first met and all the flirting they had done, getting each other all hot and bothered, testing the waters very carefully. She had drove him crazy with her sassy attitude, and her looks, but he couldn't have her. She was the only woman he could _never_ have and that made it all the more reason to pursue her, eventually getting to know her. They had their brief moments over the years, but it was never enough with her powers keeping them at bay. After a lot of pain, suffering and patience, they were finally together. They were finally happy.

His thoughts were cut short as he heard her mumble something about a purse. He smiled, listening closer as she went on about finding a dress that he liked on her. She was asking him questions in her sleep and he couldn't help but chuckled silently as he listened to the conversation.

Finally going quiet, she slept deeply as the sun lit the room, filling it with a bright orange-y glow. Looking at the clock, he sighed peacefully as he closed his eyes. She would be asleep for a few more hours, so he decided to catch a few winks himself before he got up and made them breakfast.

He was woken up by Rogue placing her hand on his chest and tracing the contours of his muscles with the tips of her fingers. Rolling over to face her, he hugged her tight as he felt her do the same.

"G'mornin'." He softly said, kissing her forehead.

"Hi, lover." She answered tiredly with a smile, closing her eyes as she placed her hand on the side of his neck.

"How 'bout I get us somet'in' t' eat." He suggested, seeing her nod slowly.

"Sounds good." She said, her eyes still closed as he slipped out of her grasp and out of bed. "Make it fast, hun."

He smiled, slipping his jeans on as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The woman loved her fruit, so he grabbed the large bowl and uncovered it, portioning out some for the both of them. Taking the yogurt from the fridge as well, he put a few dollops on top before heading back into the bedroom, seeing she hadn't moved a muscle.

Stripping from his jeans, he climbed back in bed and moved closer to her, leaning his pillow against the rod iron headboard. "Here, chère." He said, softly.

She opened her eyes and sat up, seeing him prop her pillow the same way. Rubbing her eyes, he waited until she was ready to hand her the bowl. Taking it, she took several bites before offering him some.

"Yogurt was a nice touch, sugah." She said, taking another bite before resting her head against his shoulder.

"T'ought y'd like it." He said putting his arm around her and rubbing her arm lightly. "Y' feelin' alright?"

"Mm hmm." She answered, chewing the fruit. "Feel great."

He hugged her again, adding a kiss to the top of her head as they sat there eating in silence. Sometimes the silence was all they needed.

"Will ya make some coffee, hun?" Rogue asked, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Mm hmm." He said slipping out of bed and walking toward the door.

"Creme." She said, seeing him give her a thumb's up.

Continuing to eat her fruit, she finished the bowl just as he returned with coffee. Taking her cup, she sat down carefully as he went around and got back in bed, sitting beside her. Holding the mug in his right hand, Gambit draped his left over her shoulders and rubbed her bare arm.

"Thanks." Rogue said, taking a sip. "It's perfect. You're amazin'."

"Dat's not wha' y' said las' night." He said, flashing her a grin. "Las' night y' said I was _fuckin'_ amazin'."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh before she looked up at him. "Ya are." She said, looking at his lips. "Ya _so_ are."

He leaned in, kissing her softly before he took a sip of coffee. "Well, day four, chère." He said, seeing her nod. "We havin' a big meal tonight."

"Sounds good." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "What are ya gonna make?"

"Dat be a secret." He said, looking down at her.

"Aww." She said, kissing his jaw. "Well, ah look forward ta it."

Taking her coffee mug in her left hand, she rested her right on his thigh and pat it. "We gonna go for dat hike?" He asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Sure." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Ah need ta get out after yesterday."

"Oui." He said, rubbing her arm as he got out of bed. "Maybe we take anot'er dip in de lake, eh?"

She smiled, watching him slide his jeans on before putting a shirt on. "We'll see." She said as she got out of bed, setting her mug down on the nightstand.

Walking over to the dresser, she took out a sports bra and suddenly felt Gambit pressing himself against her. She smiled when his hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck. She closed the drawer as his hands left her body and opened another, grabbing some running shorts and a tank top.

After getting dressed, she turned to Gambit and winked. "Let's go." She said, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Y' wanna go now?" He asked, seeing her nod.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's passed noon."

He shrugged. "Whatever y' want." He smiled as he slipped his shoes on.

Heading into the kitchen, they grabbed two water bottles each before they headed outside and went the opposite direction of their picnic. Walking for ten minutes, they came across a beaten path. Gambit suggested they to check out what was at the end of the trail, but Rogue felt a little hesitant.

"If there's a path, then it belongs ta someone." She said, seeing start to walk down the path.

"C'mon, chère. Live a li'l." He said, holding his hand out. "If dere not'in', we turn around."

Taking his hand, they walked down the path and under some large trees that provided some amazing shade that they desperately needed. It was a hot day and the sun seemed to be targeting them only, it felt like.

Walking for another ten minutes, they came upon an old rotting cabin. The path seemed to end at the front door. Taking a few more steps closer, Gambit smiled back at Rogue.

"Gros lot." He said. "Jackpot."

He started to head to the front door when Rogue suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Ah don't think ya should be goin' inside, Remy. Ah've got a bad feelin' about it." She said, seeing him smile.

"Li'l mischief, is all." He said, seeing her purse her lips together out of worry. "A'right. We head back now, eh?"

She seemed to sigh inwardly as they head back up the path to where they had detoured. They stayed quiet as they took their original route and kept walking, eventually starting to go uphill. Another ten minutes passed and Gambit stripped from his shirt, wiping the sweat from his face and neck. They took a short break, drinking some water before continuing on. They finally came across a point in their hike where they could see over the lake and down at the forest. Sitting on large rocks, they began to hydrate themselves.

"Wha' kind o' feelin' y' get back dere?" He asked her, seeing her eyes meet his.

Rogue shrugged as she reached back and scratched her left calf lightly. "Like somethin' bad took place there." She said, seeing he was listening. "Ah know, it's stupid."

"Non." He said, shaking his head. "It ain'."

She smiled as she took another drink.

"I should listen to my gut feelin', but unfortun'ly, my gut tells me to go _lookin'_ fo' trouble." He said.

"Ya have gut feelings that keep ya out of trouble, sugah. Ya just choose ta ignore them." She said, watching him wipe his face with his shirt. "Ya love tha adrenaline rush."

"Oui." He said, looking out at the view. "Sometimes it be serious fun."

She smiled at his chuckling, knowing he was thinking about several tight spots he had found himself in.

"I be a damned fool when I was a boy." He said, shaking his head, still smiling. "Surprised I still alive. Learned a lot."

"And that's what matters." Rogue said, seeing him shrug.

"Jus' 'cause I learned a lot don' mean I put it into practice." He said. "Like I said, was a damned fool. Cocky li'l bastard."

"Ya still are." She winked, making him smile bigger.

"Jus' who I am." He said, standing and holding his hand out for her to take. "Keep goin' or head back?"

Taking his hand, Rogue stood. "Let's keep goin'." She said, as they continued on.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never written a fan fiction this long and it's because of you amazing reviewers that have interacted. Thank you, again!


	27. Chapter 27

After their long hike, they head back and to the lake where they swam to cool off for a while before they got cleaned up. After their shower, they walked into the living room. Gambit shewed her out of the kitchen and told her to relax and keep busy while he cooked.

"Ya sure ya don't need any help?" She offered once more, seeing him take the steaks out of the freezer.

"J'en suis sûr." He said, unwrapping them. "I be sure."

"Well, ah'll be right in here if ya need me." She said walking over to the couch and looking down at the card game that was unfinished.

Taking the deck, she turned the top card over and started to finish where he left off from last night when she had come in, hearing him hum. She smiled, thinking about the song he was humming and looked back when she heard him start to whistle the same song. He made eye contact and winked as he continued to prepare their meal.

"Ya gonna sing for me tonight?" She asked, placing another card down.

"Non." He said, filling a sauce pan with water. "Ain' no singer."

"Ah beg ta differ." She said, looking for a place for the card she just turned over. "Ya sounded good last night."

"Ha." He said, opening a package of squash and setting them on the cutting board. "Y' be deaf den, girl."

She smiled, skipping that card and flipping another. She heard chopping and then something plop into a pot of water. She was so curious as to what he was going to make for them.

"Le's see." She heard him say to himself as she looked back to see him open a cupboard and take out several spices, along with salt and pepper. "Don' got much here t' work wit'."

She watched as he seasoned the steaks, rubbing the spices on either side. She suddenly heard the nice sizzle of a pan. That sound immediately made her mouth water, because she knew it was going to taste incredible.

Placing one more card down and flipping another, she glanced back again to see him pouring a good amount of olive oil into something. "That's a lot of oil, sugah." She said. "Ya fryin' somethin'?"

"Mm hmm." He said, not looking at her as he turned around and started to wash something.

She heard the familiar sound of peeling potatoes and smiled. It had been a while since she had potatoes.

"Ah hope ya gonna mash those taters." She said, seeing him smile at her country slang.

He didn't answer as he continued on. After a while, Rogue quit playing with the cards and lied down on the couch. She never fell asleep, but closed her eyes and listened to everything going on in the kitchen. After an hour and a half, she sat up and looked back toward the kitchen. It was smelling amazing and her stomach began to growl.

"How much longer, hun?" She asked.

"Not long now." He said, walking out and over to the couch. "Y' get de table set and it be done."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen seeing what he had been making as she grabbed two plates. "Wow." She said, seeing steaks, mashed potatoes, fried okra and squash.

"Go on." He said, shewing her again. "Y' got y' look."

She smiled as she set the table, placing silverware by the plates. Turning around she saw Gambit holding two wine glasses. She took them and looked at them before raising an eyebrow and looking up at him.

"Ah don't think drinkin' wine is a good idea." She said, seeing him smirk.

"If y' listen t' me, dere won' be a problem." He said, winking before he headed back into the kitchen and grabbing the wine. "Here. Pour dis up while I get us set."

Taking the wine, she popped the top and poured it into their glasses before setting it down in the middle of the table. Taking each of their plates, he portioned out the food before he returned and they sat down.

"This looks so delicious." Rogue said, taking her napkin and placing it in her lap. "Thank ya. For everythin'."

"Please, Remy like doin' dis for you." He said, unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap.

They dug in and Rogue kept complimenting him on the meal. She was hesitant about the wine, only taking the tiniest of sips. Noticing, Gambit wiped his mouth as he got up and grabbed a separate glass.

"What's up?" She asked, seeing him fill it with water.

"Here." He said, taking her wine and putting it in the center of the table. "We save dat for after dinner."

"After?" Rogue asked, taking another bite. "What happens after dinner?"

He looked at her and smiled. "We relax by de fireplace." He said. "Drink a li'l wine. Enjoy de end o' de day."

"Sounds nice." She said, taking another bite.

When they had finished, They cleaned up, putting what leftovers they had in the fridge as they cleaned their dishes and the kitchen before taking their wine into the living room.

Opening the fireplace, Gambit took some dry logs and gently charged them, causing them to burn. He poked them around a bit to get their flames going before he closed the rod iron catcher. Turning to Rogue, he moved the coffee table and sat down on the rug, motioning for her to join him. She did and he handed her the wine glass she had neglected over dinner. Putting his arm around her, he took a sip as he rubbed her arm.

"We limitin' it t' one glass." He said, seeing her smile as she took a sip. "Well, y' havin' one glass, anyway. I may have two or t'ree."

"Go right ahead." She said, patting his thigh. "Ah ain't gonna stop ya."

As the fire intensified, they both kicked off their shoes, letting the fire warm them.

"Didn't realize how late it actually was." Rogue said, noticing the sun had set and the fireplace was shedding light on them and there immediate surroundings.

"We been outside a while, no?" He asked, watching her take a sip of wine.

"It was a good day, though." She said, smiling up at him. "Ah enjoyed every bit of it."

He smiled down at her, looking at her lips. "Glad y' enjoyed it, chère, but it ain' over yet." He said, taking her wine glass and setting them beside him. "I got somet'in' fo' ya."

Rogue's body almost went into shock. She had honestly forgotten about him proposing. Her heart pounded violently inside her chest as he took her hands and faced them, palms up.

"Close y' eyes." He said, softly.

She did and felt the butterflies in her stomach as she felt a cool box be placed in her hands. It was heavier, and longer, than she had expected, but she didn't care.

"A'right. Open 'em." He said, giving her permission.

She opened her eyes and her smile faded slightly. A beautiful diamond necklace sat in the case, opened for her to see. Looking at him, she saw his smile fade.

"Y' don' like it." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn. I told Ro I shoulda gone wit' de first one."

"No, no. Remy, it's beautiful." She said, looking down at the necklace and taking it from the box. "Ah just... It wasn't what ah was expecting."

He raised an eyebrow. "An' wha' _were_ y' expecting?" He asked, seeing her shake her head.

"Ah don' know." She lied, feeling her eyes burn with the threat of tears. "Ah thought ya were gonna propose ta me."

"Oh." He said, seeing her eyes fill with tears and her chin quiver. "Chère..."

"No, no. It's not ya fault. Ah'm just wishful thinkin'." She said, holding back the tears as best as she could, forcing a smile. "Ah do love tha necklace. It's beautiful. Please don't think ah don't."

He sat there and watched her take the necklace and put it on before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Dis awkward, no?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah hope ya don't feel pressured into it now." Rogue said, wiping her eyes. "Ah shouldn't have said anything. Dammit."

"Non, I wan' y' t' be honest wit' me, Anna." He said, taking her hands.

She looked down at his thumbs as they gently raked over her knuckles. "Ah killed tha mood, didn't ah?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Never." He said, smiling lovingly at her. "Jus' sorry it wasn' wha' y' wanted."

"Don't be sorry." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Ah'm tha one who should be sorry. Ah'm being silly. Ya went through all this trouble for us to go away and be alone. Ah should be grateful for all that ya've done. Ah've been a real bitch."

He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "Well, should we jus' call it a day?" He asked, seeing her nod.

Helping her up, he took the wine glasses and poured the wine out in the sink before he went into the bedroom. He heard Rogue in the bathroom washing her face, so he walked in and stood behind her. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Remy, ah'm _really_ not in tha mood." She said, reaching for the towel and drying her face.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling playfully in the mirror. Turning around to tell him again, that she wasn't in the mood, she noticed something in his hand. Looking down she suddenly dropped the towel.

"Was gonna save dis fo' tomorrow, but ya broke my heart wit' yo' tears." He said, holding the small box open exposing a ring. "Didn' wan' y' t' t'ink I be dat shallow, draggin' y' up here fo' not'in'."

She tried to say something, but the words weren't coming out. Instead, she hugged him and cried. He chuckled as he pat her back, holding the ring. She eventually calmed down, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"So, dat be a yes den?" He asked, taking it from it's case.

"Yes, Remy." She said, holding her left hand out. "Yes."

He slid it on her finger before he leaned in and kissed her softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh my god." She said, holding her hand up. "Did Ororo know about this?"

"Non. I got de ring a while back." He said, looking down at it. "Dis wha' trigger de insomnia. I didn' know when t' propose or how I should. Literally made m'self crazy wit' dis decision. Wasn' easy, mon amour. An' I know it be silly havin' dis give me so much grief."

"No. It's a big decision." She hugged him once again before she kissed him. "Tonight was perfect. Thank you."

"Don' know 'bout perfect." He said, being shut up with another kiss.

"It was perfect and ya know what?" She asked with a smirk, dragging him by his shirt over to the bed.

–

The morning was lazy, and sexy. They lied in bed, talking about everything, but mostly ideas for their future. Rogue went off on a talking spree, so Gambit shut her up with a kiss, turning it quickly into a make out session. She pulled away and giggled, holding her hand up and looking at the shiny diamonds reflect and gleam in the sunlight.

Propping himself on his elbow, he let his right fingertips run gently up her stomach. "When we head back tomorrow, don' say not'in'. I'm curious to see if dey even pay attention." He said, watching her look at the ring as he placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb.

She laughed. "Sounds fun, but ah bet a few of tha girls notice." She said, leaning in and kissing him. "Ah don't wanna go back."

"I know. Don' eit'er." He said. "But, duty calls."

She sighed, looking at the ring again. "Ah guess." She said, looking into his eyes. "And ya have ya class ya gotta prepare for."

"Ugh." He moaned, rolling on to his back and covering his face. "Don' remind me."

"Aww, it ain' gonna be bad." She said, moving closer and draping her arm over his chest. "Ah bet ya enjoy it."

"Hope so." He said, placing his hand on her arm and rubbing it slowly and softly.

"It ain't for another month, anyway." She said. "Don't stress about it, hun."

"Ain' stressin'. Dreadin'. Dere's a difference." He said.

"What are ya dreadin'?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow, resting her head against her hand.

"Took a look at de students signed up and dey all girls." He said, turning his head and looking at her.

Rogue shrugged. "So?" She asked. "What's tha big deal?"

"Chère, c'mon." He said, getting to his left side and propping himself up to face her. "Y' know damn well dem girls wanna rape me."

Rogue snickered as she reached out, running her fingers through his hair. "As they say, ya can't rape the willin'." She said, winking at him. "Doesn't help that ya borderline flirt with them."

"Don' wanna be an asshole." He said, glancing down at her bare chest. "Dat ain' me. I wan' dem t' have fun, but I wan' dem t' pay attention."

"Well, set boundaries and let 'em know what's what first day." She said. "Can still have fun, sugah."

He rubbed his face again before sitting up and reaching over Rogue to grab the bottled water he had got during the night. Taking a few sips, he closed it and lied back down, facing her. They were quiet as they lied there, staring at each other. Rogue played with his hair before she ran her hand over his face, feeling the roughness of his thick stubble.

"I shave today." He said, seeing her smile. "Don' wan' y' to be callin' me Logan."

She laughed, remembering their conversation. "Wooly mammoth." She said, making him smile. "This stuff is hard on my skin, lover."

"Didn' hear y' complainin' none." He said, placing his hand on hers and taking it, kissing her fingers.

"Didn't have time between all the pleasure ya givin' me." She said, winking at him. "We've had more sex this week than ah think we've had all year."

"Ain' dat sad?" He asked.

She shook her head. "As much as ah love what ya do ta me and how ya make me feel when we make love, sex is only part of a relationship." She said, moving in and hugging him.

He hugged her back. "C'est vrai." He said. "But it be an important part."

"Mm hmm." She said, patting his chest gently. "Ah just enjoy bein' with ya and havin' ya hold me."

She smiled when she felt him hug her before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Pulling away, she sat up, looking down at him as she held the covers up over her chest.

"Ah think we should get up and get everything ready for tomorrow." She said.

He smiled, reaching out and running his left hand down her exposed back. "We can do dat tomorrow." He said, sitting up and kissing her shoulder and moving up to her neck. "Got all morning, mon amour."

She closed her eyes as he started kissing the back of her ear, just below the lobe. "But when we postpone things, they never get done." She said, gently pushing him away, looking into his eyes. "They _never_ get done. Don't wanna make us rush tomorrow."

Pouting his lips, he got out of bed. "Make me do chores." He said, walking over and getting dressed. "I don' wanna marry y' no more."

She laughed as she got out of bed and did the same before they started to get everything arranged for tomorrow. They packed their clothes up, leaving an outfit out for tomorrow. Doing a thorough sweep of the cabin, they packed up all their belongings and placed them in the living room by the couch. Heading into the kitchen, Gambit opened the fridge and decided on what they should take back and what they could dump out. He was definitely taking back the chicken they didn't get to eat and the ground beef as well as all the veggies. The school could use those.

"Somethin's about ta fall outta ya pocket." Rogue said, walking in and taking the folded paper out.

Gambit smiled as she opened it. It was the picture the little girl had colored for him. Looking up at him, she smiled as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Je vais bien. I'm fine." He said, looking down at the picture. "Gonna be hard walkin' in tomorrow, no?"

She rubbed his arm before folding the paper and slipping it back into his back right pocket. "Ah'll be right there with ya." She said, feeling him take her hand before going back to what he was doing.

Heading into the living room, Rogue moved the coffee table back to where it had been before she straightened up the rest of the room. Making sure the fireplace was extinguished, she heard Gambit enter the room.

"We need t' change de sheets tomorrow." He said.

Standing, Rogue nodded. "Yep. Ah'll find some." She said walking to the closet in the living room, hoping that's where they would be.

"Also, gotta fill up de Jeep." He said from the kitchen. "Don' wanna make Wolvie mad."

She smiled as she closed the door and walked into the bedroom, looking in the closet. She looked up to see several changes of sheets and comforters. Taking a matching set, she pulled them out and placed them on the chair that was in the corner of the room.

Walking out, she placed her hands on her hips. "Ah guess we can just bring tha sheets back with us and wash 'em. They got plenty here." She said, seeing him nod as he popped something in his mouth. "We need ta do somethin' for Jean and Scott for letting us stay here."

"Bein' friends ain' enough?" He asked, joking. "But y' right. She been good t' me t'rough my challenges dese past weeks. Don' deserve any o' her kindness, de way I been actin'."

"Sure ya do." Rogue said, watching him walk out of the kitchen and toward her.

He stopped and watched her look at the ring once more. "Glad y' like t' look at it as much as y' do." He said, seeing her look up at him and smile.

"Ah still can't believe it." She said. "This is somethin' ah never thought could be possible in my entire life."

"Y' deserve happiness." He said, walking up and taking her hands as he looked down at the ring. "Jus' hope y' find dat happiness wit' me."

Looking into his eyes, Rogue smiled, lovingly. "Ah already have, sugah." She said, kissing him.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter in a day or two. Also, some art will be up on my Tumblr soon. I'll provide the link in a future chapter update.  
More Romy goodness, as well as exciting times, coming soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Their last day flew by and before they knew it, they were up eating breakfast about to hit the road. Gambit packed up the Jeep while Rogue did one last sweep of the cabin. She walked to the front door and turned around, smiling at the memories she'd be taking with her. Closing the door, she turned around and headed to the passenger side of the Jeep. After locking up the cabin, they took off and headed back toward the school.

Traffic backed up for about three hours and delayed them, but they finally arrive after six hours of being in the car. Pulling up at the school gates, they noticed a new security system. There was a prompter with a call button that Gambit pulled up to. Pressing it, he waited for a few seconds before the prompter came on and Jubilee appeared.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile. "I'll let you in."

The prompter went black and the gate opened moments later. Driving in and over to the garage, he parked the Jeep and killed the engine as Rogue hopped out.

"It's good ta be home." She said, stretching her arms over her head. "As much as ah loved tha vacation, nothin' beats coming home."

Gambit smiled as he shut the door and went to grab the cooler. Taking it out, he pushed it to the door before going back for their bags. When they walked in, they were greeted by several students who welcomed them back. Pushing the cooler into the kitchen, they went upstairs to get their things unpacked.

"Ah'm gonna throw these in the wash." Rogue said, taking the sheets and comforter from the cabin down stairs into the washroom.

Walking in, she saw Kitty folding her laundry. "Hey, girl." She said with a smile. "When did you two get back?"

"Just now." Rogue said, turning the water on and pouring the measured detergent in.

Kitty sat a shirt down before picking a pair of pants up. "Oh wow, that's a beautiful necklace." She said, stepping closer.

Rogue smiled as she traced the diamond necklace with her left hand. "Thanks. He did a good job." She said, seeing Kiity's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god, Rogue." She said, throwing her pants back down in the basket and taking her left hand. "Oh my god!"

Rogue chuckled as Kitty looked at the ring, freaking out. "Ah know." She said.

"This is beautiful." Kitty said, looking at it before she gave Rogue a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, hun." She said, hugging her back. "Ah still can't believe it."

"Oh my god. Does anyone else know?" Kitty asked.

"Not yet, considerin' we just got back." Rogue said.

"This is so exciting." Kitty said with a huge smile.

The water stopped in the washer, bringing Rogue's attention back to it. Shutting the lid, she turned back to Kitty.

"So that's what's new." She said, Kitty taking her hand and looking at the ring again.

"God, that's a nice rock." She said, a playful smile coming across her lips. "He did _pay_ for this, right?"

"Of course he did." Rogue said as she took her hand from her.

"I'm just kidding." Kitty said, going back to folding her laundry. "But seriously, congratulations."

"Thanks." She smiled as she headed out and into the hallway where she was greeted by a few students.

Making her way into the kitchen for a snack, she saw Professor Xavier talking with Storm. He looked her way and smiled, turning to face her.

"I heard you were on vacation." He said. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back, ya self." Rogue said with a smile. "Thought ya flew the coup."

The professor shook his head. "It was a grueling process, but we finally made some progress. I just hope that they see our efforts aren't meaningless." Charles said, looking up at Storm. "I'll be giving a briefing on our trip this next week."

"Sounds excitin'." Rogue said, leaning her weight on her right leg.

"And how was your trip, my friend?" Ororo asked with a smile.

Rogue smiled and sighed. "Too short." She said. "But it was wonderful. Ah haven't had that good of a time in ages."

"You seem more relaxed." She said, noticing the necklace.

"Thanks." Rogue said. "Ah am. This week was just what ah needed, and Gambit too."

"I'm glad." Charles said. "I heard about his troubles with the insomnia and the loss of our littlest. I'm sure that had taken a toll on him."

"It was a rough time." Rogue nodded, her smile fading. "But we made it through."

The professor smiled. "And there's something else." He said, seeing Rogue slightly blush.

"Yeah." She said, holding out her left hand.

Storm smiled as she looked closer. "It's beautiful." She said, giving her friend a hug. "You deserve this happiness."

"Thanks, gal." Rogue said, hugging her back as the professor took her hand and placed his on top.

"This is most exciting." He said, with a warm smile. "You've come a long way. Both of you have. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Professor." Rogue said, leaning down and hugging him. "This wouldn't have been possible without ya."

"No need to thank me. I'm here to help mutants, any way I can, so they can enjoy their lives to the fullest." He said, patting her hand.

Sighing with a smile, their attention was turned toward the kitchen entrance as Gambit walked in. "Look who's back." He said, walking over and standing beside Rogue as he looked at the professor. "Bienvenue à la maison. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Gambit." Charles said with a smile as he held his hand out for him to shake. "And congratulations are in order for you."

Gambit smiled as he took the professor's hand and shook it. "T'anks." He said, putting his arm around Rogue.

"Have you set a date?" Ororo asked.

"Non. Jus' got engaged two days ago." He said, looking at Rogue. "Whatever she want is perfect."

"Don't say that. Ya might not like what ah pick." She said, looking at him.

"Anyt'in' y' pick will be perfect, mon amour." He said. "Remy not gonna complain 'bout not'in'."

"Hey guys." Bobby said, walking in from outside. "Welcome back."

"T'anks." Gambit said, smiling at him.

"We're getting' married." Rogue said, holding up her left hand to show him the ring.

"Whoa. Congrats!" He said, looking at Gambit. "About Goddamn time."

They all laughed as Gambit shrugged. "So, I took my time." He said.

"More like drug your feet." Bobby said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But seriously, it's exciting news. I'm happy for you guys. And nice job on that ring. That thing is as big as an asteroid. You didn't steal it, did you?"

"O' course not." Gambit said. "I buy t'ings sometimes."

"Sometimes." Bobby said, chuckling as he gave Gambit a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Well, congrats. This is great news that will get everyone out of their emo funk."

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, looking down at the professor.

"Don't know. Everyone is just in the _best_ of moods." Bobby said, dipping his eyebrows. "It sucks."

They were quiet before the professor turned to Gambit. "Jean tells me you'll be teaching a cooking class." He said, seeing Gambit snarl playfully.

"Oui." He said. "Don' know why I say yes t' it."

"I think it will be beneficial to the students to learn to cook. It will be something they can take with them for the rest of their lives." Charles said with a smile.

"Cooking." Bobby said with a smile. "It's so manly."

"Robert." Charles said, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry." He said, placing his fingers over his mouth. "I'll leave."

As Bobby left the kitchen, they continued their conversation. "I'm happy that you've decided on teaching." Charles said.

"I only agree 'cause I be in a daze from dis one." He said, looking at Rogue.

"I don't understand." The professor said.

"It be a long story, mon ami." Gambit said as he turned toward the fridge. "Well, dis wha' I really come down here for. No 'ffense."

"Non taken." Charles said.

"Was a long drive back." Gambit said, taking out an apple and washing it. "Hit some major traffic. Fou."

"Oh my word, there was a wreak blocking tha lanes, so we were bottle-necked for three hours. Bumper ta bumper traffic." Rogue said, shaking her head. "After that, ah'm glad ta be home."

"An' wha' wit' de new security system?" Gambit asked.

"That's right." Charles said, remembering. "You'll each be issued a key card. Some of the students had learned the old system's code, so we had to take extreme measures for those...adventurous ones. Scott can get you both set up."

"A'venturous ones, eh?" Gambit asked. "Too bad I ain' here fo 'dat."

"I heard about the bust you made." The professor said. "I can't believe that it had been happening for so long."

"Need better security." Gambit said, taking a bit of the apple he had washed. "I take watch, but I be teachin' in a mont'."

"No. You shouldn't have to." Charles said. "We've installed a lot of things over the week that will help make the night shifts a lot easier.

"Shame we have t' even take watch." Gambit said, taking another bite.

"I agree." Charles said. "But, there will always be those who rebel against rules."

"Oh." Gambit said, placing his hand on his front left pocket. "Pardonnez-moi, but I got t' return somet'in'."

After excusing himself, he did a little investigating and asking around to find Wolverine on the basketball court. Walking up, finishing his apple, Gambit smiled as he watched Logan take a shot against some students, making a clean swish.

"Nice one, homme." Gambit said, throwing the apple core to the side.

"When did you get back?" Logan asked as they took a break and got some water.

"Jus' now." He said, pulling Logan's keys out of his pocket. "T'anks again."

Logan took the keys and placed them in the pocket of his sweat shorts. "Yeah." He said, bouncing the ball. "You fill 'er up?"

"Mm hmm." Gambit said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Full tank."

"Sam was askin' about ya." Logan smiled.

"Was he?" Gambit asked. "Need t' stop by an' get anot'er beer. Gotta celebrate, anyhow."

"Celebrate what?" Logan asked.

Gambit smirked. "Me an' Rogue engaged, homme." He said.

"Well I'll be damned." Logan said smiling. "Congratulations, Gumbo."

"T'anks." He said.

"Didn't think you'd be getting married." Logan said, seeing that the students were ready to play another match.

Gambit shrugged. "Neit'er did I, but time changes y' outlook on t'ings." He said, seeing the students walk up to them.

"Hey, you wanna play a match, Mr. LeBeau?" One of the kids asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said, taking his shirt off. "Who's team I on?"

"Logan's." Another student said. "You two against us five."

"Dat ain' even fair." Gambit smiled. "For y' kids, I mean."

–

After drying the sheets and comforter, Rogue folded them up and placed them on the top shelf in the laundry room. Looking at her ring once again, she smiled as she heard someone enter.

"So the rumors are true." It was Jean.

Rogue chuckled. "Yeah." She said, showing her the ring.

"It's gorgeous." Jean said, giving Rogue a hug. "Congratulations. You have no idea how happy I am for the both of you."

"Thanks, Jean." Rogue said. "This is somethin' that ah've never, in my wildest dreams, thought possible. Heck, ah feel like ah'm dreamin' right now."

Jean smiled. "I remember that feeling." She said. "You'll be glancing at that thing for months."

Rogue smiled, looking at the ring.

"So, the trip was good?" She asked.

"The trip was amazing." Rogue said. "Thank you so much for letting us stay there. It's a cute little place."

"Needs decorating." Jean said, seeing Rogue nod her head.

"We said tha same thing." She smiled. "It's horrible."

"Well, it was the professor's." Jean said. "We've actually thought about heading up there during Christmas and fixing it up a bit."

"It's gonna be cold, sugah." Rogue said. "How can ya stand that?"

Jean smiled. "We have a fireplace." She said. "And each other."

Rogue nodded. "Ah hear that." She said. "Oh, and ah just folded the sheets."

She pointed to the top of the shelf and Jean nodded. "Thanks." She said. "That's probably the hardest part about the cabin. There's no washer or dryer."

"Maybe ya can get one installed." Rogue said.

"Simple pleasures." Jean said folding her arms over her chest. "How's Gambit?"

Rogue shrugged. "Seems ta be fine, though he does keep his thoughts to himself, sometimes." She said.

"Even from you?" Jean asked.

"Well, when he doesn't want me ta worry about him, he won't tell me a darn thing." She said. "He's opened up a lot over the past year. Even ah've told him things about me ah've never told a soul."

"That's good." Jean said. "You need to be honest and open with each other. It's the only way your relationship will grow and your love will become stronger."

"We've become so close Jean." Rogue said. "Ah think after we get married, ah wanna try for a baby."

Jean smiled. "As long as he feels the same." She said.

"The man loves kids, so that won't be a problem." Rogue said. "A part of me is terrified about all this."

"It's pretty daunting." Jean said, placing her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "But just remember, you aren't in it alone."

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. "That's true."

"Jean?" Scott called, walking into the laundry room. "Welcome back, Rogue."

"Welcome back to ya, too." She said, seeing Scott place his hands on Jean's shoulders.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, looking at Rogue. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Rogue said, watching them leave before she left the room, herself.

Heading into the library, Rogue sat down in her favorite chair and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headrest. She loved the smell of the books. Opening her eyes, she decided to read a classic novel. One she had read many a time, while living here. Standing and walking over to the familiar shelf, she smiled as she saw the worn binding of the book. Running her fingers down the spine, she pulled the book out and sat back down, opening it to the first page.

–

"Game!" Logan called after Gambit slam-dunked the ball.

"Damn, that was a challenge." A student said.

"Told y' it wasn' fair fo' y' kids." Gambit said, wiping his brow with the back of his right hand before looking at Logan. "Gonna head to dat bar. Y' wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Logan said, pouring water into his mouth. "You owe me, anyway."

Heading inside, they quickly cleaned themselves up before heading to the garage and hopping in Logan's Jeep. Making their way to the bar, Logan lit up a cigar and turned the radio down.

"So, you kids pick a date for the wedding?" He asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Gambit folded his arms over his chest. "Non." He said. "Only been engaged two days, mon ami."

"Well, women sure like to go off and talk about that stuff next day." Logan said, turning on to the unmarked street.

"Tell me 'bout it." Gambit said as they pulled up to the bar. "Anna couldn' stop talkin'. Had to shut her up."

Logan chuckled as they got out of the Jeep and walked inside the bar. The activity had definitely picked up since Gambit had been there last, then again it was close to seven. Walking up to the bar, they hopped up on some free stools and waited for Sam to come by.

When he did, he smiled. "Hey, Logan and..." He looked at Gambit, thinking about his name. "R..."

Gambit chuckled. "Remy." He said.

"Gah, Remy." Sam blushed, shaking his head. "Give me about twelve more years and I'll get it."

"No worries, mon ami." Gambit said.

"So, what would you boys like tonight?" Sam asked, placing napkins on the bar in front of them. "We've got a special beer tonight, if you'd like to try it." Sam looked at Gambit and smiled. "It's a dark beer."

"I take dat." Gambit said, looking at Logan. "Well?"

"I'll try it." Logan said, taking another puff of his cigar.

"Great. I'll be right back." Sam said walking off.

Logan smirked, catching the attention of Gambit. "Quoi?" He asked, knowing something was going on in that head of his.

Shaking his head, Logan turned to Gambit. "Sam likes ya." He said.

"I know." Gambit said. "It be obvious, no?"

Logan chuckled. "Doesn't bother you?" He asked.

Gambit shook his head. "Ain' not'in' I can' handle. Guys wanna hit on me, den let 'em." He said, seeing Sam walk toward them. "Ain' gonna get 'em no where."

"Here you are, Logan." Sam said setting the glass down in front of him before turning to Gambit. "And here you are, Remy."

"Merci." Gambit said, taking the glass and taking a sip.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked them, but was looking at Gambit.

"Not bad." Logan said.

"C'est bien." Gambit said, giving a thumbs up. "It's good."

"Okay, you probably get asked this a lot." Sam said, looking at Gambit. "Are you French?"

Gambit smiled as he traced the brim of the glass with his middle finger. "Cajun." He said, seeing Sam's eyes get bigger.

"An exotic breed." Sam said. "I've never met a legit Cajun before."

"Have now." Gambit said, taking another sip.

"Can you say something in French for me?" Sam asked.

"Va te faire foutre." Gambit smiled, seeing Sam smile wider as he walked over to help some others that had just walked in.

Logan chuckled. "The guy is in love with you now, even if you did tell him to fuck off."

"He don' know dat." Gambit said, looking at Logan. "For all he know I say he got a nice ass."

They enjoyed a laugh as they continued their beers. They changed their drinks when ordering seconds before Gambit paid their tab.

"Next time I come in, y' better know my name." Gambit said, winking at Sam.

"I'll remember it, Remy." Sam said watching them leave.

As they walked out and toward the Jeep, Logan shook his head. "Was the wink necessary?" He asked as they climbed in.

Gambit smiled. "It help his t'inkin' I say he got a nice ass." He said, making them both laugh as Logan started up the engine and headed back to the school.

* * *

**A/N:** A light hearted chapter. Things are going to start picking up. Class will soon be in session!


	29. Chapter 29

Over the next month, everyone began to prepare for the classes they would be teaching. Students were coming back from their summer break and were settling back into their rooms and catching up with their friends they hadn't seen all summer. The halls were starting to liven back up again and were teaming with youthful energy.

The next couple of weeks were a challenge for Gambit, getting everything ready and prepared for his class. He found himself stressing over what to cook and where to even begin and he didn't like that. Cooking was relaxing for him and he didn't want to ruin that.

Walking up behind him, Rogue placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just ask 'em what they wanna cook all year and write them down. Start with tha easiest." She said. "Extra credit can be cooking Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner."

Gambit chuckled. "Don' t'ink we wanna be puttin' our trust in dese kids dat soon." He said, jotting down Rogue's ideas. "But I like de t'ings y' sayin', chère. Be a good t'ing y' here givin' me advice."

"Don't stress about it, hun." She said, kissing his cheek. "It should be fun for y'all."

"Should be." He said, glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost one. "Time fo' bed. Gotta be getting' up early."

Getting undressed, Rogue turned out the light before they climbed in. "Are ya nervous?" She asked, cuddling close to him.

"Meh." Gambit answered, placing his arm around her. "I guess dere be a bit o' nerves."

"It'll be fine." Rogue said, patting his chest lightly.

"Gonna have four classes, pitié pour moi." He said.

"And that means?" She asked.

"Have mercy on me." He answered hearing her chuckle.

"Ya gonna do a great job, Remy." Rogue said, encouraging him.

"T'anks." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Now we sleep, eh?"

They went quiet and Gambit suddenly found himself waking violently to the most annoying sound he'd ever heard. Realizing that was his alarm, he hit the snooze button before rolling back over and draping his arm over Rogue.

"Ya need ta get up, hun." She said, patting his arm.

"Jus' a few more minutes." He said, feeling his eyelids close.

"Uh uh." Rogue said, sitting up and pulling him to sit up with her. "Go on. Get up and get ready. Ya don't wanna be late for your first day."

"Five minutes, chère." Gambit said, lying back down.

"Get ya ass outta this bed right now." Rogue said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to sit up.

He sighed, swinging his legs over the edge and standing. "Don' gotta go actin' like a mother." He said, walking over and taking the jeans he had set out the night before, slipping them on.

"At least ya always be on time." She said, turning the lamp on the nightstand on. "Ya gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

He looked at her and blinked a few times. "Yeah." He said, slipping a fuchsia colored shirt on over his head. "Why?"

"Well, don't ya wanna make a good first impression?" Rogue asked, seeing him shake his head.

"Dese girls ain' gonna care wha' I be wearin'." He said, putting his belt on. "Hell, dey wish I ain' wearin' not'in'."

Rogue laughed as she watched him sit down on the bed and slip his shoes on. When he finished, he lied back and closed his eyes.

"Since ya dressed, ah'll let ya lay there for five minutes." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

When the five minutes were up, Gambit stood and walked into the bathroom to check on his hair. After washing his face, he ran his fingers through his hair, to tame it, before grabbing his manilla folder and heading out of the bedroom.

Walking down the stairs, he ran into Storm. "Mornin', Ro." Gambit said with a smile.

"Good morning, my friend." She said, as they walked down and into the kitchen together, seeing the other staff members and students.

"The kitchen will be closed from eight to twelve and one to four, due to the new class." Scott said, letting everyone know. "So, get your breakfast, because in an hour you're getting the boot."

Getting himself a cup of coffee, Gambit placed his folder on the island top and looked around at the students that were in the kitchen. He recognized three of the four girls in his first class. The last wasn't here yet. Several new students has come into the school this semester and his class had been bumped up to sixteen.

"Good morning, Mr. LeBeau." A student said, getting his attention.

He turned his head and saw the last of his students walk in. "Mornin'." He smiled as he took a sip of coffee. "Kitchen be closin' in a bit for dat cookin' class."

"Oh, I know." She said, grabbing some chocolate milk. "I'm in the first class."

"Nice." Gambit said, nodding. "Who be teachin'?"

The girl shrugged. "They haven't told us." She said, looking at him. "Which is weird, considering they tell us about everyone else who's teaching."

He shrugged. "Maybe dey couldn' find anyone 'til last minute." He said, watching her take a sip of the chocolate milk she poured.

"Maybe." She said, walking over and sitting beside the girls that would be in the first class with her.

He observed the girls for a bit, seeing how they acted. He knew these students would be the calmest of them all and that seemed to help his nerves, a bit. Feeling a hand on his back, he looked to his right to see Jean smiling.

"First day." She said, quietly, getting herself some coffee.

He smiled, turning to her and leaning against the counter. "Actually nervous." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You? Nervous?" She asked, patting his arm. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Jus' wanna do a good job." He said, glancing at the girls again. "I ain' no teacher."

"It'll be fine." Jean said. "I would've asked someone else if I didn't think you could do it. We'll talk later today after school's out. Come by my office. I'd love to hear about all about it."

"Yeah." He said, watching Jean leave.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was a half hour before class started. He inwardly sighed as he took his folder and headed down the hall, walking aimlessly to kill time. Walking past Beast's lab, he saw him typing away, vigorously on his lap top. Reaching the end of the hall, he took another sip of coffee as he leaned against the small end table and looked down the opposite end.

Students were starting to head to their classes and the activity started to pick up. More chatting was heard echoing off the walls and ceiling, bouncing down to him. He knew he only had a few more minutes left. Pushing off the end table, he began to head back toward the kitchen. Taking the last sip of his coffee he walked in and over to the sink, washing his mug out.

The girls watched him as he set the mug down as well as his folder. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was eight. Leaning against the counter on his hands, he looked at the girls and motioned for them to come sit at the island.

"Y'all c'mon over here." He said.

They were hesitant as to why he was telling them that, but they complied and took their seats at the island's bar.

"Be gentle. Dis my first time." He smiled.

"You're our teacher?" One of the girls asked.

"Oui." Gambit said, looking at her before he looked at the others. "Dat a'right wit' y'all?"

They smiled and nodded their heads, making him chuckle.

"Dis first class be a discussion on wha' y' girls wanna learn to cook. So, write down a list of t'ings y' always wanted to learn. We dive in and get our hands dirty later, learnin' about de ingredients and all dat jazz." He said, watching them take a piece of paper out and start to write.

"How many things are we suppose to write?" The girl on his far right asked.

"As many as y' want." He said. "Dis need t' get us t'rough de school year."

He gave them five minutes, watching them write down several things each. When they were done, he took their papers and looked over them.

"A'right, look like y'all wanna learn to make de same t'ings." He said, setting them on top of his folder. "How many o' y' girls cook or bake before?"

One slightly raised her hair and looked at the others. "Seriously?" She asked. "You guys have never cooked anything?"

"Ain' gonna be makin' remarks in dis class, petit." He said, looking at her. "We all here to learn."

"Sorry." She said, taking her pen and lightly tapping her notebook.

"Now." Gambit said, standing up straight and folding his arms over his chest. "Today, we start off wit' somet'in' every body love, which is on each o' y'all's list. Cookies."

The first two classes had been smooth and it was time for lunch. Gambit quickly made himself a sandwich and went out to sit by the pool. He looked around, feeling the cool breeze softly against his skin as he took a bite. After finishing, he headed back inside to see his next class was already there gathered at the island.

"Y' girls take a seat." He said, throwing his napkin away. "We startin' in five."

"Oh my god. You're our teacher? Hell yeah." One of the girls said.

"Watch yo' mout', Susanna." He said, taking a sip of water.

"Sorry." She said, taking her pencil in hand.

"Y' girls write down what y'all wanna be learning t' cook over de school year." Gambit said folding his arms over his chest. "When class starts, we go over 'em."

He watched as straggler students ran out of the kitchen and to their next class.

After five minutes, Gambit put his hands on his hips. "A'right. Le's see wha' y' girls wanna do." He said, taking their papers and looking over them. "Ah, dis class be more interestin' den my ot'ers, so far. Any o' you cook b'fore?"

The four girls nodded their heads.

"Bien." Gambit said, jotting down the class number on the top of their sheets before putting them in his folder behind him on the counter.

Turning around, he noticed Susanna looking him up and down, but mostly staring at his bottom half.

"So, we be startin' off wit' some simple recipes and den getting' into de more complex." He noticed her staring at his crotch so, he decided to spice things up. "Vous allez apprendre à cuisiner correctement. S'il ya quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, s'il vous plaît demander."

The other three girls had confused looks on their faces as he went on talking in French. Susanna was oblivious to anything he said, just staring away. Walking up to her, he leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Understand?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Huh?" Susanna asked, sitting up straight. "Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"What did I jus' say?" He asked, smiling.

"Um..." She said, looking at the other girls. "I...don't know?"

"Den I suggest y' pay attention, fille." He said standing up straight. "I repeat m'self dis time, but only 'cause I wasn' speaking English, t' get yo' attention. Obviously didn' work. I said, y' gonna learn t' cook properly. If dere be anyt'in' y' don' understand, please ask."

The rest of the class went by relatively easy. To his surprise, his last class wasn't a problem at all. They seemed to actually be interested in what he had to say. When he dismissed his last class, he turned around and put some papers in his folder as he let out a sigh of relief. He had survived the first day and it was relatively easy. He knew the year would be the challenge, starting with tomorrow.

Grabbing his folder, he headed down to Jean's office, knowing she wanted to know about his first day. Walking in, he lightly knocked on the door frame. She looked up from typing and smiled as she stood.

"So?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "How did it go?"

He shrugged. "A'right." He said. "First two and last class be fine. It be de t'ird dat gonna give me problems. Only t'ing Susanna be paying attention to is my ass."

Jean laughed. "I'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on his arm. "Maybe you should use that to your advantage. Charm them. They love you anyway, utilize it."

"I be t'ere teacher now, chère." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Don' seem right t' be doin' dat, no?"

"You've always enjoyed being playful with them outside of class, why not do it _in_ class. They'll pay attention." Jean said, seeing him shake his head.

"I can' believe I be hearin' y' say dis." He said as he nodded. "Okay, we play it yo' way tomorrow an' see how it goes."

"Let me know." Jean said as she returned to her desk. "I'm curious."

Turning, he awkwardly left her office and head upstairs to his bedroom. He needed a nap. Desperately. Opening the door, he saw Rogue lying down. Kicking his shoes off he climbed on the bed and lied down behind her, draping his arm over her and placing it on her stomach. She stirred awake and closed her eyes realizing it was him.

"How was ya day?" She asked, placing her hand on his, at her stomach.

"A'right, fo' de most part." He said. "Susanna, in my t'ird class, be a handful."

Rogue smiled as she pat his hand. "Well, ya gonna get her under control." She said, rolling over and facing him. "Aren't ya?"

"I hope." He said, looking into her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Ah am too." Rogue said, closing her eyes. "Ah've been so exhausted today."

"Do anyt'in' physical?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ah ran a bit and did a few laps in tha pool, but that's pretty much my normal stuff." She said. "Maybe ah'm getting' sick."

Gambit placed his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature before placing it on his. "Don' feel warm." He said.

"Ah'm probably fighting it off." She said, closing her eyes again. "Ah'm just gonna stay in bed until ah get ta feelin' better."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gambit said, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Le' me know if y' need anyt'ing, chère. Even if it be de middle of de night."

She smiled at the feeling of his kiss. "Thanks." She said, quietly. "Ya tha best."

"I know." He said, seeing her smile widen. "Now I be takin' a nap. Wake me if y' need somet'in'."

"Alright." She said, placing her hand on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

–

Waking to her stomach growling, Rogue slipped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. It was late and everyone was winding down for the night. Walking into the kitchen, she headed over to the pantry and opened the door, looking at everything. She grabbed some oatmeal and tore open the packages, dumping it into a bowl before microwaving it all mixed with water. When it was done, she sat at the bar and enjoyed it. The younger students enjoyed the flavored oatmeal and she found herself starting to like the strawberry and peach ones.

"Goodness me." Beast said, walking into the kitchen and smiling at Rogue.

"What's up, Hank?" She asked, taking a bite after cooling it with a breath.

"A long day at the office." He said, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottled tea. "Many things I've been taking care of."

"Don't work ya self too hard, hun." She smiled.

Hank smiled as he opened his iced tea and took a sip. They were quiet before Rogue sighed.

"Ah think ah'm fightin' somet'in' off." She said. "Ah've been so tired today. Exhausted's more like it."

"Hmm." Hank said, walking over and feeling her forehead. "Curious."

"Ain't got any fever." She said, shrugging.

"If you feel any worse tomorrow, come by and see me." He said, patting her shoulder. "With new students arriving, they'll most likely bring with them the cold and or flu."

"Two things ah hate." Rogue said, taking another bite. "Don't have time ta be sick."

"No one does." He said, taking another sip. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Rogue."

"Night." She said, going back to eating her oatmeal.

The kitchen was quiet, except for a few students getting a quick snack before bed. They said hi and goodnight to Rogue after grabbing their treat and heading upstairs to their rooms. Finishing her oatmeal, she sighed. She was too tired to get up and even clean her bowl, but she made herself. Walking back upstairs, she walked into their room and over to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into bed.

"Y' s'ppose t' wake me if y' needed anyt'in'." Gambit said, feeling her move closer to him.

"Ah didn't wanna wake ya." She said lying on her side, facing him.

"Dat was s'ppose t' be a nap. Now it's time fo' bed." He said, getting up and getting undressed.

Rogue watched his silhouette head to the bathroom where he turned the light on and brushed his teeth before washing his face. Turning to her, he smiled before he turned the light out. The extreme light to dark made everything pitch black and she suddenly felt him show up behind her in the bed. She smiled as he spooned up close to her and nestled his mouth between her neck and shoulder, kissing it softly. Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt her place her hand on his as he closed his eyes.

That God-awful sound woke them again. Sitting up, quickly, Gambit slammed the off button and sighed as he got out of bed. Rogue rolled on to her back and felt the warmth of where he had been laying. She heard the bathroom door shut and then the outline of the door illuminate with the light. She heard the shower start up, but was soon cut off in five minutes. The man could take a quick shower if she wasn't in there to distract him and that made her smile.

"A'right." Gambit said walking out and over to the dresser to get dressed. "Le's start dis damn day."

She smiled again as he slipped his shoes on and looked at her, grabbing his folder. She winked at him as he opened the door and headed out. Closing her eyes, Rogue drifted off back to sleep. When she woke up, she looked at the clock to see it was eleven. Sighing, she sat up and stretched, feeling as crappy as she did yesterday. Getting out of bed and dressed, she decided to go see Beast.


	30. Chapter 30

Heading down the stairs, Rogue stopped outside the kitchen and poked her head around the corner to see Gambit standing in front of the girls with his hands in his pockets. He was watching them write before he started to say something else about mixing wet and dry ingredients separately from each other. Turning around, she made her way to Beast's lab, hoping he'd be in there. Turning and walking in, she saw he was.

"Howdy, Beast." Rogue said, getting his attention.

He smiled at her as he stood. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, taking his glasses off and holding them in his hand.

"'Bout the tha same." She shrugged. "Ah'm exhausted, Hank. Ah have to _make_ myself get outta bed. Ah've never done that before."

He chuckled as he motioned for her to follow him. "Have a seat and I'll run some simple tests to determine the illness." He said as he grabbed a few instruments.

After checking her over for several minutes his brow dipped in thought. "What is it?" She asked.

"You're perfectly fine." He said, tapping his chin. "I'm curious. Would you provide a urine sample?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah can try." She said as he grabbed a sample cup for her. "Be right back."

When she returned, Beast took it and placed it over by a machine. "Give me an hour to analyze this and come back. I think I may know what the problem is." He said with a smile.

"Can't ya just tell me what ya think it is?" She asked.

"I'd rather be sure than send you into shock." He said, still smiling.

"Alright." Rogue said heading out of his lab and down the hall.

What did he mean by send her into shock? What did he think it was?

Trying to kill time, she went back and leaned against the kitchen frame to see the girls whisking something into a bowl they each had in front of them. She watched as Gambit walked behind them to see the mixture.

"Dis good, here." He said, to the girl in the middle left. "Dis de consistency y' girls want."

She smiled, seeing he was more comfortable with them as he looked at the other before he turned and stood in front of them again. Glancing at the clock their class would be over in forty minutes.

"We a'ready preheat de oven, so we pour it into de molds and pop it in." He said, watching them pour their mixture into the metal pans. "Make sure dey even. If dey ain', dere gonna be a nice mess in de oven an' I ain' cleanin' it."

Rogue smiled again as they finished pouring the mixture and each got up, taking their pans to the oven. After the last girl put her's in, Gambit shut the door and set the timer.

"Dey have t' cook fo' t'irty minutes or until golden brown." He said, seeing the girls write it down. "It really be personal preference. I like dem to be a bit gooey. Ils sont si délicieuse. Dey are so delicious."

The girls smiled as he went on to explain something else. Rogue noticed he was being borderline flirtatious and rolled her eyes. She supposed that was the only way to get them to pay attention, which was sad.

When what they were cooking was almost done, Rogue quietly made her way into the kitchen and stood beside the pantry. Gambit glanced at her and winked, causing the girls to look back at her.

"Don't mind me." Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dis be perfect." Gambit said. "We have Anna taste dem. She have dese b'fore and can be a judge."

When the timer went off, Gambit took the oven mitt and took them out, placing each of them on the stove. After letting them sit for a few minutes, he took a fork and placed one of each of the girls bake on the plate, the way he had the pans set on the stove.

"C'mon over here and taste dese, chère." He said to Rogue.

Walking over, she took the fork and tasted a bite from each. "Not bad girls." She said, nodding her head. "Let's see what tha master chef says."

She handed him the fork and he tried them, nodding his head. "Perfect." He said, plating up their bake and handing each of them a plate. "Enjoy."

"This is seriously my favorite class." One of the girls said as she took a bite.

Rogue smiled, seeing them enjoy their own bake. "Ah want another bite of that." She said.

Gambit smiled as he took a piece on the fork and put it up to her mouth. She took the bite and chewed it up as she watched him take another bite for himself.

"Dese be really good, girls." He said, taking another bite. "Nice job."

The girls smiled as their class ended. Gathering their things, they hung out while lunch took place, finishing what they has just baked. Gambit fed Rogue another bite as she leaned against the counter.

"Seems like ya havin' a good time." She said, smiling at him.

"I tryin' a different approach." He said, taking a bite.

"Ah can see that." She said, winking at him before glancing at the clock. "Ah've gotta head back to Hank's lab. He's tryin' ta figure out what's wrong with me."

"Hope it ain' serious." Gambit said, feeding her one last bite.

"Don't think it is, sugah." She said waving. "See ya after school."

Leaving the kitchen she walked down the hall and into Beast's lab.

"So, find anything?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Hank looked up at her and smiled. "You're completely fine. But there is one thing." He said, gesturing for her to sit. "You might want to sit down."

"What's goin' on?" She asked, taking a seat in his computer chair.

Taking his glasses off, he smiled at her. "My friend," He started. "It appears you're pregnant."

Rogue's eyes widened as her mouth opened. "W-what?" She asked. "Ah mean, how's that possible?"

"Do I really need to explain that side of it?" Hank asked with a chuckle.

Rogue shook her head and closed her eyes. "Lordy." She said looking up at him. "Are ya sure ah'm pregnant? Can ya run another test or somethin'?"

"I can run as many as you'd like me to, but the results would be the same. I ran three, for the possibility of a negative reading, and they were all positive." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "This explains why you're so exhausted. We'll need to run an ultrasound to determine just how far along you are. Congratulations."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks, but ah need time to let it sink in." She said standing.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know why she was so frightened by this, since she wanted to have kids eventually. Taking in a deep breath, she came to the realization that this was happening. She smiled as she headed into the kitchen to find Gambit. Walking in, she saw him talking with a few of the students about something. She waited until he was free before she walked up and took his hand.

"Salut." He smiled, suddenly getting caught off guard with a long, tender kiss.

She pulled away and hugged him, smiling. "Ah love you." She whispered, feeling him hug her back.

"I love y', too." He said, pulling away and looking down at her. "Wha's up?"

She smiled wider and shook her head. "Just wanted ta remind ya." She said, giving him one more kiss. "We need ta talk later."

"A'right." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face.

She placed her hand on his before pulling away and walking outside. "Kissy kissy." Gambit looked behind him to see Bobby, joking.

He rolled his eyes before he walked over to get ready for his next class. Taking the papers out for class three, he went over their list of things to make and decided on a specific one. When it was time to begin, he put on his charm and noticed that they were paying attention more to than yesterday.

–

Sitting on the bench in the garden, Rogue smiled. Thinking more about it, she was excited to start their family. Leaning back on her hands, she looked up at the blue sky and saw a few stray clouds slowly creeping across. Several birds flew by and took shelter in the large tree to the right several feet away. They began to sing their songs, letting everyone hear.

Rogue was lost in thought and didn't hear someone approach her from behind. When they placed their hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Tut mir leid. Sorry." It was Kurt.

"No, ah'm sorry." She said, scooting over for him to sit down. "Ah was lost in thought."

"A goot place to be lost in sought." He said, smiling at her. "Vut ver you sinking about?"

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Just life." She said, looking at him. "It's beautiful."

"Doch." He answered. "Zis is vere I usually come after my studies. I feel closer to _Him_, being out in ze nature zat he made for us to enjoy."

She looked at him and smiled. "Ah hope ah'm not disrupting your routine." She said, seeing him shake his head.

"Nein." He said, looking up at the sky.

Rogue did the same. "It's beautiful today." She said.

"Doch." He answered again. "You should be enjoying it."

"Ah am." She said, sitting up straight. "In my own way."

He smiled as he looked down at the grass. "I am suppose to be training later vis Logan and Kitty." He said, looking at Rogue. "And I vorry."

"Worry about what?" She asked.

"Vell, I am suppose to spar vis Kitty and Logan is our _referee_." He said. "I don't vant to hurt her."

Rogue smiled as she pat his knee. "Kitty's not gonna hold back. She can hold her own. The gal's a tough cookie." She said, seeing him smile warmly. "Ya like here a lot, huh?"

He looked at her and nodded. "For a long time." He said. "She has always been goot to me."

"Why don't ya tell her ya like her?" Rogue asked, seeing him look at her frightened.

"Nein. Vut if she doesn't feel ze same?" He asked.

"Ah'll do some investigatin', if ya want." Rogue said, winking. "Ah can get it outta her and let ya know."

"I am a feigling. A cowvard." He said.

"This is just new grounds for ya, hun." She said, placing her hand on his back. "Don't worry about anything. Just go to ya sparing session and give it all ya got. Ah, personally, like it when Gambit doesn't hold back. It's a heck of a lot more fun."

"But you are very strong." He said. "Kitty isn't."

"Kitty can faze through whatever she can't handle. Don't worry about her, Kurt." She said, patting his back. "Like ah said, she can hold her own."

"Sometime I vish I were more confident like Gambit." He said, hearing Rogue chuckle.

"There's only enough room in this world for one cocky bastard. We don't need another." She said. "Sorry 'bout tha language."

He smiled and shook his head. "Vai is it so difficult to talk to ze opposite sex?" He chuckled.

"Who tha heck knows." Rogue said, standing and stretching. "Ah'll find out what ah can, in tha mean time, reflect and ask God for some strength."

She winked at him before she headed back inside through the side door, not to disrupt Gambit's class.

–

"See you tomorrow, Mr. LeBeau!" One of his students said as they all left the kitchen.

He closed his folder. Today wasn't bad. He felt he could get the hang of his teaching thing in no time. After organizing his things, he headed upstairs and placed the folder in his room before heading out to find Rogue.

Passing several students in the hall, he made his way to the gym but stopped when he saw her coming out of the elevator. He smiled as he walked up to her and took her hand.

"Dere you are." He said, as she started to lead him down the hall. "Wha' y' wanna talk t' me 'bout?"

"Well, ah definitely know there won't be a weddin' for nine months." She said, looking up at him with a warm smile. "Maybe not even weddin' plannin'."

"Why wait so long?" He asked. "Dat's de whole school year."

Stopping, she looked into his eyes. "What usually happens in nine months, sugah?"

He shook his head slowly thinking until his eyes flew open. "Mon dieu..." He said.

She smiled as she nodded her head. "Ah'm pregnant, Remy." She said, watching his smile widen before he moved in and hugged her.

"Chère." He whispered as he hugged her tighter. "Dis make me so happy. Are y' happy?"

"Of course ah am." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"How far 'long?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know." She said as she lead him on down the hall. "Gotta set up an appointment with Hank."

"Dat's where we goin' now?" He asked, noticing they were heading in that direction.

"Unless ya wanna wait." She said.

"Non." He said, smiling. "We set it up now. I wanna see our petit."

"Well, won't be much ta see, sugah." She said as they walked into Beast's lab.

Looking up, he smiled at them, taking his glasses off as he stood and walked over, giving them both a hug. "I'm sure she told you already." He said, seeing Gambit nod.

"Oui." Gambit said, smiling. "When we get t' see it?"

Hank shrugged. "Well, I'll have to borrow the equipment from a friend at the hospital. We can set up an appointment for Friday afternoon." He said, looking at them both. "How does that sound?"

"Works for me." Rogue said, looking up at Gambit.

"I got t'ose classes." He said, looking back at her.

"We can schedule it for Saturday or even Friday evening." Hank said. "Whatever is more convenient for the both of you. You can get back to me on it."

"Anytime after four be perfect, mon ami." Gambit said, putting his arm around her. "How far 'long y' guessin' she is?"

"Hmm." Beast thought. "My guess would be six to eight weeks, judging by her extreme exhaustion."

"An' y' had no idea?" Gambit asked. "A missed period didn' trigger any red flags?"

"Didn't have a missed period, hun." Rogue said.

"Which is normal, in most women." Beast said, getting their attention. "Have you had any bouts of nausea?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nothin' too outta whack." She said. "When's that suppose ta kick in?"

"Anytime, I'm afraid." Hank said, putting his glasses back on. "If you are, indeed, as far along as I believe you to be."

"She at least a month." Gambit said. "We ain' done anyt'in' since our trip."

"That was over a month ago, sugah." Rogue said. "So could be six weeks."

Hank chuckled. "Well, we'll figure that out once we get the equipment here." He said. "In the meantime, get lots of rest and take care of her."

"I will." Gambit said as they walked out and down the hall.

Rogue slipped her hand in his and smiled when he brought it up and kissed it. "Ah'm not gonna lie, ah'm a bit scared." She said, seeing him smile.

"Don' be, mon amour." He said. "I be here."

"Yeah well, ya ain't tha one going through all tha changes." She said as they walked out the front door. "We'll see if ya still love me when ah'm fat as a cow."

Gambit chuckled. "Y' ain' gonna be fat, chère. Y' pregnant." He said smiling down at her. "An' pregnant is sexy."

"Really, now?" Rogue asked as they walked across the grounds. "And why do ah get tha feelin' this is some sick, kinky fantasy of yours?"

"I seen lots of sexy pregnant women, an' y' gonna be one of dem." He said, seeing her smile. "So, chère, I t'ought y' on birth control."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah skipped a few days and then just stopped takin' it all together." She said. "Ah guess ah felt it couldn't happen ta me."

"S'prise. Y' human." He said, making her snicker.

"Surprise, indeed." She said. "Ah wanted ta start tryin' for a baby after we got married."

"We startin' now." He said as they came to a huge tree and stopped underneath it. "An' dat's fine wit' me."

"Fine with me too, lover." Rogue said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Since ah'm still really early, we shouldn't say anything ta tha others until Hank gives us tha okay."

"Can' tell no one?" He asked. "Dat's gonna be hard."

"Ah know." She said, hugging him. "Ah wanna tell everyone, but there's that chance that ah'll miscarry."

"Don' say dat." Gambit said, his voice had a twinge of sadness.

"Well, this is my first pregnancy. There's always that chance." She said, looking up at him. "We need ta be prepared for when it happens."

"If it happens." He corrected her.

She smiled. "If it happens." She repeated, kissing him again. "Ya got anything else left for me ta eat in tha kitchen?"

"Non." He said as they head back toward the mansion. "But I make y' whatever y' want, chère. I always cook fo' you."

As they made their way back inside the mansion they made their way past several students talking about the school day before making it to the kitchen. Hopping up on the bar stool, Rogue leaned her head against her hands, propped by her elbows.

"So," Gambit said, standing in front of her, leaning against the counter on his hands. "Wha' y' cravin'?"

"Ah just want some food." She said. "Ah'm hungry."

"How 'bout some home made pizza?" He asked, seeing her nod. "Le' me make sure we got de stuff, b'fore I lie."

She watched him walk over to the pantry and pull some tomato sauce and ciabatta bread out. Walking back over to the bar, he turned the oven on before he placed the cutting board down and started to slice the bread up into five inch pieces, slicing them open as well. Opening the fridge, he took out some cheese and one of each colored bell pepper as well as an onion. Chopping those up, he began to sauce up each piece of bread before garnishing the peppers and onions and cheese on top. Grabbing a cookie sheet, he placed several pieces on the pan and popped them in the oven for five minutes.

"Well, that was easy enough." Rogue said, looking up at him as he made more for the next round.

"An' it ain' greasy like dat takeout pizza." He said, smiling at her. "Gotta keep y' healt'y."

She smiled back as she put her hand out for him to take. He did and watched her thumb lightly caress his knuckles before he looked into her eyes.

He smiled lovingly. "Je t'aime." He said, seeing her smile widen. "Y' don' know how happy I am."

"Probably 'bout as happy as me." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Dis change our whole lives." He said.

"Mm hmm." She agreed as four students walked in.

She winked at him as the timer went off. "Y' kids hungry?" Gambit asked, hearing them answer with a yes. "Good. 'Cause I got pizza."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this certainly changes everything, huh? Light chapter for you all.  
The art is almost done. Just follow me on Tumblr - HawkReyer


	31. Chapter 31

The rest of the week seemed to drag on as they waited for their appointment with Hank they set up for Friday evening. It was difficult for them to not say a thing to anyone, but they managed. Rogue stood outside the kitchen and waited until Gambit's last class was dismissed. She smiled as she watched him quickly pack his things up and head out, smiling back at her as they headed down the hall.

She felt him take her hand as they walked into Beast's lab, seeing the machine all set up. "Alright, we're ready, Hank." Rogue said, seeing him smile.

"Perfect." He said, motioning for them to come over by the machine. "Just lie back here and we'll get started in just a moment."

They walked over and Rogue hopped up, lying back. She smiled up at Gambit and took his hand as he looked at the machine.

"Y' nervous?" He asked, quietly.

"Sorta." She said as Beast turned to them.

"Alright, let's get started." He said, taking a gel. "If you would be so kind as to lift your shirt just over your stomach and unbutton your pants."

Rogue did as she was told and Hank took the top off of the gel. "This is going to be cold." He said, putting a glob on her skin.

"Whoa!" She said, jumping at the temperature. "Ya weren't kidding."

Hank smiled as he took the device and placed it on the gel, the screen suddenly lit up and they were looking at a strange black and white image. "There's your baby." Hank said, pointing at the tiny bean shaped blob on the screen. "See that?"

"Yeah." Rogue said, her face lit up into a smile before she looked up at Gambit. "Ya see it?"

"Oui." He said, kissing the top of her head. "When we find out what it is?"

"That'll be a little further down the road." Hank said, still moving the device around on her lower abdomen. "You're baby has a strong heartbeat, as shown here." He pointed to a box at the top of the screen, monitoring it. "And just by that, I'd say you're six weeks. We can do an actual test if you'd like."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah trust ya expertise, Hank." She said, kissing Gambit's hand, seeing him stare at the screen. "When are we gonna be able to hear tha heartbeat?"

"We can try again in a few weeks." Hank said, pressing a few buttons on the machine. "Usually you can start to hear the heartbeat at eight weeks. If not, we'll try again at ten."

"How y' know so much, Beast?" Gambit asked, still staring at the screen in awe.

Hank chuckled. "It's my profession. I wouldn't me much of a doctor if I didn't know anything." He said handing a small four by six piece of paper to Gambit. "There you are."

Gambit looked down at at the photo and smiled. "Je suis sans voix." He said, showing Rogue. "I'm speechless."

She smiled as she placed her hand on his forearm. "Should ah be changin' my diet? Exercisin' differently? What am ah suppose to expect?" She asked, Hank.

He stood and walked over to his desk. "I picked this book up while I was out getting the equipment. It will tell you week by week what you should be feeling and seeing. As always, if you have any questions please drop by and see me." He said, handing her the book.

"Y' gotta book for me, homme?" Gambit asked, making Beast snicker.

"Unfortunately, no." He said as he pat his shoulder. "You, my friend, will just have to look out for the mood swings."

"Fantastique." He said. "Jus' don' punch me, eh chère?"

Rogue laughed. "Ah'll just verbally abuse ya. How's that?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"Works fo' me." He said as he looked up at Beast. "I got a question."

"Alright." He said, putting his glasses back on as he turned the machine off.

"Can we still be havin' sex?" He asked.

"My word, Remy." Rogue chuckled.

"Ey, Remy have needs to." He said, looking at Beast. "So?"

Hank chuckled. "It's very safe. Though, it's really up to Rogue whether she feels up to it or not. The first trimester is the hardest." He said. "But yes. You can. It's perfectly healthy."

Gambit looked down at her and smiled. "Dat's all I needed t' know." He said, seeing her roll her eyes.

"Ah swear." She said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the chair. "That's all that's ever on ya mind."

"Only some days." Gambit said, looking down at the photo again. "Dis be amazin', no?"

Rogue looked down at it and smiled before she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "It is." She said, taking his hand. "Well, thank you for everything Beast."

"My pleasure." He said. "And congratulations."

"Oh." Rogue said, turning around. "When can we start tellin' everyone?"

"Well, that's up to you." Beast said. "The first twelve weeks are crucial, as they are the most common for miscarriage. Not to say you should worry about that, of course."

"So we got six more weeks to go." Gambit said.

"The more people that know, the more people you have to help you." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Rogue said as they turned and left his lab.

Glancing down, he saw Rogue looking at the cover of the book Beast gave her. "Y' gonna read it?" He asked, seeing her look up at him.

"Of course." She said, hugging it to her chest as they walked upstairs. "Ah wanna know what tha heck's going on. Ah'm so confused."

Opening their door, Gambit let her enter first. Rogue sat down on the bed and opened to the first week to catch up on what all had been happening inside her. Gambit smiled as he stripped from his shirt and kicked his shoes off before sitting down beside her and reading along with her.

"When it gonna start lookin' human?" Gambit asked, trying to skip ahead.

"Excuse you." Rogue said, taking his hand away. "Ah'm tryin' ta read."

Gambit chuckled as their door opened. "Hell, don' knock or anyt'in'." He said, seeing Logan standing there.

He noticed the book and his eyebrows raised a bit. "Holy shit." He said, looking at Rogue and then Gambit. "Are you two...?"

"Yep." Rogue said with a smile.

"Damn." He said, looking at Gambit. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hit the bar, but..."

"Sure." Gambit said, putting his shirt back on. "She ain' sharrin' anyhow."

"Oh go on." Rogue shewed him.

He smiled as he put his shoes on and followed Logan down the hall and down stairs to the garage. Hopping in the Jeep, they hit the road and headed toward the small bar.

"So how far along is she?" He asked.

"Six weeks." Gambit said, looking at Logan with a smile.

"Little hellions be on their way." Logan smirked, seeing Gambit chuckle and nod.

Pulling in and parking, they hopped out and headed inside. Sam saw them and smiled, adding a wave as he walked over to their usual bar seats.

"Hey boys." He said, putting napkins in front of them. "Usual?" They both nodded and Sam left.

Gambit took the photo out of his back pocket and placed it on the bar for Logan to see. "Dat's de li'l hellion." He said, seeing Logan smirk.

"Proud papa." He said, taking a cigar and lighting up. "That's real excitin' for you two. Congratulations."

"T'anks." He said, looking down at the photo. "Don' look like much, no?"

"It looks like an alien." Logan said, making them both chuckle as Sam walked up.

"Alright, here you are Remy." He said, setting the glass down. "And Logan."

"Thanks." Logan said, taking the bottle and swigging it.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, looking at the photo.

Gambit turned it around and pushed it across the bar with his fingers. "Dat's my baby." He said, seeing Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh my god." He said, smiling. "Congratulations."

"T'anks." Gambit said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Is this your first one?" Sam asked.

Gambit nodded. "Oui." He said, taking a sip of his beer. "First one."

"How exciting." Sam said. "And how does Mrs. Remy feel?"

"Ain' Mrs. Remy yet, mon ami." Gambit said. "But she be good."

"Stop talkin' about babies." Logan said. "We're at a bar. Act like men."

They chuckled as they turned to watched the sports program on the flat screen on the far side of the bar.

"You know what?" Logan asked, turning to Gambit. "Let's play a little game."

He raised his eyebrow. "Wha' kind o' game?" He asked, cautiously.

Logan smiled. "Just one to celebrate." He said as he turned to Sam. "Get me some Tequila, Bourbon and Whiskey."

–

Folding the corner of the page, Rogue sat the book down on the bed and headed down to the kitchen. It was Friday night and the students had started a movie. She smelt popcorn as she made her way into the kitchen and saw some students dividing it amongst themselves. Looking at the table, she saw Ororo, Kitty and Jean enjoying the evening with some hot chocolate.

"Evenin' gals." Rogue said, walking over with a smile.

"You're looking well." Jean said. "Gambit mentioned to me, a few days ago, that you weren't feeling well."

"Well ah wasn't." Rogue said placing her hands on the table, palms down, before she looked at the girls. "Ah found out ah ain't sick."

"That's good." Kitty said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Ah'm pregnant." Rogue said, seeing them all look at her.

"This is such welcoming news." Ororo said, taking her hand. "My friend, I am so happy for you."

Jean smiled as she took her other hand. "How far along are you? You still look great." She said.

Rogue smiled. "Six weeks." She said. "Ah know y'all are all doin' tha math in ya heads right now."

"I knew you were gonna come back from that trip knocked up." Kitty said, winking. "Congratulations."

"Well, that wasn't tha plan." Rogue said, feeling Jean pat her hand.

"Let us know if you need anything." She said.

"Thanks." Rogue said.

"How did Gambit take it?" Storm asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Fine. He couldn't be more happy." She said smiling warmly. "Ah like seein' him happy."

"Who doesn't like seeing their lover happy?" Jean asked.

"Where is Gambit?" Kitty asked.

"He's out drinkin' with Logan." Rogue said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Ah'm sure it's ta celebrate. That's tha only thing they can do without fightin'."

Jean smiled as Scott came in from outside. "Anyone want a burger? I've got some patties going." He said looking around the table.

"Sure, I'll take one." Kitty said, along with Jean.

The smell of the cooking meat hit Rogue and she suddenly felt nauseous. "Excuse me gals." She said, getting up and quickly leaving the kitchen.

Walking into the bathroom in the hall, she walked into one of the stalls and leaned against it. Closing her eyes she felt the wave pass as Jean contacted her through her mind.

_'Rogue, is everything alright?'_

Opening her eyes, she walked out of the stall and over to the sink. _'Ah'm fine, Jean. Just had my first spell. Smellin' that meat really turned my stomach. Don't think ah'll be chattin' with you girls tonight. Sorry. Ah'm headin' to bed.'_

Looking in the mirror she heard Jean reply. _'Don't apologize. I'll let them know. Have a good night.'_

Walking out of the bathroom, the stench of the meat was lingering and she quickly ran upstairs while holding her breath. When she got into her room, she shut the door and ran to the bathroom. This time, she couldn't will it away as she leaned over and hugged the toilet.

When she finished, she moaned in discomfort as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Getting dressed in her comfortable, lacy nightgown, she slid into bed and continued to read about what had been going on inside her body. The book was interesting and full of things she had noticed, but didn't realize they had to do with pregnancy. It was amazing how much she didn't know.

Reaching over, she took her phone off of the nightstand and called Gambit. After the first ring, she heard his phone ring on top of the dresser. Hitting the 'End' button, she sighed as she sat her phone back on the nightstand.

"Why have a phone if ya ain't gonna take it with ya?" She asked, annoyed as she went back to reading.

An hour passed and Rogue was feeling drowsy. Folding the corner of the page, she placed the book on the nightstand before turning the light out and lying down. She sighed, still feeling sick after smelling the meat. She couldn't forget it's smell and thinking about it made it worse. She quickly started to think about something else until the bedroom door opened.

Sitting up, she saw two figures. Turning the lamp on she saw Wolverine carrying Gambit in with his arm slung over his shoulders.

"What tha hell?" Rogue asked, as they shuffled over to the bed and Logan dropped him on his back. "What happened?"

"Relax." Logan said, pulling Gambit's shoes off. "He's alright. Just a little shitfaced."

She leaned over and looked at him to see he was passed out. "Why would ya let him do this?" She asked, getting out of bed and taking his socks off before stripping him from his jeans.

"We were playin' a little game." Logan said. "You know how much the man likes games _and_ winning. Well, he won."

"Yeah, he won a day in bed, thanks ta you." She said as she pulled the sheets over Gambit and propped his head under the pillow. "Now ya go on. Ah'm as mad as a bull seein' red right now."

Logan shrugged. "Hey, at least I got him home." He said as he left the room.

Shutting the door, Rogue turned around and sighed. Shaking her head, she walked over and turned the lamp out before climbing in bed and lying down beside him. He smelt so strongly of liquor, but that didn't make her sick, surprisingly. She leaned against her elbow and ran her fingers through his hair before she lied back down and prepared for him to wake up feeling like shit.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the new reviews and followers/favorites!  
Art should be up this week on my Tumblr - HawkReyer  
And next chapter will be up in a day or two.


	32. Chapter 32

Rogue looked to her right when she heard Gambit let out a groan. Marking her place on week five, she set the book down and leaned over him.

"Hey, hun." Rogue said, smiling as he squinted up at her.

"Tuez-moi." He moaned as he rolled over and put the pillow over his head. "Y' t'ink y' could close de curtains?"

She hopped out of bed and put the drapes down, covering the window as best as she could. "How's that?" She asked, seeing him lift the pillow and look at her.

"Bon." He said, still squinting.

"Remy." Rogue said, walking over and getting back in bed. "Why'd ya go and get drunk? Ya know better than that."

"N'avais pas l'intention." He said, as she raked her fingers through his hair. "Wasn' my plan. I was jus' goin' for a drink and Logan say we play a li'l game."

"What was tha game?" She asked, seeing him think as he closed his eyes.

"Don' 'member." He said, rolling on to his stomach and covering his head with the pillow. "All I know is I take a few shots and den I be here in bed."

She smiled at the muffled answer. "Well, let me know if ya need anything." She said, picking the book back up and continuing to read.

He stayed quiet as she finished week five and started on week six. Twenty minutes passed when Rogue finished and put the book aside before lying down beside Gambit. Placing her hand on his back, she rubbed it lightly.

"Y' wanna get me some water?" She heard him ask.

"Sure." She said, getting out of bed and wrapping her robe over herself. "Need anything else?"

"Non." He answered from under the pillow.

Walking out the door, she closed it gently as she made her way down stairs. When entering the kitchen, everyone that was in there looked her way and smiled. It was mostly the staff, but there were several students hanging out.

"We heard the news." Jubilee said. "Congratulations."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks." She said as she walked over and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"Sorry about last night with the burgers." Scott said.

She shook her head. "Like ya knew what was goin' on." She said. "Don't worry about it."

Walking over to the pantry, she grabbed two granola bars before turning to the group that was still watching her.

"Well, ah've got a hung over Cajun upstairs." She said shaking her head. "Ah'll be back down in a bit."

Leaving, she returned to the bedroom to find he hadn't moved. Walking to his side, she opened the water and placed her hand on his back, patting it softly.

"Here ya go, hun." She quietly said.

Taking the pillow off his head, he sat up and took it, guzzling it down before he lied back and covered his face with his hands. "T'anks, chère." He said, taking his hands from his face and squinting up at her. "How y' feelin'?"

Rogue shrugged. "Alright, as of right now." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand on his forehead before she pushed his hair back. "Had my first bout of nausea last night over smelling hamburger meat being cooked on tha grill."

Gambit smiled as he closed his eyes. "An' I missed it." He said, feeling her take her hand from his forehead.

"Well, ah tried callin', 'cause I wanted ya here with me, but ya left ya phone behind." She said, looking at the dresser.

"Sorry." He said, moving toward the middle of the bed. "Don' t'ink sometimes."

She smiled at him as she lied down and faced him. "We all do it." She said, seeing a smirk appear on his face.

"Been showin' everyone de picture." He said, placing his hand on her face.

Placing her hand on his, she moved closer and kissed his forehead. "It's somethin' ta be proud of, sugah." She said. "Everyone here knows, by tha way."

He smiled as he blinked slowly. "Knew y' tell dem." He said.

"Well, showin' everyone tha picture is tellin' them, too." She said, tracing his fingers with hers.

"Y' wanna get me some aspirin, mon amour?" He asked, his eyes closing slowly again. "Got a headache."

"Sure." She said, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Grabbing the bottle from the medicine cabinet, she popped the top and took out three capsules before placing it back in the cabinet and returning to the bed. Gambit took the aspirin and popped them in his mouth.

"Ah can get ya more water." Rogue said, watching him swallow them down.

He shook his head as he motioned for her to lie down. "Don' need it." He said.

"Ah think ah'm gonna let ya rest, hun." She said, standing and walking over to the dresser. "Ya need it."

He put on a sad face as he watched her get dressed. She smiled at him, adding a wink, as she slipped her house shoes on along with her hoodie. Taking his phone off of the dresser, she threw it on the bed beside him.

"Shoot me a text if ya need anything." She said as she left the room and headed downstairs.

–

Gambit hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up. It was a lot darker in his room and he really had to pee. Getting out of bed, he did just that. After washing up, he washed his face before grabbing a pair of sweats out of the dresser and a tank top. He smiled, grabbing his phone and slipping it in the left pocket before grabbing the photo from his jeans he had wore last night and placing that in the right pocket. Heading out, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey man." Bobby said, taking a swig of soda. "Congrats on the baby."

Gambit smiled as he walked over and opened the fridge, taking the eggs out along with bell peppers, cheese and salsa. "T'anks, Bobby." He said, grabbing a frying pan from the cabinet beside the stove.

"What are you guys gonna name it?" He asked, watching Gambit crack five eggs and dumped them in the pan, breaking the yolks.

He shook his head. "Don' know what it is." He said, taking the photo out of his pocket and showing Bobby.

"Eww." Bobby said, taking the picture and looking at it. "It looks like a gross...blob."

"Don' be insultin' my child." Gambit said, snatching the photo back and placing it in his pocket.

"Sorry." He laughed. "But come on. It looks like a blob, right?"

"Y' looked like dat too once, homme." He said, chopping up the bell peppers and dumping them into the pan along with the cheese and some salsa. "T'ough, y' were probably _d'autant plus laid_. Even more ugly."

"Ha ha." Bobby sarcastically joked.

Gambit smirked as he turned his attention back to the pan, folding the eggs over on top of the ingredients. Grabbing a plate, he turned the burner off and plated his meal up. Quickly cleaning the pan, he took his plate and walked over to the table and sat down.

"But seriously," Bobby said, walking over and standing beside Gambit. "That kid isn't going to be ugly. I mean. Look at you two. Both hot."

Gambit glanced up at him. "Didn' know y' felt dat way 'bout me." He said, giving a playful smirk.

"Yeah, I walked right into that one, huh?" He asked, patting Gambit's shoulder. "Well, I'm just gonna shut up and leave you to your eggs."

Bobby left and there was finally quiet. His head still hurt, but it wasn't as excruciating as this morning. Taking another bite, Gambit sighed as he saw a group of four girls walk inside from the pool area, wrapped in their towels. They smiled and acknowledged him, but didn't stop to chat. That's exactly what he wanted. He wasn't really in the mood to chat with students, considering he had been hungover.

Taking the photo out, he placed it on the table and looked at it while he ate. He smiled, taking another bite, as he looked over his shoulder at the sound of light footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey, Ro." He said, turning and holding up the photo for her to see. "I hear everybody already know."

Storm smiled as she walked over and took the photo, looking at it before she gave him a hug. "This is so exciting." She said, handing the picture back to him. "It will be a beautiful child."

He couldn't stop smiling. "Oui." He said, setting it back down on the table. "Kinda nervous."

"You have many months to prepare." She said, sitting down beside him. "There is no need to be."

"I know." He said, pushing his food around on his plate. "All dis makin' me t'ink 'bout my life. Jus' wanna be a good dad."

"You will be." Storm said, placing her hand on his. "Trust me, my friend."

"It's not dat I don'." He said, looking at the picture. "I don' know wha' I be t'inkin'."

She pat his hand and looked to her right, smiling.

Gambit turned around and smiled as Rogue walked over to them. "Went upstairs ta find ya." She said, walking over and massaging his shoulders. "How ya feelin'?"

He shrugged, looking up at her. "So, so. How y' feelin'?" He asked back.

"Alright." She said, taking a seat across from Storm. "No sick spells today, so far. Crossin' my fingers ah don't have any. That was so weird, yesterday."

Storm smiled warmly at Rogue. "Is there anything you need?" She asked, seeing Rogue shake her head.

"Not at tha moment." She smiled. "Thanks, though."

Reaching out, Gambit took Rogue's hand. "Y' catch up in de book?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Ah finished it while ya were lying in bed this morning. Remember?"

He chuckled. "Don' really 'member much 'bout last night or dis morning." He said, going back to his meal.

"Ugh." She said, reaching over and rubbing his arm. "Darn Logan, lettin' ya get wasted like that. Ah swear, ah'd like ta give him a _what for_ sometimes."

"Se calmer." He said, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "Calm down. Don' t'ink y' need ta be getting all uppity."

"Ah'm perfectly fine." Rogue said, leaning against the table with her elbows, a bit of sass in her voice.

"Si vous le dites." He said, taking another bite. "If you say so, chère."

"How has the week treated you?" Storm asked, looking at Gambit. "Are you enjoying the class?"

Sitting up straight, he finished another bite before answering. "It be alright. Dey pay attention for de most part."

"Only when ya flirt with 'em." Rogue smiled.

"Gotta get dem t' listen somehow, no?" He said, looking back at Storm. "But I like it. Just need t' t'ink up wha' t'eir test be for gradin' purposes. Don' know how y' do it, Ro. Dis be a lot o' work."

Storm smiled. "I do it because I love it." She said, seeing him smile and nod. "You will get the hang of it. It just takes a bit of time to organize and prioritize everything."

"Sound like too much respons'bility." He said, shaking his head. "Dis ain' fo' me."

"Oh hush." Rogue said. "Ah've seen how much ya enjoy workin' with those kids."

"I enjoy workin' wit' dem, but not de work dat follows." He said, seeing her roll her eyes at him.

"Lazy." Rogue said, making Storm smile.

They were quiet as Gambit finished his food. After he placed his things in the dishwasher, he returned to the table where the girls still were.

"It's really quiet." Rogue said, looking around. "It's only six. Ah wonder what everyone's doing?"

"There is suppose to be a kick ball game tonight." Storm said.

"That's right." Rogue said, looking at Gambit. "Ya wanna go with me ta watch it?"

Gambit shrugged. "Ain' doin' much o' anyt'in' else." He said as they all three stood and head outside.

Faint cheering could be heard as they strolled across the gardens and to the open field behind the mansion. This was familiar to Gambit, as he had ran across here many a time during his insomnia days.

As they walked up to the bystanders, they took their spot in a clearing beside Jubilee. "Hey guys." She said, smiling at them. "Glad you could make it. It's been intense."

They watched as the next student up kicked the ball over the heads of the others and ran for first base. His team cheered as he ran to second and stopped just as the ball was thrown close by. Everyone clapped as the next student came up to the base.

Looking around, Gambit found another clearing a little further down and took Rogue's hand, leading her over to it. Sitting down, he motioned for her to join him and she did, sitting between his legs and leaning back against him.

"Dis better?" He asked, rubbing her arms.

"A lot." She answered as the next student up, kicked the ball right to the pitcher. "Bummer."

They watched the game for another thirty minutes before Rogue decided she had enough of the ground. Getting to their feet, they headed back inside and into the entertainment room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why can't it always be this quiet?" She asked, placing her hand on his thigh.

Gambit smiled as he put his arm around her and began to play with her hair. "We ain' dat fortunate." He said, kissing her right temple.

She smiled at the kiss as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "We are right now." She said, looking up at him.

Still smiling, he kissed her softly and felt her hand come up and rest on his chest before it slid up and stopped behind his head. She held him there, kissing him back, for several moments before she took her hand away. Staring at her lips, he smiled as he lifted her head and kissed her again more passionately.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed her ear before he spoke softly into it. "Le's go upstairs." He said, kissing her ear again.

Rogue smiled as she looked up at him. "Ah'm not feelin' like it." She said. "Ah'm sorry."

"Don' 'pologize, chère." He said, kissing her forehead. "I wait."

She closed her eyes as he combed his fingers through her hair. "Shouldn't have ta." She said, looking up at him. "But, we can still go upstairs. Ah'm ready for bed anyhow."

Standing, he helped her up and took her hand as they walked upstairs to their room. Closing the door behind them, Gambit turned around and watched as she kicked her shoes off and sat down to take her socks off. He smiled at her when she noticed him watching.

"What?" She asked, standing and stripping from her shirt.

He shook his head lightly as he walked over and took her by the waist, pulling her close to him. "Jus' love you." He said, running his hands up her back.

"Ya ain't gonna change my mind." She said, feeling him unclasp her bra.

"Not tryin'." He said, pulling the straps off her shoulders and looking over her chest.

"Wow, ya really know how ta make a girl feel uncomfortable, hun." Rogue said, turning around as she unbuttoned her jeans.

She smiled, feeling his hands on her waist again and then her stomach. "Don' mean to." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Turning around, she cupped his face and kissed him before she slipped out of her jeans and put her lacy nightgown on. Turning the covers down she slid in bed and looked at him.

"Well?" She asked. "Ya gonna stand there or are ya gonna come ta bed?"

"Don' know." Gambit said, taking his tank top off. "Y' givin' me mixed signals."

"We ain't havin' sex. Is that clear enough for ya?" She asked, seeing him smile as he slipped out of his sweatpants.

Walking over, he got in bed and pulled the covers up. "Crystal." He said, kissing her shoulder as she turned the light out.


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING: Love scene**

* * *

Waking and seeing the sun was still trying to come up, Rogue rolled on to her side and smiled when she saw Gambit was fast asleep. Reaching out, she traced her fingertips from his shoulder down his arm, repeating this until she ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning in, she kissed his forehead before she moved down and kissed his lips.

He started to stir, but was still sleep. "Remy." She whispered, kissing his ear. "Wake up, sugah."

He took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes and focused on her. Stretching his arms over his head, he was caught off guard by a kiss. He felt Rogue's hand move down his chest and torso before stopping at his crotch.

"Mm." He moaned, breaking the kiss. "Wha's dis?"

"Just feelin' a little frisky." She said, moving her hand to work him. "That alright with ya?"

"Oui." He said, cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. "Mornin' sex be my favorite."

She smiled, feeling his lips on her neck. "Mine too." She said as she straddled him and began to grind against him, feeling he was getting worked up.

Running his hands up her thighs, he sat up and kissed her neck as his hands came up and cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. She immediately stopped her movement and took his hands from her.

"Not there." She said. "Ah'm really tender."

He smiled as he kissed her. "Den I grab elsewhere." He said, reaching back and taking hold of her rear.

Rogue started her grinding back up as his kisses trailed down her neck to her chest. Rolling her on to her back, he pressed himself into her several times before a knock interrupted them.

"_Putain_." Gambit growled. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Scott." He answered, muffled by the door.

"Can dis wait, mon ami?" Gambit asked, looking down at Rogue, who kept kissing his neck.

"No." Scott answered from behind the door. "It's important."

Sighing in frustration, Gambit got to his feet and walked over to the door. Checking to see if Rogue was decent, he covered himself with his left hand and opened the door, poking his head around.

"We kinda busy." Gambit said, seeing Scott raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He said. "But I need to speak with you. Something's come up. Hurry and get dressed. I'll be in the War Room."

Shutting the door, Gambit rubbed his face roughly before walking over and turning the bathroom light on. Rogue watched him as he stripped from his underwear and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

"Merde!" He screamed as the cold water hit him. "Putain de froid!"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh, as he let the water run down his head, cooling him off, and spewing French profanities. Turning the water off, he violently shivered before stepping out on to the bathmat and looking at Rogue, who was still snickering. He smiled, grabbing the towel and drying himself off before he walked out and opened the dresser.

After getting dressed, he sat down on the bed and slipped his shoes on. "Don' go nowhere." He said, leaning in and kissing her before he got to his feet and left their bedroom.

Pocketing a pack of cards he had grabbed out of the dresser, he made his way to the elevator and swiped his key card, entering and heading down to the lower parts of the mansion. When the doors opened, he turned left and raked his fingers through his wet hair as he entered the War Room. He saw Scott standing with his arms folded over his chest with the rest of the group sitting around the table.

Gambit stopped in the doorway as they all stared at him. "Why I feel like I got voted off de island?" He asked.

"Well, this is about you." Scott said. "Come have a seat."

"Que se passet-il?" He asked, taking a seat beside Beast.

Scott looked around the room before he spoke up. "You all know why the Professor and I went up North a few months back." He said. "We were hoping for negotiations on their giving up information they have on mutants. We all hoped that this was over, but it seems to be back up and in full force. Registering mutants has surfaced, again."

"So? What are we doin' about it?" Logan asked.

Scott looked at him before he looked around the room again. "There's a facility in Texas where they hold all their vital information and run experiments. Mutants that are caught are then experimented on. Most of the time, they don't survive. If they do, they're locked up. What we're going to do about it, is we're going to fly to Texas, infiltrate their facility and upload an encrypted virus that will wipe all of their files clean." He looked at Gambit. "I want you to lead a small team, maybe two or three, get in there and upload the virus."

Gambit folded his arms over his chest and sat up straight. "Excusez-moi?" He asked, looking around the room. "Y' talkin' t' me?"

"You have the skills to get in and get out." Scott said. "This is your area of expertise."

"Normally be takin' t'ings _out_ o' places, not bringin' dem _in_." He said.

"This is important, Gambit." Jean said, making everyone look at her. "They have information on students that are here at the school."

He dipped his brows in thought before he tapped his chin. "I go in alone." He said, looking up at Scott.

"If you're caught, you'll be incarcerated or even killed on sight." Scott said. "Having one more persons with you will give you a fighting chance."

"Havin' one more person will jus' hinder me. Y' want my expertise? Den I go in alone." He said. "When we doin' dis?"

"We're still gathering the blueprints of the facility." Scott said. "When they become available, we'll send them to you so you can study them and become familiar with the layout. This won't be happening for a few weeks, possibly a month, so get rested and ready."

"You think you can tap into your thieving skills, Gumbo?" Logan asked. "How long has it been since you had a job?"

"You be s'prised, homme." He said.

"Alright, when we get closer to hitting the facility, I'll call another meeting." Scott said.

"Why we not call Rogue in?" Gambit asked. "She need to know."

"She doesn't need to know right now. Especially this early into her pregnancy." Hank said. "The stress of this mission could increase the chances of a miscarriage."

"We'll tell her once we get closer to the day." Scott said. "If there's nothing else, we're dismissed."

Standing, Gambit waited until everyone left the room before he followed. As they got into the elevator, he stared off in thought before he looked to his right to see Kitty smiling warmly up at him.

"You'll be fine." She said.

"Ain' worried 'bout me, petit." He said. "But t'anks."

–

Rogue sighed as she got out of bed, tired of waiting around for Gambit to return. Making the bed up, she went into the bathroom and started up the shower. Making sure the temperature was just right, she got in and closed her eyes at the hot water enveloping her body, as she reached for the shampoo. Lathering it into her hair, she started to hum quietly as she gently scrubbed at her hair. Leaning her head back, she washed the shampoo out before taking the conditioner and doing the same. Still humming, she washed herself with body wash before getting under the shower head and washing it off.

When she turned around, she jumped and let out a yelp when she saw Gambit standing in front of her. "Goddammit, Remy!" She yelled, placing one hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. "Stop doin' that. Ya scared the b'jeezes outta me."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Sorry." He said, kissing her neck. "Dis shower be a lot better dan mine."

Taking in a deep breath to stop her heart from racing, she giggled at the image of him shaking violently in his cold shower earlier. "Ah bet." She said, reaching up and letting her fingers get tangled in his hair. "What took ya so long?"

"Y' know how Scott be." He said, looking down at her with a smile. "Long winded."

"Mm hmm." She agreed, hugging him close and resting her head on his chest. "What'd he need ta tell ya?"

Gambit shook his head. "Jus' some mission dat ain' even close t' goin' down." He said, pulling away and looking down at her. "We finishin' where we left off, chérie?"

Rogue shrugged. "Can if ya want." She said, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"If I want?" He repeated. "When do I never?"

"True." She said smirking as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers get lost in his hair once again.

He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together as his hands wondered over her back. Bending at his knees, he reached down and picked her up by her thighs. Rogue giggled as she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Please don't slip." She said, looking down into his eyes.

"Ain' gonna slip." He said, kissing her as he pressed her back against the shower wall, roughly.

"Ow." She said under his kiss. "Careful, hun."

"Like dat hurt." He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"How do ya know? Ah'm sensitive right now." She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall as his kisses ran down to her shoulder. "Ah want ya ta be gentle."

Standing up straight, Gambit put her down. "Y' talk too much." He said, turning around and killing the water before he grabbed the towel.

"Well, excuse me." She said as they both got out and dried off before taking their lip-locking to the bed.

"Want me t' be gentle?" He asked looking down at her as he took his hand and ran his fingertips from her clavicle, slowly down her chest.

"Mm hmm." She smiled, feeling his hand move down her torso before stopping at her entrance and trailing back up again. "Damn you."

He chuckled, shutting her up with a kiss as he did it again only this time, pushing his fingers inside her. She lightly moaned as he slowly worked her, making her back arch as his lips found her right breast. Gently tonguing her nipple, he heard her moan and felt her fingers in his wet hair as the bud grew harder. He took his tongue to her other breast, licking the nipple lightly and making it stand on end before he kissed her chest once more.

Taking his hand from her, he started to work himself before Rogue sat up and guided him to lie back. Taking him in her hands, she moved up and down slowly, twisting her hands in opposite directions as she added the least bit of pressure.

He lied his head back and closed his eyes as he let out a light pleasurable moan. "Chère..." He breathlessly said. "N'arrêtez pas... Don' stop."

She smiled as she worked her hands faster, causing him to moan louder and his eyebrows to lift in pleasure. His breathing increased and his left hand found her knee, grabbing it firmly as his other balled the sheets.

"Ya like that?" Rogue whispered.

"Mm." He moaned. "Oui."

Taking her hands from him, she leaned in and kissed his lips. His hands cupped her face as he got to his knees and faced her. Breaking their passionate kiss, Gambit turned her and placed her hands on the headboard.

"Bend over fo' me." He whispered into her left ear.

Looking back at him, she was hesitant. "Ah ain' gonna do anal." She said, seeing him smile and shake his head.

"Not wha' we're doin'." He said, reaching down and tracing her entrance wit his fingers.

Biting her lower lip in thought, she finally crossed her arms on top of the headboard and bent over. Looking back, as best as she could, she saw him move behind her and felt him at her entrance, teasing her. Her eyes closed when she felt him push inside, causing her to moan at the sensation.

Grabbing her hips, Gambit began to thrust slowly, pushing as far as he could. He watched as her head dipped down and hung as he continued his movement.

"Y' like dat, mon amour?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Mm." Was all she could get out as he moved a bit faster.

He bent over and pressed his chest against her back, kissing the back of her shoulders and neck as he tired to continue his thrusts. Rogue dropped her hands to the bed, resting her head on the pillow as he got back up and started to buck again.

"Oh my god..." Rogue moaned, gripping the pillow. "Remy..."

He saw her hand reach back for his, so he took it, holding on tight as he increased the speed of his thrusts. She started to pant and moan and he knew she was close. He knew those sounds and that reaction all too well. Her hand gripped his tightly as he felt her contract around him. He slowed his thrusts as she moaned, helping her come down from her high before pulling out. Pulling her to her knees to face him, he kissed her. He smiled as she still moaned under his kisses before he lied her back on the bed.

Getting on his hands and knees above her, he kiss her again before he guided himself inside her once more. "Came a li'l quick dere, chère." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Rogue smiled as she was being pleasured again. "Wasn't expectin' it ta feel that good." She said, running her fingers through his hair as she felt him fill her up. "Mm."

He smiled as he continued to make love to her, intertwining their fingers as their lips met again. She couldn't help but moan at the pleasure as he quickened his pace. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he placed his on the back of her thighs as he pushed inside her. She moaned his name as she kissed his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as his thrusts increased.

His breathing started to get heavier as the feeling intensified. He heard himself whimpering in pleasure, but couldn't stop. It was just right. Everything was just right. It was perfect.

"Chère..." He moaned as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

She kissed him, knowing he was on the brink. Moaning under the kiss, he couldn't hold back any longer as he released himself, slowing his thrusts as he breathed heavily. Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead against his as he moaned again and pushed inside her, staying there as his body collapsed on hers. Smiling, her hands rubbed his back and combed through his hair, adding light kisses to the top of his head as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"C'était parfait." He said, taking in a deep breath. "Was perfect, mon amour."

She smiled. "Came a little quick there, sugah." She joked seeing him look up at her with a smile.

He kissed her as he slowly pulled out, making her lightly moan before he lied beside her. She rolled on to her side and looked into his eyes, smiling lovingly at him.

"Now ah gotta get cleaned up, again." She said, making him chuckle.

"Was wort' it, no?" He asked, moving in and hugging her.

"Mm hmm." She agreed, closing her eyes at the feeling of him lightly rubbing her back. "Ah'm hungry."

He lightly laughed. "Den le's get cleaned up and Remy make y' whatever y' want." He said as they got out of bed and headed back into the shower.

After quickly cleaning themselves up, they got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Walking over to the stove, Rogue leaned against the counter as she watched Gambit take out a frying pan.

"Ah want French Toast." She said, seeing him smile as he placed the pan on the burner.

"Wha' 'bout eggs or bacon?" He asked, seeing her shake her head.

"Just French Toast." She said as she watched him take a bowl out of the cupboard.

"As you wish." He said, grabbing eggs and milk from the fridge and combining them in the bowl.

He added a bit of cinnamon and sugar to the mixture before he took several pieces of bread and dipped them into the mixture before placing them on the frying pan. Rogue leaned in closer and kissed his shoulder as she watched him flip the first three slices over.

"What are you making?" One of his students from his second class asked as they walked in, rubbing their eyes.

"French Toast." He said, looking back at Rogue. "Y' feel like sharin', mon amour?"

"Sure." She said. "Ah don't care who has some as long as ah get my fill."

He smiled as he plated the first three up and handed it to Rogue, before looking back at his student. "She top priority." He said, going back and dipping more bread in the mixture before placing it on the pan.

Grabbing the syrup from the pantry, Rogue walked over and hopped up on the bar stool at the bar. She fixed her toast up before she dove in and closed her eyes.

"Ah'm gonna gain more weight than ah should with you cookin' like this." She said, taking another bite.

"Dat baby need good food anyhow, chère." He said, flipping the pieces of toast over.

"Baby?" The student asked, looking at Rogue. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded, with a smile, as she took another bite.

"How did I miss this?" She asked.

Gambit turned around with a plate of French Toast and sat it down in front of her. "Jus' announced it Friday to de staff. Some students know, but word spread soon enough wit' de help o' you." He said, winking at her as he turned around to make more.

"Well, that's cool." She said, taking a bite after putting syrup over her toast. "I mean, if that's what you guys wanted."

Rogue looked at the girl. "Not tha order ah'd planned." She said.

Gambit turned around and leaned against the counter. "Sill gotta plan de weddin'." He said, smiling at her. "Sure y' wanna wait 'til after it be born?"

"Ah'm sure." Rogue said, taking another bite. "Don' need that stress on my body."

"Vrai." He nodded as he turned around and flipped the toast over.

"How long have you two been together?" The girl asked, looking at Rogue.

"Well," Rogue started as Gambit turned around and looked at her. "That's a bit complicated and a long story."

"Years." Gambit said, smiling.

"Ta sum it up." Rogue said, looking at the girl. "My powers made it difficult for us to touch. That is, before ah was able to get them under control."

"Oh, yeah I guess that would blow." The girl said, hearing Gambit chuckle.

"Y' have no idea." He said, not turning around as he plated more French Toast up.

"Talk about abstinence." The girl said, making them laugh. "So, even when you guys couldn't touch, you were still going out on dates and whatnot?"

Gambit turned around again, leaning against the counter. "Non." He said, looking at Rogue. "Why we talkin' 'bout dis?"

Rogue smiled as she looked at the girl. "Ah don't know." She said. "Why _are_ we talkin' about this?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know." She said as they all chuckled.

"Got more if y' girls want any." Gambit said, plating up more.

"Ah'll take one more." Rogue said. "God, why is food so good?"

"'Cause I be makin' it." He said, taking a toast and placing it on her plate.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, isn't that a little interesting mission?  
First picture should be up by Friday. Check out my Tumblr - _HawkReyer_ and follow for pics of scenes from this fan fic.  
If you'd like to contribute art, please do so!


	34. Chapter 34

"Ah think ah wanna see how far along ah really am." Rogue said, looking at Gambit who was drinking coffee at the table.

"Whatever y' want." He said, looking at her. "Be up t' you."

"Readin' that book makes me wanna know just where ah am. Ah don't wanna be getting ahead of myself or behind." She said, leaning her chin against her palm. "Think ah'm gonna head down and see if Hank is in."

"A'right." Gambit said as he watched her get up. "Want me t' come along?"

"Only if ya want. Ah don't mind. Not sure how long it's gonna take." She said, reaching out and brushing hair from his face.

"I go." He said, standing. "Curious."

She smiled as she took his free hand and walked with him down the hall to Beast's lab. Knocking on the frame, they walked in and saw him at his desk.

"Good morning." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah decided I'd like ta know just how far along ah am." Rogue said. "Readin' that book got me curious. Ah wanna be right on about it."

"Alright." Hank said, standing and turning around to the bookshelf behind him. "I'll need to ask you some questions. They could be considered personal."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't mind." She said, watching him open a binder and turn several pages.

"Please, have a seat." He said to her, noticing Gambit was walking around looking at all his experiments as he sipped on his coffee. "Now, first question. When was the first day of your last cycle?"

"Well, see that's what ah don't get." Rogue said. "I had my period this month. Shouldn't ah have been pregnant?"

Beast shook his head. "That wasn't a cycle, per-say. Spotting can occur and sometimes normal bleeding." He said, seeing Gambit look in their direction with a raised eyebrow. "It's complicated." He turned his attention back to Rogue. "When was the first day before that?"

"June fifth." She said, seeing Hank nod his head and jot some things down on a calendar chart.

"Alright. And how long does your cycle last?" He asked, seeing her think about it. "Is it consistent?"

"Pretty much." She said, seeing him look at the chart.

"So, conception happened on June nineteenth." He said, looking at her. "At conception, you're considered two weeks. So then, that would put you at seven weeks, going on eight. Wednesday, you'll be eight weeks." Hank smiled, taking his glasses off and looking at her. "I was close in my calculations."

"Den why we not hear de heartbeat?" Gambit asked from across the room.

"The heartbeat can be heard as early as eight weeks, so you're almost there. We can set up another appointment for that." He said, looking back down at the calendar. "So, you're due date is," He flipped a few pages forward. "March twelfth."

Rogue smiled. "This is so exciting." She said, looking back at Gambit. "March twelfth."

"A spring baby." Hank said with a smile.

"When she gonna get a belly?" Gambit asked.

"When is she going to start showing?" Hank asked, still smiling. "Well, considering this is your first child, it will be a bit further down the road, since you're in great shape and everything is firm. It really depends on your body. You could see signs at the end of the first trimester or later on during the second. You'll know when you can't button your pants any longer."

Rogue nodded as she felt Gambit place his hand on her right shoulder. "Ah've noticed some tenderness." She said, feeling Gambit comb through her hair. "Ah read a little about that."

"Mm hmm." Beast said, putting his glasses on. "It's completely normal. Have you had any cravings?"

"Not anything wonky." She said. "Dear lord, ah hope ah don't want pickles and ice cream."

They chuckled. "Well, cravings are usually a sign of nutrients you're lacking. So, if you have a craving, feed it." Hank said looking at Gambit. "And if she wants something, make it or go get it."

Gambit smiled as he pat Rogue's shoulder. "I do anyt'in' fo' dis one." He said, seeing her look up and smile at him. "When we find out wha' we havin'?"

Hank smiled. "Around eighteen to twenty weeks." He said.

"Damn." Gambit said. "Bit o' a wait."

"Well, it does have to form and grow." Hank said, putting his glasses back on and looking down at the chart. "It will be worth the wait. I'll actually bring in a doctor for you who's more knowledgeable in this area. She's a midwife. I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with her."

"Ah'll meet her first." Rogue said. "If ah like her, ah'll use her."

Hank smiled. "I'll have you meet her at your next appointment." He said, jotting down something on his clipboard. "Next Friday? Same as last time?"

"Sure." Rogue said as she placed her hand on Gambit's. "That work for ya, hun?"

"Mm hmm." He said, finishing his coffee.

"Great." Hank said, scribbling in their appointment. "How exciting. We should definitely be able to hear the heartbeat this time."

Rogue stood. "Alrightie, Hank. We'll see ya next week, unless ah have any other questions or concerns." She said.

"Don't be shy." Hank said. "Get plenty of rest and stay hydrated."

"Will do." She said as they left his lab. "Oh my god, ah'm further along than we thought."

Gambit smiled at her excitement. "Y' gonna go read dat book now?" He asked, seeing her look at him with a huge smile.

"Of course." She said, placing her hands on her abdomen. "Remy, our baby is due March twelfth. This is so amazing."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. "Wha' y' want it t' be?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Don't care." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Ah just want it to be healthy."

He smiled as they walked into the kitchen. Walking over, he poured himself another cup of coffee and watched her lean against the counter. She watched him as he took a sip and smiled when he winked at her.

"When we have tha baby, are we gonna stay here?" She asked.

"Why wouldn' we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's not much space in our room for a crib." She said, thinking about it.

"Chère, dis ain't gonna happen fo' anot'er eight mont's. Don' stress 'bout it." He said, as the professor entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Mornin', Professor." Rogue said, smiling back.

"Rumor has it, there's exciting news with you two." He said with a smile. "And I'm pretty sure it has to do with that lovely glow on your face."

She nodded. "Ah'm pregnant." She said, seeing his smile soften.

"Congratulations." Charles said, looking at Gambit, who nodded.

"She be worrin' 'bout space in our room." Gambit said, placing his hand in his pocket.

"We can do some renovations in one of the larger dorm rooms." He said.

"Ah don't want us ta be a burden." She said.

"Please." Charles said. "You're like my own children. It isn't a problem. I will be happy to do so."

"Thanks." Rogue said, looking at Gambit.

"You're lucky to have so many people that will be willing to help you two out." He said, smiling up at the two of them. "Is there anything you need at the moment?"

"No, I'm fine." Rogue said. "Thank ya so much for everything', Professor."

"I'm gonna hit de gym." Gambit said, walking over and kissing Rogue's cheek. "I find y' later."

"Alright." She said, watching him leave with his mug of coffee.

Walking over, she grabbed herself some water before turning and leaning against the counter, looking at Charles.

"Professor, ah'm so happy. My life is perfect at tha moment." She said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Seeing my students happy thrills my soul. I meant that when I said you're like my own children." He said. "I've seen a lot of you grow and change before my eyes."

"And ya like a father to us." She said, taking another sip.

He waited until she had finished her water. "Is Gambit happy?" He asked.

"My word, tha man is thrilled." She said, chuckling. "Ah know ya can't tell, 'cause he's Mr. Joe Cool. He carries the sonogram picture around in his pocket."

He smiled again. "What about the wedding? Will there be any planning?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head after taking another sip. "Don't think ah can handle tha stress of plannin' a wedding and going through a pregnancy." She said. "Gonna wait until after ah have this baby. Though, ah probably won't have my body back."

Charles chuckled. "Maternity does that." He said as Storm walked in with Jean.

"Good morning." Jean said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue shrugged. "Alright." She said, finishing her water.

"I can't wait to go shopping for little clothes." Jean said, making them all smile.

"Well, ya gotta wait until March." Rogue said. "March twelfth, to be exact."

"What do you think it's going to be?" Jean asked, looking at everyone. "I think it's going to be a girl."

"Ah don't care what it is." Rogue said, placing her hand on her abdomen.

"I think a girl also." Storm said.

"We'll see." Rogue said. "Ain't gonna find that out for a while."

"And what does Remy hope it is?" Storm asked, seeing Rogue smile.

"He didn't say, but ah'm pretty sure he wants it ta be a girl." She said.

Three students came in from the pool outside and went over to the pantry. "Good morning." One of them said to the four staff members as they grabbed a granola bar each.

"And how are you girls this morning?" Charles asked.

"Pretty good." Another said with a nod. "How are you, Professor?"

Charles smiled with a nod. "Very well, thank you." He said. "Have you worked on your training?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled nervously. "Not in a while." The girl in the middle confessed.

"It's crucial." He said, seeing them nod. "I suggest you go do that now."

"Yes, sir." They said as they left the kitchen.

"To be young again." Storm said, making Jean nod.

"You girls have no idea." Charles said, making them all smile.

–

Walking out of the bedroom, Gambit draped a towel over his shoulders as he headed down to the gym. When he entered he saw Scott on the weight machine. He stopped and nodded at Gambit as he took a sip of water.

"Need this?" He asked, seeing Gambit shake his head.

"Runnin'." Gambit said, draping the towel over the handle of the treadmill.

"Congratulations, by the way." Scott said, looking in his direction. "I never got to officially congratulate you."

Gambit smiled as he turned the machine on and sat his water bottle down. "T'anks." He said, getting on the machine and turning it to the speed he wanted, running along with it.

They were quiet as they went on about their workout. After ten minutes, Scott stood and turned to Gambit, taking a sip of water and wiping his brow with his own towel.

"I'm heading to the Danger Room." He asked, seeing the red and black eyes look at him. "Wanna join me?"

Hopping off the treadmill, he killed the machine. "Sure." Gambit said, scooping up his water bottle and draping his towel over his shoulders. "Need some fun."

"Who knows, maybe Logan is in there already." Scott said, turning the lights out as they headed toward the elevator.

"An' we can double team his ass." Gambit said, making the both of them chuckle.

"He'd enjoy the odds." Scott said as they entered the elevator and headed down below the estate. "So, tell me."

Gambit looked at Scott as he leaned against the wall.

"I want to know your thoughts on the mission." Scott said. "I kind of threw you into it. If you don't want to do it, I understand. You have a lot to deal with, at the moment, with the engagement and the baby. I could be taking all that away from you."

Gambit smiled. "You ain'." He said as the elevator stopped. "I personally look forward do dis mission. Can only take so much o' teachin'."

Scott chuckled and nodded as they exited the elevator. "Trust me, I know." He said as they made their way to the Danger Room to see it was in use. "Just as I suspected."

Taking his key card, Gambit swiped it and the doors opened, pausing the program. Walking in, they saw Wolverine and Jubilee stop their training and look at them.

"What the hell?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, dis be perfect." Gambit said, looking at Jubilee. "Y' still up fo' a trainin' session, petit? Been a while. T'ink y' can handle it?"

"Oh, please." Jubilee said. "I'll kick your ass."

Gambit smirked as he closed the door. "Si confiant." He said, throwing his towel down and placing his water by it. "Hope y' 'member de last time we in here."

"That was luck." Jubilee said as she threw a blast of her power at him.

Gambit quickly pulled a back handspring and crouched down on the ground. "Not luck. Skill." He said as Cyclops ran up and took a blast at Wolverine.

Their spar was on.

–

Rogue sat in her favorite chair in the library and started to read on about week seven of her pregnancy. She got halfway when she smelt something that turned her stomach. Folding the page, she left her book in the seat and walked into the bathroom, sure she was going to lose her breakfast. Instead, the wave went away and she walked back out and to the chair. She knew her smell and taste were stronger because of her hormones going crazy.

Looking up, she saw a student walking in with a slice of takeout pizza and she felt herself become nauseous. Closing her eyes, she got up and went into the bathroom again, this time emptying everything she had eaten this morning into the toilet. She moaned in discomfort and washed her face, rinsing her mouth out, before returning to the study to retrieve her book, but couldn't, due to the smell. She quickly walked down the hall and grabbed the first person she saw.

"Could ya run in tha study and grab that book that's sitting on the big chair?" She asked one of the older male students. "Ah can't stand tha smell of takeout pizza."

"Sure." He said, with a smile, as he walked into the study, returning moments later with the book.

"Thanks, hun." She said, taking it and giving him a wink before she turned around and headed up to her room.

When she walked in, she kicked her shoes off and got into her lacy nightgown before slipping into bed. She was tired, but she was going to finish week seven. Stirring to the sound of a knock on her door, she noticed she had fallen asleep. She sighed as she got out of bed and wrapped her matching robe around her before she walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, did I disturb you?" Jean asked.

"It's fine." Rogue said. "What's up?"

"Ororo and I wanted to invite you to the mall. It'll get you out of here." She said. "And, we can look at baby stuff."

Rogue smiled. "Sure. Let me get changed." She said, closing the door and putting some clothes on.

Walking downstairs, she met them at the base of the stairs before she followed them into the garage where they got into Scott's sedan.

"Oh shoot. Let me go and grab a bite right quick." Rogue said, opening the door.

"Anna, we'll grab something on the way." Jean said with a smile. "What do you want?"

"Ah was just gonna grab a bar or something." Rogue said, closing the door and sitting back.

"No, we'll get lunch." Jean said, starting up the car and backing out of the garage. "What do you want to eat?"

"Well." Rogue thought about it as they drove down the estate grounds. "I want Chinese."

"Then we're having Chinese." Jean smiled at Storm as they turned on to the road.

"But if that's not what ya gals want, ah can–" Rogue said, but was cut off by Storm putting her hand up.

"We shall eat what the pregnant woman wants." She said, making them all smile and laugh.

They pulled up to a small little Chinese place Jean and Scott always visit from time to time. Getting out, they walked inside and were greeted by the son of the owners.

"Hey, John. I brought some friends." Jean said, with a smile.

"Nice." John said, looking at Storm and Rogue. "Welcome."

"Thanks." Rogue said, looking over the menu. "Ah'm not sure what ah want. It all smells so good."

"Well, I want my usual." Jean said. "Do you still remember what it is?"

John smiled as he typed in the order. "A number five." He said. "Extra egg roll today?"

"Not today." Jean said, guiding Storm up to the counter. "These girls are with me."

"Are you sure?" Storm asked.

"I'm sure." Jean said, looking at Rogue. "Make up your mind yet?"

"Yeah." Rogue said, walking up to the register. "Ah'd like some sweet and sour chicken with some fried rice and ah'll take her extra egg roll."

John chuckled. "Alright." He said, typing a few keys. "And for you ma'am?"

"I would like the number nine." Storm said with a smile.

"What about drinks?" John asked, looking at the three women.

"Ah just want water." Rogue said.

"I would like water as well." Storm said.

"Well, I want a soda." Jean said, taking her pocketbook out. "What's my damage, John?"

"Twenty-seven eighty-two." He said, taking her credit card and swiping it.

"Damn." Jean looked at Rogue and winked. "This is your doing."

"Hey, ya offered." She said, turning and looking at the authentic Chinese art as she played with her ring.

Looking down, she smiled at the ring as it reflected the sunlight. "It's a beautiful ring." Jean said, making her look at her.

Rogue smiled. "Is it too gaudy?" She asked. "Sometimes ah feel like tha diamond is way too big."

"It's perfect." Jean said. "The man definitely knows his jewels."

"Yes he does." Storm said, seeing Rogue chuckle. "The size is important to him."

"Isn't that important to every man?" Jean asked, making them all laugh.

"So true." Rogue said, wiping her eyes. "Why are men so funny about that?"

Jean shook her head. "Silly testosterone." She said.

"Men." Storm said with a smile as a phone began to ring.

Reaching into her purse, Rogue took out her phone and shook her head. "Speakin' of men." She said as she answered it. "Hey, hun." Jean smiled at Storm as they listened in on the conversation. "Ah'm out with Jean and Ororo."

"Jean, here's your order." John said, handing her a bag.

"Thank you, John." Jean said, taking it and walking over to a table.

Rogue followed them and sat down. "Ah wasn't aware." She said as Jean placed her food in front of her. "Well, that's not gonna happen, sugah." They listened as they opened their food. "Mm hmm. Well, ah'm having lunch now." She opened her bottled water and took a drink. "Chinese." She took her fork and opened the Styrofoam box. "Last time ah checked, ya didn't own me."

Jean raised an eyebrow at Rogue before looking at Storm.

"Like ya Cajun cookin' is any healthier." Rogue said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Listen, lover, my food's getting' cold. Ah'll be home soon, okay?" She nodded. "Yep. Love ya." She hung up the phone. "Mercy me. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Jean said.

"Ah love the man, but my god." She said, stabbing her chicken and dipping it in the sauce. "Givin' me a health lecture over tha phone."

They laughed. "This is the same man that helps cook Southern meals during special events." Jean said, watching Rogue take a bite of her fried rice.

"Mm." She closed her eyes. "This is so good. Thanks Jean."

"Of course." Jean said, taking a bite. "Glad it's hitting the spot."

"Ya girls better not let me get huge as a house." Rogue said, taking a bite of one of her egg rolls. "Ah'm only suppose to gain thirty pounds."

Storm chuckled. "I think that is thirty pounds right there." She said, looking at Rogue's order.

Rogue smirked. "Probably." She said, taking another bite. "But right now, ah don't give a damn."

* * *

**A/N:** So, the first fan art picture for this story is up on my tumblr. Find me under my name - Hawk Reyer.  
Feel free to request a specific scene. I'll be working on more this weekend and this next week.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey hun." Rogue said, walking into their room and seeing Gambit sitting cross legged, writing something down, looking off of a laptop.

He smiled, noticing the shopping bags. "Wha' y' get me?" He asked, watching her placed them on the foot of the bed.

"Just some loose nightgowns." Rogue said, taking them out and lying them on the bed for him to see. "What do ya think?"

He looked them over and nodded. "Dey nice, chère." He said.

"Ya don't like 'em, do ya?" She asked.

"Don' matter if I do or don'." He said, closing the laptop and getting off the bed before walking around to her. "Dey be fo' yo' comfort an' dat's all dat matters."

She smiled as she felt him run his hand up and down her back. "They're lacy." She said, smirking up at him. "And sheer."

He smiled back. "Den I like dem." He said, kissing her cheek.

Taking the nightgowns, Rogue started to put them in the dresser. "What's with that bruise on ya face?" She asked, looking back at him and seeing him touch his left cheek bone.

"Wolverine." He said, chuckling. "Got a good shot at Jubilee an' he take it personal."

"So, ya weren't in tha gym?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I was, den Cyclops invite me to de Danger Room." He said, seeing Rogue nod.

"Well, ah hope ya had fun." She said, turning around and inspecting the bruise. "Did ya put some ice on it?"

"It be fine, chère." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled as she looked over his face. He smiled as she lifted her other hand and traced his face.

"Wha' is it?" He asked.

"Just admirin' ya features." She said. "Especially ya crow's feet."

"Crow's feet?" He asked.

"These wrinkles." She said, tapping the outside edge of his eye.

"Wrinkles?" He asked, dipping his brow, touching the place where she tapped.

"They really only show up when ya smile." She said, smiling as she placed her hands on his chest. "Ah think they're sexy on men. Especially you."

He smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his unique smell.

"What were ya lookin' at?" She asked, looking up at him.

"T'ings for class." He said pulling away and opening the laptop again. "Tryin' t' find wha' t' do fo' a test. Wanna make sure dey payin' attention."

"Ah'm sure they are." She said, sitting down on the bed.

"C'est possible." He said, sitting down beside her and shutting down the laptop. "Dis so much work."

She looked at him as he rubbed his face. "It's a challenge. That's good right? Ya like challenges." She said, patting his knee.

"Not dis kinda _connerie_ challenges." He said, leaning back against the headboard. "Is it too late t' opt out?"

"Oh hush." Rogue said, moving closer and leaning against him. "Ya doin' a great job, according ta Jean. Tha girls really enjoy the class."

"She ain' sitting in on de classes." He said, resting his hand on her thigh. "I jus' complainin'. Ignore me."

"Sometimes we need ta complain." She said, moving over and lying down. "Ah'm gonna take a nap. Feel free ta keep researchin'."

Gambit shook his head as he put the laptop on the ground beside the bed with his folder. "I'm done." He said, moving closer to her and lying down beside her. "How was y' Chinese?"

"Delicious." She smiled, feeling his arm drape over her. "Now no more talkin'. Ah'm exhausted."

"A'right." He said, moving his hand down to her lower stomach, then feeling hers on his.

Kissing the back of her head, he started to lightly hum as he buried his nose in her hair, taking in the smell of her perfume. Rogue smiled at the sound of his voice as she felt herself start to drift off to sleep.

"Is hummin' allowed, chère?" He asked, softly, kissing her neck.

"Hummin's always allowed." Rogue answered back, still smiling as he continued on.

–

"Closer to the day, we'll get your measurements and get that new uniform made up." Cyclops said, standing in the middle of the hall with Gambit. "It'll be pretty high tech. I'm told it'll be thin like, a second skin, with armor along the vital areas and muscles."

"As long as it don' chafe, I don' care wha' I be wearin'." Gambit said as they heard footsteps coming down stairs. "Jus' need t' be able t' move."

"We all gettin' new uniforms?" Rogue asked, turning at the base of the stairs and walking up to the two of them.

Scott smiled warmly. "No." He said. "Especially not with you being pregnant."

"Ya can't make a maternity uniform?" She joked, slipping her hand up Gambit's back.

"Y' ain' goin' anywhere anyhow." Gambit said.

"Says who?" She asked with a smirk.

"Says me, chère." Gambit said. "An' dat's final."

Rogue raised her eyebrow, still smirking. "Is it now?" She asked, noticing Scott smiling. "We ain't married yet, sugah. Can't tell me what ta do."

"Well, it's my word." Scott said, looking at Rogue with a warm smile. "And you aren't going on any more missions."

"De great leader has spoken." Gambit said smiling.

"This is ya fault." She said, playfully punching his stomach. "Ya did this ta me."

Gambit put his hands up in defense. "Yo' de one wantin' me t' give it t' y', mon amour." He said.

"Alright, this is my cue." Scott said, waving. "I'll see you two later."

They laughed at each other as they watched him walk off. "Ah'm gonna go swim." Rogue said, taking his hand. "And ya gonna join me this time."

"Am I?" He asked, as they walked up to their room.

"Uh huh." She said, walking over and opening her dresser drawer and taking out her one piece bathing suit.

"No bikini?" He asked, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the bed.

"Ah ain' feelin' skinny today." She said, taking her shirt off.

He smiled, looking in her direction. "Y' always look great t' me." He said, getting her took look back at him and shake her head.

"Yeah, well, ya always sayin' that, sugah." She said.

"It's true." He said, taking his jeans off and placing them on the bed before he slipped his swim trunks on, looking at her struggled to get the neck clasped. "Je vais vous aider. I'll help you."

She looked back at him as he took the neck strap from her and clasped it. "Make it a bit tighter." She said, feeling him fix it. "Perfect."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze before he walked into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. "Ready?" He asked.

"Mm hmm." She said as they headed out of their room and down to the pool.

Walking outside, they saw that the pool was popular this afternoon. Students were inside and out, having a great time joking and playing around. Rogue sighed as they walked over to a free lounge chair and sat down.

"Ah wish there weren't so many students out here." She quietly said to Gambit.

"Have t' share." He smiled, standing and holding his hand out for her to take. "Don' gotta hang 'round any o' dem. Keep t' ourse'ves."

She smiled back as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They stepped into the pool and sat on the right of the stairs, watching the students have fun splashing and laughing. Some of them moved away from the two of them, giving them space.

Looking up at his face, Rogue reached up and touched the bruise. "Ya really need to get that checked out." She said, seeing him wince at her touch. "It looks bad."

"Leave it be." He said, pulling his head away. "Be fine if y' don' go touchin' at it."

She smiled. "Logan hits hard, sugah." She said. "Ah'm sure he knocked ya on ya ass."

A smirk formed on his mouth. "Knees, actually." He said. "Den he kick me in de ribs."

"Tha ribs?" Rogue asked, looking down at his chest and ribs for a bruise or mark. "Are ya alright?"

"Bien sûr." He said, touching the left side of his rib cage. "One o' t'ose invisible bruises."

"Are ya sure nothing's cracked?" She asked.

"Not'in' be cracked, mon amour." He said. "I was stupid t' let my guard down. Den again, got a lot o' t'ings on my mind. Y' bein' one o' dem."

She tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek, suddenly feeling a presence behind them.

They turned around to see Wolverine standing there puffing on a cigar. "Y' wanna put dat out, homme?" Gambit asked. "Least while y' around Anna."

Logan took the cigar and dropped it to the ground, snuffing it out with this foot. "Sorry." He said, brushing it away from them. "Got a pretty bad lookin' bruise there, Gumbo."

Gambit smiled. "Only looks bad." He said. "I survive worse."

"Had fun." Logan said, smiling.

"Ya only had fun 'cause ya beat the tar outta Gambit." She said, looking up at him before standing and facing him. "Unfairly, ah might add. Ya don't kick a man when he's down. Ya know that, Logan."

"Chère, don' need y' goin' and gettin' all worked up." Gambit said, standing and taking her by the arm.

"Don't get in my way, Remy." Rogue said, pulling her arm away from him and stepping out of the pool in front of Wolverine.

"Here we go." Gambit said quietly to himself, noticing the students looking, as Rogue stepped closer to Logan, looking down at him.

"Ah swear ta god, Logan." Rogue said, putting her finger in his face. "If ya hurt him_.._."

Stepping out of the pool, Gambit gently took her by the arm. "Hey, le's enjoy our afternoon, eh?" He asked, softly. "Y' know how we like t' scuffle, chère. Dat's all it be. Ain' not'in' else."

Rogue sighed in frustration as she got back in the pool as Logan walked off. Sitting down beside her, Gambit put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She crossed her arms and sighed again.

"C'mon." He said close to her ear. "Lighten up. Wolverine ain' gonna hurt me. He know better, 'cause he have t' face de wrat' o' you."

She cracked a smile. "Ah _would_ knock him into next week." She said, seeing Gambit smile.

"Dere y' are." He said, kissing the side of her head.

Rogue noticed the students staring at them and she felt a little silly for the scene she had caused. They went back to what they were doing when they saw she was looking at them. Placing his forearm on the edge of the pool, Gambit quickly winced in pain.

"Wha' de?" He asked, looking at his right forearm to see a nice gash and a bruised area. "Well, damn."

"What?" Rogue asked as he turned his arm to show her, causing her eyes to go wide.

"It ain' bad as it looks." He said as she stood and made him stand with her.

"We're getting that looked at." She said, dragging him out of the pool.

"Don' gotta be worryin' 'bout me." He said, grabbing his towel, but not protesting.

"Ya missing' a chunk of ya skin." She said. "How can ah not worry about ya?"

They walked down to Beast's lab, but found that he wasn't there. Rogue then drug him upstairs to his room, knocking on the door. It opened, and Beast took his glasses off with a smile.

"Hello, my friends. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Rogue took Gambit's right hand and lifted it to show Hank the gash on his forearm. "This needs ta be properly treated." She said, looking at Gambit to see him rolling his eyes.

Hank smiled at Gambit's reaction. "Well, let's take a look at it." He said as he put his glasses on and looked closer. "That's a mighty nice gash. How did this happen? It isn't fresh."

"Few hours ago." He said. "Was in de Danger Room."

"Ah." He said, stepping out of his room. "Follow me downstairs. I'll properly dress it."

They did so and walked into his lab where he grabbed some peroxide, cotton balls, a cotton pad and a bandage. Walking over to Gambit, he poured the peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed at the wound. They watched it bubble and foam as he grabbed another clean cotton ball, repeating the process. After the third cotton ball, Hank grabbed the cotton pad and placed it on Gambit's forearm before he wrapped it securely in place with the bandage.

"There." Hank said with a smile. "All set."

"Can ya look at the bruise on his face?" Rogue asked.

"I'm fine." He said, looking at Beast. "Really. I'm fine."

"We're already here." Rogue said.

Beast looked at it and shook his head. "Just a bruise." He said, smiling at Rogue. "A nice sized one, I might add, but nothing harmful."

"A'right, we done." Gambit said rubbing the bandage he just received.

"Show him ya ribs." Rogue said.

"My goodness, what have you been doing today?" Hank asked.

"M' ribs are fine. Jus' bruised." He said, touching his lower left rib cage. "Logan kick me after he punched m' face."

"Well, bruised ribs, cracked or broken, I need to take a look. Let's get an X-Ray." Beast said, walking over and firing up his machine. "We can't have you out of commission for something as silly as this."

"Je ne puis le croire." Gambit said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Just get ya ass over there." Rogue said, pointing to the machine. "Like ah said, we're already here. Might as well."

Beast took his stethoscope and listened to him breathe for a few moments. "Alright, lie back." He said, as he put on his special coat. "Rogue, you might wanna go to the far side of the room, just in case. The technology has come a long way, but you can never be too careful."

After making her way over to the far side of the room, Beast proceeded with getting a few X-Rays. Ten minutes later, Beast shut the machine off and Gambit hopped off the table.

"We done?" He asked, seeing Hank nod.

"If there's a problem, I'll let you know." He said with a smile. "So yes. We're done."

"Thanks, Hank." Rogue said as they left his lab. "Why are ya so goddamn stubborn?"

"I know my body, chère." He said, seeing her shake her head.

"That may be, but we have our own doctor here. Why not take advantage of it?" Rogue said, grabbing his hand and stopping him. "Ah only worry, because I love you."

"I know." He said, smiling at her as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "And I 'ppreciate how much y' care, but y' shouldn' worry. If anyt'in' be too bad, I always go see Beast. Je le jure. I swear."

She smiled back. "Ah'm sorry ah'm naggin'." She said as they continued on down the hall.

"'S a'right." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Get use t' it now, I can tune it out later when we married."

"Jerk." Rogue said, elbowing him lightly.

They walked back out to the pool and sat back down in the shallow end on the steps. Draping her hair over her right shoulder, Gambit started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Y' really tight up here." He said, kneading her neck with his index and middle fingers.

She closed her eyes at the tenderness. "Ah've been stressin'." She said. "Ah know, I shouldn't, but ah'm nervous about these first twelve weeks. Ah don't wanna lose this baby."

"Y' ain' gonna lose it, mon amour." He said, kissing her shoulder. "If y' stress 'bout it, y' put strain on y' body dat baby don' need."

"Ah know." She said, placing her hand on his knee, before she leaned into him.

He stopped his massaging and kiss the top of her head. "No more worryin'. Jus' take care of y' self." He said. "An' no more Chinese."

She chuckled. "If that's tha case, sugah, then no more of ya cookin'." She said. "Like it's any healthier."

He smiled down at her as they turned their attention to the students having a great time. They saw several of the boys and girls flirting with each other and one couple seemed to be getting really close. They sat on a lounge chair and the guy started to kiss her neck, making her giggle.

Rogue smiled. "Ya see them?" She asked, looking up at Gambit.

"Mm hmm." He said. "Wha' 'bout dem?"

"They're gettin' really close." She said. "Datin' is allowed, but anything else and we'll have ta step in."

"If dey wanna do somet'in' else, dey find a way." Gambit said, smirking. "I did."

"Yeah, well, ya send women in to violent orgasms just by lookin' at 'em." She said, making the both of them laugh.

"Dat's not true." He said, kissing the side of her face.

"Okay, so ah exaggerated a little." Rogue said, looking back at the young couple. "They're cute."

Gambit smiled when he saw the two kiss innocently. "Dey gonna do more dan dat soon." He said. "I buy him some condoms."

"Ya better not." Rogue said. "What if sex isn't on his mind and ya go and give him a box of those? Then he'll be under tha impression that it should be."

"Sex be on his mind." He said. "It on every guy's mind. Even Kurt's."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she looked at her hands, seeing that were starting to get pruney. "Ah'm gettin' out. Gettin' wrinkly." She said, stepping out and grabbing her towel.

"I'm stayin' for a bit." Gambit said. "Gonna relax."

"Well, enjoy." Rogue said, winking before she headed inside.

Everyone did their own thing and made their own dinner before it was time for lights out and everyone went to their rooms.

Closing the door behind him, Gambit noticed that Rogue was sitting up reading a book. "Y' ain' sleepin'?" He asked, taking his shirt off.

She shook her head, watching him toss his shirt in the hamper before stripping from his jeans. "Just readin' a little more." She said as he climbed in on her left. "Thought ah'd go ahead and read about week eight, so ah'll know what ta expect."

He smiled, kissing her shoulder. "Ain' had a lot o' cravin's or sick spells, no?" He said, watching her fold the corner of the page and place the book on the nightstand, reaching over him.

Turning out the lamp, she moved back over him and lied down. "Not yet." She said, feeling him pull her close. "But ah'm sure that'll change real fast in tha next week or two."

She closed her eyes as she felt him pat her hair slowly. "G'night." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night." She answered, reaching out and placing her hand on his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to the new follows and favorites! Next chapter will introduce a new student!  
Don't forget the fan art for this fan fiction is up on my Tumblr - HawkReyer


	36. Chapter 36

"Um, Mr. LeBeau?" Gambit heard as he opened his eyes to see a girl from his first class shaking him softly.

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "Fuck!" He said, looking at the clock before looking at the girl. "I be right down."

After the girl left, he jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. Rogue sat up on her elbows and looked at the clock, seeing it was eight nineteen, as she watched him throw a shirt on.

"F'got t' set de alarm." Gambit said, walking into the bathroom and throwing water through his hair. "Saturday t'row me off." He gathered his laptop and folder. "See y' later."

Quickly heading downstairs, he jogged into the kitchen and stopped in front of them. "I 'pologize, les filles. F'got t' set de alarm last night." He said, raking his fingers through his hair as he opened his folder.

"It's alright." The girl that woke him, said.

"T'anks fo' wakin' me." Gambit said, winking at her. "Don' go tellin' on me, eh? Y' girls get a free tardy since I be late."

"Awesome." Another girl said as they watched him take out a paper.

"A'right. We gonna be makin' some croissants." He said, rubbing his eye with his right wrist. "I wanna see y' be takin' notes, 'cause t'ese can be tricky fo' some people."

He waited as they all took their pens and turned to a clean piece of paper before he began.

–

Lying in bed, Rogue took in a deep breath and tried to wake up. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she'd better. Getting dressed, she felt a little nauseous as she slipped her flip flops on. Taking her water, she drank a bit of it before heading out of the room. She had read that she needed to keep herself hydrated to help with the morning sickness as well as ginger. So, she decided that she'd make herself some ginger tea.

Heading down and into the kitchen, she mouthed 'sorry' to Gambit, and the girls, as she walked over and grabbed the tea and some water in a mug, microwaving it before heading out and into the entertainment room to fix it up. It smelt really good and she couldn't wait to drink it. Letting it seep on the end table, Jean poked her head and and motioned for her to follow her. Taking her mug, carefully, Rogue did just that.

"What's up?" She asked, following Jean down to the elevator.

"I want you to welcome a new student. He'll be arriving any minute." She said as they headed down to the hangar. "Probably here already."

"And ah didn't even try ta look presentable." Rogue said, fixing her hair.

"You look great." Jean said, placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder as the elevator stopped.

Walking out they headed down a hall and into a room where the jet was powering down. The door opened and Cyclops walked out with Charles and a young man. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath. He was carrying a military-style shoulder bag on his right shoulder and had his left hand in his pocket. As he walked closer, she could tell he was probably seventeen to twenty years old. His hair was straight, dark brown and just touched his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and he had a little stubble along his jawline. He was a good looking kid.

Rogue smiled as the boy walked closer. "Welcome." She said, extending her hand. "I'm Anna."

The boy looked at her hand before he looked into her eyes. "Don' do well wit' touchin' people." He said. "M' name's Craig."

"That's alright, Craig." Rogue said, suddenly feeling sympathy for him. "Ah know exactly what ya goin' through. Until the Professor helped me, ah couldn't touch another soul with my bare skin for years."

Craig looked down at Charles. "Hope y' can help me." He said, looking at Scott and then Jean. "Where we headin'?"

"We'll take you to your room so you can get unpacked and rest from the flight." Jean said. "Would you like some help with your things?"

"Sure." Craig said, looking back at the jet. "I go get Scarlet."

"Scarlet?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She my cat." He said, smiling.

After he grabbed Scarlet's cage, they walked with him into the elevator. Rogue smiled as he held the cage close and looked at the ground.

"Ah noticed ya accent." Rogue said, causing him look at her. "Cajun?"

He smiled. "Don' speak French." He said. "I jus' speak ghetto Louisianan."

Rogue liked his humor. "Where 'bouts are ya from?" She asked.

"Jean Lafitte." He said with a smile. "It be a small town of about two thousand, just Sout' o' N' O'lan's. Not'in' excitin'."

"Well, I know another teacher you'll feel comfortable talking to." Jean smiled at Craig as they reached the main hall. "I'll introduce you to him later on."

Craig chuckled. "A'right." He said as they headed upstairs and to the right.

"Your room is on the end on the right." Jean said as they headed down and she opened the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Feel free ta let me know too, hun." Rogue said. "We want ya ta feel welcome here."

Setting Scarlet's cage down, Craig turned to them and smiled. "T'anks." He said as he turned and looked around the room. "Dis is nicer dan I t'ought it be."

"Well, I'm glad it exceeded your expectations." Jean said with a smile. "I hope you, and Scarlet, like it here. We look forward to working with you."

His smile continued as Jean left so he looked at Rogue. "Y' said y' couldn' touch nobody b'fore de Professor helped." He said, getting her attention. "Wha' happened b'fore y' control dem?"

Rogue smiled at his wanting to talk. "Ah absorb people's energy, strength or powers. Whatever they have ta give, ah take it." She said. "Ah also take on their memories. So, they sorta keep livin' inside me after I knock 'em out cold or put 'em in comas."

"Shit." Craig said, but suddenly corrected himself. "Sorry. Didn' mean t'‒"

"It's alright, sugah." Rogue said, seeing him smile. "What are ya powers?"

"I burn people when I touch dem. Give dem t'ird degree burns and even melt t'eir skin." He said. "Havn' touched anyone for t'ree years."

"Ah know what that's like." Rogue said, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Tha Professor can help ya. Just gotta work hard at it ya self and meet him halfway. Most importantly, ya gotta believe in ya self."

She took her hand from his shoulder as he nodded and took a sip of her ginger tea. Looking at his luggage, she noticed a guitar case.

"Ya play?" She asked, seeing him look in the direction she was.

"Yeah." He said. "I write songs."

Rogue smiled. "Ah'd love ta hear ya play sometime." She said. "Maybe ya can perform for us one night?"

"I t'ink 'bout it." He said, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "T'anks for y' help, by de way. Wit' m' luggage."

"No problem." Rogue said as she took a step backwards to the door. "Ah'll let ya get settled in. If ya need anything, my room's the second on the right just past the stairs if ya comin' from this direction."

Craig nodded. "A'right." He said. "Den I see y' later."

Rogue winked at him before she turned and left the room. The boy was clearly an introvert since his powers flared, but she knew the students would help him feel more comfortable. Especially the female students. She made herself laugh as she walked down and into Jean's office.

–

When it was time for lunch, Gambit turned around and made coffee. He hadn't had any, since waking up late, and he was suffering from a caffeine headache. He was feeling like a zombie.

As he watched it brew, he heard a few girls talking. "Have you seen the new guy?" One of them asked.

"No." Another said.

"Oh my god." She said. "So hot."

Gambit smiled and shook his head as they went outside for lunch. "Hey hun." He looked at the kitchen's entrance to see Rogue entering with her mug.

"Hi." He said.

"Aww." She said, walking up and placing her hand on his face. "Ya look horrible."

"T'anks." He said, standing up straight and leaning against the counter.

"We got a new student today." Rogue said, seeing him nod.

"Jus' heard." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "An' I heard he's hot."

Rogue chuckled. "He's a good lookin' guy, not gonna dispute that." She said. "And he's from Louisiana."

Gambit smiled, reaching out and placing his hand on Rogue's lower stomach. She smiled back at him as she stepped closer and kissed his lips softly.

Pulling away, he turned and poured a cup of coffee. "S'ppose I oughta say hi, den." He said, glancing back and smiling at her. "Oh, an' don' be t'inkin' since we getting' married y' have special privileges, like interrupting my classes."

"Ah think ya can let it slide, since ah was feelin' a bit sick this mornin'." She said, reaching up and playing with the back of his hair. "Mr. Tardy."

He smirked, looking at her. "Y' should've reminded me t' set de alarm." He said.

"Ah ain' tha one teachin'." She said giving him a wink. "Not my responsibility."

"Ouch." He said, taking a sip of coffee. "Y' bad, chère."

Taking his hand, Rogue led him out of the kitchen. "Ah want ya ta meet Craig." She said, leading him up the stairs. "He's a sweet boy. Little shy, but sweet."

"He probably need t' sleep. Dat ain' a short flight." Gambit said, stopping at the second landing. "I'll meet him when school is out. B'sides, I'm starving."

Rogue chuckled, thinking about how quickly he had jumped out of bed and gotten dressed this morning. "Ah don't doubt it." She said as they headed back down to the kitchen.

"Y' want anyt'in'?" He asked, walking over and grabbing things to make a sandwich. "I make y' one too, chère."

"Ah don't want a sandwich." She said. "Sorry. Not feelin' that."

He shrugged. "Don' got time t' make y' anyt'in'." He said, starting to put his sandwich together. "Wish I did."

"Don't worry about it, hun. Ah'll find something." Rogue said. "If not, ah'll go out."

"Wish I could go out." He said. "But, hélas, I stuck here."

She smiled at him as he finished his sandwich and put everything back where they belonged. "Can always go out after school." She said, watching him take a bite.

He shook his head as he finished chewing. "Not today." He said. "Je vais dormir, after school. Go t' sleep."

She watched him for a few more moments before she headed to the door. "Ah'm gonna kill time." She said, waving to him as she walked out.

Finishing his sandwich, he saw the students were heading back inside and to their classes. Throwing his paper plate away, Gambit finished his sandwich and grabbed some water before the girls started showing up for class.

–

After grabbing her favorite book from the library, Rogue headed up to her room and relaxed on the bed as she started reading from where she left off the last time she was reading the same book. When she finished a few chapters, there was a soft knock on her door.

Looking up, she placed her finger in the book. "Come in." She called, watching the door open slowly and Craig poking his head in. "Hey, hun. Is everything alright?"

He nodded as he opened the door and walked in. "Was wonderin' if y' could show me 'round." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Sure." Rogue said, closing the book and standing. "But before we do that, ya have ta do somethin' for me."

Craig raised his eyebrow. "Wha's dat?" He asked.

"Ah have ta meet Scarlet." She smiled, seeing him smile back and nod.

"A'right." He said as they headed down to his room.

Walking in, Rogue saw a beautiful gray and white striped cat sitting on a cat perch by the window. She smiled as Craig walked over and picked her up, bringing her closer to Rogue. Reaching out, she pat the cat on the head and gave her chin some scratches.

"She's beautiful." Rogue said. "And really soft."

Craig watched as Scarlet leaned into Rogue's scratching. "T'anks." He said as Scarlet climbed over into Rogue's arms. "Dat's a good sign."

Rogue cradled the cat in her arms as she continued to pat her under her chin. "How old is she?" She asked, looking at Craig.

"Nine." He said, reaching out and patting her head. "Got her when I was eleven."

"Why tha name Scarlet?" She asked, walking over and setting her on her perch.

"When I got her, mom was watchin' Gone Wit' de Wind." He said with an embarrassed smile. "I had a crush on Scarlet, so dat be de first name dat came t' mind."

"That's adorable. So ya twenty, then." Rogue said. "Ah know several girls that are gonna be all over ya like white on rice."

He smiled shyly. "Tryin' t' avoid people 'til I can get dis under control." He said, looking Rogue in the eyes.

"How 'bout that tour?" Rogue asked as they headed out of his room. "So, ya know these are tha dormitories."

Craig walked along side her, with his hands in his pockets, as they headed down stairs. Turning right, they walked down the hall.

"That's Jean's office. She and Scott are married." Rogue said, as she pointed to her left. "There are several class rooms on the left and right, as ya can see, and at the end on the left is the lab. Ya have ta meet Hank. He looks scary, but he's a big Teddy Bear."

Turning around, they headed back down the hallway and past the stairs.

"That's tha kitchen, but it's in use right now for a new class this year. It's closed until lunch and then from one until four." She said as they looked in. "That's tha teacher Jean was talkin' about earlier. 'Bout introducing ta ya later."

"Yeah." Craig said as he followed Rogue down the hall.

"There's the elevator, which ya know about." She said as they kept walking. "And these are the entertainment and library rooms. The entertainment room connects to tha kitchen, so really ya wanna stay away from there while the cookin' class is in session."

Craig nodded as he walked into the library. "Nice." He said, seeing the room was surrounded by shelves of books.

"This is my favorite room." Rogue said, pointing to the big, comfy chair. "And that's my favorite spot in this whole place." She looked at him to see him smiling. "Time ta head outside."

Taking the exit at the end of the hall, they walked out and on to the basketball court. Rogue took him around the side and over to the pool before letting him know that the basketballs and other sports equipment were kept in the pool house. She showed him the garden before they headed back through the side door.

"And that's pretty much it." Rogue said, as they walked to the stairs. "Ya can wonder around anywhere ya want. Curfew is at ten, but since ya ain't a student of the scholastic side of this place, ah'm sure we can let that slide."

He smiled when she winked at him. "Was told I'd be startin' m' trainin' in de mornin'." He said. "Where dat gonna happen?"

Rogue crossed her arms just under her bust. "You'll be startin' in the Professor's office." She said.

"Are y' gonna be there?" He asked.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Nope. This is a one on one session with just tha Professor and ya self." She said. "It's nothin' scary, hun. Trust me, ah've been there. We pretty much all have."

He nodded as he looked down the opposite end of the hall. "Jus' wanna get it over wit' now." He said. "Waitin' be killin' me."

Rogue reached out and pat his right shoulder. "Ya need ta rest after that trip." She said. "After a good night's sleep, ya feel more inclined ta work with tha Professor."

Students suddenly began to spill out of the class rooms at the opposite end of the hall. Rogue watched as Craig placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, just so he wouldn't touch anyone.

"We don't have ta stay here." She said, motioning for him to follow her. "That's the last class of tha day. Time for ya ta meet some other staff members and students."

As they headed down the hall they passed several students who made sure to check Craig out as he walked by. Rogue winked at him as they turned left and headed into the kitchen.

"This," Rogue said, getting Gambit's attention as they walked in. "Is Remy LeBeau."

Gambit turned and looked at the kid, noticing him looking at his eyes and swallow hard. "I don' bite." He smiled, playfully.

"Remy, this is Craig." Rogue said, smiling.

"So, dis be de new kid." Gambit said, extending his hand. "Bienvenue."

Craig looked at his hand before he looked at Gambit. "He doesn't touch." Rogue said, lowering Gambit's hand. "He's like how ah was with people."

Gambit nodded. "A'right." He said. "I hear y' from Lou'siana."

"Yeah. Jean Lafitte." Craig said, quietly.

"Dat be a short drive from m' hometown." Gambit smiled as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "De Big Easy."

Craig smiled. "N' O'lan's." He said, seeing Gambit nod. "I like it t'ere. Got memories of m' first time wit'‒" He stopped and looked at Rogue with a blush. "Well...y' know."

Gambit chuckled. "Le' me guess. Mardi Gras?" He asked, seeing Craig smile and nod.

"Parents don' know 'bout dat trip." Craig said chuckling. "Went wit' some friends after school."

"How old were ya?" Rogue asked.

"Seventeen." He said, looking at her. "Dat was right b'fore m' powers surfaced."

"A late bloomer." Gambit said. "When y' discover yo' powers?"

Craig bit his bottom lip. "I was engaged in some...'physical activity' wit' m' girlfriend." He said, seeing Gambit nod his head. "I guess de overload of emotions and pleasure...m' body couldn' handle it."

"And ya burned her." Rogue said, seeing him nod.

"Bad." He said, looking at Gambit. "I burn people wit' touchin' dem. Dat's why I couldn' shake y' hand."

"I ain' offended, homme." He said. "Ya burn all de time?"

Craig shrugged. "Don' know when I do it." He said, looking down at the floor. "It jus' happens. Ain' no fire or glow or not'in'. Dey jus' burn. Melt. I could be burnin' now and not know it."

Gambit gave a warm smile as he gave a firm pat on Craig's left shoulder. "Well, we help y' out here. De Professor help dis one." He said pointing to Rogue. "An' he help you, too."

"I hope so." Craig said. "I haven' touched anyone in t'ree years. After I burn m' girlfriend, her parents turned me in wit' de registration act. And den I burn my mom on accident."

"Ya poor thing." Rogue said. "Ah know exactly how ya feelin'. If ya ever need ta talk, please don't hesitate. Ya come find me."

"T'anks." Craig said, looking at Gambit. "So, y' Cajun?"

Gambit nodded. "Oui. I be one o' dem fucked up people." He said, feeling Rogue slap his arm.

"Remy!" She said, making Craig laugh. "We don't say those kinds of things here, Craig. Don't pay no mind ta him."

Craig nodded as he chuckled. "Well, dey _are_ fucked up." He said, seeing Gambit smile.

"See. He know, chère." Gambit said looking at Rogue.

She shook her head. "Ah'm gonna just leave ya here with LeBeau. Ya seem ta be doin' just fine warmin' up ta him." She said, winking at Craig before leaving.

Gambit noticed Craig watching her leave and his eyes wondering over her backside. "So." Gambit said, getting his attention. "Meet any o' de ot'er young people yet?"

Craig shook his head. "Jus' got here dis mornin'." He said, seeing a few girls walk through the kitchen and look at him. "Everyone be in class."

"Well." Gambit said, motioning for Craig to follow. "I know a few dat y' should meet."

Gambit decided to head into the gym first, knowing someone would be in there. As they headed down the hall, Gambit noticed him put his hands in his pockets when a group walked by.

"Y' got a nickname?" He asked, seeing Craig smile.

"Sure I got a few." Craig said. "Bastard. Son o' a bitch. Mot'er fucker. Mutant shit."

Gambit smiled and chuckled. "De usual." He said as they came to the gym. "Well, we have t' find y' a nickname. A code name. If y' hear anyone talkin' 'bout Gambit, dat be me. An' if dey be talkin' bad, le' me know, eh?"

Craig chuckled as they walked into the gym**.**


	37. Chapter 37

"I like Craig." Gambit said as he washed the soap off of Rogue's back in the jacuzzi tub. "He be a character."

Rogue smiled as she leaned against his chest. "He's a bit like ya, sugah." She said, running her hand up his shin.

"How?" Gambit asked, running his hands up her arms. "Jus' 'cause he from de same state?"

She shook her head. "Ah can see it in him." She said. "There's just somethin' in him that reminds me of ya. Somethin' underlying."

"I t'ink _vous êtes fou_. Y' crazy." He said. "He be eyein' y' today, mon amour."

"Oh stop." Rogue said, leaning her head back against him.

"I saw it." He said. "When y' leave us alone in de kitchen, he be lookin' at yo' ass hard, girl."

Rogue laughed. "Well, he's a hot blooded male, too." She said. "And he hasn't touched anyone in three years. Ah know what he's goin' through."

"He cling t' y', chère." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at his kiss and closed her eyes before looking up at him. "Ya told him about us, right?" She asked.

Gambit smirked. "Non." He said. "Dat boy find out soon. Why? Y' scared?"

"No." Rogue said, looking at their feet under the water. "Ah just don't want him ta be hurt more than he already is."

"Den y' tell him." Gambit said, feeling her sigh. "Wha'?"

She shook her head. "Nothin'." She said, patting his knee. "Ah'm just thinkin'. About everything."

"Am I in dere?" He asked, leaning his head down and kissing her shoulder.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Of course, sugah." She said. "Always."

He continued to kiss her neck as his hands came up and cupped her breasts. "Still hurt?" He asked, feeling her lightly shake her head.

"Not so much." She said. "Still a bit tender, though."

Gambit took his hands and slid them down to her stomach. "Wish it'd hurry up and grow a'ready." He said, getting her to laugh.

"It is." She said, placing her hands on his. "It's just growin' slowly. Ya gotta be patient."

"Tryin', but I wanna know what we havin'." He said.

Sitting up, Rogue turned around and faced him. "What do ya want it ta be?" She asked, with a smile.

He shrugged. "If I say, den we have de exact opposite." He said.

"Come on, hun." Rogue said, moving closer and placing her hand on the side of his face. "Boy or girl?"

He smiled. "Girl." He said, seeing her smile back. "S'prise, s'prise."

"Ah knew it." She said, leaning in and kissing him.

"Wha' y' want it t' be?" He asked. "Soyez honnête. Be honest."

Rogue smiled as she leaned on her hands. "Ah kinda want it ta be a girl, too." She said.

"Kinda?" He asked.

"Okay, I _want_ it ta be a girl." She clarified. "When I went with Jean and Ororo ta tha mall, we were lookin' at baby clothes. Tha girls have some of tha _cutest_ things. Tha dresses. Oh my word, Remy."

He smiled at her enthusiasm as he lifted his hands and cupped her face. "Je t'aime." He said, leaning in closer. "I love you."

"Don't gotta translate that one, hun." Rogue said, leaning in and meeting his lips, kissing him sweetly before pulling away. "Ah'm hungry."

Gambit chuckled. "Way t' kill de mood, chère." He said, watching her get out of the tub and wrap a towel around her.

"Can't help it." She said, holding a towel open for him. "Now come on. Ya gonna make me pigs in a blanket."

Pulling the stopper, he stood and took the towel as he stepped out and on to the bathmat. "Pigs in blankets, huh?" He asked, as they walked out and got dressed.

"Cravin' that saltiness." Rogue said. "And ah want ya ta wrap them in bacon before ya put tha little pastry around them. Oh my word, ah'm making my mouth water."

Slipping a shirt on, Gambit chuckled as he watched Rogue drape her robe over her. Opening the door, they headed out and into the kitchen where they saw Hank getting a late snack. He smiled a them as they entered and watched as Gambit opened the fridge and took several things out.

"Late night craving?" Hank asked, seeing Rogue nod as she took a seat at the bar.

"Mm hmm." She answered as she watched Gambit prepare what she wanted. "Ya up mighty late, Hank."

"Late experiments." He said, glancing at the clock. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Ah'm alright." She said. "Ah'm tryin' ta stay hydrated, like ya said, but ah'm still feeling a bit sick in tha mornings."

Beast chuckled. "Well, not all pregnancies are a walk in the park, my friend." He said.

"Ah know." Rogue said, sighing.

The sizzling of the bacon on the pan interrupted their conversation. "What are you making?" Beast asked, watching Gambit roll something up.

"Dis one want pigs in blankets." He said, looking back at Rogue before he met Beast's gaze. "Cravin' salt."

Hank smiled. "Well, I hope it hits the spot." He said, standing and throwing his paper plate in the trash. "Good night, my friends."

"G'night, Hank." Rogue said as he left the kitchen.

Popping the small pastries in the oven, Gambit turned to Rogue and smiled. She smiled back at him as they sat there not saying anything. Taking a few steps closer, he leaned against the counter on his elbows and watched as Rogue leaned forward as well.

"Looks like ya got somethin' on ya mind." She said, reaching out and tracing the updated bandage he got on his right arm.

He shook his head. "Non." He said. "Jus' enjoyin' y' company."

She winked at him before sitting up. "When those come out, ya can go on ta bed. Ah know ya gotta get up early." She said.

He shook his head as he looked through the window of the oven. "Don' mind stayin' up." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. "Seven ain' dat early, anyway."

"It is when ya stayin' up late with ya crazy salt-cravin' pregnant fiance." She said, seeing him smile.

"Wouldn' have it any ot'er way, ma chérie." He said, turning to her.

"Ah'm curious." Rogue said, getting his full attention. "And this is _way off_ topic."

He shrugged, leaning against the counter as he listened.

"What's with tha new uniforms?" Rogue asked. "There's somethin' ah obviously missed. Was it when Scott needed to talk to ya yesterday morning?"

Gambit smiled and nodded. "He get us new uniforms." He said. "Not sure wha' dey gonna look like, t'ough."

"Ah still want one." Rogue said. "Ah'm still just as much apart of this team."

"No one said y' ain'." He said walking around the bar and hugging her sideways. "I... _we_, jus' lookin' out for de li'l one. Y' should too."

"Ah am." Rogue said, feeling him kiss the top of her head. "Ah just wanna go along on tha missions. Doesn't mean ah'm gonna do anything."

"Temptation be dere." Gambit said. "Y' might jump in an' help if y' see one of us, or me, get de shit beat outta dem. Can' be havin' dat."

"So, ah'm suppose ta sit by and watch my friends, and my lover get hurt?" She asked. "No way in hell, Cajun."

"Jus' bein' protective o' wha' I care 'bout." He said, softly. "Don' t'ink I could live if somet'in' happen t' you. Y' be my whole world, Anna."

Rogue felt her heart flutter as he whispered into her ear. "Remy." She said, looking up at him and leaning in for a kiss as the oven timer went off. "Damn electronics."

Gambit laughed as he walked over and took the baking sheet out with the dozen pastries. "Dey really hot." He said, placing them on the oven and plating them up before he turned around and sat them in front of her. "Bon appétit."

–

Rogue hadn't woken up when the alarm went off. She had slept right through it. Rolling over, she saw that it was almost lunch time. Throwing the covers off, she sat up and drank several sips of water before she got up and showered. After drying her hair, she put a pair of jeans on and a fitted shirt before she headed out.

Turning toward the kitchen, she rounded the corner to see Craig talking with Gambit. Smiling, she walked up to them.

"Morning." Rogue said, seeing Craig smile back.

"Mornin'." He answered.

"Dere she is." Gambit said, reaching out and placing his hand on her lower back. "Y' sleep a long time."

"Can't help it." Rogue said, seeing Craig notice Gambit's touch. "How was ya trainin'?"

Craig shrugged. "Kinda weird." He said, watching Gambit step away to grab a soda out of the fridge. "He got in m' mind. Found de source o' m' power. He say de next step is t' know when m' powers are on. When t' detect dem."

Gambit returned to Rogue's side and offered her a sip of his soda. She declined, turning her attention back to Craig. "Are ya gonna start trainin' with touchin' people?" She asked.

Craig looked down at his feet. "Hope not. Not dis soon." He said. "Ain' confident, yet."

Rogue smiled as she reached out and pat his arm. "Ya will be soon, sugah." She said. "Like ah said, gotta believe in ya self." He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I'm tryin'." He said as Gambit put his arm around Rogue.

"Wha' y' got planned today, mon amour?" He asked, taking a sip of soda.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah just got outta bed." She said, smiling at Craig. "Don't really have any plans as of yet. Are ya still trainin' this afternoon?"

Craig shook his head. "Professor say we start again tomorrow." He said, seeing an Asian girl and a girl with long brown hair enter.

Rogue noticed his looking. "Ya wanna go meet 'em?" She asked, seeing his uncertainty. "Come on."

She escorted him over to Jubilee and Kitty. They looked at Rogue and Craig and smiled.

"Hi." Jubilee said, a slight blush creeping across her face. "I heard we got a new kid, but you're not a kid at all."

Craig smiled. "Nope." He said.

"I'm Jubilee." She said, introducing herself before looking at Kitty.

"I'm Kitty." She said, extending her hand.

Craig put his hands in his pockets. "Can' be shakin' y' girls' hands. Sorry." He said. "I'm Craig."

"You sound a lot like LeBeau." Kitty said.

"Yeah." He said. "We from de same parts."

"I'm under the impression this is what all boys look like in Louisiana." Jubilee said.

Craig blushed. "Not all o' dem." He said.

"Dey ain' as fortunate as us, petit." Gambit said from across the kitchen.

Jubilee smiled. "So, what's your powers?" She asked.

Craig sighed. "I burn people." He said, seeing them nod.

"I pretty much blow stuff up." Jubilee said. "With fireworks."

"And I." Kitty said as she reached out and phased her hand through Craig's chest. "Can do that."

Craig's eyes went wide as she pulled her hand out. "Whoa." He said, looking at her. "Dat's awesome."

Kitty smiled at his reaction. "It is, isn't it?" She asked.

"Y' like a ghost." Craig said, smiling back. "Can y' go t'rough anyt'in'?"

"Yep." She said. "And I can make other things phase as well, as long as I'm touching them."

"Why can' I have a power like dat?" Craig asked. "Why I gotta be burnin' people?"

"Everyone's power is unique." Kitty said with a shrug. "Kinda defines them."

Craig turned to Gambit. "Wha' y' do?" He asked.

Gambit smiled. "I charge t'ings." He said. "It be more complicated den dat."

"Charge?" Craig asked. "Like a battery?"

Rogue chuckled. "Not quite." She said. "He pretty much makes bombs by kinetically charging objects and throwin' 'em."

"Well, somet'in' like dat." Gambit said as he turned around and finished his lunch.

Craig turned back to Rogue. "An' y' absorb people's energy or powers and memories." He said.

"She can also fly and has super strength." Jubilee said.

"Well, those aren't _my_ powers. Wasn't born with 'em." Rogue said, seeing Craig raise an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"But, y' can fly, t'ough?" Craig asked. "Like, wit'out wings?"

Rogue smiled and nodded. "Just like that." She said.

"Can y' show m' sometime?" He asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Sure." She said. "But not today. Ain' feelin' too hot."

"Are y' a'right?" Craig asked.

"Ah'm fine. Just not feeling a hundred percent." She said.

"So," Jubilee said. "How old are you?

Craig smiled as he looked at Jubilee. "Twenty." He said, looking at Kitty. "Y' girls?"

"About the same." Jubilee said.

Kitty chuckled. "Well, it's good t' have people m' same age around." Craig said, noticing Jubilee staring at him.

"A'right." Gambit said, turning around and walking up to them. "Everybody out. M' class be startin' in ten."

They started to walk toward the kitchen entrance. "Grab a snack now, 'cause this place is closed until four." Kitty said, turning back to Craig.

"Dat's right." Gambit said, smacking Rogue's behind as she walked by. "An' don' go interruptin' m' class."

Rogue smirked at him as she turned to Craig to see he was a bit shocked at Gambit's forwardness. "Come on, hun." She said as he followed her out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Y' jus' let him touch y' like dat?" Craig asked.

Rogue chuckled. "There's a lot ya don't know." She said, stopping down the hall as Kitty and Jubilee kept walking. "Remy and ah are engaged."

"Oh." Craig said, his demeanor changing as he looked at her left hand. "I didn' notice de ring."

Rogue looked down at her hand. "That's alright." She said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Feel like an ass." Craig said, smiling nervously. "I really liked y'."

"Ah'm older than ya, anyhow." Rogue said, smiling at him. "There's plenty of girls here that have their eye on ya. One of them bein' Jubilee."

Craig nodded before he looked at Rogue. "I t'ink Kitty's pretty cute." He said smiling.

"She's an awesome gal." She said as they walked outside and headed to the garden. "Y'all would be cute together."

"Maybe one day...when I can touch." Craig said as they walked down a path through the garden. "Hope dat's soon."

Rogue placed her hand on his back. "Ya gonna learn, Craig. Just be patient." She said in a comforting tone. "Tha Professor is tha best at helpin' folks."

"I believe y', Anna." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "It jus'...not bein' able t' touch anyone...it hurts."

They stopped at a bench and sat down. "Ah know." Rogue said. "Lord, ah know."

"I t'ought 'bout killin' m' self." Craig said, looking into her eyes. "Almost went t'rough wit' it, but de day I plan it, m' parents told me 'bout de Professor. So, I t'ought I'd give it a shot."

Rogue reached out and took his arm. "Don't ya _ever_ think about killin' ya self again." She said. "My god, ya touch more lives than ya think without _physically_ touchin' them. Ah admit, there were times when ah thought about it too, but these people here," She pointed at the mansion. "They cared about me and they care about you, hun. They ain't gonna give up on ya."

Craig looked down at her hand before he met her eyes. "Dey don' even know me." He said.

Rogue shook her head. "Don't matter. Ya here ta learn how ta control ya powers, like everybody else. There are still students learnin', so don't think ya tha only one." She said. "That's why this school is here. Ta teach young mutants how ta control their abilities."

"Curse is more like it." Craig said, seeing Rogue smile warmly.

"Ah know it's difficult ta listen ta me tell ya everything's gonna work out." Rogue said, rubbing his arm. "But trust me, Craig, it will."

He nodded as she pat his shoulder and took her hand back. "How long y' two been together?" He asked, seeing Rogue smile.

"Ah'm assumin' ya talking about LeBeau." She said, seeing him nod. "Well, it's been several years, but with my not bein' able ta touch, our relationship was a bit different. We had our tough times. On a few occasions, ah was able ta touch him, but it wasn't long until I couldn't again. It was frustratin', for both of us, but tha Professor finally helped me."

"But dat took years, yeah?" Craig asked, seeing her shrug.

"Only 'cause ah was too afraid ta try." She said, patting his knee. "So, trust me when ah say ya gonna learn ta control ya powers."

"I do trust y', Anna." He said. "Just ain' patient. Never was m' strong point."

Rogue chuckled. "When it comes ta touchin' someone ya like, it ain't anyone's strong point, sugah." She said, making him smile. "Feels like ya livin' in ya own personal hell."

"Sure does." He said, looking off into the garden. "How long dis place been here?"

Rogue leaned back on her hands. "A long time." She said, looking up at the fluffy clouds that slowly crept by them overhead before she stood up.

–

"Don' f'get 'bout y' test." Gambit said as he let his last class go for the day.

Sighing, he packed up his folder and laptop and headed upstairs to put them away. Walking up the stairs, he was stopped by Scott coming down.

"I'm glad I ran into you." He said. "We've got the blueprints and layout of the facility downloaded. After you get fitted for your new uniform and it comes in, we'll be heading out. I'll hold another meeting when we're ready to roll."

"How long it take t' get de uniform?" Gambit asked.

"A few days." Scott said. "We've gotta send your measurements off to a friend who's making this one for us. So, we should be ready to go as early as Friday."

"Damn." Gambit said. "Hadn' had a whole lot o' time t' train wit' dis teachin'."

Scott smiled. "Then you better get on it." He said, smacking his shoulder playfully. "I think Wolverine's down there now, if you want a bruise to match that other one."

Gambit chuckled as he touched the bruise. "Only got one face, mon ami." He said. "Where I go fo' de fittin'?"

"Jean will actually take care of that." Scott said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "We can head there now if you want. It'll only take a moment."

Gambit shrugged. "Why not?" He asked as he followed Scott down the stairs and to Jean's office.

They walked in and Jean stopped typing on her laptop. "Hey." She said with a smile. "Are we here for the fitting?"

"Unless y'all plannin' on jumpin' me and takin' m' wallet." Gambit said, placing his laptop and folder on her desk.

Jean chuckled. "We'll actually have to head somewhere else to do this." She said, grabbing a few devices.

"Why?" Gambit asked, seeing Scott was going to ask the same thing.

"Well, a fitting of this type of material needs to be done behind closed doors." Jean said. "In other words, you'll need to strip down."

Gambit smirked at Scott. "Her idea, homme." He said as he gathered his laptop.

"Please." Scott said, rolling his eyes under his glasses as they headed out. "This is a uniform fitting. If you get excited over that, Rogue's going to have her hands full."

"I ain' gettin' excited." Gambit said as they headed into the elevator and down below the mansion.

When the doors opened they headed right and into a room where they kept old uniforms. Setting his things down on a bench, Gambit took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off to the side.

"Wow, you don't wait to be asked do you?" Scott asked.

Gambit shrugged. "Dis a uniform fittin', no?" He asked, unbuckling his belt. "Not'in' more."

Jean chuckled as she let her hand run down Scott's back as Gambit stripped from his jeans. "Just keep your underwear on. We don't want this getting any more awkward than it already is." She said as she walked up to him with the first device.

Gambit chuckled as she placed it close to his neck and then swept down his chest and then around and up his back. "I ain' shy, Jeanie." He said. "Are you?"

Jean tried to conceal her blush. "Just stop talking." She said as she held his arms out and swept over them and around with the device. "Okay, legs."

"Why dis do-hicky needed?" Gambit asked, watching her start from his foot and bring the device up close to his crotch before sweeping around and then doing the same with the other leg.

"The new uniform is suppose to be like a skin." Jean said, finishing her measurements around his waist area before she typed in a few things on the second device she brought. "So, this 'do-hicky' measures the actual measurements of you. So, the uniform will, basically, be a skin."

"How's dat different from our ot'er uniforms?" Gambit asked, as he started to get dressed.

"This uniform will be a lot thinner than the ones you're use to wearing." Jean said.

"And it's being specially made by a friend." Scott said. "All of the armor I told you about will be weaved into the suit, allowing full protection coverage of your vital muscles and organs."

Slipping his boots on, Gambit grabbed his shirt. "I get t' keep it after?" He asked, pulling his shirt on over his head.

Scott nodded. "If this is a successful run, we'll all be getting these uniforms." He said as he watched Gambit rake his fingers through his hair and pick up his things.

"So I be de genuine pig." He said with a nod.

"Yep." Scott said as they headed out and into the hall.

"An' y' get de blueprints t' me when?" Gambit asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Tonight." Scott said, turning to face him. "I'll put them on a flash drive and drop them by your room later."

"A'right." Gambit nodded. "Well, gonna see if Wolvie be in de Danger Room. Y'all head up."

He watched the doors close before he headed down the opposite hall and to the Danger Room. It was showing that it was in use, so Gambit used his key card to override and pause the program. Walking in, he saw Logan look back at him.

"What do ya want, Cajun?" He asked as Gambit closed the door.

"Here t' train fo' m' mission." He said, setting his things down. "An' y' gonna help me."

* * *

**A/N:** Moving along now. Mission coming up!  
Don't forget to go to hawkreyer . tumblr . com for fan art from this fan fiction.  
If you have a requested scene for me to draw, please PM me.


	38. Chapter 38

Scott came by later as promised, handing the blueprints on a flash drive to Gambit where he looked them over on his laptop. He took his time looking everything over, making sure to memorize the layout and floor plan. He wasn't sure what kind of security the facility had in place, but he decided to keep in mind that it may be the best and most top notch on the market. Which meant, he had to do _more_ research.

Sighing and stretching his arms over his head, he looked at the door when it opened, seeing Rogue walk in. "Ya still up?" She asked, closing it behind her and kicking her flip flops off by the closet.

Gambit glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "Could say de same." He said, watching her get undressed and climb in bed. "Where you been?"

"Talking with Hank." She said, glancing down at the screen. "Been feelin' some pain in my lower stomach."

"You a'right?" Gambit asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "De baby a'right?"

She shrugged. "Won't know 'til tomorrow." She said. "Ah'm gonna go with him ta tha hospital in tha mornin' for an ultrasound. Ah read that a little pain is normal, but this is more than a little pain. Ah've had sharp pains this evening."

"Any...blood?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Rogue smiled at his worried expression. "No." She said, running the back of her fingers down his arm. "Ah think ah'm just overreactin'."

"Y' text me, eh?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach. "After de ultrasound."

"Of course." She said, placing her hand on his. "Ya be tha first ta know, hun."

He forced a smile as he turned back to the computer screen. "Bon." He said, looking at her and noticing her looking at the screen. "Blueprints."

"Yeah, ah can see that." Rogue said rolling her eyes, moving closer and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are they for?"

"Misson I be goin' on soon." He said, looking at her. "Jus' a simple li'l job, chère. Not'in' t' be worrin' 'bout."

"Looks like more than a simple job if ya got blueprints." Rogue said sitting up and looking at him with a concerned look. "Looks a lot like a thievin' job ta me."

Gambit smiled. "Ain' no thievin' job, girl." He said. "Dis a mission fo' de team."

"Good." She said, resting her head on his shoulder again. "Ya had me worried for a moment, sugah."

Wrapping his arm around her, he hugged her as he rubbed her arm before closing the laptop. "I do dis tomorrow." He said reaching over and turning the lamp out before he pretended to accidentally fall on her. "Oh my! Y' a'right, chère?"

She giggled as he kissed her neck, running his hand down her side and to her thigh. She saw him still smiling with the help of the moonlight shining through the window. Lifting her hand, she traced the outside of his face before she lifted her head and kissed him softly.

"Remy." She said, quietly. "Is this mission dangerous?"

His smile turned warm. "Do I look nervous, mon amour?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her.

"Sometimes ya hard ta read." She said as he rested his head on her chest.

"Dat's good, but don' worry." He said, listening to her heart beat. "Dis be a not'in' job fo' me."

"Let me rephrase that." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Is this mission dangerous ta Scott?"

Gambit chuckled. "Everyt'in' be dangerous to him." He said. "He be so uptight."

"With good reason, hun." She said, stroking his hair. "He's gotta make tha tough decisions."

"He ain' de only one, chère." He said, closing his eyes.

"Ya right." She said, starting to play with his hair. "Tha Professor and Jean have ta make tough calls too."

He mentally put himself in that list. "Oui."

He had said it was a nothing job, but it was a serious mission that could go horribly wrong. He would be alone in the heart of the facility in the middle of the night in the middle of Nowhere, Texas. Was he nervous? He honestly didn't know. He had done things like this before, but the way Cyclops had described it sounded like they meant business. There was always that chance of getting caught that kept it exciting, but with his life changing so rapidly these days, Gambit was trying not to have second thoughts.

"How many kids you want?" He asked her, changing the subject.

"Ain't even had this one, yet." She said, feeling him lift his head and knew he was looking at her.

"C'mon." He said. "Jus' a question."

"Well, at least two so they have someone ta rough house with." She said, hearing him quietly laugh.

"If you want dis one t' have someone t' rough house wit', den we gotta work on anot'er ASAP." He said. "Makin' dem be my _favorite_ part."

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, ah kinda figured that out after all these years." She said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

He chuckled as he closed his eyes again, having so much on his mind. "G'night, mon amour." He said, feeling her hug him lightly.

"G'night." She said, going silent.

But it wasn't a good night. Gambit stayed awake all night thinking about the mission and what could go wrong and if the other X-Men could back him up and if he would see Rogue again and their baby. When his alarm went off, he quickly reached over and stopped it before drawing the covers back. As he went to get out, Rogue grabbed his wrist.

"Can ya stay a bit longer, hun?" She asked, quietly.

He smiled, getting back into bed and moving close to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Jus' a bit longer." He said, kissing the side of her head. "T'day be test day."

"Ya figured somethin' out, then?" She asked, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Mm hmm." He said. "An' dere ain' no way dey can cheat."

"There's always a way ta cheat." Rogue said.

"C'est vrai, but not dis time." He said. "Got a plan. Dey can' cheat. Even on each ot'er. I give dem each a different test."

"We'll see." Rogue said, stroking the apple of his cheek with her thumb. "Kids are smart these days."

"But I be smarter." Gambit smiled as he kissed her nose.

"Sure ya are, hun." She said, sarcastically.

"I don' deserve dis treatment." Gambit said, kissing her forehead before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom where he turned the shower on.

Rogue smiled as she watched him strip down before getting in the shower. She rolled over and closed her eyes as she listened to the water splash and dance around on the ground. It wasn't long before the water shut off and she heard him step out.

She slightly jumped when she heard his voice, softly in her ear. "Text me when y' find out somt'in' dis mornin'." He said kissing her cheek.

Rolling on to her back, she looked to see him opening the dresser and pulling out clothes for the day. "Ah will." She said. "Ya gonna be tha first ta know."

He looked at her and smiled. "Any pain dis mornin'?" He asked, slipping a baby blue shirt on.

"Just a little." She said, sitting up and placing her hand on her lower abdomen. "Not gonna lie, ah'm terrified, Remy."

Turning and walking over, Gambit knelt down and placed his hand on her knee. "Can only do so much, chère. It be outta our hands." He said, standing and kissing her on the way to his feet. "Terrified too."

She forced a smile as he slipped his shoes on and winked at her. "Have a good day." She said.

"Y' too." He said, before opening the door.

Walking into the hallway, he saw Craig heading toward the stairs as he shut the door. He was dressed in jeans and had his black hoodie on. Gambit smiled at him as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where there was coffee already going. He felt tired, but it wasn't like yesterday. Putting his game face on, he smiled at the people gathered in the kitchen getting their breakfast before starting their day.

Craig walked in shortly after and over to the fridge, shyly opening it and looking inside. "Can' find anyt'in' you like, check de pantry." Gambit said taking a sip of coffee he had just poured for himself.

Looking across the kitchen, Craig shut the fridge door and walked over to the pantry. He looked inside and settled on a Pop-Tart. Heading back over across the kitchen, he opened the package and placed them in the toaster, setting the heat on one before pressing it down.

Gambit smiled to himself. He sensed a bit of uneasiness with Craig. A bit of jealousy. He guessed Craig figured out Rogue was taken or she told him, herself. He took another sip as the toaster popped up.

"When you start y' trainin'?" Gambit asked, setting his laptop and folder on the island.

Taking the Pop-Tarts out of the toaster and setting them on a paper towel, Craig looked at Gambit. "Eight." He said.

"So, same time school starts den." He said nodding. "Makes sense."

"Hi Craig." Jubilee said, walking into the kitchen.

Craig smiled at her. "Mornin'." He said, breaking a piece of Pop-Tart off and taking a bite.

Gambit watched Jubilee and her body language. It was obvious she liked the kid. Plus, her blushing didn't help any.

"Wha' y' doin' down here, petit?" Gambit asked. "You never up dis early."

"I have things to do." Jubilee said, glancing at Craig.

"Sure y' do." Gambit said quietly as he took a sip of coffee.

"What?" She asked, her face turning redder.

Craig chuckled as he took another bite. "Not'in'." Gambit said, opening his folder and laptop, booting it up.

"So, Craig." Jubilee said as she walked up beside him. "Maybe after your training, we could head into town and grab a bite to eat."

"We'll see how I feel." Craig said, taking another bite.

"Alright." Jubilee said, heading toward the kitchen entrance. "Then I'll see you later?"

"O' course." He answered, as she smiled and left.

Craig sighed and Gambit looked at him. "Quoi?" He asked, smiling.

"Don' wanna hurt de girl's feelin's, but I ain' into her." Craig said, looking at Gambit. "If it were Kitty, I'd jump on dat in a heartbeat."

"Ah, so dere be a love triangle." Gambit said, smiling. "Sounds like my life, mon ami. Does Ms. Pryde feel de same?"

"Ms. Pryde?" Craig asked.

"Kitty Pryde." Gambit said.

"She don' even know." Craig said.

"Got ourselves a soap opera." Gambit said, setting his mug of coffee down. "Invite Kitty along."

Craig dipped his brows. "Invite her along?" He asked. "Isn't dat rude? I mean, Jubilee jus' asked me out."

Gambit shrugged. "So?" He asked. "Gotta see who be willin' to fight for you."

"Y' ain' de councilor of dis school, are you?" Craig asked, making Gambit laugh.

"Non." He said. "Dis is real life, homme."

"Don' seem right." Craig said.

"It be de way to go if y' wanna find out who likes you." Gambit said, taking his mug and taking sip of coffee.

Craig went quiet as he finished his Pop-Tart before he lifted his head and looked at Gambit. "So, y' an' Anna are engaged?" He asked.

Gambit didn't look at him as he pulled several things up on the laptop. "Mm hmm." He said, nodding his head.

"Saw y' walkin' out o' her room dis mornin'." He said.

"It be my room too, mon ami." Gambit said, looking back. "Why?"

Craig shook his head. "Jus' curious." He said. "Tryin' t' learn 'bout my new home."

Gambit chuckled. "I seen how y' look at Anna." He said.

"I-." Craig started, but Gambit shook his head with a smile.

"Don' care." He said. "I ain' worried 'bout her leavin' me. Not wit' us bein' engaged and her bein' pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Craig asked.

"Mm hmm." He said. "Two months."

"Wow." Craig said. "She be really off limits, huh?"

Gambit smiled. "Mm hmm." He said. "Ne pas toucher."

Craig shook his head. "Don' know wha' dat means." He said.

"Den I translate." Gambit said. "Don' touch."

Shaking his head again, Craig walked around and threw his paper towel away. "Like I can, anyway." He said.

"Craig?" He and Gambit both looked at the kitchen's entrance to see Charles. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Craig said, looking at Gambit one last time before turning and walking with the Professor to his office.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost eight and his students weren't here yet. He shrugged and remembered that they had a tardy pass he promised, so he decided to look at the blueprints to the facility in Texas again. Checking his phone to make sure there was enough battery, he continued to look at the blueprints.

* * *

Finishing her hair, Rogue set her brush down and headed over to the closet, grabbing her purse before she headed out and down stairs to Hank's lab. When she entered, she saw Hank was ready to go and greeted her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, grabbing a set of keys.

Rogue placed her hands on her lover stomach. "Still have that pain." She said as they headed toward the garage.

Hank put a hand on her back as he opened the door for her. Walking into the garage, he walked over and opened the sedan passenger door for her. She smiled as she got in and buckled up before she waited for him to get in the driver seat.

After starting up the engine, they headed to the hospital where Hank's friends were waiting for him. They were quiet several miles before Hank looked at Rogue and smiled.

"I heard we have a new student." Hank said, seeing her nod.

"His name is Craig." She said, looking at him. "He's a lot like me. Can't touch no one, but ah think he's just afraid ta try."

"What are his abilities?" Hank asked, turning on to the main highway.

"He apparently burns people bad when he touches them." She said. "Says he hasn't touched anyone in three years."

"My goodness." Hank said. "How old is he?"

"Only twenty." Rogue said. "He's a good kid. Ah know he is. Ah feel for him."

"Of course." He said, turning left on to a busy street. "You, of all people, know what he's going through."

She smiled and nodded. "Ain't nobody should have ta go through that." She said, seeing the hospital ahead on the right.

Hank pulled in and parked in the visitor parking before they got out of the car and headed inside. They stopped at the receptionist's desk and got their ID's to access the elevator. Heading to the elevator, Hank used his ID to go to the fifth floor.

"My friend will perform the ultrasound." He said. "This is the woman I was telling you two about at your last appointment."

Rogue nodded as she kept quiet. She was so nervous about what the doctor was going to tell her. She kept in mind that this could be the end of the pregnancy. She had to keep the worse scenario in mind. Feeling Hank place his hand on her arm, she smiled.

"Don't worry, my friend." He said.

She chuckled, nervously. "Ah'm scared, Hank." She said.

He gave her a warm smile. "I know." He said, patting her arm softly as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor. "Let's go."

Walking out of the elevator, they headed down a long hall and entered a room on the left. A woman smiled as they entered and greeted Hank with a hug.

"Hi, Hank." She said.

"Hello, Miranda." He said, returning the hug before he turned to Rogue. "This is Anna."

Miranda smiled as she extended her hand to her. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." Rogue said, shaking her hand.

"Hank tells me you're having sharp pains." She said.

Rogue nodded as she touched her lower abdomen. "Sometimes it takes my breath away." She said. "Ah just wanna make sure my baby is alright."

Miranda nodded. "That's exactly why you're here. Let's get started." She said. "If you'll just take a seat on the bed and lie back, we'll get that ultrasound underway."

Rogue sat her purse down on the chair beside the bed and hopped up, leaning back. She knew the drill, so she pulled her shirt up just a bit and lowered the waist band of her skirt a little ways. Miranda placed the gel on her stomach and Rogue tensed at the coldness.

"Never gonna get use to that." She said, seeing Hank smile.

Miranda smiled as she started up the ultrasound. "Well, there's the baby." She said, moving down and looking around. "I don't see any obstructions or growths. Everything seems to be fine."

Rogue watched, nervously, as Miranda came back up to the baby. "Is tha baby fine?" She asked.

Smiling at Rogue, Miranda looked back at the screen. "Let's see if we can find the heartbeat." She said.

"Ah'm only eight weeks." Rogue said.

"Sometimes we're able to hear it." Miranda said as she moved to the side before she slowly swept closer to the center, moving down slightly.

A tiny, quick, thumping sound was heard and Miranda stopped and looked at Rogue. "Oh my god." Rogue said, feeling tears in her eyes. "Is that tha heartbeat?"

"Mm hmm." Miranda said, looking back at the screen. "The baby's fine."

Hank placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Hank." Rogue said, looking up at him and seeing him smile down at her.

Miranda stood and wheeled the machine away from the bed. "Everything is fine and on point. You're still early, so take it easy and get lots of rest and stay hydrated. Once you pass the twelve week mark, you're clear from the most common stage of miscarrying." She said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Rogue said, hopping off the bed and fixing her clothes. "This is all ah've been worryin' about for a couple of days."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "You're welcome and there's no need to worry." She said, looking at Hank. "If you need anything else, please give me a call."

"Thank you, Miranda." Hank said, hugging her.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been an hour since Rogue had sent Gambit a text letting him know everything was alright and that she, and the baby, were fine. It was almost time for his third class to start and he was really looking forward to talking with her about the details. Her text was brief, so he wanted to know what all they saw, since he wasn't able to go with her.

He sighed, looking at his folder for his classes. "What is wrong?" He looked over his shoulder to see Storm.

Shaking his head, he turned to her. "Jus' can't get stuff done wit' dis teachin'." He said, rubbing his face.

"What kind of stuff?" Storm asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fo' one." He started, showing her the blueprints of the facility in Texas. "Don' got no time to train for dis. Tryin' m' best to get dis memorized."

"You have plenty of time." Storm said.

Gambit shook his head. "Should be getting' my uniform Friday, den we off." He said, looking at the blueprints. "Dis a large place, no?"

Storm looked at the pages he slowly clicked through and nodded. "Are you confident in your skills?"

"O' course." He said, looking at her. "My skills be supérieur. It be a lot t' take in. Couldn' even sleep las' night. Don' normally have second t'oughts, but wit' Anna…"

"You have a lot to think about." Storm said, placing her hand on his back.

"If she wasn' pregnant, I'd be jumpin' on dis, no problem." He said. "My life change a lot in de last mont'. I actually be worryin' a bit an' dat ain' like me."

"We will be right there with you." Storm said. "Even though you have chosen to go in alone, and with good reason, we will be there if anything goes wrong."

"Honestly t'ink I take someone in wit' me." He said, closing the laptop. "Haven' decided jus' yet."

"I believe the safest alternative is the most wanted by us all." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said, looking at the clock. "Don' feel like teachin'."

Walking over and grabbing an orange, Storm turned back to him. "You only have two classes left." She said. "You can do it."

He snarled playfully. "Rat'er be trainin'." He said, opening his folder and getting ready for his next class.

"Well, when four o'clock rolls around, you can go train." Storm winked at him as she walked out of the kitchen.

He smiled and shook his head as he saw the first student enter. "Bonjour." He said, watching her sit down and take her folder out.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him.

"You ready fo' de test?" He asked her, leaning against the bar on his elbows.

She looked over his face before looking down at her notes and nodding. "I think so." She said. "Although, you didn't really give us anything to study."

"Everyt'in' I say be wort' studyin', petit." He said, watching another student enter and take their seat beside her.

Soon, Susanna and the other student entered and Gambit started the class.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Hank." Rogue said as they exited the car and walked inside the mansion.

"My pleasure." He said as they walked down the hall. "I just hope it was appealing to you."

"It was perfect and thanks for schedulin' this last minute appointment." She said, turning and hugging him. "Ah know ya busy with other things."

"Nonsense." He said, smiling at her. "Your health is far more important than a few experiments. I'm never too busy for my friends."

She pat his left arm before she headed toward the kitchen. She knew she'd be interrupting the class, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to tell Gambit what she heard. Coming to the entrance, she looked in to see the girls writing and Gambit leaned against the counter, across from the island bar with his arms crossed over his chest. Smiling, she knocked on the frame and got their attention.

"Y'all keep on writin'." Gambit said as he pushed off the counter and walked up to her.

Taking his hands, Rogue pulled him into the hallway before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Ah'm fine. They didn't find anything." She said, as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"An' de baby?" He asked, looking over her face.

"Fine." She said, placing her hand on his. "Ah heard the heartbeat. Remy, it was amazin'."

"An' I missed it 'cause I be wastin' my fuckin' time teachin' a cookin' class." He said a little upset.

"Ya gonna hear it soon, love." She said, kissing his chin.

"Why are you not in the kitchen?" They looked over to see Jean walking up to them.

"Ah'm sorry." Rogue said, pulling away and stepping back. "Ah interrupted his class."

Jean smiled, looking in the kitchen to see the girls writing. "Well, they seem to be fine." She said, looking at them and smiling. "And I'm glad everything is fine with you."

Rogue smiled as she placed her hand on Gambit's forearm. "Ah'll be upstairs." She said, kissing his cheek before walking off.

Gambit smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs before he looked at Jean. "Can' help but worry 'bout her." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "De mission comin' up…"

Jean smiled at him. "We'll talk after school." She said. "That means, you come to my office and find me today."

He shook his head and smiled again. "Why you always wanna be counselin' me?" He asked.

"Because you've never opened up as much as you have these past few months." She said, smirking. "I guess I'm intrigued by the mysterious Remy LeBeau."

Playfully rolling his eyes, he waved her off. "I got a class t' teach. Go on, now." He said, making her laugh as he headed back inside the kitchen.

* * *

Kicking her sandals off, Rogue let out a sigh of relief before she lied down on the bed. Even though the pain was still there, she was glad it was nothing out of the ordinary that should cause any alarm. After that little outing, she was surprised at how tired she was. She wasn't just tired, she was exhausted.

Rolling on to her side, she smiled seeing a deck of cards sitting on the nightstand. Reaching out, she took the deck and spread them out on the bed. She started to arrange them in order and color starting with the ace of diamonds and working her way to the king before she started on the hearts. Having them color coordinated and in numerical order was something that irked Gambit. She wasn't sure why, but it made her smile.

Starting on the clubs, she slowly went through them before feeling her eyelids start to shut halfway. Stopping, she closed her eyes and decided to take a nap. She was suddenly woken up by a hand on her side.

"T'ought y' were out cold." Gambit said, kissing the side of her face.

"Was dozin'." She said, feeling his lips on her neck.

He noticed the cards and smiled as he reached over and finished arranging them for her. "Dere." He said, feeling her lean into him. "What be de purpose o' dat?"

"Just killin' time." She said. "And ah know how much it annoys ya."

He chuckled as he took the cards and placed them on the nightstand before draping his arm over her. "I make you dinner tonight eh?" He said, kissing her neck.

"Ah ain't hungry." She said, placing her hand on his. "Went on a lunch date with Hank after my visit to tha hospital."

"I hope he was a gentlemen to you." Gambit said, lying his head down on her shoulder.

"Always is." She said, reaching back and placing her hand on his face. "Ah have a picture of tha baby. Looks completely different from a week ago."

"Montrez moi. Show me." He said, sitting up.

"It's in my purse." She said, watching him get off the bed and walking over to her purse that hung from the closet door.

Opening it, he smiled as he pulled the photo out. "It be almost a week and it look like a baby now." He said looking back at her. "Chère, dis is…"

Sitting up, she returned the smile. "Ah know." She said, watching him stand and walk over to sit beside her.

"Wha' de heartbeat sound like?" He asked, still looking at the photo.

"It was quiet, but really fast." She said, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Ah can't wait for ya ta hear it, Friday."

Setting the picture down, he sighed. "Might not." He said, looking at her.

Rogue's eyebrows dipped. "Why?" She asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"I got dat mission." He said. "Cyclops say we leave de end of de week."

"Well, ya deserve ta hear ya baby's heartbeat before ya go." She said. "That's more important than some mission."

He looked at her and smiled. "I talk wit' him. Maybe we leave after, eh?" He said, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. "An' you right. Dis be more important dan some mission."

She smiled when he placed his hand on her stomach and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. He returned the kiss before he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I gotta go train." He said, softly. "I be back in a couple o' hours."

Rogue nodded, as she placed her hand on the side of his face. "Okay." She said, as he stood up and grabbed his gear. "When you get back, can we go out?" She asked, seeing him smile.

"O' course, mon amour." He said, changing into his uniform. "Assumin' I don' get my ass kicked by Logan."

She smiled. "Good luck." She said, watching him secure his leg holsters before grabbing several decks out of the dresser drawers and placing them in the various card holders on his belt and leg holsters.

Slipping a deck into the breast pocket of his duster, he winked at her before heading out.

* * *

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Gambit then raked his fingers through his sweaty hair before turning to Wolverine. "I been t'inkin', mon ami." He said, getting his attention.

"About?" He asked as they walked out of the Danger Room and toward the elevator.

"I take you in wit' me on dat mission." He said, as they stopped at the elevator.

"Why? Havin' second thoughts, Cajun?" Logan asked, looking up at him.

Gambit shook his head. "Not second t'oughts." He said as he swiped his key card. "Wit' de sit'ation Anna be in…"

Logan nodded. "Don't gotta say any more, Gambit." He said. "I'm in."

"T'anks." Gambit said as the elevator opened and they walked inside. "You be de only one I feel comf'table wit' in dere."

Logan smiled. "Look at us. Havin' an intimate moment and there ain't a beer in sight." He said, making Gambit chuckle as he punched the button with his index finger. "How's about we go get one?"

Gambit shook his head. "Got plans." He said, taking his left over cards and putting them in the right pocket of his duster.

"With Rogue?" Logan asked as the elevator stopped and Gambit nodded.

"She wanna go out." He said as the doors opened. "Maybe some ot'er time, eh?"

"Sure." Logan said as he exited and headed toward the Professor's office.

Gambit went up the stairs and walked into the bedroom to see Rogue hadn't moved since he left almost two hours ago. Sliding his duster off his shoulders and down his arms, he draped it over the closet door before he walked over and knelt down beside the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and gently stroked her right eyebrow with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed her.

Stirring, she opened her eyes as he pulled away. "Hey." She said, reaching out and grabbing the neck of his uniform, resting her arm. "Y'all done?"

He nodded as she pulled the zipper down as far as she could before he took over. "Where y' wantin' to go?" He asked as he stood and took his arms out of the uniform.

Rogue watched him as he unbuckled his belt and leg holsters before kicking his boots off. "Just thought we'd go get me some of those prego-pop things. Maybe look at baby stuff." She said, seeing him smile and nod.

"A'right." He said, walking over and placing his belt and leg holsters in the closet before he stripped from his uniform. "A quick shower, den we be off."

She watched as he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on before stripping from his underwear and getting in the shower. It wasn't but five minutes later when the water shut off and he stepped out on to the bathmat and dried himself off.

"You still lyin' down?" He asked, draping the towel on the rack before walking out and getting dressed.

"This baby's makin' me tired, hun." She said, watching him slip some dark-washed jeans on.

"Good." He said, slipping a black Henley on.

Sitting up Rogue ran her fingers underneath her hair to give it a little volume before she got out of bed and slipped her sandals on. Looking down at her feet she chuckled.

"Wha'?" Gambit asked, looking down at her feet.

"Gonna have ta get my toes done before ah can't reach 'em." She said, looking at him.

He smiled, placing his hand on her lower back and escorting her out of their room. "Got plenty o' time, chère." He said as they walked down the stairs. "I even paint dem fo' you."

"No offense, sugah, but ah'd rather pay someone who knows what the heck they're doin'." She said.

"You t'ink I can' paint toenails?" He asked, placing his left hand on his chest.

"Ya a thief." She said. "Not an artist."

"Ah, but thievin' be an art." He said as they headed toward the garage. "Least let me try. I got a steady hand or have y' forgotten?"

Rogue smiled. "Alright. Ah'll let ya try." She said taking his right hand in her left. "But if they end up lookin' like shit, ya gonna get it."

"Can' wait." He said as they walked out and hopped in the convertible. "Where exactly we headin'?"

As they made their way out of the mansion grounds, he stopped at the gate. "Head towards the mall. There's a store for pregnant women." Rogue said, pointing right.

"A'right." He said, chuckling, before turning on to the road after letting two cars pass.

Going with the flow of traffic, they made their way into town and turned on the main highway that would lead them straight to the mall. Rogue reached over and placed her hand on his that was resting on the stick shift and smiled back when he smiled at her.

Turning into the mall parking lot, Gambit parked the car in the garage before jumping out and quickly heading around to open her door. "My, my. What a gentlemen." Rogue said taking his hand.

He smiled as she got out and they headed toward the elevator. Pressing the lock on the keys the car beeped as they headed inside the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Rogue reached up and combed his wet hair out of his face before tucking it behind his ears.

"There." She said, winking at him. "Now ah can see that handsome face."

He smiled at her as the doors opened and people started to enter. Taking her hand, he led her out and through the crowd, slipping past people and getting into the clearing. Slowing, so she could get beside him, he wrapped arm around her waist as they walked inside.

"Now where dis shop fo' pregnant women?" He asked, seeing Rogue point to the left.

"That way." She said as they headed left. "Maybe ya gonna like what ya see in there."

"Maybe." He said as he saw the sign. "De Stork Front." He read.

Rogue chuckled. "Ah know. It's a silly name, but they have some cute stuff in there." She said as they headed inside.

Looking around, Gambit noticed jeans with elastic waistbands, dresses and nightgowns. Following Rogue to the checkout counter, he looked over at the far end where the lingerie was.

"Hey, welcome back." The girl working there said.

Rogue smiled as she picked out several of the prego-pops. "Thanks." She said. "Surprised ya remember me."

The girl shrugged. "I have a good memory." She said, looking at Gambit. "Welcome."

He looked at her and smiled. "Bonjour." He said, watching Rogue pick out several flavors of pops.

"Is this the daddy-to-be?" The girl asked, smiling.

"Yep." Rogue said, gently backhanding his stomach. "He's tha lucky one."

"Congratulations." She said, watching Rogue place the pops on the counter. "If you'd like to buy a case of these, I've got some in the back."

"That'd be awesome." Rogue said, noticing Gambit walk away.

She turned and chuckled as she watched him head toward the lingerie. The girl disappeared in the back and came out moments later with an assorted case of pops.

Setting them on the counter, she opened it. "If you'd like to choose certain flavors, we can switch them out. I'll give you the bulk discount." She said.

"Thanks." Rogue said, exchanging a few flavors that made her mentally cringe. "Honestly never had these before. This is our first one."

"Aww." The girl said. "Well, it can be rough. My first was rough."

Finishing with the flavors, Rogue looked at the woman. "Ah'm gonna take a look around." She said.

"Please do." The woman said, watching her head back toward the lingerie.

"Ah can only imagine what ya found." Rogue said, walking up to Gambit.

He turned around and smiled. "Fo' pregnant women, t'ese be pretty sexy, no?" He asked, showing her a lacy top and bottom.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya always thinkin' with ya other head." She joked, heading toward the dresses.

"Not always." He said, following her and watching her take a summer dress from the rack.

"This is cute." She said, holding it up.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked it over. "Don' look like you." He said, walking down a bit and looking through the dresses. "Dis look like you, mon amour."

Rogue looked to her left and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that's actually nice." She said, walking over and taking it. "Nice job, sugah."

Gambit smiled as she put it against herself, seeing how long it was. "I have m' moments, rare as dey may be." He said seeing her smile at him, adding a wink.

"Ya do." She said, looking at it again. "Wonder how much it is." She looked at the price. "Perfect. Ah'm gettin' it."

He watched her go through the other dresses before coming to another one. "Dat one be you, too." He said, seeing her nod as she took it down and handed him the other dress.

"Hold that for me, will ya?" She asked, putting against her again. "That might be a bit too short for a pregnant woman."

"Ain' too short fo' me." Gambit said, making her chuckle.

"There ya go again with ya other head." She said, handing him the dress. "Ah'll get it, just 'cause ah love ya."

"I be honored." He said, looking at a few women walk in the store. "Dey 'bout t' pop."

Rogue looked over and smiled. "My goodness." She said. "Ah can't even imagine the back and feet pain they're havin'."

Gambit chuckled. "Jus' hope dey have a man dat'll massage t'eir back and feet every night." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Are ya gonna do that ta me?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"O' course, chère." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaging them. "Whenever y' need it."

She placed her hand on his and pat it before looking through the dresses, finding a few more. "Alright, ah'm gonna go try these on. Be right back." She said, taking the dresses that were draped over his shoulder and heading toward the dressing rooms on the left side of the shop.

He walked over and waited outside the door she had gone in, watching the other women in the store head over to the nightgowns. He smiled, remembering the ones Rogue had bought when she was here with Jean and Storm. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Looking, he smiled seeing the cut underneath her bust allowing room for her belly to grow.

"What do ya think?" She asked, turning around.

Walking up, he placed his hand on her stomach. "Jus' need to fill out here, an' it be perfect." He said, seeing her smile.

"But does it look alright, though?" She asked, watching him stand up straight.

"Mm hmm." He said, nodding. "It bring out yo' beautiful eyes."

She smiled as he walked up and cupped her face before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Alright, so this is a go." She said, turning and heading back into the dressing room.

Several minutes passed and Gambit knocked on the door. "You a'right in dere?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Just not feeling this dress."

"Show me." He said, through the door.

"Ah really don't wanna." She said, chuckling lightly.

"Come on, chère." He said. "I wanna see."

"Alright." She said, opening the door.

Gambit nodded and smiled wearily. "Dat be a short dress, a'right." He said, seeing it hit six inches above her knee, possibly more. "Indécent fo' a mot'er-to-be."

"Told ya." She said, closing the door.

Folding his arms over his chest he watched the women who had entered, leave the store. "How many t'ings you gonna try on?" He asked, hearing her take something off of a hanger.

"Oh hush." She said, making him smile. "Ya wanted ta come along, so ah don't wanna hear it."

"En fait, you wanted me t' come along." He said, looking back at the door as it opened.

"Ya still agreed." She said, wearing another dress.

He raised an eyebrow and jutted his jaw to the right in thought. "Don' really like dat one." He said.

"Really?" Rogue asked, looking down at it. "Ah think it's cute."

Gambit shrugged. "It be yo' money, chère." He said, seeing her roll her eyes.

"If ya don't like it, ah don't wanna buy it." She said, walking back in and looking in the mirror.

He shook his head. "If y' like it, den get it. Dis be fo' yo' comfort anyway." He said, standing in the doorway and looking at her in the mirror.

Rogue looked over the dress before meeting his gaze in the mirror. "Ah'm gettin' it." She said as she turned and shut the door, making him step back.

He stepped back further as she changed back into her clothes before opening the door and handing him the two dresses she liked. "Dese be winners?" He asked.

"Mm hmm. Take those ta tha counter. Ah'll be right there." She said as she headed to the front of the store.

Walking up to the counter, the woman smiled as he sat them down. "She be right back." He said, folding his arms over his chest as Rogue headed back with a plastic square.

"Alright." She said, taking her purse and getting her pocket book out.

The woman rang up her items. "Sixty-three dollars and five cents is your total." She said.

Taking out seventy dollars, Rogue turned to Gambit. "Ya got a nickle, hun?" She asked.

He shook his head, feeling his pockets. "No change." He said.

"Oh well." She said, handing the girl the money. "There ya go."

"Don't worry about the nickle." The girl said as the drawer popped. "Seven dollars is your change."

"Ya didn't have ta do that." Rogue said, taking her change.

"It's no biggie." She said, handing her the receipt before bagging up the dresses and pops. "Have a great evening, you two."

"Thanks." Rogue said as Gambit reached over and took the bags.

As they walked out, she took his arm and lead him toward the food court. "Y' hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as they stopped. "It all smells so good. Don't know what ah want."

"Dat's new." Gambit said, pointing to a little food shop that claimed to have authentic Cajun food.

"Ya wanna try it?" She asked, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Not gonna lie, I be curious." He said.

"Then let's go." She said, leaning him by the arm to the Bourbon Street Food Shack.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my new followers! I have a picture of Gambit's uniform from this fan fiction on my tumblr - HawkReyer . tumblr . com. I'm also working on more art from this story. Remember, if there's a scene you wanna see, let me know! Also, the format has been messing up for me as of late. So, if you see jumping around from Gambit and Rogue, that's why. Next chapter coming soon!


	40. Chapter 40

"Ugh." Gambit said, throwing his soda cup away in the trash after getting out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad, sugah." Rogue said, grabbing her shopping bags.

"I gonna fo'give you fo' sayin' dat, 'cause y' pregnant and you have weird taste righ' now." He said, opening the door. "Dat is _not_, authentic Cajun-style food."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh as they walked into the hallway. "Then why don't ya go get a job there and show 'em how it's done?" She suggested as they headed toward the stairs.

"Fuck dat." Gambit said as he took the shopping bags from Rogue and walked upstairs with her. "Don' want no normal job. Plus, dey lie. Dey said de cook be from N' O'lan's. Fuckin' joke."

Rogue nudged him with her elbow. "Keep ya profanity down." She said as she opened their bedroom door. "It's just a fast food restaurant. No need ta get all worked up about it."

Gambit sighed and smiled. "Yo' right." He said, setting the bags down on the bed and turning to her. "I'm sorry, chère."

Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled back. "It's alright." She said, hugging him. "Thanks for comin' with me."

"Mm hmm." He said, hugging her back. "Dat be an interesting store."

"It's cute, right?" She asked, pulling away and taking her dresses out, along with her pops and the plastic thing Gambit saw her buy. "Ah'm gonna be visiting there often over tha next seven months."

"Wha's dat?" He asked, picking it up and looking at the picture. "Belly Band."

Rogue took it from him and opened it. "When ah get bigger, ah can still wear my pants. Ah just keep them unbuttoned and wrap this over the top." She said, showing him without putting it on.

"Huh." He said, cocking his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips. "It be a nice _truc_."

"Truc?" She repeated, her Southern accent making him laugh.

"Trick." He said, sitting on the bed and looking at the dresses. "Gimmick. D'vice."

"Don't go makin' fun of my sayin' French." She said, tossing the shopping bag at him. "It's bad enough ah gotta keep a mental French ta English dictionary."

He chuckled as he stood. "My apologies." He said, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "Y' learn it soon enough."

He noticed her looking over his face with a smile. Stepping back, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. "Admirin' my wrinkles again?"

She shook her head as she lifted her hand and touched his left cheekbone. "Checkin' out that bruise." She said. "It's lookin' a lot better."

"Feel a lot better when y' don' go touchin' at it, eit'er." He smirked, getting a light slap on the right side of his face.

"Better watch it." She said. "Ah'll give ya a matchin' bruise on tha other side of ya face with this rock."

He smiled at her left hand as she made a fist. "You wouldn' hit me." He said, leaning in.

"Ya wanna bet?" She asked. "Ah've done it before or have ya forgotten?"

"Dat was way back." He said, touching his nose to hers as he lowered his voice. "Dat when y' start t' like me."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah liked ya right off tha bat." She said. "Was just afraid ta get close ta ya, back then."

"Don't gotta worry now." He said, walking up behind her and hugging her. "We come a long way."

"We sure have." Rogue said, feeling his lips on her neck. "Sometimes, ah feel like ah'm dreamin'. Some mornings, when ah see ya lying there, ah can't help but think it's all a dream and ah'll wake up from it all and we'll be just like we were a couple years ago."

"Dis ain' no dream." He said, whispering into her ear.

"God, ah hope not." She said, turning and facing him. "Remy, ah've never been this happy in my entire life. Ya a huge part of that, too."

"Never been happier eit'er, mon amour." He said, kissing her neck, again. "If dere be one moment in time I could live out fo' de rest of m' life, it would be dis moment right here."

She smiled up at him. "Me too, sugah." She said, leaning and kissing him softly.

A knock on their door made them both sigh. "Y' t'ink we already have kids wit' all dis interruptin'." Gambit said as he walked over and opened the door.

"Just wanted to let you know, your uniform will be in Thursday." Cyclops said. "Got a confirmation from our friend and he'll be shipping it off tomorrow morning."

"Génial." Gambit said, looking back at Rogue. "Hear dat? Uniform be here Thursday."

"Ya gonna model it for everyone?" She asked, walking up and looking at Cyclops before looking up at Gambit.

Gambit chuckled. "If it get me outta class, I do it." He said, making Scott smile.

"We'll be holding a meeting tomorrow morning at nine in the War Room." He said, looking at Rogue. "You'll need to be there."

"Must be something big if we're all getting in on it." Rogue said, looking at Gambit.

"Nothing to be alarmed about." Scott said. "Tomorrow at nine. War Room. Have a good evening."

They watched as he walked away. "Alright." Rogue said, folding her arms just under her breasts. "Why do ah feel like there's something ah'm not being told?"

Gambit shrugged. "Told you all I know." He said. "Has t' do with t'ose blueprints y' saw me lookin' at."

"But ya tha only one who got a uniform." She said.

"Mm hmm." He said, shutting the door.

"Which means ya tha only one goin' in on this mission." She said.

"Now how you know dat?" He asked, smirking. "Jus' 'cause you assumin'. How 'bout you wait and hear 'bout wha's goin' on b'fore y' start jumpin' to conclusions, eh?"

Rogue inwardly sighed. She wanted to ask more questions, but she knew she'd find out tomorrow. Nodding, she turned and finished arranging the dresses in the closet.

Noticing her go quiet, Gambit walked over to the left of her and grabbed his uniform and gear. "Gonna go do a trainin' sequence in de Danger Room." He said, starting to get undressed.

"Ya already did." She said, watching him.

He shook his head. "Dat was a spar with Logan." He said. "Need a challenge, now."

"See, this is what ah'm talkin' about." Rogue said, turning to him as he stepped into the suit. "Never once have ah seen ya so determined to train for a mission. Ya always so cocky, but this time...there's somethin' different."

"I gotta be at my best, no?" He said. "Can' be if I don' never train. Since teachin', I been slackin'. Ain' got no time fo' anyt'in' anymore. Now stop worryin', chère."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright." Was all she said as she turned and finished up her side of the closet.

Hearing the buckles of his belt and holsters, she suddenly felt his hands on her waist and his voice quietly beside her right ear. "I be back." He said before slipping away and walking out their door.

–

"She askin' too many questions." Gambit said, as the elevator opened and he walked out with Scott. "Had to leave so I wouldn't say nothin'. Don' like keepin' t'ings from her, mon ami. We finally in a happy spot, 'cause our relationship be open and honest."

"I know." Scott said, as they made their way to the Danger Room. "She'll just have to accept it. This is happening regardless of her approval or disapproval. It's not up to her. This comes from Charles. Not me."

"Yeah." Gambit said as Scott swiped his key card.

"She's not going to be the only one hanging back." Cyclops said, as the doors to the Danger Room opened. "We'll have Beast here, in case of medical emergencies right off the plane. Storm, Jubilee and Bobby will hang back to watch the school and keep everyone in line. So, Rogue can help out there."

"So, dere be no school Friday?" Gambit asked.

Scott shook his head. "We'll call it a...staff day." He smiled.

Gambit smiled back. "Sounds good." He said as they walked in.

"What are you wanting to work on?" Scott asked, heading to the door that lead up to the control room.

"Stealt'." Gambit said. "Gonna need dat more dan anyt'in' in dere."

"Alright." Scott said, opening the door and walking in.

"Make it interestin', no?" He smirked seeing Scott wave, letting him know he heard him.

–

"There's somethin' ah'm not bein' told, Ororo." Rogue said, helping Storm cut up vegetables for dinner she was making. "Ah know this mission comin' up is dangerous. No matter how good his poker face is, Remy can't hide that from me."

Storm smiled. "Perhaps you are reading him wrong." She said. "Your hormones _are_ out of control right now. Maybe they are making you interpret things differently."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah know somethin's up." She said. "And why ain' ya tellin' me, gal? We're friends, right?"

Storm set the knife down and placed her hand on Rogue's. "Of course." She said. "But it is not my place to tell. I do not have all of the information, or answers, to give you, anyway."

"Ah hate not bein' in tha know." She said. "Now ah know how Remy felt back when he was havin' his insomnia. Not bein' told about that mission y'all went on. It's my right ta worry about my family."

"Yes, it is your right." She said, going back to cutting the vegetables. "And you will find out tomorrow morning. I am not certain who all is actually going on the mission."

"Well, ah ain't." Rogue said. "And ah should be."

"No." Storm said, looking her in the eye. "You should not be. Now, let us finish dinner. We will talk tomorrow morning with the others."

–

"You make dis too easy, Cyclops!" Gambit called from the floor as the sequence ended. "I t'ought t'ese people be rut'less, no?"

"_This is just practice, Gambit. I can't have you getting beat up before we head out."_ He said over the intercom.

"I said make it interestin', not borin'!" Gambit smiled. "C'mon, gimme a challenge, Scotty!"

"_Don't whine to me when you get your ass beat."_ Cyclops said, making the room suddenly change into a highly guarded government facility. _"Your objective is to free the person in cell two, two, eight without getting caught. Begin."_

Ducking behind a wall, in the shadows, Gambit surveyed the walking patterns of the guards and cameras before he made his first move. Moving to the next shadowy area, he took out the first guard, gently pulling him behind some crates before heading underneath the camera and checking around the corner. He watched until the guard, and camera, turned away from him before he quickly made his way up behind him and took the guard out, setting him against the wall underneath the camera.

He checked the cell numbers on his way around to the next corner, repeating the sequence until he came up on cell two, two, eight. Taking a card, he charged it before he stuck it between the door and the lock. Ducking back behind the corner, he threw another at it, causing a loud explosion as the door blew open.

Jumping up, he ran into the cell and was caught off guard when Sabertooth grabbed him by the jacket. "Mon Dieu!" He said, slipping out of his duster and doing a back handspring away from him. "Dat was unexpected."

Sabertooth, growled as he threw the jacket behind him and headed toward Gambit at full speed.

–

Taking the food out of the oven, Rogue set it on the stove before she took several plates and plated up the food. "Here, hun." She said, handing one of the younger boys a plate. "And hand this one to Paige."

He took the plate and handed to the girl as they walked over and took a seat at the table. "Here, I can help." Susanna said. "What would you like me to do?"

"Take this." Rogue said, handing her the spoon. "Ya plate up a few more for these guys and gals and I'll finish up tha macaroni and cheese."

"Alright." Susanna said, doing as she was told.

Taking the pasta, Rogue dumped it into the strainer in the sink before returning it to the hot pan and adding the cheese. Giving it a good stir, she brought it back over to the stove and handed Susanna the spoon.

"How ya likin' that cookin' class?" Rogue asked, wiping her hands on a paper towel.

Susanna nodded. "It's cool." She said, looking at Rogue. "I've actually learned some things."

"Ya sound surprised." Rogue said, taking some glasses down and starting to put ice in them. "But that's good."

"Sometimes I have no idea what he's saying." Susanna said, making Rogue smile. "His accent kinda makes it hard."

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Especially when he's passionate about somethin'. Then he might as well be speakin' French."

Susanna chuckled. "He spoke French our first class." She said, looking at Rogue.

Rogue smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah ah know. He told me." She said, seeing the girl blush. "Said ya were making oogly eyes at him."

"Wow, this is embarrassing." Susanna said.

Rogue chuckled. "Doesn't bother me, sugah." She said, taking a glass in each hand. "He can't help tha fact he was born gorgeous."

Susanna laughed as she helped Rogue set the table. "That is true. His ears are probably burning, right now." She said, as they set the glasses in front of several students.

Craig walked in with Jean and Rogue smiled at them. "Just in time for dinner." She said. "Come on over here and take a load off, hun."

Looking around at the other students, Craig noticed that they were younger than him, except for one girl. "Where is everyone?" He asked, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Doing they're own thing." Rogue said.

"We don't normally make dinner for the entire school." Jean said sitting at Craig's left. "But we try to every now and again."

"Here." Rogue said, placing a plate and a glass of soda in front of him before she sat down at his right. "How was ya trainin'?"

"A'right." He said, taking the fork and looking down at the food. "T'anks fo' de food."

"No problem." She said with a smile.

"His training is going rather well." Jean said, smiling at him. "I think we'll start focusing on physical training soon."

"That's exciting." Rogue said, still smiling at Craig.

"Yeah." He said, stabbing some pasta and taking a bite.

"Ah know ya ain't fond of tha idea of touchin' someone, but it's part of tha trainin'." Rogue said.

Craig nodded. "I know." He said, looking at her and then Jean. "I jus' don' feel comf'table wit'-"

"Hold it up!" They suddenly heard from outside the kitchen, making them all look at the entrance. "Hold it up! Argh!"

They saw Cyclops walk by, slowly, holding up Gambit's left arm. "What the-?" Rogue asked as she got to her feet and quickly made her way out of the kitchen and followed them into Beast's lab.

"Hank." Scott said, sitting Gambit down in the first chair he saw. "We need you."

"Up!" Gambit growled in pain. "Fuck!"

"Let me guess." Beast said. "A dislocated shoulder?"

Scott smiled. "Yep." He said as Hank walked over and took the arm from Cyclops.

"Stand up." Hank said, holding the arm high as Gambit slowly stood. "Now bend at the waist and let your shoulders relax."

He did and his shoulder slid right back into its socket. He stood up and let out a big sigh of relief before grabbing his shoulder with his right hand.

"Well, that was easy enough." Cyclops said, as he watched Gambit move his arm in a circular motion.

"Salaud." He moaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ya alright?" Rogue asked, watching from the doorway.

He looked at her and smiled with a nod, still moving his shoulder. "Fine, now." He said, looking at Scott. "Really? Sabertooth?"

Scott shrugged. "You said make it interesting." He said, folding his arms over his chest. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"You unde'estimate me." Gambit said, smiling. "Ain' my first run in wit' dat _petit chat_."

Chuckling, Scott shook his head. "Even so, you did a great job." He said. "Especially on the major objective."

"Glad t' get yo' approval." Gambit said, wiping the sweat from his forehead and raking his fingers through his hair as he looked at Rogue. "Go back t' eatin', chère. I be fine. Don' need you runnin' to m' side every time I get a boo-boo."

Rogue shook her head and smiled. "Sometimes ya reckless, hun." She said, turning around and leaving.

Gambit smirked at her sassy remark as he watched her leave. "Tomorrow, we do it again, eh?" He said to Scott, seeing him nod.

"Sure." He said, shrugging.

"Question." Gambit said, seeing Cyclops nod at him. "We know wha' kinda security dis place gonna have?"

He shook his head. "No information on that." He said. "We'll be scouting the place out for a few days, recording their travel paths and response times to security breaches."

"So, dis be a week long mission?" Gambit asked.

"Possibly." Scott said. "I'll be giving more information tomorrow. Until then, get some rest."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello new followers and thanks for the former ones for reading!  
Mission details in the next chapter. What in the world is going on?

A new picture is up on my tumblr - HawkReyer . tumblr. Check it out!  
What scenes would you like to see illustrated?


	41. Chapter 41

"Y' look beautiful today wit' dat glow on yo' face." Gambit said, standing behind Rogue in the mirror as she fixed her hair.

"Thanks." Rogue winked at him as she sat her brush down before turning around and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Let's get goin'. Don't wanna be late."

He smiled back as they headed out of their room and down the stairs toward the elevator. Getting inside, they rode it down to the sub level where they exited and headed toward the War Room. Walking in, they saw that they weren't the only ones cutting it close to nine o'clock. Sitting down, Rogue move her chair closer to Gambit and took his hand, resting it in her lap as she intertwined their fingers.

Jubilee came in the door quickly, finding a seat beside Storm and letting out a breath of relief. "Forget about the meeting?" Bobby asked, smiling at her.

"Almost." She said as she looked around the room. "Still waiting on a few, I see."

As if on cue, they walked in and took a seat where there was an open chair. Standing, Cyclops walked to the front of the room and smiled.

"Well, good morning, team." He said, looking at everyone. "First and foremost, we have some exciting news. If you haven't heard yet, we have a new student at the school. His name is Craig Dubois. He's twenty years old and he's from Jean Lafitte, Louisiana. If you haven't yet, meet him. He's an interesting young man. He's been working hard on learning to control his abilities and the Professor believes in another week, he'll be able to detect when he's actually using his powers."

"Aw, good." Rogue said quietly with a smile, making Gambit smile as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Also, as you all know, I'm _sure_." Cyclops continued as he smiled. "Rogue and Gambit are expecting. So, congratulations on that."

Everyone smiled at them. "Matter of time before _that_ happened." Bobby said, making them chuckle.

"Okay, moving on." Cyclops said, placing his hands together and rubbing them. "The reason we're here."

Everyone gave their undivided attention as he placed his hands on his hips.

"To get right to it, registering mutants has resurfaced." Cyclops said. "Some of you already know, about the facility in Texas. It's where they hold all their vital information and run experiments on mutants. When mutants are caught, or apprehended, they are then experimented on. Hank, with the help of other close friends, has developed an encrypted computer virus that will wipe all of their files clean on every mutant, leaving no trace of the origins of the virus. We get in, upload the virus and get out. The only problem is, others have tried to rescue mutants and have been killed on site or incarcerated to be experimented on later. So, we have to approach this with _extreme_ caution. They aren't messing around any more."

"So infiltratin'." Rogue said.

"Correct." Cyclops said. "Gambit will be the one going in and uploading the virus to their mainframe."

"Alone?" Rogue asked.

"He ain't going alone, darlin'." Logan said. "I'm going with him."

"Just tha two of ya?" She asked. "Ah'm sorry, but that ain' sittin' right with me."

"It _was_ jus' me." Gambit said, looking at her. "I asked Wolverine t' come along."

"I'm glad you settled for taking another in." Cyclops said. "With Wolverine going, he'll be able to detect people approaching. Plus, with his rapid healing, this will give you an advantage."

"Okay. Great." Rogue said, looking at Gambit and then Scott. "So, why wasn't ah informed that the father of this baby is going away on a mission that he might not come back from?"

"We kept it from you as long as we could for the safety of the baby." Scott said.

"That's right." Beast said, everyone looking at him. "Stress isn't good. Especially this early into the pregnancy."

"Don' worry 'bout me. I be comin' back." Gambit said, giving her a warm smile.

"How do ya know that?" She asked, looking around the room. "How do _any_ of ya know that?"

"We don't." Cyclops said. "This is were we trust in our abilities and have faith in one another."

"Why tha _hell_ did ya volunteer for this before askin' my opinion?" Rogue asked, looking at Gambit.

"He didn't." Cyclops said. "I volunteered him."

"Ah'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"He has the necessary skills to execute this mission." He said. "I've seen him work in the Danger Room. I feel confident."

"Danger Room is a simulation." Rogue said, shaking her head. "This is _real life_. What do we even know about tha security of this place?"

"Nothing." Cyclops said, seeing her smile in disbelief. "That's never stopped us before. We'll be leaving Friday morning and watching the travel paths of the guards and cameras. We'll be experimenting on security breeches and the response times. We'll be fully prepared by the time the plan is executed."

"So, ya gonna be gone for several days?" Rogue asked.

"Possibly a week." Cyclops said.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm goin'." She said in a sassy tone, crossing her arms just under her bust. "Y'all need a heavy hitter. My body can take whatever they throw at me."

"You aren't going, Rogue." Cyclops said, shaking his head. "I won't repeat myself."

"Don' be actin' like dis, chère." Gambit said, putting his arm around her and stroking her hair. "Wolverine ain' gonna let not'in' happen t' me."

"That's right." Wolverine said. "I'll make sure he comes back in one piece."

Rogue shook her head. "My life is finally perfect. Ah'm engaged and ah'm gonna have a baby and now that's being ripped from me." She said, trying to hold back tears.

"It be fine." Gambit said.

Everyone sat quiet as they looked at Rogue. "Who's all goin'?" She asked. "Ah just need ta know that."

"Myself, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Jean." Cyclops said. "The rest of you will stay behind and watch over the students and the school."

"Rogue, as I told Gambit Sunday." Jean said. "This is very important. They have names of students at this school, so the institute could be a potential target in the very near future. We have to do this now, before it's too late."

"Ah just wish ya were honest with me, Remy." Rogue said, looking at him. "We finally got ta tha point where we've been honest with each other and ya go and lie about this?"

"Didn' lie." He said. "Told you I be goin' on a mission. Y' saw de blueprints. I ain' hide not'in' from you. No reason to."

"But ya did." Rogue said. "Ya didn't tell me about all _this_." She stood and looked around the room, shaking her head. "Ya let me down, Gambit." She said, using his code name before leaving.

"C'mon chère. Wait!" He called after her before sighing. "Dammit."

"Her hormones are out of control." Beast said, getting his attention. "This is possibly more of a mood swing playing on the tail-end of emotions."

Gambit shook his head. "Non. She be pissed, homme. _Vu avant_. Seen it before. One too many times." He said, looking down at his feet before looking at Cyclops. "We doin' dis mission. Friday mornin', _les émotions sont derrière moi_. Emotions behind me."

–

Rogue was so angry.

Not only was she angry at not being told Sunday morning about this mission, along with everyone else, but she was angry that Gambit hadn't told her everything. He had said he didn't know much, but he did and she knew that.

She tried to keep herself calm as she passed by several students, making her way up the stairs, but she knew they could see how upset she was. Getting to the top, she saw Craig and inwardly sighed.

"Everyt'in' a'right?" He asked, worry was on his face.

Rogue forced a smile. "Everything's fine." She said. "Just need ta lie down."

"Hope y' feel better." He said, heading downstairs as Rogue walked into the bedroom.

Kicking her shoes off, she lied down on the bed and hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes as she felt her eyes get hot. She heard the door open and knew it was Gambit. Staying quiet, she heard light footsteps and the bed shift before feeling a hand drape over her torso. She kept her eyes closed as she felt a kiss on her neck. She didn't react. Instead, she kept silent and ignored his touch.

"C'mon, Anna Marie." He said softly, sitting up on his knees.

"Ah ain't talkin' ta ya. Not right now, so just go on." She said, not moving. "Ah'm mad just lookin' at ya."

"Why y' do dis?" He asked, waiting for a reaction that never came. "Dis be childish, no?"

She kept quiet and listened with her eyes closed.

"Fine." He said, getting off of the bed and opening the closet.

Taking a bag, he stuffed several days worth of clothes, his uniform and all his decks out of the dresser. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush before zipping up the bag.

"Y' obviously too selfish t' see de reasonin' behind it all." He said, walking over to the door. "When y' done actin' like dis, you come find me. We talk den."

Rogue heard the door open and then close before she looked over her shoulder to see he was gone. The closet was open and so was the dresser, some of his clothes were draped over the drawers. She sighed as she lied her head back down and noticed the deck of cards she had put in order yesterday. Taking them, she opened the nightstand drawer and threw them in there before closing it.

–

Walking into the kitchen, Gambit plopped his bag on the bar as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "You get kicked out, Gumbo?" Logan asked.

Gambit shook his head. "I lef'." He said, taking a sip. "She actin' like a child 'bout all dis. Ain' talkin' t' me."

Logan shrugged. "She'll understand later." He said, biting into the apple he had gotten out of the fruit bowl. "Once she cools down and thinks about it."

"Dat's wha' I be sayin'." Gambit said, taking another sip. "I be in de pool house."

"There's an empty room beside me." Logan said. "No one will care if you crash there for a few."

Gambit nodded. "T'ink I will." He said, grabbing his bag and heading out and toward the stairs.

Going up, he went straight and down the hall toward Logan's room. Passing it, he opened the door to see the empty room was still and cold. There weren't any sheets on the bed, but he didn't care. Walking in, he sat his bag down at the end of the bed and sat down beside it, sipping on his coffee.

He looked at the door when he saw Jean appear in the doorway. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Do it look a'right?" Gambit asked.

She smiled as she walked in and sat down on the other side of his bag. "She's worried." Jean said.

"She bein' selfish." Gambit said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course she is." She said. "We all are when it comes to our loved ones going on missions. Especially ones that are potentially dangerous. I know I am. _Every time_."

"But you be goin' wit' us." Gambit said. "She ain'. Dat's wha's really gettin' t' her."

"True." Jean said, nodding as she looked at his bag.

"Don' like de idea, but..." He stopped that train of thought before sighing and finishing it. "Maybe she go wit' us. She hang back."

Jean shrugged. "That isn't up to me." She said. "Scott is in the Professor's office if you wanna run it by him, though I already know his answer."

"Do too." Gambit said, finishing his coffee before standing. "T'ink it's a good idea?"

Jean shrugged. "I, honestly, don't see the harm in her coming along if she stays back with us." She said. "But it isn't up to me."

Nodding, Gambit placed his left hand in his pocket as he headed downstairs and toward the Professor's office. They looked at him when he entered and gave him their undivided attention.

"Yes?" Charles asked.

"I know y'all be protectin' Rogue by not lettin' her go along. Don' like de idea, but if she come along, she hang back wit' de team an'-" Gambit started, but stopped seeing Scott put his hand up.

"She's not going." He said. "We can't risk that. How can you even _suggest_ putting her life in danger?"

"Her life ain' gonna be in danger as much as _mien est_." Gambit said. "She ain' going into de heart of dat place. She jus' wanna come along."

"How do we know she won't go busting in there if something goes horribly wrong?" Scott asked. "That's why we're bringing in Kitty and Kurt. They'll be able to get you guys out, if this all goes downhill."

"De stress of not goin' is wha's dangerous fo' her." Gambit said. "Dat puttin' strain on her."

"If Rogue wants to go along, you should let her." Charles said. "She has the right as a member of this team. Just let her know she will not be allowed to leave the jet."

Scott sighed. "I don't like the idea of a pregnant woman going into battle." He said, looking at Gambit.

He smirked. "She bring her mood swings wit' her. Dat be an advantage, no?" He said, making Scott chuckle and shake his head.

"I'll think about it." Scott said. "I'll let you know my decision Thursday night."

Gambit nodded before he turned and left the Professor's office. Since he was still holding his mug, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. Placing the pot back on the burner, he turned around just as Rogue walked in. She glanced at him before she turned and opened the pantry. Leaning against the counter, he watched her as she grabbed some oatmeal and walked over to the island to prepare it.

He stayed quiet as she walked beside him and grabbed a bowl, putting water in it and microwaving it. When it was done, she took it and walked back over to the bar and poured the oatmeal in, stirring it and letting it sit for a few moments. Hopping up on the stool, she looked down at the bowl as she started to eat.

She glanced up at him every now and then, meeting his gaze, as she continued to eat. "I be in negotiations wit' Cyclops." He said.

Rogue didn't say anything as she took a bite.

"Tryin' t' get you t' come along." He said, watching her take another bite, chewing it slowly. "I be on yo' side, mon amour. Always am. Why can' y' see dat?"

She looked at him and he saw in her eyes that she was still angry. "Why didn't ya tell me?" She asked, setting the spoon down. "About all the killin' and experiments?"

"Why y' t'ink I know 'bout dat?" He asked, pushing off the counter and taking a step closer to the bar.

"Because this mission involves ya." She said. "Ah know ya knew everything about it, ah ain't stupid."

"Didn' say y' were." He said, setting his mug on the bar in front of her. "Don' know why y' be actin' like dis. I'm doin' dis fo' us."

"Are ya?" She asked. "Ah don't recall ya runnin' this by me ta make sure this was right for us."

"I be apart o' dis team long b'fore we were even _anyt'in'_." He said, getting a little annoyed. "Don' t'ink I need yo' approval o' wha' missions I be goin' on."

"Why can't ya see that ah'm _terrified_ ya won't be comin' back?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Stepping closer and leaning against the counter, he reached over and cupped her face. "I be comin' back." He said. "I know it be hard fo' you t' hear me say it, 'cause we don' know wha' we gettin' into, but I will. I do anyt'in' t' get back t' you, chère. _Anyt'in'_."

She couldn't hold the tears back as they started to roll down her face. "Ah'm _so_ scared." She said, quietly, placing her hands on his.

He felt her hands trembling. "Me too." He said. "But dis _has_ t' be done. I'm doin' dis for dat baby. Don' know 'bout you, but I want it to live de life we never did. It be a mutant, no doubt, so I want it t' be able t' walk around wit'out feelin' t'reatened. Don' give a _damn_ what happens t' me, chère. As long as you and de baby are fine, I know I _succédé_."

"Ah agree wholeheartedly." Rogue sighed, taking his hands and kissing them. "Ah know ah'm actin' selfish. Can ya blame me? Ah finally have what ah've _always_ wanted and ah'm not willin' ta part with it."

"Don' blame you." He said, giving her a loving smile. "I feel de same. My life finally be _parfait_."

Rogue smiled, as she used her shoulder to wipe the tears from her cheek. "Bring ya things back ta our room." She said. "No need ta go runnin' off. Ya know ah can't sleep when ya ain' there."

He smiled wider. "Jus' t'ought y' needed some space." He said, taking his mug and taking another sip of coffee.

She shook her head. "Ah'm just being ridiculous." She said. "My emotions are so outta whack right now."

Taking another sip of coffee, he winked at her. "Sure are." He said, making her chuckle.

"So, ya went ta Scott and asked him if ah could go along?" Rogue asked, looking up at him as she went back to eating her oatmeal.

He nodded. "He t'ink 'bout it." He said. "Professor say you have de right t' go along, jus' not t' leave de jet."

"That's fine. Ah'm game for that." Rogue said.

"But if he say no, den dat's de end o' it." Gambit said. "No complainin'. His word be final."

Rogue nodded. "Can't say ah'll like it, but ah won't say anything." She said.

Two of his students entered and looked at them. "Are we...interrupting something?" One asked.

Shaking her head, Rogue wiped her other cheek. "Nope. Just talkin'." She said, finishing her oatmeal. "Come on it."

"Have you graded our tests yet?" The other girl asked, looking at Gambit.

He smiled and shook his head. "Hadn' had a moment t' m'self." He said, downing the last of his coffee. "I get on dat today, since dere be no school."

"Alright." The girl said as her and the other grabbed some fruit before sitting at the table. "Go easy on us. We're trying our best."

"Den y' have not'in' to worry 'bout." He said, winking at them as he washed his mug out.

"Your class is our favorite." The girl said. "It's fun and I've learned a lot."

Gambit chuckled as he put his mug in the dishwasher. "Kissin' ass ain' gonna get y' no where, Jana ." He said.

"I'm not." Jana said laughing. "I'm being honest. I wish all the staff here were as laid back as you."

He shook his head. "Dis be m' first time teachin'. No one show me de ropes. Hafta learn on m' own."

"Well, you're doing great." Jana said. "Trust me. I've been here two years and in public school before that. I know."

Rogue laughed. "An expert." She said, standing and walking around to the sink where Gambit took the bowl from her and started to wash it out.

"An' how dis school compare t' public?" He asked, looking at the girls.

"Well, it's more one on one." Jana said.

"And using your powers in encouraged." The other said.

"Within reason." Jana said. "We learn to control them."

"Well, duh." The other said. "That's what I meant."

Leaning against the counter, Rogue smiled, listening to the girls as she watched Gambit wash out the bowl she just used. "There ain't no place like this one." She said. "Ah've never felt more comfortable anywhere else, but here."

"That's because everyone here accepts you." Jana said.

"Well, they should." The other girl said. "We're all mutants."

"Some mutants don't accept their own kind." Rogue said, looking at the girls. "They can be just as bad as non-mutants."

"Of course." Jana said. "Some of the kids here are judgmental. I'm talking about the staff. All of the teachers and staff members here accept new students with open arms."

"That's 'cause we all know what y'all youngsters are going through. Tryin' ta live with ya abilities that ya have no idea how ta control." Rogue said. "It can be depressing. Trust me. Ah know."

"I hear the new kid doesn't know when he's using his powers." The other girl said.

"He doesn't." Rogue said. "But he should be able ta know by next week. Tha Professor's been workin' with him."

"Have you talked to him?" The girl asked Jana.

Jana shook her head. "I've seen him though." She said, leaning closer to her friend. "Hot as hell."

Gambit chuckled. "Hormones." He said, turning to Rogue. "Gonna hit dey gym."

"Alright." She said, looking up at him. "Ah'll be around."

He smiled as he gave her a quick peck. "_À plus tard_. See y' later." He waved to them as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Countdown to the mission begins!  
Thanks to the new followers! Hope you're enjoying this fan fiction!  
Don't forget, fan art for this fan fiction will be posted on my Tumblr - HawkReyer . tumblr . com


	42. Chapter 42

Finishing up his reps, Gambit took a seat on the bench in the gym and drank his water. Letting out a deep breath, he sat back and looked around the empty room. He was surprised that the older students weren't in here working out. They were probably at the pool or outside enjoying the weather in general.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed his towel and headed out of the room and to the kitchen, looking across to see the pool was packed with the students. He chuckled as he turned and headed up the stairs to get showered before he graded the tests that he promised Jana. Opening the bedroom door, he threw his towel in the hamper before he striped down and headed into the shower, humming a song he knew from somewhere.

Washing his hair, he let the water run over his head and face as he thought about the mission they would be leaving for on Friday. He thought about Rogue coming along and it was making him uneasy. He didn't like the thought, but if it kept her from stressing and worrying herself sick, he'd settle for it. He'd have to.

Rubbing his face, vigorously, he reached for the conditioner and lathered up his hair before washing it out. Taking the body wash, he finished up his shower and stepped out after killing the water. Grabbing his folder and laptop, he walked out of the bedroom and downstairs toward the library.

He knew it would be empty, because of the beautiful weather and no student would waste that studying. Walking in, he saw Rogue sitting in the big comfy chair reading a book. She looked up and smiled, adding a wink, before she went back to reading. Heading over to the other leather chair, he sat his things down on the coffee table and pulled it up closer to him. Opening the folder, and booting up the laptop, Gambit took the first paper, and a pen, and started to read the girls explanation about the difference between baking powder and baking soda.

"Time ta be a teacher?" Rogue asked with a smirk, getting his attention.

He smiled back and nodded. "I promise, so I gotta follow t'rough." He said, sitting back in the chair and continued to read. "Dis girl write a essay."

"She wants a good grade." Rogue said, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"No need fo' a speech." He said, smiling. "She gettin' down t' de science o' t'ings. Dis girl be smart."

"Who is it?" Rogue asked, setting the book down.

Gambit glanced at the name before he darted his eyes at Rogue. "Danielle Hallmon." He said, articulating her name.

"Oh yeah." Rogue nodded. "She's a sharp one. Good kid too."

He nodded. "Li'l quiet, but she listen." He said, reading the rest of the paper. "Damn. Dis girl understand everyt'in'."

Rogue smiled as he wrote something on the top of her paper before typing something into his laptop. "That's part of her mutant ability. She can recall any event. Stores things away like a filing cabinet and when she needs it, she pulls it out. Ah believe she uses dates ta trigger tha information. Or is it words?" She asked, seeing Gambit shrug as he picked up the next paper.

"Can' keep up wit' all t'ese kids." He said, reading the paper and shaking his head. "An' dis one stallin'. Repeatin' herself. Ugh! S'il vous plaît sauvez-moi!"

Rogue smiled as she watched him rub his face. "It's still mighty early in tha day. Get those done and maybe ya can have a little fun later." She said.

He looked at her and saw her wink at him again. "Don' go doin' dat. Y' make me t'ink t'ings. Usually, dey be dirty t'ings." He said, making her chuckle.

"Well, maybe that's _what_ ah'm talkin' about." She said with a smirk as she went back to reading her book.

"Y' make me wanna bullshit t'ese papers and take y' right here on de table." He said, seeing her bright, green eyes look over the book at him.

"Should ah leave?" She asked, that smirk returning. "Am ah bein' a distraction?"

He shook his head. "You leave, an' I won' have not'in' t' look forward to." He said, reading on before writing something on the paper and typing, again, on his laptop. "Need t' be able t' see de prize t' keep me motivés."

"So ah'm a prize, huh?" Rogue asked, closing the book after earmarking the page.

"Oui." He said, taking the next paper and starting to read it.

"Ya know." Rogue said, watching him read before she continued. "Ah could go up and wait for ya."

He looked up at her for a brief moment before going back to reading.

"Still have those sexy lingerie outfits that ah didn't get ta wear on our trip." She said, seeing him shake his head. "Could go put one of those on and-"

"Girl, you too distractin', now." He said, setting the paper down. "I t'ink I need a new place t' finish t'ese."

Rogue laughed. "Ah'm sorry. Ah won't say anything else." She said, seeing him take in a deep breath before continuing.

Kurt suddenly appeared, making them both lightly jump. "Oh, my apologies meine freunde. I did not know zere vould be anyone in here." He said, crouching in the corner. "Should I come back?"

"No, no." Rogue said, waving him to join them. "We're just relaxing. Well, ah am. He's gradin' papers."

Gambit let out a sigh as he wrote something on the paper he just read. "Gut!" Kurt said, walking over and sitting on the couch. "I vill do my studies and reflect on ze day ahead."

"Sounds good." Rogue said, opening the book and continuing to read.

Ten minutes passed, and Gambit sighed, getting the attention of them both. Leaning back in the chair, he put his fingers in the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot himself in the head with the accompaniment of some sound effects.

"J'abandonne." He said. "I give up."

Rogue chuckled. "Ya almost done." She said, looking over her book. "Now hush. Kurt's trying ta do his studies."

"Man up stairs can hear him jus' fine." Gambit said. "Ain' dat right, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled at Gambit. "Vell, yes." He said, holding his place in his Bible. "But studying is for my own spiritual growth. It is time for me to gazzer my soughts."

"In other words, Remy, shut the hell up." Rogue said.

"You jus' gonna let her talk like dat, mon ami?" He asked, looking at Kurt.

"Doch." Kurt chuckled. "She can snap me in half."

"Damn right." Rogue said as they all laughed.

When they calmed, Kurt sat his Bible down and looked at them. "Have you discussed names for ze baby?" He asked.

"Non." Gambit said, going back to grading.

"Ah think we're gonna wait until we find out what we're havin'." She said, looking at Gambit and then back at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, with a smile. "Zis is such an exciting sing." He said. "I am so very happy for you. A baby is a gift from God."

Gambit looked up at Kurt without moving his head. "A gif' dat cry all night." He said, looking at Rogue. "I be sleeping in de pool house."

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked, looking at him. "Ya gonna be tha one staying up with it all night while _ah_ get some sleep."

Gambit laughed as he went back to reading before writing on the paper and typing on the laptop. "Dat be so true." He said, taking the last paper out. "Enfin!"

Rogue smiled and shook her head as she went back to reading her book. Kurt went back to his readings as well as Gambit finished up with the last paper. Typing what he needed, he placed it in his folder and closed it.

"Terminé. Done." He said, leaning back.

Kurt smiled as he closed his Bible before closing his eyes. He was obviously in thought or prayer, since his eyebrows moved ever so slightly and his mouth did the same. Glancing at Rogue, Gambit saw that she was into her book, not paying any mind to him or Kurt. Sighing, he stood and gathered his things before heading to the door.

"What ya got planned'?" Rogue asked.

Turning around and facing her, Gambit shrugged. "Wha'ever." He said. "Jus' tryin' t' take it easy."

"Ya wanna go ta tha pool?" She asked, closing the book.

He shook his head. "Be too crowded." He said, smiling. "Le's go out."

"Alright." Rogue said, standing. "How unexpected."

He put his hand out for her to take. "Gotta keep t'ings interestin', no?" He asked, as they headed out. "Later, Kurt."

–

Making their way down to the bench by the pond's edge, Gambit put his arm around Rogue as they sat down. "This is an interestin' place ta bring me." She said, looking around.

He smiled as he pushed her hair back over her shoulder with his other hand. "Wanted t' get away from all de people." He said, looking over her face. "Jus' you an' me."

She looked at him and smiled back. "Ta talk?" She asked, seeing him shake his head.

"Non." He said. "Jus' wanna be alone wit' you. Unless, y' wanna talk, chère."

She shook her head and and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the ducks glide across the water toward the other side of the pond where children where throwing bread. After a few moments, Rogue closed her eyes as Gambit began to stroke her hair, combing through it slowly with his fingers.

"Remy." She said, sitting up and looking at him. "If ya don't come back from tha mission, ah-"

"Shh." He said, lifting his hand and placing it on the side of her face. "We ain' talkin' 'bout dat. Not right now." She felt his thumb stroke the apple of her cheek as he pulled her to lie her head down on his shoulder again. "Le's jus' enjoy dis moment, eh? Juste nous deux."

Rogue didn't protest as she felt him hug her. His arm draped around her and he stroking her shoulder with his fingertips. She let out a staggered breath, hoping he didn't hear it. Even if he did, he wouldn't say anything. He already knew how she felt, so continuing their conversation that they had this morning in the kitchen would be meaningless. But she knew he was worried too. Him being quiet and bringing her here just to spend time with her meant he was scared of what might happen. The fact that he wasn't so confident about this mission was making her uneasy.

"It's beautiful today." Rogue said, changing the subject, as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Mm hmm." He agreed, looking up at the tree that provided a fairly good amount of shade for them. "Look like t'under heads comin'."

Rogue looked in the distance and saw the huge, dark clouds that had billowed and were slowly making their way towards them. "A good summer rain." She said, sitting up straight. "Wonder when it'll hit."

"Prob'bly dis evening." Gambit said taking his arm, that had been around her, and taking her hand in his.

"Remy." Rogue said, looking at him. "Am ah less attractive now that ah'm pregnant?"

Gambit looked at her and dipped his eyebrows at the sudden, and strange, question. "Es-tu fou? Are you crazy?" He asked. "Why you feel dat way? Is Remy not givin' you 'nough _l'affection_?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, no. Ya fine, sweetheart." She said, seeing him pout in confusion. "Ah just feel like...ah don't know. Ah don't...feel pretty these days."

Gambit smiled as he kissed her softly. "You be jus' as pretty as de first day saw you, mon précieux amant." He said, seeing her blush slightly.

She kissed his jaw. "Ah can't wait ta be Mrs. LeBeau." She said, feeling him put his arms around her.

"Can' wait eit'er." He said, feeling her rest her head on his shoulder again. "Be a dream come true."

"Ya tellin' me." Rogue said, smiling. "Ya been married once, so ya know what ta expect. This is _my_ dream come true, sugah."

"You right." He said. "You have de wedding y' always dream of, eh? De beautiful dress, de big cake, all de people, ninety percent y' don' even know, starrin' at you as y' walk down de aisle to me."

She laughed. "Ah don't think ah want a big wedding, hun." She said. "Just an intimate one with our close friends."

"Wha'ever y' want be perfect, chère." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I jus' show up on de day."

She slightly laughed. "Ya ain't gonna leave me with all the preparations are ya, swamp rat?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Dat depends on if y' want my opinion." He said. "Y' say I don' got taste."

"Of course ah want ya opinion." She said. "This is tha most important day of our lives."

Gambit chuckled. "Heard dat b'fore." He said.

"Well, this time ya marrying tha woman ya _actually_ love." She said, looking at him.

He looked at her, his face going serious, and a little offended. "I _did_ love her." He said, seeing she regretted saying that.

"Ah didn't mean it like that." Rogue said. "Ah know ya loved her, Remy. Ah'm sorry. Damn, ah sure can make a mess of things with just tha drop of a hat."

He shook his head. "Non." He said, pulling her close. "Dat was back den, anyhow. Maybe I loved her, maybe I didn'. We were young an' marryin' fo' _many_ reasons. Maybe we jus' be _entiché_ wit' each ot'er. Infatuated. Don' really know, but I do know dat I cared fo' her. Cared deeply fo' her."

Rogue stayed quiet for a few moments before she kissed his cheek. "Didn't mean ta open up old wounds." She said, seeing him shake his head again.

"Part o' life." He said. "Live an' learn, no?"

She smiled, lovingly, at him as she kissed him softly. "Are ya really fine with waitin' until tha baby's born ta get married?" She asked.

"Dat be up to you, chère." He said. "It be _'bout_ you. Wha'ever make you comf'table."

"Well, ah'd _like_ ta look sexy for ya on our wedding night." She said, seeing him smile, almost on the brink of a laugh. "Ya know, fittin' inta those sexy, lacy outfits ya like so much that show off my curvacious body."

"Mm." He said, nodding. "I do like dem."

"And why ya laughin' when ah bring up our wedding night?" She asked, seeing him smile again.

"Weddin' nights, tradition'lly, be for consummatin' de marriage." He said, seeing her nod.

"Ah gotcha." She said. "Well, if ya want, we can make it special."

"Like?" He asked.

"We could wait until our honeymoon to have sex again." She said, seeing his eyes slightly widen at the suggestion, making her laugh.

"Ce que l'enfer?" He asked, eyes widening more.

Rogue laughed again. "It's just a suggestion." She said. "It wouldn't happen until, ah don't know, the start of wedding plannin'?"

"But how long dat be?" He asked, seeing her shake her head and shrug.

"Don't know." She said, watching his jaw jut to the side in thought as his eyebrows dropped a bit.

"Not sure I can do dat." He said, smiling down at her. "Too use t' bein' so close t' you everyday and' havin' you anytime."

"Well, we wouldn't have any more kids durin' that time if we didn't have sex." She said, seeing him push his lips out in thought, again.

"I buy condoms." He said, seeing her shake her head and laugh. "Or I pull out. One o' de ot'er."

"Ya ridiculous." She said as she continued to laugh.

"Can' go wit'out you fo' too long, no? Make me _coléreux_. Irritable." He said.

"It'd only be for a few months." She said, reaching up and playing with the back of his hair.

"Few mont's might as well be years." He said, glancing at her lips.

Rogue chuckled as she kissed him. "It's just a suggestion." She said. "Ain't in concrete, so don't worry ya pretty little head, sugah."

He kisses her forehead as he pulls her into a hug. They sit quiet and watch the ducks leave the other side of the pond. The children had finished their bread and had run off to play. For a moment, they forgot all about the mission. They had a simple conversation, just now, about their future and it was pleasant and exciting.

Rogue smiled when she felt him kiss her right temple. "Wha' y' t'ink de baby look like?" He asked, softly.

"Ah don't know." She said, sitting up and looking at him. "A child lookin' like a mix of us is kinda strange ta fathom."

"I hope it have yo' smile." He said, cupping her face.

She couldn't help but flash the smile he loved so much. "Ah just hope it speaks English." She joked, making him laugh.

"Havin' a bilingual petit ain' a bad t'ing. It be good to have. Get y' far in life. Accomplish t'ings." He said. "Look at me."

"Yeah." Rogue said. "And what have ya accomplished in ya life?"

He smiled, lovingly at her. "Accomplish getting de love o' you, mon amour." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

Her hands slipped up and into his hair as she held his face against hers.

Pulling away, she leaned in and whispered into his left ear. "Let's get home, lover." She said, adding a bit of huskiness to her voice.

Gambit smiled, knowing full well what she was meaning. Standing, he took her hand and walked with her back to the convertible before heading back to the mansion.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks, again, for the reviews! I appreciate the kind words and glad you're liking it!  
Also, a new pic is up on my tumblr - HawkReyer . tumblr . com  
More chapters (and art) on the way! Mission in two, stay tuned!


	43. Chapter 43

Stroking her hair gently, Gambit smiled when he heard Rogue let out a soft sigh. Although they had come home an hour ago from the pond and he was anticipating some hot sex, she insisted that they cuddle. He had tried to get her in the mood, even kiss her right below her earlobe where it made her turn to mush, but she never caved. The woman was not in the mood, so he had given up and just held her like she wanted. He didn't say anything about sex, nor did she, as they lay there for the last hour just holding each other. Neither saying a single word as they listened to the other breathe softly.

Reaching up, Rogue ran her fingers through his hair, fighting with the tangles that blocked her path. She smiled when he smiled at her and propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. Placing his hands behind his head, he continued to smile at her as he watched her trace her middle finger over his lips and down his chin. Trickling her touch over his neck, she went down and stopped at his chest before kissing him, sweetly.

"Not gonna lie, chérie." He said, reaching out and placing his hand on her side. "When we come home, I t'ought we make love."

Rogue smiled. "Ah guess ah did give off that signal, huh?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"It's a'right." He said. "If dis wha' y' want, den dis wha' Remy do wit' you."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "We'll have sex." She said. "Just not now. Ah ain't feeling like it."

He smiled. "I wait." He said, propping himself up on his elbow to face her. "You be wort' it."

"This comin' from tha same man sayin' he can't go a few months without sex while we plan tha wedding." She teased, seeing him smile and shake his head slightly.

"Dat be different." He said.

"How so?" She asked, sitting up and smiling as she cocked her head, waiting for his answer.

Getting to his knees to face her, she smiled back. "T'ink 'bout it. Ain' hard t' see de difference." He said, watching her move closer to him.

"That's ya answer?" Rogue asked, leaning against her hands, inches from his lips. "What a cop-out."

She saw his smirk turn playful as he grabbed her and pinned her on the bed, getting her ticklish spots with his left hand as his right held her hands back against the mattress.

She protested in between laughs. "Remy!...Don't!...Stop!" She laughed.

"Don' stop?" He asked, smiling. "A'right."

"No!" She laughed harder until tears streamed down her face. "Stop!...Please!...Ah can't breathe!"

He finally stopped and sat on his knees, smiling at seeing her try and calm herself, catching her breath and placing her hands on her stomach. Crawling up her body, he smiled down at her as she lifted her hands and placed them on the back of his neck.

They were quiet as they stared into each others eyes. The smiles fading as they looked over the others face. He looked into her wet eyes, seeing the green so vivid against the redness that came from her laughing moments ago. His heart fluttered, making him take in a breath as he looked at her lips. As he leaned in to kiss her, Rogue gently pushed him up off of her and sat up, turning her back to him.

Dipping his brows in confusion, Gambit moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wha's wrong?" He asked, worried. "Are y' a'right?"

Hugging herself, she shook her head. "Just came ta tha realization that we might not have times like this ever again." She said, her eyes feeling hot with new tears, this time of sadness. "Ah'm tryin' not ta think about it, ah really am, but...Remy, ah-"

"Hey." He said, draping her hair back over her right shoulder and kissing her neck. "Ain' gone yet, chère." His lips, lightly kissing up her neck to the back of her left ear. "Still here."

She turned and looked at him. "Ah _pray_ that Scott lets me go along." She said, lifting her hand and tracing his face as a new tear rolled down her cheek. "Knowin' that ah'm right there, close enough ta help out if needed, would calm me more than Logan's word ta protect ya."

He smiled, but she knew it was forced. "Le's not worry 'bout dat now, ça va?" He asked, bring his left hand up and tracing her lips with his middle finger before he wiped the trail the tear had gone down.

She closed her eyes, letting another tear escape as she placed her hand on his. The rumbling of thunder broke the silence, bringing them both to look out the window and to see the dark clouds had found their way to the mansion. Moments later, the rain began to rap on the window, lightly and steadily.

"You hungry?" He asked, changing the subject and getting her attention back to him.

She nodded and sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah." She says, rubbing her wet fingers on her pants. "Ah'm pretty hungry."

Smiling at her, Gambit placed his hand on the side of her neck, cupping her jawline before he kissed her forehead. "Den le's get you, and dat baby, some good food, eh?" He says, getting off the bed and helping her stand before they walked out.

–

Neither one said anything as they ate at the table enjoying an evening snack. Footsteps broke the awkward silence and made them look over to see another student, Jana, enter along with Susanna. They looked at Gambit and Rogue and smiled as they opened the fridge.

"Got dem tests graded." Gambit said, trying to make small talk.

They turned around and looked at him. "Really?" Susanna asked. "How did I do?"

"Y' get dem t'morrow." He said, looking at them. "I say dis, I'm s'prised."

"I can't read you." Susanna said, looking at Jana. "Is that good surprised or bad surprised."

Jana shrugged. "I don't know." She said, looking at Gambit.

"You find out t'morrow." He said, taking a sip of water.

Grabbing the snacks they came in to get, they left with worry on their minds. He smiled as he looked down at his plate. His thoughts disturbed when he felt Rogue's hand on his. Turning his over, he wrapped his fingers around her hand and smiled at her.

Scott entered and smiled at them as he made his way over to the cupboard. "Hey." He said as he started to make some tea.

"Scott." Rogue started, turning in her chair to look at him as Gambit gave her hand a light squeeze, telling her not to go there.

"Yeah?" He asked, heating up the water in the kettle before turning to them.

"Let me go along on tha mission." She said, seeing him start to feel uneasy. "Ah won't try anything. Ah just wanna be there and know what's goin' on."

"I'm thinking about it." Scott said, looking at Gambit who was a little disappointed that Rogue had brought it up. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow night."

"Please." Rogue pleaded.

"Anna." Gambit said, softly.

She sighed, looking down at the wood floors before glancing at Scott again. "Just know that whatever ya choose, ah won't fight ya." She said. "Ah respect ya, Scott. Even if ah do have my moments of hissy fits."

The high-pitched squeal of the kettle cut through the awkwardness. "We'll talk tomorrow night." Scott said, taking the kettle and pouring the water over the teabag he placed in the mug. "Have a good night." He genuinely smiled at them before leaving the kitchen.

Gambit stayed quiet as Rogue turned back around and started to eat. "Ah know ya upset. About me bringin' it up with him." She said, seeing his jaw clench and the muscles flexing.

He didn't say anything as he took a bite, chewing it slowly. He was thinking, carefully, of what to say as he let out a sigh.

"Remy." She said, wanting him to say something. "Sugah..."

"Anna." He started, with a brief pause. "I ain' gonna say not'in', 'cause I know it come out wrong anyhow. A'ways do. I ain' gonna talk 'bout dis. Not 'til tomorrow. Righ' now, I jus' wanna sit here and enjoy de evening wit' you."

Rogue nodded and smiled, seeing the small, loving smile form on his face. "Alright." She said, taking her fork and starting to eat again.

–

After brushing her hair, she sat her brush down when Gambit showed up behind her in the mirror. He smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder and hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her lower stomach. Moving over, she made room for him knowing why he was in there. Reaching out, he took his tooth brush and started his nightly ritual.

Heading into the room, Rogue turned the sheets down and got in bed before turning and watching Gambit finish up. After brushing, he gargled his mouth wash and then washed his face before he turned the light out and headed toward the bed. Instead of going around, he came right up and crawled up her body before stopping and kissing her. She kissed him back before he moved to her right and got under the sheets. Turning the light out, Rogue moved in close, wrapping her arm around him and tucking it under him. Placing his hand on her back, he rubbed it lightly before kissing the side of her face.

"Ah haven't been _this_ nervous since the night we first made love." She said, chuckling.

She heard him laugh as well. "Y' _were_ pretty nervous dat night." He said, hugging her and adding a kiss to her face again. "Don' worry 'bout not'in', chère. Whatever happens will be fo' de good o' de team an' fo' you an' dat beautiful petit."

"Ah know." She said. "Ah just can't believe that ah'm makin' such a fuss over this. Ah know ah'm getting on everyone's last nerve."

"Non." He says softly. "You got every right t' make a fuss. Dey all know dat."

"Ah guess." She says, feeling his fingertips lightly dance over her side.

"Now no more talkin'. Got a early day t'morrow." He said, hugging her lightly. "G'night, chère."

"Night." She said, softly.

Truth is, she couldn't sleep.

She had been up all night thinking about what Scott would decide and how, either way, Gambit was going to be away from her facing who knows what in that place. After glancing a the clock and seeing it was four in the morning, she inwardly sighed. Nestling her head close, she took in his scent and closed her eyes, trying to find some sort of sleep before dawn arrived.

Rogue hit the alarm as soon as it went off. Rolling over, she smiled as she rested her chin on Gambit's arm and looked down at him. She kissed his shoulder before lightly shaking him.

"Time ta get up." She said, softly into his ear as she kept shaking him, gently. "Remy."

"Mm." He moaned, starting to wake up.

"It's seven, hun." She said, pulling the hair back out of his face. "Come on. Ya need ta get up."

Taking in a deep breath, he turned and looked at her before sitting up. Rubbing his face, he added light slaps before he felt Rogue hug him.

"Wha's dis?" He asked, smiling at her, kissing her forehead.

"Hope ya have a good day." She said, pulling away before she kissed his lips, passionately.

"Mm." He moaned again, breaking the kiss. "Wha's gotten into you, mon amour?" He asked, smiling curiously. "Sadly, Remy ain' got de time t' please you dis mornin'."

Rogue giggled as she rested her forehead on his. "Ya mean, ah can't wish my lover a good day?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"You can wish me a good day anytime." He said, kissing her lips softly. "Could do more, but sadly I got t' be goin'."

Rogue smiled as she watched him slide out of bed and get ready for his last day of teaching for a while. "Mind if ah interrupt later?" She asked, seeing him smirk as he turned and pulled a shirt out of the dresser. "Ah ain't ready ta get outta bed just yet."

He turned to her and smiled, shaking his head. "Y' know I don' mind." He said, slipping his jeans on. "Ain' gonna be teachin' today. Jus' passin' out t'eir tests and rest o' de time be a free period."

"Ya can do that?" Rogue asked.

"O' course." He said, slipping his shoes on before flashing her a grin. "I be de teacher."

–

Rogue didn't roll out of bed until after lunch. She was starving, but she was also extremely tired. After cleaning up, she wandered into the kitchen as quietly as she could, but remembered that there wasn't really a class going on today.

Walking over to the pantry, she grabbed a granola bar and turned to see Gambit smiling at her as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wonderin' when you was gonna make an appearance." He said.

"Ya been waitin' for me?" Rogue asked, watching him stalk over to her out of the corner of her eye as she closed the door.

"A'ways." He said as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Remy." Rogue pulled away and glanced at the students, seeing they were watching them. "We can't be doin' this while ya teachin'."

He chuckled and looked back at the students. "Ain' teachin' right now." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "Not like we havin' sex in front o' dem."

Rogue noticed the girls interest at the mention of 'sex'. "Damn you." She said, giving him a glare. "Those girls are thinking dirty things right now."

"Not as dirty as moi." He said, running his hand down her arm. "How 'bout dis evenin' we..."

Rogue watched him as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, huskily, blushing immediately at the mention of him licking whipped cream off of her body, from head to toe, before taking her to endless heights of passion.

Stepping back, Rogue knew she was blushing. She was also surprised to see he was back to his playful self again. She thought about what to say as he took a step closer and placed his hand on the side of her face. She couldn't help but look into his red and black eyes, feeling the heat that grew inside her. God he knew how to get her engine revving and juices flowing.

"So?" He asked. "You int'rested, chère?"

She smirked. "Ah'll be in our room at five." She said, lightly running a finger down his lips. "And don't ya dare be a minute late."

"Wha' 'bout early?" He asked, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Sure." She said. "But not too early. Ah gotta get ta lookin' my best for ya."

"Y' a'ways do." He said as she pulled her hand away from him.

–

After school ended for the day, Gambit was approached by Scott who held a package for him. "Here it is." He said, handing it over to Gambit. "The new uniform."

"You want me t' model it?" Gambit asked, teasingly.

Shaking his head, Scott smiled. "Just let me know how you like it." He said. "Let me know if it fits well, because if it doesn't, you'll be out of luck."

"I be sure an' pass on de info." He said, tucking it underneath his arm as he gathered his folder and laptop. "We be waitin' fo' yo' answer."

"Mm hmm." Scott said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." Gambit said, turning around and smirking. "Don' disturb us 'til, I don' know...eight?"

"Damn." Scott shook his head, chuckling. "Alright."

Leaving the kitchen, Gambit went upstairs and stopped at the bedroom door. He knocked, knowing she didn't want him to be too early.

"Come in!" He heard from the other side.

Opening the door, he saw her still in her clothes from earlier. "Y' ain' ready?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"It's four o'clock." Rogue said. "Ah told ya five."

"I know, but dis come in and I gotta try it on fo' Summers." Gambit said, putting everything on the bed before stripping down to his boxer briefs.

Opening the package, Gambit took the suit out and looked it over. "Charcoal and crimson." Rogue said, nodding. "That looks like ya."

"Gray an' red." Gambit said, looking at her, playfully. "It bring out m' eyes."

Rogue smiled as he stepped into it and pulled it up, but noticing his boxer briefs were preventing it from going any further.

"Hmm." He thought, stepping out and removing his underwear before trying again, this time being successful. "Dere. An' _c'est vraiment gentil_, how t'oughtful. It have a built-in protective cup." He zipped it up.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled as he tapped on the metal cup, protecting his goods. "That's important." She said, seeing him nod.

"How do I look?" He asked, moving his arms around. "Feel like I ain' wearin' not'in'."

"Looks like it too." Rogue said. "Do a turn around."

He slowly turned and noticed her looking all over him. "I seen you lookin' down dere." He said, catching her gaze and winking. "Don' mind it."

She smiled. "Well, it's hugging ya mighty good." She said. "But it's great. Looks good on ya."

He smiled back. "Really feel like I ain' wearin' not'in'." He said. "I like it."

He squat down and sat and did other positions to see how constricting it was. To his surprise, it wasn't. Unzipping the suit, he stepped out and got dressed before folding the suit up and placing it on the dresser.

"I be right back. Need t' give Scott my report o' dis t'ing." He said walking to the door before stopping and looking back at Rogue with a playful smirk. "So, dis be yo' cue t' get ready."

"Ah will be, once ya get back." She said, winking at him as he left the room.

Bounding down the stairs, he took a quick right and headed for Jean's office. Scott's usually in there and if he isn't, then he'd be in Charles' office. Thankfully, when he entered Jean's office, Scott was sitting beside her at her desk.

"So, how's it fit?" Scott asks when he sees Gambit walk in.

"Like a glove." He said, putting his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "More like a condom."

Jean looked at Scott and raised her eyebrows as she smiled uncomfortably. Gambit chuckled as he shook his head.

"Leave it t' me t' say somet'in' like dat." He said. "Désolé. Dat was inappropriate. But it do fit snugly. Feel like I ain' wearin' not'in'."

"And the armor?" Scott asked. "Is it noticeable?"

Gambit shook his head. "Non." He said, looking at Jean. "T'ough, I have t' go commando."

Scott cleared his throat, seeing Jean blush a little. "Well, that was apart of the plan. We didn't want any restrictions from movement. Did you walk around? Sit?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It move really good." He said. "I like de suit, mon ami. We find out how well it hold up tomorrow, eh?"

Scott nodded as he looked at Jean. "Gambit, I've made up my mind about whether Rogue should go or not, and-"

Gambit put his hand up. "Eight o'clock." He said. "I'm busy until den."

"Alright." Scott smiled. "Eight o'clock it is."

"Bon." Gambit said, waving. "Bonsoir."

Heading back down the hall and to the stairs, Gambit took a detour and walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. Grabbing the can of whipped cream, he shut it and got an interesting look from Kurt and Kitty, who enjoyed a quiet dinner at the table.

"And where are you taking that?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gambit looked at the can and smiled. "Upstairs fo' an evenin' snack." He said, winking, before leaving the kitchen and heading back up the stairs.

–

Running his hand up her torso, Gambit felt the stickiness of the whipped cream he had applied earlier that evening. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed the sweet trail up to her face, finding her lips once more.

Rogue wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "And ah thought ya were kiddin' about tha whipped cream." She said.

He let out a satisfied sigh. "I ain' never kiddin' about dis stuff, mon amour." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Wha' time is it? We gotta be dressed by eight. Scott's comin' by t' give us his answer."

Looking up, Rogue read the clock. "Then we better get up and get dressed." She said sitting up on her knees, feeling the can of whipped cream roll and hit her calf. "It's almost eight."

Climbing slowly out of bed, they got dressed and made their selves presentable. When eight rolled around, Rogue looked at Gambit nervously. There was a knock on the door and Gambit opened it with a smile.

"Punctual, I like dat." He said, welcoming Scott into their room.

"When am I never?" Scott asked, looking at Rogue before looking back at Gambit. "Well, I've made up my mind."

Gambit bit his bottom lip as Scott looked at Rogue.

"You can go along." He said, seeing her face beam with excitement. "But, you have to stay back with us. No leaving under any circumstances whatsoever. That's an order."

Rogue nodded. "Ya have my word." She said, looking at Gambit and noticed he was a little disappointed, but was failing at trying to hide it.

"We leave at O-nine hundred. Have a good night." Scott said, with a smile, as he left their room.

Shutting the door behind him, Gambit turned around and pushed his lips out slightly in disappointment. "Well, you gettin' y' way, chère." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Remy, ah know ya don't want me ta go." She said as she stood up and walked up to him, placing her hands on his waist.

He shrugged. "Non. I don'." He said. "But dat ain' up t' me."

He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, lover." She said as she started to play with his hair. "Ah ain't gonna be in any trouble. Ah can take care of myself."

"Dat ain' it, Anna." Gambit said softly, looking up into her eyes as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her to stand between his knees as he rested his forehead against her stomach.

She placed her hands on the back of his head, and stroked his hair gently. "Ah know." She said, feeling him turn his head to the left, still leaning his head against her.

He sighed in frustration, sitting there quiet as she continued to stroke his hair. "Like I say, his word be final. No complainin'." He said, pulling away and taking her hands, looking down at them.

"Everything will be fine." She said, softly, seeing him give her a forced smile. "Ah'm gonna go get some water. My throat is irritated."

His genuine smirk returns. "From all dat heavy breat'in' we do dis evenin'." He says, making her laugh.

She kissed his forehead before walking to the door. "Ah'll be back in a jiff." She says, winking as she leaves the room.

Gambit let out another sigh as he stood up and got ready for bed. Turning out the lights, he didn't bother to wait for Rogue before he slipped under the sheets and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Take off in the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

Gambit spent a good part of the night watching Rogue sleep. He would reach out and caress her skin, ever so lightly. Thinking about how much of a distraction she was going to be. Looking behind him at the clock, he decided to get out of bed when five rolled around. Getting out of bed, he walked toward the dresser and kicked something metal, realizing it was the whipped cream can. It hit the closet doors, causing a loud clang. Walking over, Gambit picked it up and shook his head as he heard movement from the bed.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Rogue roll over on to her left side and face the window. Part of him didn't want to wake her, but he knew that would be wrong and would cause all kinds of rifts between them. Slipping the jeans on that he wore yesterday, he grabbed a tank top from the dresser before leaving the room, whipped cream can in hand. He noticed the light on in the kitchen when he reached the top of the stairs. When he reached the ground floor, he heard Storm's voice.

Walking in, he saw she was talking with Scott and Jean, both of whom were dressed and ready for the day. Storm noticed Gambit first and smiled, causing Jean and Scott to look and smile as well.

Throwing the whipped cream can away, Gambit turned to them. "Dere a party an' I wasn' invited?" He asked, walking over and pouring himself some coffee.

"Last minute preparations." Scott said. "Giving Ororo the run down. The Professor will be here to run the institute as he sees fit, but everything else will-"

"Don' give a shit." Gambit smiled playfully, taking a sip of coffee. "Pardon de ins'bordination."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "All I need is for you to be ready to go and confident." He said.

"Well, I be ready t' go, homme." He said. "Confident...not s' much."

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

Gambit looked at Scott. "Really t'ought y'd keep her here." He said. "T'ought y'd take my side on dis."

"Wait." Scott said, confused. "You came to me asking if she could go."

"Only do dat fo' her." He said. "Wanted t' leave de final word up t' you. I don' want her goin'."

Scott sighed. "Is there going to be a problem? Because if there is-"

"Non." Gambit said. "I be over it when we out dere." He could lie to himself, at least.

Scott looked at Jean, who placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Scott." She said.

"I wish I could believe you." He said, looking at Gambit. "This mission really bothers me. I'm not going to lie, I'm actually terrified that anything could go wrong at any minute."

"A'ways dat chance, mon ami." Gambit said, taking another sip of coffee.

Scott shook his head. "This is different than our other missions, Gambit." He said. "Everything we know about the place..."

"Dis how he always handle de _pow-wows_?" He asked, looking at Storm. "Scare de shit outta everyone?"

Storm laughed, as did Jean and Scott. "I'm sorry." Scott said.

Gambit smiled, glad he could lighten the mood. "So when we land, how far we gonna be from de target?" He asked.

"Far enough so that they can't detect the Blackbird." He said. "I've got a map I can show you later before we head out."

Gambit nodded. "We goin' in on foot, den." He said, seeing Scott nod. "We know de landscape? Any good hidin' spots?"

"The map has all that information." He said. "You'll see it."

They were quiet at they all sipped on their morning drink of choice before Jean started up. "How's Rogue feeling these days?" She asked, looking at Gambit.

He shrugged. "She got her moments when she feelin' sick." He said. "Ot'er dan dat, she be fine."

"What about the pain she was experiencing?" Jean asked.

"She don' really say much 'bout it after dat visit t' de doctor." He said. "Haven' ask her 'bout it, eit'er."

"What pain?" Scott asked, looking at Jean.

"She was experiencing pain in her lower abdomen a few days ago." Jean said. "Hank took her to see a friend at the hospital in town and it turned out to be nothing."

"An' she hear de heartbeat." Gambit said, smiling proudly.

Scott smiled. "That's awesome." He said.

"It is so amazing." Storm said. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be settling down."

Gambit smirked. "Ain' settled down jus' yet." He said as Logan walked in.

"Morning." He said, walking over and pouring himself some coffee.

"Good morning." Storm said.

"From the looks of it, y'all didn't sleep." He said, looking around the room.

"We did." Scott said with Jean nodding.

"Not me." Gambit said, getting their attention. "Half de night I be worryin' 'bout Rogue."

"Why?" Logan asked. "She'll be safe here. Storm will look after her, along with Charles."

"Rogue's going with us." Scott said, getting a bewildered look from Logan.

"What?" He asked.

"She ain' stayin' here." Gambit said.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?" Logan asked, getting upset. "You're going to let a pregnant woman go out on a mission?"

"She isn't going out on a mission, just going along." Scott said.

Logan looked at Gambit. "How is this okay with you?" He asked. "'Cause it sure as _hell_ ain't alright with me."

"Ain' a'right wit' me ei'ter." Gambit said, getting defensive and raising his voice slightly. "If it up t' me, she be stayin' back. You t'ink I want de mot'er o' my child out dere?"

"Calm down." Scott said, standing up and getting between them. "We don't need any more complications to arise." He turned to Logan. "It was my choice to bring her along."

Letting out a breath, Gambit ran his fingers through his hair. "_Pardon_." He said, getting himself under control as he took another sip of coffee.

–

Opening her eyes, Rogue lifted her head, feeling achy all over, to see it was almost seven. Swallowing, she suddenly noticed her throat was on fire.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me." She said, feeling her throat and noticing it was swollen up by her tonsils. "Son of a _bitch_."

Sitting up, she moaned as her body protested her moving. She was definitely sick and knew her fever was high. She wanted to get out of bed, but her body wasn't coopering. Lying back, she covered her face with her hands and sighed in frustration. She had to go today. She needed to go. She _wanted_ to go. But, now, that wasn't looking possible. She told herself she'd go see Hank as she rolled on to her right side and pulled the covers up over her cold body.

The door opened quietly, bringing her from that thought as she looked up to see Gambit entering with some yogurt and fruit. He saw that she was awake and smiled as he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mornin'." He said. "Brought y' some breakfast."

His countenance fell at the sight of her being on the brink of tears. Almost dropping the things he had brought, he sat them on the bed and leaned in, placing his hand on her left side.

"Chère, wha's wrong?" He asked, everything going through his head as he placed his other hand on her forehead to wipe her hair back, feeling she was burning up with a fever.

"Ah can't go today." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

Inwardly, Gambit sighed with relief, but he kept his worried face on. "Dat's a'right. Y' need de rest." He said, knowing whatever he said would make it sound the exact opposite of what he meant.

"Ah can't be sick. Not now." Rogue said, sitting up. "Ah have ta go with y'all today."

"You don' have t' do not'in'." He said, softly, adding a smile. "Don' t'ink havin' you in a confined space be a good idea if you got a fever, chère."

"What if ya get it?" She asked, lifting her hand and placing it on his forearm.

Gambit shook his head. "Den I get it." He said, shrugging. "But you be more important dan me." She watched his hand as it went to her stomach. "Gotta take care o' dis, first and foremost."

She placed her hand on his and nodded, knowing he was right. "Ah know." She said, sounding defeated.

"Want me t' go get Hank?" He asked. "Or I take you down dere?"

She nodded again. "Ya can go get him for me. Don't think ah'm in much of a mood for gettin' out of this warm bed." She said, seeing him give her a loving smile and place his hand on the side of her face before he got up and left the room.

Lying back down, she sighed in frustration. Why did this happen now? Why couldn't it have waited until they returned? Her eyes grew hot with tears and felt them run down her face, wetting her pillow. It was stupid to cry, but she couldn't help it, it was this damn pregnancy. For a moment she wished she wasn't pregnant, just so she could go and join the others like old times. It was holding her back from doing a lot of things.

"What tha hell are ya _thinkin'_ gal_?"_ She asked herself, quickly brushing that thought aside.

Her mind did a one-eighty and she rolled on to her back and placed her hand on her lower abdomen, pressing lightly. She smiled, feeling the little bump inside her. She was happy. She couldn't lie to herself. This was what she had wanted her whole life.

As the door opened, her thoughts washed away as she looked to see Gambit enter with Hank. "I hear you are having a bit of a fever." He said with a smile as he walked over to her side of the bed.

"Yeah." She said, scooting back to sit against the headboard.

Hank felt her forehead and raised his eyebrows. "My goodness. Whatever it is, has you good." He said. "Any symptoms?"

"Achy all over and my throat is killing me." She said. "Ah guess a bit of a stuffy nose."

Hank smiled as he gently reached over and felt her throat. "Those tonsils are definitely swollen." He said with a smile. "It appears to be a cold, perhaps the flu. Unfortunately, there isn't anything I can give you."

"Ain' got not'in'?" Gambit asked, worry in his voice.

"I have medicine, but she can't take anything." He said.

"Because ah'm pregnant." She said, looking at Gambit.

"Precisely." Beast said. "I'm afraid you'll just have to ride it out. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids and of course, my personal favorite, eat chicken noodle soup."

Rogue smiled at his typical doctoral advice. "Thanks, Hank." She said, seeing Gambit get fidgety.

"I go an' get you some soup, chère." Gambit said, walking over and grabbing his wallet. "Dere gotta be a place open at dis hour."

"Convenience stores." Hank said. "Gas stations. Though, I prefer the convenience stores. I have a discount card to the one on fifty-third. Give them the school's phone number at checkout. You'll save twenty percent."

"Bien. I be back." He said, smiling at Rogue before he left the room.

Hank smiled at Rogue, as well. "You should be over this in a week." He said, patting her knee before standing.

"Ah hate being down and out." Rogue said.

His smile was still on his face. "I know, my friend." He said. "It goes against your strong personality, but, this is for the best. If you need anything, let me know. I'll keep my phone close so you won't have to get out of bed."

"Thanks." Rogue said as she watched him leave the room.

–

Gambit sighed as he walked through the aisles of the convenience store, Beast had mentioned, looking for chicken noodle soup. Looking up, for any sign that let him know where exactly to find it, he saw a young woman, out of the corner of his eye, stocking boxes of cereal at the end of the aisle.

Walking up to her, he smiled. "Excusez moi." He said, getting her attention and a smile.

"Yes sir?" She asked, looking into his eyes and blushing.

"I'm lookin' fo' de canned soups. Guess I overlooked dem. Care t' fill me in on where dey might be hidin'?" He said, seeing her point to the other side of the store.

"They're on aisle seven." She said, her smile still on her face. "About the middle of the aisle."

"Merci." Gambit said as he headed over to aisle seven.

Walking about half way, he finally saw the soups. Looking through them all, he finally found the chicken noodle and grabbed several cans before heading to the check out counter at the front. He got in line behind an old woman who was paying and watched as she gave the cashier a coupon for every item she bought. Glancing at his phone, he saw it was seven fourty-five.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this coupon expired yesterday." The cashier said, showing the woman the date.

"But the manager told me it could be used until the end of the month." The old woman said.

"I'll have to talk with him." The cashier said, picking up the phone by the register.

Gambit let out a sigh as he looked around. He saw the girl that had been stocking the cereals exit the aisle and head his way.

"Désolé, dere be any way y' could check dis stuff out fo 'me?" He asked the girl. "Gotta catch a flight in a hour and dis be fo' my pregnant wife."

The girl smiled. "Sure." She said, walking around the counter and opening her register.

Setting the cans of soup down, he looked up and passed the girl to see the wall of cigarettes. Never before in the last two years had he needed a smoke so bad in his life. He had been so stressed about the mission and about Rogue going that his cravings were even harder than ever. He diverted his eyes and watched as the girl scanned every can of soup, rather than scan one and duplicate it on the register. She bagged them up before smiling at him.

"Anything else for you today?" She asked.

Taking his wallet out, Gambit caved. "Oui." He said, pointing to the top left. "A pack o' t'ose."

"I'll need to see your ID, please." The girl said.

"I don' look over eighteen? Y' flatter me, chère." He said, laying on his charm.

The girl smiled as she turned around and grabbed the brand he had pointed at. "Anything else for you?" She asked, seeing him shake his head. "And do you have a rewards card with us?"

"I got de phone number." He said, telling her what it was before she finished and told him the total.

Gambit gave her the bills and told her to keep the change as he took the soups, and cigarettes, and headed back to the mansion. Pulling into the garage and killing the engine, he checked the clock to see it was ten passed eight. Getting out of the car, he headed inside and down the hall, passing several students who had woken up to start their school-free day. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the pantry and put the bag of soups at the top, so no one would really pay attention to them. He took the cigarettes out of the other bag and put them in his back pocket before heading upstairs and into the bedroom to get ready to leave.

Opening the door, he saw Rogue curled up in bed, but looked at him when he entered. "Got y' several cans, chère." He said with a smile. "Dey be at de very top o' de pantry. I make sure Hank and Ro know 'bout dem."

She nodded as she lied her head back down. "Thanks." Was all she said as Gambit opened the closet and grabbed his duffel bag.

Unzipping it, he threw in a few Henley shirts and T-shirts before throwing in two pairs of jeans, socks and underwear. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and a hair tie before walking back over and putting them in the bag. He looked back at Rogue, who was now watching him, and smiled. He added a wink before turning and opening the dresser drawer to take his new uniform out. He glanced at two decks of cards and grabbed them, shoving them in the duffel bag before zipping it up.

Looking at the clock, he still had an whole hour to kill. After zipping up his duffel bag, he draped his duster over it before climbing in the bed and lying behind Rogue. He moved in close and spooned her, running his hand down her arm as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"You get t' feelin' better now." He said, softly, hugging her.

She was quiet before she turned around to face him. "Ya gettin' ya way, lover." She said, using his words.

He looked into her eyes as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ain' gonna hear no boastin' from me." He said. "Only happy when you happy, mon amour."

Rogue forced a smile. "Sure." She said, not believing a word of it. "Ah'm miserable."

"I know." He said, kissing her forehead.

They were quiet until it was getting close to leaving. Getting out of bed, Gambit grabbed the duffel bag in his right hand and draped his duster over his left arm before walking to the door of the bedroom.

"Ah wanna see ya off." Rogue said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

He smiled as he watched her put her flip flops on and put her robe on over her nightgown. Taking his left arm, they walked out and headed downstairs where they saw Kitty and Kurt about to go into the elevator. They saw them and waited before they four entered and headed down to the lower level. Exiting the elevator, they headed toward the hangar where they saw everyone was about to board the Blackbird.

Stopping after walking a few steps, they watched as Scott and Jean walked up the ramp and entered the jet. Turning to her, Gambit smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I be back." He said, as she hugged him tight.

"Ya better." She said, kissing him several times, softly, before she rested her forehead against his. "Be careful."

"A'ways am, chère." He said, receiving more kisses from her. "Here."

Setting his duffel bag down, he took his duster and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled as he hugged it around her body.

"Take care o' dat fo' me. Don' need it fo' dis." He said, hugging her.

"Gambit, let's go." Scott said.

Pulling away, he picked up his duffel bag and smiled at Rogue. "Je prends votre amour avec moi." He said, softly, before he kissed her one last time.

He turned and headed toward the ramp, disappearing inside. "Don't worry, darlin'." Logan said, coming up to her right. "He'll be back."

"Ya better watch his ass, Logan." Rogue said, turning and hugging him.

"You got it." He said, receiving a kiss on the cheek. "You take care of yourself."

Rogue pulled away and hugged Gambit's duster around her body again as she watched Logan board the jet. Backing up toward the door, she watched as the jet started up and soon was heading out of the hangar. She jumped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"They will be alright, my friend." Storm said, smiling at Rogue.

"Ah wish ah could believe ya, Ororo." Rogue said, wiping her eyes. "Ah feel like he ain't gonna come back. Ah just have this bad feelin' about tha whole thing."

She felt the tears finally escape and roll down her cheeks as Storm put her arm around her. "Let us go back upstairs. I'll make you something to eat. Hank tells me you have a cold or flu." She said as they walked into the hall and entered the elevator.

"Ah ain't hungry." Rogue said as Storm pressed the button and they started to head up.

"To fight off the illness, you need to eat and drink plenty of fluids. You know this." She said, still comforting her. "Remy asked me to look after you and that is what I will do. Plus, you need to think of the baby."

She used his real name. She didn't always use it, but when she did, it was to convey how much she cared for him as well.

"Ah'll try and eat, hun, but ah can't promise ah will." Rogue said as the elevator stopped and they exited, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** And just like when I make plans, I get sick the next day -_- Next chapter in a couple of days.  
Also, I'm working on a prequel to this story. So, keep your eyes open for that.


	45. Chapter 45

Opening his duffel bag, Gambit took out one of the decks he had thrown in there and started to shuffle them. He let out a sigh, getting the attention of Kitty.

"Everything alright?" She asked, adding a smile.

"O' course, petit." He said, smiling back as he continued to shuffle the cards.

"Kurt would remind you that lying is a sin." She said, making him chuckle.

"Jus' got a li'l o' de _papillons_." He said.

"We're all nervous." She said, reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder as she watched him shuffle the cards. "We've got your back, Gambit. Everything will be fine."

"I know." He said, looking down at the cards.

"Seeing you so uneasy is making it difficult for me to believe everything _will_ be fine." Kitty said.

"You be fine, petit." He said. "Ain' got not'in' t' worry 'bout."

"Neither do you, Cajun." Logan said from behind him. "We'll be in and out before ya know it."

"Besides, we aren't going in for a few days." Kitty said. "Scott said we'll be watching the place to get as much information as we can before we strike."

Gambit nodded as he stopped shuffling the cards. "How's that new uniform?" Logan asked.

"Très bon." He replied. "Feel like y' ain' wearin' a single t'ing."

"Can I see it?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." He said, leaning over and unzipping his duffel bag.

Pulling the uniform out, he handed it to Kitty. "Whoa. It's really light weight." She said, unfolding it and looking at it. "Is that a...cup?"

Gambit chuckled. "Oui." He said, seeing her shoot him a glance. "Wasn' my idea, but it come in handy, no?"

"Zat is ze new uniform?" Kurt asked, walking up and kneeling beside Kitty.

"Yep." She said, smiling at him.

"It looks like somesing you vould vear." Kurt said, seeing Gambit smile.

"We didn't pick the color scheme." Scott said from the pilot seat.

"But it be perfect, fo' me, eh?" Gambit asked, looking over at Kurt and Kitty. "T'ink dark colors fit me. Bring out m' eyes."

"Are you suggesting you know about fashion?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow, playfully.

"I agree." Jean said, looking back at them with a smile.

"I see y' really brought me along fo' entertainment." Gambit said, looking at Jean, who winked at him.

"You're fun to mess with. Can you blame us?" She said, turning back around and facing forward.

"Guess not." He said as Kitty handed him the uniform.

–

Rogue glanced at the clock as she sat at the bar in the kitchen. It had been an hour since they had left for the mission and she was feeling uneasy. Not to mention, she was having a little morning sickness. She had convinced Storm that she'd eat once the bout of nausea was gone, but it was lingering longer than she had wanted.

Slowly getting off the stool, Rogue hugged the duster around herself as she made her way upstairs and to her bedroom. She was freezing and her temperature was raging throughout her body. Opening the door, she walked in and kicked her flip flops off before she lied down on the bed, draping the duster over her. She noticed that she didn't shut the door, but she didn't really care. That was the least of her worries.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, letting her know she had a text message. She sighed, reaching over and grabbing her phone before she rolled onto her back, lighting the screen up and reading who it was from. She smiled, seeing it was from Beast. He was checking up on her and didn't want to come by and disturb her, in case she was sleeping. She text back, letting him know she still have the fever and aches, but nothing to report. She made sure to thank him before she pressed 'SEND' and lied her phone down beside her.

Someone knocked on the door frame, causing Rogue to sit up on her elbows. "Do you need anything?" It was Storm.

Sitting up, Rogue felt her throat. "Maybe some tea?" She asked, seeing Storm smile.

"Of course." She said. "Anything else? Soup?"

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Just some tea. Not sure ah can stomach anything just yet." She said, seeing Storm nod before she left.

Placing her hand on her head, she felt her fever and sighed. This was not how she wanted to spend the weekend. But, with her immune system being so low, she really had no choice but to accept the fact that this was going to happen more often over the next several months.

Suddenly feeling the nausea become extremely overwhelming, Rogue got out of bed and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She was still in there when Storm returned with her tea. Rogue suddenly saw her appear in the doorway of the bathroom and smile.

Sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi tub, Rogue sighed and watched as Storm grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before she took a seat beside her and placed it on her forehead. She put her arm around Rogue and rubbed her back gently.

"Thanks." Rogue said, smiling at her.

"Of course." Storm said, hugging her friend.

"Ah hope ya don't feel ya have ta stay by my side until they get back." Rogue said. "Ya got more important things ta be doing, gal."

Storm shook her head as she lifted her hand and brushed Rogue's hair back and over her shoulder. "There is nothing to be done. There is no school in session." She said. "I am here to watch over you."

"Requested by a certain Cajun." Rogue said, leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees. "Ah'll be fine, Ororo."

"No you will not." Storm said, placing her and on Rogue's back. "Between being sick and dealing with your morning sickness, you are also worried."

Rogue sighed. "Can't help it." She said. "Tha only reason ah'm so worried is because Remy was. He's usually hard to read, but this week... Ah could tell it was _really_ botherin' him."

Storm still had her warm smile on her face. "He has more to worry about now." She said.

Rogue smiled, knowing what she meant as she sat up and placed her hand on her lower stomach. "Ah guess." She said. "But he shouldn't. Ah can take care of myself. Takes a lot ta hurt me. Ya know that."

"Physically, yes." Storm said. "You are not very good at hiding when you're emotionally hurt or worried, though."

"Well, lately, no." Rogue said, standing and walking back toward the bed.

Reaching over, she opened the top to the morning sickness pops she bought and took out a raspberry one. Popping it in her mouth, she sighed as she leaned back against the head board, draping the duster over her legs.

Storm folded her arms just under her breasts and smiled. "Please let me know when you are hungry. I do not want you going without eating." She said, seeing Rogue nod.

"Ah will, hun." She said.

"Get some rest." Storm smiled before leaving the room. "I shall be back to check on you in a few hours."

"With ya and Hank checkin' up on me all tha time, when will ah get any sleep?" Rogue winked at Storm as she watched her walk to the door.

"Can you blame us for caring about you?" She asked, before waving and leaving the room.

Looking to her left, Rogue saw the tea Storm had brought her. Reaching over, she took it and began to sip on it, letting it coat and sooth her throat.

"Just tha right amount of honey." She said, quietly to herself as she continued to sip on the tea.

–

"This." Scott said, flattening the map, as he pointed to a clearing. "Is where the facility is located and we are here."

"Not very far." Kitty said. "What is that, like, five miles?"

"It's three." Scott said.

"That's a lot closer than I was hoping we'd be." Kitty said.

"We've really received a lot of help with the stealth upgrades on the Blackbird, so if this place can detect us, then they have the right to capture us." Scott said, tapping on where they were on the map. "We're in a clearing on a hill, but we're hidden by the trees and foliage. This should give us enough coverage for a good lookout view over the next few days."

"An' when we startin' de security tests?" Gambit asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tomorrow." Scott said, standing up straight. "Today, we're going to scout out the area and try and find any potential weak spots in their fences and walls. We'll also be watching the guard's shifts. See how long they work and watch their paths. Any questions?" Gambit glanced around at the five other members and saw them shake their heads. "Alright. We start at nineteen hundred. Until then, enjoy yourselves. There's a small town just west of here about two miles."

Gambit looked at Logan and smiled. "Wanna go on a trip into town?" He asked, seeing Logan push off the wall he had been leaning again.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, as they headed off the Blackbird and to the cargo area.

Opening the hatch, they wheeled out two motorcycles and revved them up before heading out. They drove into the small Texas town and stopped at a twenty-four hour diner. Parking their bikes in one space, they headed inside and over to a booth.

Taking a menu from behind the napkin holder, Gambit glanced over at some waitresses, in their early twenties. He smiled, seeing they were talking with each other about Logan and himself. Probably about who was going to get to help them. Or just about how they hadn't seen them here before. This was a small town. Probably about five hundred people or so.

The tall, voluptuous blonde walked over and took out her pad and pen as she stopped at the end of their table. "Howdy boys." She said, her Texas accent ringing through proudly. "Y'all are lookin' famished. What can I get started for ya?"

"Got any beer?" Logan asked, looking over the menu.

"Got some Bud." The girl said.

"Sure. That's fine." Logan said, still looking over the menu.

The woman looked at Gambit and he smiled. "I jus' take some water. I hear de town is named after de taste of it." He said, watching her cheeks flush slightly.

"Well, that's just what it was named." She said. "We still filter it. Trust me, ya don't wanna be drinkin' it straight from tha ground. Can I get y'all some food, or do y'all need a minute?"

"I want the fried steak plate." Logan said.

"Alrightie." The waitress said, jotting it down before looking at Gambit and smiling again. "And how about you, hun?"

"Hmm." He said, glancing over the menu before deciding. "De cheese burger. Medium. Everyt'in' on it."

"Sounds good." She said, placing her pen in her apron. "I'll hand this to the cook."

They watched her walk off before Gambit looked out the window they sat beside. "I can smell 'em on you." Logan said, getting his attention.

Gambit looked at him. "Quoi?" He asked.

"Cigarettes." Logan said, seeing Gambit act a little ashamed.

"Don' tell Rogue, eh?" He said, smiling nervously. "Dis mission make me nervous as hell. Haven't t'ought 'bout a smoke in a long time."

Logan shook his head. "Won't tell her." He said. "She doesn't understand."

"Non. She don'." Gambit said, looking around the diner at the people that watched them. "Dey keep close tabs on de new comers, no?"

Logan nodded. "Close little town." He said, looking outside. "With that place just up the road, I'm sure they're freaked."

The waitress returned and placed their drinks in front of them. "I'm Tiff, by the way." She said. "If y'all need anything, just let me know."

"T'anks, Tiff." Gambit said as she walked back over to the other waitress and began to talk to her with a smile on her face.

Logan chuckled as he watched the girls before he looked at Gambit. "Always makin' the girls have ta go change their panties." He said, making Gambit chuckle.

"Ain' layin' de charm on, mon ami." He said, looking at the sugar packets alined perfectly straight and by color. "Dey jus' likin' wha' dey see."

Logan smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Still make 'em wet." He said, making Gambit chuckle.

They were quiet for several minutes. They looked around the diner, as they waited for their food, not really having anything to say, before Logan looked at Gambit.

"How's that baby?" Logan asked.

Gambit smiled lovingly. "Très bon." He said, looking at Logan. "She hear de heartbeat a few days ago."

"Awesome." Logan said, taking another swig of his beer. "It's an amazing thing hearin' that."

"Can' wait t' hear it." He said, rubbing his thighs. "I hope dey able t' find it fo' me when we go back. She only eight weeks and dat's really early t' be hearin' it anyway."

They were quiet again. Taking sips of their drinks and looking around the diner, again, at the regulars that sat at the bar and other tables.

"Logan." Gambit said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"If dis mission go Sout'-"

"You're comin' back, Gumbo." Logan said.

"Let me finish." He said, putting his hand up. "If dis mission go Sout' and I ain' comin' back, I wan' you t' watch over Anna and de baby."

Logan was quiet.

"Logan." Gambit said. "Je suis sérieux."

He nodded. "Alright." Logan said.

Tiff showed up with their food. "Alrightie, boys. Here ya are." She said setting their plates down in front of them. "Do y'all need anything else?"

"I'm good." Logan said, looking at Gambit.

"I be fine." He said, seeing Tiff nod.

"Well, you boys enjoy." She said, walking off to let them eat.

Gambit looked down at his cheese burger and nodded. "Looks good." He said, picking it up and taking a bite. "Ain' bad."

Logan cut a piece of the fried steak off and smeared it in the gravy before taking a bite. "It'll do." He said, chewing it up before continuing.

–

Making her way downstairs with Gambit's duster wrapped around her, Rogue shuffled into the kitchen to see Jubilee and Storm talking over lunch. "Hey." Jubilee said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue shrugged. "About tha same." She said, going and sitting down across from them.

"Would you like some soup now?" Storm asked with a warm smile.

"Ah think ah would." She said, hugging herself.

Looking outside, she saw all of the students enjoying themselves in the pool and on the basketball courts. Bobby was out there supervising and that made her smile. There was no way he could handle them. Then again, he could just freeze them still.

At that thought, Charles entered the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Professor." Jubilee said.

"Hello, Jubilee." He said. "You aren't out enjoying the beautiful weather with everyone else?"

She shook her head. "Not feeling it." She said.

Charles turned to Rogue. "I need to speak with you sometime. I know you're ill, so please get better first. This isn't as important as I make it seem." He said, seeing her nod.

"Alright." Rogue shrugged. "Ah mean, ya can tell me now. Might be a week or longer before ah get ta feelin' any better."

"Well, it has to do with Craig and his training." Charles said.

"Okay." Rogue said. "What about it?"

"He's been making incredible progress and I was hoping you'd like to help with the next phase of the training. You know full well what he's dealing with and I would like you there to comfort him and reassure him that this is going to pay off." He said, watching Rogue sit back in the chair.

"Ah don't know, Professor." She said. "He needs ta do this on his own like ah did."

Charles smiled. "That isn't the main reason." He said.

She sighed. "Ya right." She said. "Tha boy has a huge crush on me and ah don't wanna be sendin' tha wrong signals."

"You won't be." Charles said. "I'll be very clear with him that this is part of the training. With your past, it shouldn't be a problem."

"It sounds stupid, but ah honestly, don't wanna hear him talk." She said, her mood changing slightly somber. "Ah'll just think of... Dammit, this pregnancy is makin' me soft."

"No way." Jubilee said. "Your hormones are going haywire. You aren't going soft. If anything, we need to be prepared for a mood swing."

Rogue smiled as she felt a hand on her forearm, looking to see it was Charles'. "Just think about it." He said. "It would give you something to focus on."

She nodded. "Ah'll think about it, Professor." She said, giving him a smile before watching him leave the kitchen.

Placing her hands on the table, Rogue looked at her ring. Lifting her hand, she played with the band and watched it reflect the light and sparkle.

"I've never seen it up close." Jubilee said, leaning in.

Rogue smiled as she held her hand out for Jubilee to see.

"Whoa." Jubilee said, looking closely at it. "I know you've probably heard this before, but I mean it _is_ Gambit we're talking about and that's a _huge_ rock."

"Yes, he paid for it." Rogue said, seeing Jubilee smile. "He ain' that low. Why's everybody on his case about this ring?"

"Like I said, it _is_ Gambit." Jubilee said.

Turning the stove off, Storm walked over and placed the soup in front of Rogue. "Here." Storm said, handing the spoon to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a bite after blowing on it to cool it off.

"Did you get any sleep?" Storm asked, watching Rogue eat.

"Yeah." She said. "Got a few winks in. Fever kept me from gettin' any real sleep, though."

"Being sick sucks." Jubilee said. "I can only imagine what it's like to be pregnant on top of that."

Chuckling, Rogue took another bite. "It sucks." She said, making them chuckle with her. "But, it is what it is."

"Just keep yourself hydrated, fed and well rested and you should be over this in no time." Storm said with a smile.

"Ah hope." Rogue said, stirring the soup. "We got any crackers?"

Jubilee hopped up and walked over to the pantry. "Let's see." She said, moving boxes and cans. "Don't see any."

"Oh well." Rogue said, taking another bite before going silent for a bit. "Ya think it would be outta line ta give Remy a call tonight?"

Storm shrugged. "I am not sure." She said. "Considering why they are there, yes. Then again, they are not striking for several days."

"It's hard for me ta sleep when he ain't there." Rogue said. "Haven't been away from each other in almost two years."

"I understand." Storm said. "And I am sure it is the same for him."

Rogue sighed before going back to eating and keeping silent as she finished her soup. "Thanks for making me tha soup, Ororo." She said before heading back upstairs and into her room where she lied down and rested her achy body.

–

Taking a long, slow drag, Gambit held the smoke in his lungs before blowing it out slowly. He had forgotten about his hard addiction to this and it was all coming back to him as he took another slow drag.

"Are you smoking?" Jean asked, causing him to look back over his left shoulder.

Blowing out the smoke he smiled sheepishly. "Oui." He said, turning toward her. "Ain' gonna lie. Nervous as hell, Jeanie."

She smiled as she walked up and pat his shoulder. "We all are." She said as she looked out over the small town, seeing the lights start to come on in windows. "Scott's on edge."

"He always on edge, chère." Gambit said, flicking the ashes off the end of the cigarette before placing it back in his mouth.

Jean shook her head. "More so than usual." She said. "Our physic connection has been a little obscure these past few days. This mission is really troubling him."

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth with his right hand, he looked out over the town. "I been second guessin' my abilities dis week." He saw her look at him out of the corner of his eye. "I ain' gettin' any younger. Body ain' wha' it use to be."

"But Scott said you performed well in the Danger Room training." Jean said.

Gambit chuckled, flicking the ashes off again. "Dat be a simulation." He said. "Jus' like Rogue say. Against de real t'reat... Ain' sure no mo'."

Jean placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "We all believe in you." She said. "We all have faith in you. You were the first choice in Scott's mind when this mission was even thought up. I think all of the second guessing has to to with your current situation with Rogue."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "In de back o' my mind, I be _effrayé_. Frightened. Thinkin' I won' see her ever again. Won' see my child grow up an'-"

Jean looked up at him when he stopped talking and noticed him staring off, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. "We all have those thoughts." She said, seeing him fight with his emotions. "I'm actually a bit jealous of you and Rogue."

He looked at her with dropped brows. "Pourquoi est-ce? Why is dat?" He asked, seeing her hug herself.

"No one knows this, but Scott and I have been trying to have a baby for about a year." She said. "It's just not happening. I haven't been on any kind of birth control for over a year and a half."

"Mm." Gambit said, taking another drag of his cigarette before smiling. "When we get back, get t' workin' on it some more. My child need a _meilleur ami_ t' get into trouble wit'."

Jean smiled. "Why do I get the feeling your child is going to be the _leader_ of all the mischief?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Prob'bly will be." He said, looking at her before he dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. "If it be anyt'in' like me, we in deep shit."

Jean laughed as they headed back toward the Blackbird to prepare for that night.

* * *

**A/N:** New followers and favorites - Thanks! Mission starting!

Also, my new fan fiction that takes place 2 years before this is called "Mighty Thin Ice".  
First chapter will be up soon, so don't miss it.


	46. Chapter 46

After three days, Rogue was finally feeling a little better. Well enough to even shower and make herself look a little more presentable. Slipping her jeans on, she went to button them and found them to be a bit snug around the waistband.

"Already?" She asked herself, seeing if they were wearable before she took them off and put on a pair of yoga pants. "Rather be comfy."

Heading out of her room around ten, she walked down to Charles' office and walked in, knowing he knew she was in the hall. "Mornin' Professor." She said with a smile.

"You seem to be feeling better." He said, smiling back.

She nodded, taking a seat in front of his desk, watching him set the pen down and give her his full attention. "Have ya heard anything from them?" She asked.

He nodded. "Scott did check in yesterday evening." He said, seeing her interest. "He feels they can begin tomorrow night. Everyone is ready to get the mission underway."

"Ah just hope they're safe." She said, seeing Charles smile warmly.

"They will be." He said, placing his hands on his desk and folding them. "Now, why did you really come here this morning?"

Rogue smiled. "Ah wanted ta let ya know that ah'm willin' ta help Craig out." She said. "Ah do remember what it was like and ah hated that ah had ta go it alone. He's probably scared and frustrated."

"He is." Charles said. "I'm glad you've changed your mind. Since you're up, how about you go and get Craig. He's still in his room."

"Alright." Rogue said, standing and leaving his office.

Heading upstairs and down the hall to the right, Rogue heard a guitar being plucked and smiled. She knew it was Craig and it got louder as she walked closer to his door. Stopping, she listened for a bit, hearing him play a ballad of some sort before she knocked. The playing stopped immediately and rustling could be heard before the door opened.

"Anna. Hi." Craig said, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Ah heard ya playin', Craig." She said, noticing he hadn't shaved at all since arriving at the school. "It was beautiful."

"Oh. T'anks." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Y' wanna come in?"

"Sure." She said, walking in and seeing Scarlet watching her from her cat perch. "Tha Professor says ya making huge progress on ya training and that ya ready for tha next phase."

Craig shrugged. "Don' know 'bout dat." He said, watching Rogue walk over and pet Scarlet. "Don' feel like I done much."

"It never feels that way, hun." Rogue said, stopping and turning toward Craig. "But once ya come face ta face with it, ya gonna be surprised ta see how much progress ya actually _have_ made. Ah know, from first hand experience."

"He wants me t' start touchin'." He said. "Dat's de next phase."

Rogue smiled as she walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, sugah." She said. "Ah know it's daunting, but ya gotta learn how ta control this. That's why ah'm gonna help ya."

"Wha'?" He asked, seeing her soft smile on her face as she nodded.

"Mm hmm." Rogue said. "We need ta head down ta tha Professor's office whenever ya ready."

Grabbing his black hoodie and putting it on, Craig slipped his shoes on before petting Scarlet. "Guess I'm ready." He said, following Rogue out of his room.

"Don't be afraid of whatever tha Professor tells ya ta do." Rogue said, taking his right arm and wrapping her left around it. "He knows ya limits."

"Sh-should y' be doin' dat?" Craig asked, looking down at their arms interlocked.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "We're friends, right?" She asked, seeing him nod. "Then it's alright."

"Mr. LeBeau...told me not t' touch you." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that right?" Rogue asked, smiling. "Well, Mr. LeBeau ain't here and he doesn't own me."

Craig cracked a grin as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed toward Charles' office.

–

"Everyone know their places and evac. routes?" Scott asked, looking around the Blackbird and seeing everyone nod. "Alright. We go through with this tomorrow night. Twenty-two hundred."

"Question." Gambit said, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Am I allowed t' sneak a call back home b'fore we head out?"

Jean smiled, placing her hand on Scott's shoulder. "Sure." Cyclops said. "But use a phone in town. I don't want there to be any kind of trail leading back to us."

Gambit nodded his appreciation as they were dismissed. Standing, he headed to the hatch when he suddenly felt an arm on his bicep. Looking back, he saw Kitty smiling at him.

"Tell her hi for me." She said, making him smile.

"You got it, petit." He said, walking out and revving up the bike he had been driving.

He drove into town and over to a small gas station. After filling up his tank, he went over and used the pay phone that was just outside the door. Placing the change in, he dialed Rogue's number and waited for her to answer. After two rings, it went straight to her voice mail.

"Dat's strange." He said, putting more change in and dialing it again, getting the same result.

Hanging up the phone, he headed into the diner for some coffee. Tiff was working and she smiled when she saw him, immediately walking over and having him sit in her section.

"Hi." She said in a seductive tone. "Good ta see ya. This is what, third day in a row?"

"Mm hmm." He smiled, playing along this time. "I be in town fo' business."

"Oh?" Tiff asked, tracing her bottom lip with the end of her pen. "What do ya do?"

"I work wit'..._special_ kids." He said, seeing her swoon.

"Like tha mentally challenged?" She asked.

"Oui." He said, keeping his facade up. "Dey're beautiful. One o' a kind. Touch yo' heart."

"Oh my god. That is so sweet." Tiff said, starting to play with her hair. "How long ya in town for?"

"I be leavin' t'morrow." He said, seeing her pout.

"Aw. Bummer." She said, jotting something down on her pad. "Well, if ya need a little _company_ tonight, here's my number."

Gambit chuckled as she handed it to him. "I keep dat in mind." He said, seeing her blush.

"Tiffany! Get your ass to work! Ah ain't payin' ya ta stand around and flirt!" A voice from the swinging door yelled.

"Oh my god." She said, embarrassed.

"I jus' want some coffee." Gambit said. "Main reason fo' comin' here."

"A-alright." She said, hurrying over to the counter and getting coffee before bringing it back. "Anything else for ya?"

"Not righ' now. Merci beaucoup." He said, seeing her blush again.

Taking the cup, he took in a smell of the aroma before taking a sip. It wasn't half bad for being in the middle of a small diner that was in a town in the middle of Nowhere, Texas. He stared out the window for a few minutes before Tiff came back.

"Anything else ah can get for ya?" She asked.

He smiled. "Non. Dis all I be needin'. T'anks, Tiff." He said, seeing her smile widen at the use of her name.

–

Rogue sighed when her phone rang again. "Ah'm sorry." She said, sending it straight to voice mail. "Not sure who that is."

"Perhaps you need to answer it?" Charles asked.

She shook her head. "Don't recognize tha number." She said. "No one should have this number anyway. They ain't leaving' a message, so it ain't important. Here, let me turn it off."

After setting her phone down, they continued with Craig's training. Closing his eyes, Craig felt Charles enter his mind again.

"Just relax." Charles said. "Take deep breaths."

Craig began to take deep breaths, as he was told, and waited for the next phase to begin.

"Now, I want you to reach out and touch Anna's hand." Charles said, watching Craig reach out before he retracted his hand and broke the connection with him.

Craig rubbed his face as he looked at Rogue. "I can' do it." He said. "Don' wanna hurt you."

"Ya ain' gonna hurt me, hun." Rogue said with a reassuring smile.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Yes?" Charles asked as the door opened.

"Sorry." Jubilee said, looking at Rogue. "Gambit's on the phone."

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at Charles. "Go on." He smiled. "We'll take a break."

Getting to her feet, she flew out of his office and into the kitchen where she picked up the phone. "Remy?" She asked.

"_Chère, y' have Remy worried sick 'bout you._"

"What do ya mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_You ain' answer y' phone. I been callin' you. Least five times._"

"That was you?" She asked.

"_Oui. Who else be callin' you?_"

"Well how was ah suppose ta know ya'd be callin' from a payphone or hotel phone?" She said, hearing him chuckle. "What?"

"_Miss dat sass, is all._" He said, his voice softening. "_How you feelin'? Any better?_"

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "My fever's gone down quite a bit. Ah'm actually up and helping tha Professor with Craig's next phase of trainin'."

"_Good._" She heard him say. "_Dat be good fo' you, Anna._"

"How are you doin'?" She asked, hearing him sigh.

"_A'right, I s'ppose._" He said. "_We movin' out tomorrow night. Ten o'clock._"

"That's what ah heard from tha Professor." Rogue said. "Still wish ah were there with ya."

"_Me too, chère. Can' sleep b'side Logan. It be awkward, no?_" He said, making her laugh. "_Miss yo' laugh._"

"Ya get ta hear it in person in two days." She said, keeping upbeat. "And ah'll be in tha hangar ta greet ya when ya get off tha jet."

"_How's de petit?_" He asked, making her smile.

"Fine." She said with a smile, placing her hand on her lower stomach. "My pants are a little snug around tha waist. Discovered that this mornin'."

He chuckled. "_So it be startin'?_" He asked. "_Dat wha' yo' book say?_"

"Yes." She said, smiling. "So ah'm only gonna get bigger from here on out."

"_Bon._" He said before everything was muffled.

Rogue heard him cover the mouth piece and talk to someone.

"_I gotta go._" He said. "_Borrowin' de phone in a diner. I call you tomorrow b'fore we head out._"

"Alright, hun." She said, not wanting to hang up the phone. "Sleep well."

"_You too._" He said. "_Je t'aime._"

"Ah love ya too." She said, smiling. "Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she was oblivious to the fact that Storm, Jubilee and Bobby were in the kitchen and listening in on her conversation.

"Ah guess ah should've taken that somewhere else." Rogue said, still smiling.

"I'm glad you're finally smiling." Bobby said.

Sighing, Rogue kept the smile on her face as she headed back into the Professor's office to continue with Craig's training.

–

"T'anks fo' lettin' me use de phone." Gambit said, going back to the booth he had been occupying. "My phone seem t' not get any reception out here."

"Yeah, this place is pretty much a dead zone." Tiff said. "And ya welcome."

Gambit took a sip of his water and noticed Tiff still standing there. "I t'ink I take my check, now." He said, taking his wallet out and setting a twenty down on the table. "Keep de change, petit."

Getting to his feet, he headed out the door and over to the motorcycle he rode in on. Revving the engine, he took off and headed back to camp to prepare for tomorrow. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. So many mixed emotions were surging through him that he almost missed the turn off toward the Blackbird.

Pulling up, he killed the engine and wheeled it over to the cargo bay, pushing it inside before he closed the hatch. "How's she doin'?" Logan asked, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

Gambit nodded as he rubbed his hands together, getting the dirt and grime off before taking a cigarette out and lighting it up. "She's good." He said, taking several drags to get it to ember up. "T'anks fo' askin'."

"Mm hmm." Logan said, biting down on the cigar. "She's gonna smell it on ya, you know."

"Mm." He said, before blowing out the smoke. "Dat be de least o' my worries, homme."

"You gonna be able to put them down after we get back?" Logan asked.

Gambit took the cigarette out and looked at it, flicking the ashes away before taking another drag. "Oui." He said. "I be able t' put dem down."

The rest of the day was relaxing and preparing for their mission tomorrow. Everyone kept to themselves, except for Kurt and Kitty. They were in the passenger area of the Blackbird, sitting beside each other as Kurt read passages to her from his Bible he brought along.

Gambit was crouched at the front of the jet playing solitaire on the floor, trying to ease his mind and not think about anything while Logan was out doing his own thing at local bar. He had invited Gambit, but was turned down. He explained that he needed to be at his best if they wanted to be in and out before the security responded, if anything happened.

Gathering the cards and throwing them in his bag, the took out his laptop and booted it up, looking at the blueprints Scott had provided for him earlier this week. He and Logan would have to make it inside and get to the third lower level to upload the encrypted virus before heading right back up, but they couldn't go the same way. Gambit had studied the blueprints so many time this week, that he knew the layout like the back of his hand.

After staring at the screen for over an hour, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was after nine. Closing the laptop, Gambit sat it down by his duffel bag and went to the back of the jet and over to his cot. Lying down, he draped the thin blanket over his body and closed his eyes. He plead with his mind and body to sleep. If anything, tonight he needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter - The Mission!


End file.
